Return to Eden
by DracoDew17
Summary: A story of love, loss, destiny, and betrayal as the wizarding world prepares for a second war. Two people are at the center of the struggle, but whose side are they on? DHr. Please RR!
1. The Chance Meetings

A/N:  For those of you who are eagerly anticipating the next chapter of "What Once Could Never Be…", don't worry.  It's coming.  This story has just been itching to come out.  Let's just say that it is the opposite of the other story and will satisfy the 'bad girl' side of my personality (quit laughing, Sirena!).  With that said, on with the story!  This will be racier and much darker.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!

**Return to Eden**

****

_Chapter 1:  The Chance Meetings_

Hermione Granger, a sixth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sitting in her Charms class, muttering an incantation while she pointed her wand at the book in front of her.  She watched with barely contained boredom as the book grew larger in size until she stopped it; the perfect Engorgio Charm.  She gently laid her wand down on the desk and leaned back in her chair, waiting for her fellow classmates to figure out the charm.  

Having done so much reading during her first few years at Hogwarts, Hermione found that the last two years seemed to get easier.  She had absorbed so much knowledge that if she didn't come to class, she would still get top marks.  Not a day went by that Hermione had to make an effort to not appear bored out of her mind.  The only class that still kept her attention was Potions because of Snape.

Snape had decided that he was going to assign more partnered projects and assign partners for the entire year.  It was just her luck that she was partnered with her enemy for this.  Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy had been nastier to her this year than before.  Just the other day they had been mixing a Healing Potion, and Malfoy had purposely spilled bat's blood down her uniform.  Snape had refused to let Hermione return to Gryffindor tower to change so she ended up sitting through the remainder of the class, her uniform soaked.   Malfoy had had a self-satisfying smirk plastered on his pale, ferret face that she desperately wanted to slap off.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the bell, signaling the end of classes for the day.  It was Friday and a free weekend was ahead of her.  Hermione collected her things before making her way back to the Gryffindor common room.  Harry and Ron were walking beside her, deeply immersed in conversation about one of Hermione's least favorite topics: Quidditch.  She rolled her eyes skyward as she shuffled through her Transfiguration notes not watching where she was going.  She didn't notice anything in her way until she bumped into it.  

Hermione fell back and her stuff scattered across the corridor.  She glanced up from her spot on the floor and her chocolate brown eyes connected with Malfoy's cold, gray ones.  She returned the glare he sent in her direction.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Mudblood.  You almost stepped on my new shoes.  I don't want them dirtied by your filth."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.  "Don't worry, Malfoy."  She spit his name the same way he said 'Mudblood.'  "I wouldn't want anything of yours to touch any part of my body.  I would have to cut it off."

"You just know that you'll never require anything as good.  Being a Mudblood."

Harry and Ron glowered at Malfoy from behind Hermione as they helped her gather her things barely containing the urge to pound Malfoy's face.  They knew that Hermione wished to win her own fights so they kept out of it.

Hermione continued to stare at Malfoy with complete and utter hatred written all over her face.  "Well if I was a Malfoy, I would have to kill myself."

Malfoy took a threatening step forward, his voice a venomous whisper.  "You wouldn't know the first thing about having to be a Malfoy."

She also took a step forward closing the space between them and stepping up to his unspoken challenge.  "Is that so?"  Her eyes were throwing sparks.  "I couldn't care less.  Even for all the Galleons in the wizarding world.  You don't deserve my sympathy, but I pity you for what you undoubtedly are."

"Well, at least I'm not the Gryffindor whore.  Probably fucking both Potter and the Weasel."  He sneered at her.

Something in her snapped, and he could see the pure fury burning in her brown eyes.  He had never seen her look so fierce, like she could spit nails.  It was almost unnerving and he wondered, what if she had dark power.  The thought left him for later pondering when he felt her hand connect with the side of his face.

"Don't you ever, EVER speak to me that way again, Malfoy.  I promise you will live to regret it if you do," she said in a clear whisper to not be mistaken.  Her eyes never leaving his.

Harry and Ron, her things in their hands, came up behind her and led her away from Malfoy and in the direction to Gryffindor tower.  They didn't want the situation to get any worse than it already was and have a teacher come to find them.

Malfoy smirked after them as he watched the two lead her off in the opposite direction.  He headed off to the Slytherin dungeons congratulating himself on being able to push Mudblood Granger's buttons.  He didn't know that he would later be obsessing over his earlier thought and what could become of it.  He would eventually start forming a plan that Hermione would serve the center of.  If he could get her away from the Wonder Twins.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione quickly forgot the encounter with Malfoy in the excitement that took place in the common room later that evening.  Everybody was bustling about for it was the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year.  Final exams were only two weeks away, and then everyone would be back on the Hogwarts Express heading home for summer holidays.

Hermione had decided not to go to Hogsmeade.  Harry and Ron were already thinking of what sweets they could buy at Honeydukes.  She preferred to stay at Hogwarts to get some last-minute reviewing in.  She knew she had already learned all the material, but it wouldn't hurt to look over it again.  She didn't have anything else to do anyway.  She had everything she needed to get her through the rest of the year, so a trip to Hogsmeade was not necessary.

She quickly finished her homework for the day in the common room that night, and then climbed the stairs to her dormitory.  Being a prefect for the last two years, she had her own room.  She fell asleep with thoughts of studying on her mind.  Her fight with Malfoy completely forgotten.

Malfoy, at that moment, was thinking of nothing else.  He lay awake in his bed in the Slytherin dorm staring up at the ceiling.  _How can I make her see that she's on the wrong side?  Father would be pleased if I convinced the top witch of our year to side with the Dark Lord.  He has told me that I will receive the mark sometime next year.  I wonder what Potter would say if his precious Hermione became a Death Eater with me.  His enemy._

He fell asleep with thoughts of plans and revenge swirling around in his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day broke without incident.  Hermione awoke late to a quiet dormitory and an empty common room.  Most everyone had already left to go to Hogsmeade.  She got dressed in Muggle clothes for the day.  A red button-up top and a pair of faded jeans with black boots.  She pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail.

She studied her reflection in the mirror for a minute.  The once bossy, bushy-hair girl was no longer evident in her current appearance.  She was petite and now had sleek, straight brown hair with natural auburn highlights.  She had filled out last summer and now had very womanly curves.  Her large, chocolate brown eyes peered out at her fringed with long, dark lashes.

She was glad that boys now noticed her for something other than her brains.  Her and Ron had dated briefly in fifth year, but decided they were better off being friends.  Since then, Hermione had not been involved with anyone else, but it wasn't because nobody was interested.  She was just very picky.  

Hermione left the dorm and made her way towards the library.  She entered the double doors and walked towards a back table that she frequented.  She set her stuff down and went to start pulling books off the shelves.  She returned with a stack of books in hand and started flipping through them.  She was soon lost in her studies.

Two hours later, Hermione was still sitting at the table, but she had ceased studying.  Something kept nagging at the back at her mind, and made her lose her concentration.  _If this keeps up, I won't get anything done.  Maybe I should take a break and clear my head._

She returned the books to their proper shelves and left the library as quietly as she had come.  She went back to the dormitory, but no one had gotten back yet.  _I'll go take a bath in the prefect's bathroom.  That will make me relax._

She gathered up everything she would need and headed to the bathroom.  She arrived on the fifth floor at the statue of Boris the Bewildered and muttered the password, "squeaky clean."  She went inside and started turning on the taps.  The huge tub was filled in no time with different colored bubbles and scents.  She was about to slide in when she heard the door open behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Malfoy had also decided to not go to Hogsmeade.  He thought it was a waste of time when he could just owl his father to get whatever he needed.  He had much more important things on his mind.  

He had risen late, and the dorms were almost completely empty.  He went down to eat lunch after getting dressed.  Afterwards, he decided to just roam the castle looking for anything else to do.  He had been passing the fifth floor landing when he saw Granger slip into the prefect's bathroom.  This was his chance.  Potter and the Weasel weren't lurking about, and they couldn't get into the bathroom.  At that moment, he was thankful for being made a prefect.  

With the grace of a cat, he tread silently down the corridor and came to a stop in front of the statue.  He could hear her running the taps, so he waited.  When he heard the taps shut off, he said the password and went in.

The sight that met his eyes made him hard almost instantly.  All thoughts of her being a mudblood vanished from his mind.  Granger was standing naked before him, and he could make out her full, supple breasts before she screamed and covered herself up with a towel.

"Malfoy!  What are you doing in here?!" 

Malfoy smirked.  The towel was not doing her justice because it was so small.  It only covered up part of her.  He could still see her long, creamy legs and the underside of her round ass.  He pulled his eyes away from her luscious body to answer her question.  "I _am_ a prefect you know.  I came to take a bath, but seeing you here makes me want to do other things."

Hermione flushed a red envious of a Weasley.  "You wouldn't have a chance in hell with me, you fucking, elitist bastard!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.  "Did I just hear Miss Perfect Gryffindor say a curse word?  Call the Daily Prophet!" he mocked.

"Whatever.  I'm getting out of here.  I don't want to be around you any longer for fear of having to kill myself."  She started gathering up her things and made her way to the door, but Malfoy was quicker.  He grabbed her by the arm and swung her around to face him.

His voice was just above a whisper.  "I don't think so.  I'm not done with you yet."

She lifted her hand to slap him again, but he caught it in mid-air.  He could tell that she was furious.  "Get your pureblood hands off me, Malfoy."

He was thoroughly enjoying this.  He was in control of the situation, but she continued to throw fierce insults.  He admired her spunk if nothing else.  She was trying to wiggle out of his grip, but he held tight.  She looked so sexy to him.  Standing there in nothing but a towel, and still trying to fight him off.

His voice came out a husky whisper.  "If you stay still for a moment, you might find out what I want with you."

She ceased struggling and looked up to meet his eyes.  The normally ice cold eyes were now misty with desire and something else she couldn't quite place.  "Whatever it is, if it involves you, I don't want to be a part of it."

He was starting to lose his patience.  He pushed her backward until she slammed up against the wall.  He brought his mouth down upon hers in a rough kiss.  She tried to pull away at first, but finally gave in.  She was kissing him back when he bit her lip to let his tongue slip into her mouth.  He felt hers return the favor, and they battled with their mouths more than they ever could with words.  

He pulled away gasping for breath and looked down at her.  Her swollen lips and flushed face only added to his desire for her.  The fight had gone out of her eyes and was replaced with a desire that matched his own.  

"What do you want with me?" she asked breathlessly.

Instead of answering her question, he leaned his head down to place hot kisses with his lips over the bare skin of her shoulder.  He watched as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back exposing the creamy skin of her neck.  His tongue trailed down the slender column and he kissed his way back up.  Then went to the base, letting his mouth bite and suck at the soft, flawless skin.  He smiled against his ministrations as he heard her moan from the back of her throat.

He ceased his pleasant torture and stood at his full height towering over her petite form.  She opened her eyes and looked up into his face.  She had certainly not been expecting this from Malfoy.  

He pressed his body full against hers.  She gasped as she felt the evidence of his arousal against her.  "See what you do to me."  He smirked down at her.  "I think you quite enjoyed what I did to you."

She frowned.  She was barely willing to admit to herself the effect he had on her.  She had always thought he was handsome with his gray eyes, silver blonde hair, and translucent pale skin.  He had grown out of the sniveling, scrawny boy he was to be a tall, muscular young man.  But his personality had always outweighed his looks.  He was still cruel and liked to insult anyone he thought he was better than.  

He chuckled at her silence.  A sound completely foreign to her from his baritone voice.  "So, not willing to confirm your desire for me?  Fine."  He pulled away from her slightly leaving a space between them, but maintaining his hold on her.  He lowered his face towards hers before speaking again.  "I have a proposition for you."

She cocked an eyebrow.  "Oh?  And what would that be?"

He contemplated for a moment before replying.  "Let's just say this.  You're on the wrong side."

"The wrong side of what?"

"Don't tell me you're that dense to not know what I'm talking about."

"Okay.  I know your father's a Death Eater.  Is that what you're proposing?"

"In a way.  I want you to join our side.  You could use your natural gift for magic and become more powerful than if you stayed with do-gooder Potter."

Her mouth fell open.  "You've got to be joking!!  Why would a join up with people who want me dead?!"

"They wouldn't want you dead if you were on their side.  _I_ want you on this side."

He finally let go of her and took a step back.  She crossed her arms in front of her and calculatedly studied Malfoy.  "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me on the dark side?"

"I thought that would be easy.  And there is no dark side.  There is only power."

She scoffed at his last statement.  "I guess that's their excuse for killing innocent people.  And you still haven't answered my question."

"You are the smartest witch of our year.  Probably the best to come out of Hogwarts in the last ten years.  I think that's reason enough.  Believe it or not, Voldemort's interest in you has nothing to do with Potter."

"That makes some sense. But, why do _you_ want me on the dark side?"  

He closed the gap between them and took her in his arms planting a kiss that was an exact opposite of the first.  It was gentle and tender as he moved his mouth on top of hers, and she responded by snaking her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his.

He broke away and gazed down into her eyes filled with questions.  "I don't want you to die," he stated simply.

She appeared confused.  "Why would I die?"

He stepped away from her and ran his hand through his silver locks.  "Don't be stupid.  Something's going to happen.  Something big and soon.  If you keep hanging around Potter, then you will surely be killed."

"What would you do about it?  I can't just betray my friends."

He stopped pacing in front of her and looked down at her.  His face more serious than she had ever seen it.  "I would protect you.  But I can't until you choose.  Potter and Weasley can defend themselves.  I want to save _you_."

She gazed at him with disbelief.  On one hand, she would never betray her friends and become the very thing they despise.  On the other hand, Malfoy was offering her a chance to save herself and gain power.  Maybe also to be with him.  He stirred feelings in her she never knew she had, eliciting a response she didn't know she was capable.

He watched as a hundred emotions passed across her face.  He thought it best to leave her alone with her thoughts.  She would come to him when she made her decision.  He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before heading towards the door.

He turned back before leaving.  "Please think about it, Hermione."  Then, he was gone.

She was left alone in the prefect's bathroom confused beyond reason.  Final exams the furthest thing from her mind.

A/N:  So, how was it?  I really enjoyed writing this.  I can't wait to start the next chapter.  I know that I kind of switched back and forth on the names.  From now on they will be known as "Draco" and "Hermione."  Don't worry, Draco isn't going soft yet.  Please review and tell me what you think.  Cookies to whoever can guess why I chose the title!!!  Hopefully, the next chapter should be out within the next couple of days.  And for those of you waiting for chapter 14 of my other story, I promise it will be out soon.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


	2. The Summer From Hell, Part One

A/N:  I can't believe that I received 22 reviews for just the 1st chapter!!  I want to thank everyone who reviewed!  Thanks to: Sweet Sere, DragonGirl, JNS, Rebecca, dracoNmione, TsunamiGoddess, scholcomp1, Yuliya, hyper_shark, Fiery Slut, Claudia, Bri, Lacey, Lilie Blaze, Penguin, poopookachoo, Midnight-Primrose-Riddle, casper, anonymous reviewer x2, Sirena Brown, Purple People Eater, and biblioholic88!!! You guys rock!!!!!  I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.  Just keep in mind that this will be a dark story.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  Everything belongs to J.K. except the plot and anything else you don't recognize.

**Return to Eden**

****

_Chapter 2:  The Summer From Hell, Part One_

After the meeting in the prefect's bathroom, Hermione went back to her room and tried to forget everything that had happened between her and Draco.  She was successful in her attempts, but stored it in the back of her mind for later thought.  It wasn't until later that she realized it had been the first time he had ever called her by her first name.

Final exams came and went with Hermione getting top marks and securing the top spot of her class.  When she checked the list on the last day, it surprised her greatly that Draco was right behind her.  She had never bothered to look at his grades before.  Hermione then realized that she would most likely be sharing Head positions with him the next year, their final year at Hogwarts.    

Soon, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express and go home for summer holidays.  It was hard for Hermione to leave the place she had come to know as her second home knowing only one year was left, but she was anxious to see her parents after spending so much time away from them.  

Hermione gazed out the window as the train cut through the countryside.  She was trying to tune out Harry's grumbling to Ron about spending another summer at the Dursleys, but was failing miserably.  She turned her attention to him, agitated at having to always solve everyone else's problems.

"Harry!  If it's that miserable, just go to Ron's for the summer.  Or go and see Professor Lupin.  I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing you."

Harry's eyes brightened up like the light-bulb finally came on.  "Thanks `Mione!  That's a great idea!  I'll owl Professor Lupin right now.  Maybe he can make it to the train station to pick me up."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend and resumed her gaze out the window reflecting on how much things had changed since their first year.  All her thoughts gently fell away as she drifted off to sleep waiting for their arrival at Platform 9 ¾.

*~*~*

Draco was also eagerly waiting the approach of summer holidays.  He was not recalling the past as Hermione was, but looking towards the future.  He knew that once he received the mark and took his place in his father's circle that he would be one step closer to inheriting the Malfoy fortune.  The largest family fortune in Britain.  

And also unlike Hermione, Draco had been thinking about the 'encounter' quite frequently.  Once he had felt her body pressed against his and her lips quivering underneath his own, he knew he would give anything for her.  It had all started out as a game to get her to turn against Potter, but that was before.

Before he had let his fingertips graze her soft skin.  Before his eyes were opened to her flawless beauty.  Before he had let himself see past the 'know-it-all' girl to see the intelligent woman.  

In the span of a few moments, she had completely entranced him and continued to haunt him like a ghost.  Not a moment went by where he couldn't picture her face in his mind or remember her touch on his skin.  He was enthralled by her.

The last two weeks of school had not ended soon enough for Draco.  He had tried to avoid her and give her space to think about what exactly he had been proposing.  He knew that she would come to him in her own time when she was ready.

Draco was looking forward to the summer where he could be away from her for a while.  He knew better than to let his feelings get in the way, but he knew it was more than simply getting her away from Potter and the Weasel.  Even if she didn't take sides with him, he would do anything in his power to protect her.  And the Malfoy power knew _no_ limits.

*~*~*

Thomas and Diana Granger were your average every day citizens.  They owned a small dentistry practice in a town south of London called Tonbridge and lived there with their only child, a daughter.

The one thing that was not perfectly normal and average about their lives was their daughter, a girl named Hermione.  

Ever since she was a young child, Hermione was the apple of her parents' eye.  She always made them proud and gave them delight in her achievements.  When Hermione got her letter, they were completely supportive of her becoming a witch.  Everything she did pleased them.  

However, there was a truth that the Grangers had been harboring from Hermione all her life.  That she was in fact not their child, but a child they had adopted from an orphanage when she was only six months old.  

Thomas and Diana had decided together that it was time to tell Hermione.  She only had one year left of schooling and they felt it was best to let her know.  Before leaving to pick Hermione up at the train station, they decided to finally tell Hermione on her birthday.  A month before she was to return to Hogwarts.

*~*~*

Hermione awoke on her birthday surrounded by books and parchment.  The vestiges of her late night studying.  She had neglected to finish her schoolwork right away over the summer opting to complete it in the last few weeks.  It had only been two days ago when she received the owl informing her that she was appointed Head Girl.  Although she'd never admit it, she was somewhat pleased to know that Draco Malfoy was Head Boy.

She lifted her head off her pillow when beams of sunlight broke through her heavy-lidded slumber.  The scent of crackling bacon and melted butter drifted up the stairs to her room.  She threw off her comforter and bounded into her bathroom.  After brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she strode into the kitchen with a grin in place.

"G'morning, Mum.  Dad."  She sat down at the kitchen table where her father was already present reading the morning paper.

Diana eyed her husband while she set a plate of food in front of her daughter.  They both knew that today was the day.  She sat down at the table and took her husband by the hand.  They nodded to each other before turning to their daughter.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione."

"Is it my birthday already?  It seems like the summer holidays have flown by faster than usual."  She continued to eat through her breakfast as she spoke.  She looked up at her parents when they didn't respond.  _That's odd.  They look nervous about something.  Surely nothing is wrong._

"Hermione, we need to tell you something."

Now Hermione was worried.  A million thoughts passed through her mind.  _Are they getting a divorce?  Maybe they're having another child?  Did someone we know die?  What's going on?_

Diana looked at her daughter pleadingly.  She took Hermione by the hand and looked back over at Thomas.  

Thomas spoke for the first time.  "Hermione, please understand that we love you and you mean the world to us.  Nothing can ever change that.  We will always be blessed for having you in our lives."

"Your father and I thought it was time for you to know the truth."  Diana took a deep breath.  "We did not conceive you.  Hermione, you were adopted."

Hermione gazed at her parents in shock.  She had never once in life thought she had been adopted.  She needed answers.

"I was adopted?"

"Yes, you were."

"How old was I when you adopted me?"

"You were only six months old.  Just a tiny baby."

"Do you have any idea who my real parents are?"

"No, we don't.  We were told that you had been brought to the orphanage by a strange man with only a few articles to accompany you."

"A strange man?  How do you mean strange?"

"Well, at the time, we thought he was probably just an eccentric by wearing robes and a cloak.  But after you, we realized he must have been some kind of wizard."

Hermione's eyes widened at this remark.  _I have to get to Professor Dumbledore.  He would know who my real parents are.  I must go see him. _ 

Hermione jumped up from her seat at the table.  "I'm sorry, but I need to go think about this alone."  

She raced out of the kitchen and up to her room where she laid down on her bed.  She kept replaying the whole thing over in her mind when she heard a knock at the door.  

"Come in."

Her mother entered the room and made her way to Hermione's side.  She seemed to be holding something within the confines of her closed palm.  "I know this might not be the best time, but I felt you should have it nevertheless."  Diana handed Hermione what she held in her hand.

It was a locket.  It was silver and oval-shaped with a floral design engraved upon the front.  Hermione turned it over and saw that an inscription had been engraved on the back.  _To my Delia, 1980_.  Hermione opened the locket and gasped.  The picture in the locket was a _moving_ picture.  It was a woman who didn't look much older than Hermione herself.  She looked to be about twenty, but dressed to look much older.  She appeared very elegant and sophisticated; two things Hermione was not.  Her hair was done up in a very flattering twist and pearls hung about her neck.  She was wearing a dress of white satin trimmed with fine lace.  Hermione could see her own large, brown eyes and dainty nose in the face of this woman.  _So this is my mother.  She was beautiful._

Hermione looked back up at the mother she knew and could see the emotions crossing her face.  Hermione couldn't stop herself from asking the question; she had to know.

"Have you ever opened this locket before?"

Confusion was now apparent on her mother's face.  "No, why?"

Hermione just shook her head.  She rose from the bed and started scurrying around the room gathering things.  "I need to go and see Professor Dumbledore.  He will know who my real parents are.  But first, I need to owl Ron so his father can open me on the Floo Network.  Hopefully, it won't take too long."  She stopped moving about and turned to face her mother.  "I know that you love me, you will always be the parents I know, but this is just something that I need to find out.  It might change my future."

"I don't understand, Hermione.  How would it change your future?  You'll still be the top witch of your class."

"No, mother.  You don't understand.  All these years I've thought I was muggle-born, when I might've been a pureblood."

Diana just nodded her head.  She didn't really understand exactly what her daughter was trying to tell her; it was a part of her life that she would never be able to partake in.  She smiled at Hermione, then left as quietly as she had come.

Harry and Ron had chipped in together this past Christmas to buy Hermione an owl because Hedwig and Pig were getting tired of being the only ones to deliver letters.  They gave her a screech owl that she affectionately named Rowena after the founder of Ravenclaw (A/N: tribute to Hermione being the Heir of Ravenclaw from D.S. by Cassie Claire).

She awoke Rowena in her cage and sent her off with a letter to Ron explaining that she was having an emergency and needed to be opened to the Floo Network.  She was finished getting dressed so she just sat on her bed and waited for Rowena to return.  She mulled things over in her head while gazing down at the picture of the woman in her hand.  Nearing dusk, she heard a tapping at the window.  She let Rowena in and the owl dropped a letter at her feet.  She hurriedly opened it.

_Hermione,_

_I don't know what kind of emergency you're having, but you are now hooked up to the Floo Network and will be until noon tomorrow.  I hope that everything is alright.  _

_So far, this summer has been a drag.  There haven't been any good Quidditch games to go to and the twins aren't around because of their joke shop.  I can't wait to see you and Harry when we meet up in Diagon Alley.  How's three weeks from now sound?  Just send Rowena to me and let us know.  Ginny says hi._

_                                                             Love Ron_

_P.S.  I bet you already have all your work done for this summer and probably for most of the year._

Hermione set the letter on her desk for later reading and grabbed the bag she already packed earlier in the day.  She picked up the locket and fastened it around her neck.  She went downstairs and told her parents where she was going and that she'd be home later.  She climbed back up to her room and stood before the fireplace.  

Hermione reached into her bag and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.  She walked into the fireplace and dropped the powder.  The flames erupted around her and she tried to keep the soot out of her mouth as she spoke.  "Hogwarts!"

A/N:  So, how was it?  This chapter was originally supposed to be a lot longer, but I decided to end it here because it got TOO long.  I promise that there will be even more to come to live up to the name of the chapter.  I also promise more Draco.  (I missed him!!!)  Does anyone want to guess what's going to happen next?  I still want you to guess about why I picked the title.  Only one person has come even remotely close.  I'm not really sure if you can Floo to Hogwarts, but for this story let's imagine it's possible.  I do my background work before writing something, but if I missed anything or screwed something up, please tell me.  Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  I'm always up for ideas and suggestions.  And as always, PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Summer From Hell, Part Two

A/N:  Wow! Such an outpouring.  Thank you to everybody who reviewed!!!  I'm glad that so many people enjoy my story.  This chapter was bothering me to come out so here it is.  I hope you enjoy!  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own Draco! I own Draco! *wakes up* Damn!  That was a good dream!  Everything still belongs to the Goddess, Ms. J.K. Rowling!

**Return to Eden**

****

_Chapter 3:  The Summer From Hell, Part Two_

It would be an understatement to say that when Professor Dumbledore settled down for his evening tea that he was surprised when interrupted by the future Head Girl tumbling out of his fireplace.  She tripped over the grate and clumsily fell onto the hard stone, her clothes covered in soot.  Dumbledore rose from his spot near the table and made his way over to her crumpled form.

"Why, Miss Granger!  Are you alright?"

A groan was the only response he received.  Raising his wand, he muttered a few choice words that cleaned the soot off her clothing, and then conjured up another cup to go with his.  He turned his attention back to Hermione.

"Did you hurt anything?  Do you wish for me to call Madame Pomfrey?"

Hermione lifted her head and slowly rose to her feet to face her headmaster.  Her face had taken on a pink tinge as she locked eyes with Dumbledore.  She attempted a weak smile.

"I'm fine, Professor Dumbledore.  That won't be necessary."

Dumbledore smiled at the young girl, his eyes twinkling in merriment.  He motioned for her to join him at the small table surrounded by comfy looking chairs.  Noticing Hermione's distraught and determined expression, Dumbledore studied her as she settled into the chair across from his own.  He lifted his cup of tea and took a small sip before speaking.

"Am I right in believing that you coming here has nothing to do with your studies?  We don't usually get visits from students in the summer; even from the Heads."

A small smile escaped from her lips before she quickly set her face in a more resolute expression.  "Yes, coming here had nothing to do with school.  I have some questions to ask you if you don't mind.  I'm sure you're busy, I won't keep you long –"

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her ranting.  "Miss Granger, I will be happy to answer any questions you have to the best of my knowledge, and make no mistake that I am _never_ too busy for any of my students."  He gave her a kind smile that she just had to return.  "What is it that you need?"

Hermione looked down at her hands that were wringing together in her lap before returning the gaze of her headmaster.  She seemed to be collecting her thoughts and trying to shape them into words.  "Professor Dumbledore, my parents, or who I believed to be my parents, told me today for the first time that I was actually adopted."

Dumbledore simply nodded his head, but shock was clearly apparent in his eyes.

"They told me that I was adopted when I was only six months old from an orphanage.  And then, my mother gave me this."  Hermione took off the locket and handed it to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore studied the locket much in the same way Hermione had.  He gasped when he read the inscription on the back, and quickly opened it to see the picture inside.  He sat back in his chair, disbelief etched in his features.  After a few moments of silence, Hermione spoke again albeit uncomfortably.

"Did you know who she was?  My parents said that a strange man, most likely a wizard, dropped me off at the orphanage."

Dumbledore glanced up from the locket looking older than his years.  Not acknowledging her question, he took the time to study her face as if seeing her for the first time.  He spoke quietly and under his breath, but Hermione caught every word.

"My God!  How did I not notice it before?  She resembles Delia greatly.  Even down to her mannerisms.  I never would have thought, but there it is."

By the end of this rambling, Hermione was gazing at Dumbledore very strangely indeed.  She wasn't quite sure what to make of it.  Dumbledore finally addressed her previous remark.

"Dear child, you must understand that this all comes as quite of a shock to me.  As for your question, yes.  I know who she is."  He took a deep breath before continuing.  "The strange man that dropped you off at the orphanage was myself."

"_You_, Professor Dumbledore?!"

"Yes, Miss Granger, it was I."

Hermione was dumbfounded.  "But, why?!  Who was she?  Why did she give me up?  Is she still alive?"  She was quickly working herself into a frenzy.

Dumbledore motioned for her to calm down.  "All in good time."  He offered her a biscuit from the forgotten tray on the table.  "The best place to start is the beginning."

Hermione silently nodded, and Dumbledore waited for her to get comfortable before continuing.  "From your reading, I'm sure you will probably already know some of what I am about to tell you."  He set the tray down and leaned back.  "In the history of the European Wizarding World, there was a time when royalty ruled as a monarchy what we now have the Ministry of Magic for.  Wizard royalty was done away with in Britain when Charles I was beheaded in the 17th century.  Most countries now have a ministry or something close to it.  However, there are always exceptions.  The French are one."

"France has had a wizard monarchy for as long as anyone can remember and continue to have one today.  Although some think it is dated, it has never failed to be a sufficient government.  It performs the same duties and manages the same problems that a ministry would."  Dumbledore paused to take a sip of his tea.  Hermione's gaze never wavered as she hung on to every word waiting for this to get to her.

"A few years before you were born, the throne was changing hands in a family power struggle.  This family was of the oldest pureblooded families in France.  Much like the Malfoys here in Britain.  Your mother played a key part in this struggle.  Her name was Cordelia Mignonette de Altair."  He waited for this to sink in before resuming.

"Delia, as everyone knew her as, was only fifteen when the power struggle occurred. Her grandfather, Phillipe Louis la Beaufort, died leaving the throne open to his successor.  The problem was, he never named an heir.  This left it to be decided between his brother or his oldest son.  Because of the tension and the hostility taking place, Delia was transferred here to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons at the beginning of her sixth year to keep her safe from outside harm."

"While she was here, the Sorting Hat placed her in Ravenclaw."  Dumbledore leaned forward and raised his eyebrows.  "I'm sure that is where you get your unequaled intelligence.  She stayed here long enough to graduate _and_ was able to be Head Girl as well."  His eyes were dancing with mirth.  "To get back on track, your mother was here at the same time as other people you've heard of.  James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and many others.  Your father was also here at that time."

Hermione flinched.  Dumbledore had yet to mention a single word about her father.

"Evan Rosier was also a bright student, but not quite as astoundingly so as your mother.  He, like Professor Snape, was gifted at practical magic such as Potions.  He didn't like a big crowd and could be quite shy at times.  He was taken with your mother the moment she arrived here.  She was the same way with him.  By the end of seventh year, they had grown inseparable.  Very much the same as Harry's parents the previous year." (A/N: Hermione's parents are a year younger than Harry's, the Head Boy and Girl after James and Lily)

"Was my father in Ravenclaw like my mother?"  Hermione looked hopeful.

"No, your father was in Slytherin along with Snape and Malfoy."

"My father was a _Slytherin_?!"  Hermione looked very faint.  Almost as if this piece of information would make her collapse on the spot.

"Yes, he was.  Not the arrogant boy that Lucius Malfoy was, but very ambitious, and I'm regretful to say misguided."  Dumbledore had a faraway glint in his eyes.      

Hermione leaned back in her seat with an audible sigh.  She shook her head.  "All this time.  All this time, I was a _pureblood_."

Dumbledore cleared his throat while he found his place in the story.  "Soon after your mother graduated from Hogwarts, peace was restored in her family and her uncle became king making her third in line to the throne.  Once she was of age (A/N: 18), she would be given a title and become Duchess Cordelia de Altair."

Hermione was looking at him with wide eyes in disbelief and seemed to be at a loss for words.  "My mother, not only was she _royalty_, but she was a _Duchess_?!"

Dumbledore nodded his head.  "After receiving her title, it wasn't too long before she married your father.  They loved each other very much."  Dumbledore face suddenly saddened.  "Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to save them."      

Hermione processed this information and gazed at Dumbledore with her eyes full of questions.  "What do you mean?  Save them from what?"

Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked to the fireplace.  He placed a hand on the mantel as he watched the flickering flames.  The early evening had given way to a chill that was felt in the cheery room.  Appearing to be lost in his own memories, he resumed his narration.  "They were married about a year after Delia received her title.  She, being the loving wife that she was to Evan, decided to stay here in Britain to start a family.  They were so happy together and had everything they would ever need.  In reality, they kept a dark secret."

Hermione swallowed past the quickly forming lump in her throat.  She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear this even though she knew she had to.  Dumbledore looked like it was painful to be the one telling her.

"The Rosiers were also purebloods and notorious for being reclusive.  However, Evan had quite a few close friends.  His closest friend while he was here at Hogwarts was Lucius Malfoy.  It seemed only fitting that your mother's best friend was Narcissa Esmond.  If I am not mistaken, the couples were married within weeks of each other."

"My parents were best friends with _Malfoy's_ parents?!" Hermione looked stricken.

Dumbledore nodded.  "Yes, they were.  They lived quite close to each other after marrying, and visited often.  Your mother would make occasional trips back to France where she would check up on affairs.  About two years after they were married, Delia and Cissa became pregnant around the same time.  Both were overjoyed of course, and spent most of their time together talking about the babies.  By this time, your father had already pledged himself to serve Voldemort."

Hermione flinched at the Dark Lord's name, but was quickly washed over with absolute horror.  "My father was a _Death Eater_?!?!" 

"I'm afraid so, Miss Granger.  I hate to be the one to tell you all this, but somebody must."  Dumbledore looked solemn, but continued.  "Young Mr. Malfoy was born about two weeks before you were, and unbeknownst to your mothers, Mr. Potter was born the week in between.  Your father had already participated in several attacks and Voldemort was growing stronger.  Months passed and it looked as if the dark side was winning.  Most were praying for a miracle.  The ministry was trying its best and instated Barty Crouch to oversee the mission.  He condoned the use of 'all means possible' to capture supporters of Voldemort.  It wasn't until far later that we realized the consequences of these actions."  

Hermione was startled to see Dumbledore getting choked up about something.  "Your mother was on one of her trips to France and had taken you with her.  You were almost six months old.  It would still be months before Harry was to defeat Voldemort, but the ministry was starting to make progress.  Your father went to take part in a planned attack when Aurors showed up.  He was caught; but instead of being captured, he was killed in the struggle."

"After learning his identity, Aurors were dispatched to his house to wait for your mother to return.  She returned from France not knowing that she was about to walk into a trap.  She was taken in for questioning and you were with her when they brought her.  The ministry was only concerned with getting answers, and word reached me that she was there.  I left Hogwarts and went to the ministry, but I was too late.  Not aware of her title, they subjected her to many means of torture to get answers before I arrived, but she would not give any both because she loved Evan and she knew nothing.  I was confirmed in my belief that Crouch had gone too far.  Delia was brought from the room with very little of her mind left intact."  Dumbledore gazed at the floor.  "She is now at St. Mungo's as a permanent resident."

Hermione eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.  Thoughts were flying through her mind at an alarming rate.  The ability to speak coherently had left her and two emotions filled her being.  Terrible sadness and blinding rage.  "So, not only did the ministry _kill_ my father, but they also drove my _innocent_ mother _insane_?!  How could this _happen_?!  How could _you_ have _let_ it happen?!"

"I'm sorry to say that it is true."  Dumbledore looked weary, yet resumed.  "You were left with a secretary while your mother was questioned.  After she was sent to St. Mungo's, it was discussed of what would become of you.  Some ministry officials wanted to use you as bait to draw out other Death Eaters that would come to claim a child of a former one.  Fortunately, I was able to steal you away and place you in a Muggle orphanage.  I was unaware that you had been adopted until now.  The orphanage was destroyed not very long after I brought you there."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in anger at the wise wizard she had the utmost respect for until now.  She spat out the words as if the answer could only anger her more.  "_Who_?!  Who were the ones who wanted to _use_ me?!"

Dumbledore closed his eyes before responding.  He seemed to not want to see her reaction.  "James Potter, Alastor Moody, Barty Crouch, and Arthur Weasley."

Emotions she had never felt boiled up inside her until she imagined she would explode.  She felt lonely and bitter towards the two she had known as friends.  Not knowing what else to say until she could sort this out on her own, she asked the only thing she could think of.  "Is that it?"

"Yes, that's all I have knowledge of.  If you wish to know more about your mother, I suggest you speak with Narcissa Malfoy as she was closer to her than anyone else."  Dumbledore was saddened in his confession to Hermione.  He was waiting for a larger reaction from her, and was surprised when she kept calm.

Hermione was trying to wrap her head around it all, but was having little success.  She was outraged and felt betrayed.  _I just have to get home where it's quiet so I can think.  I'll never be able to face Harry and Ron without feeling this way until I do.  I just have to stay calm._  "Is there anything else you need to tell me before I leave?"

"Yes, there is.  I only told you because you had a right to know what happened.  I must say that I regret not being able to save your mother or your father.  I know this might make some drastic changes in how you live your life, but know this:  Your parents loved you and they were good people no matter what has been said about them.  One more thing, your name was originally Regina Anjolie de Altair-Rosier.  Once you have come to terms with who you are, there might be certain responsibilities to be carried out."

Hermione stood from her spot across from Dumbledore and made her way back to the fireplace before turning to face him.  "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore gave a smile that did not reach the sadness in his eyes.  "That will be left for another day.  You go home and get some rest.  Don't dwell on things that are not in your control.  I will see you again in a few weeks; if you need me before then, don't hesitate to come."

Hermione nodded before reaching into a pouch on the mantel labeled 'Floo powder.'  She was in shock, but still felt resentment and bitterness flow through her veins.  The light side was not currently in her favor.  Her mind went back to what Draco had been trying to tell her.  She threw the powder in the fire before stepping in and shouting, "Hermione Granger's."

The sight that met her upon returning would shake her to the core.  If she was beginning to question everything she had ever known, it was nothing compared to what awaited her.

A/N:  Yes, yes, I know I'm evil.  Another cliffhanger! *shock, gasp*  Sorry, but I had to end this soon.  There will only be one other part to "The Summer From Hell."  Do you like it so far?  I promise I'm trying my best.  Now that I've alienated Hermione from the 'light' side, I'm about to break her off entirely.  Wouldn't you be mad if you had found out that happened to your parents?  The reason this chapter took so long was because I was perfecting it.  I'm very pleased with how it came out.  Hope you are too.  I'm always open for suggestions.  Special thanks to Sirena for further suggestions on the story.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Summer From Hell, Part Three

A/N: Wow! I really didn't think this story would interest as many people as it has. I want to thank everybody who has reviewed. I really would LOVE to thank each person individually, but in the rush to get the chapter out, I will have to do it in the next chapter. Still, thank you SO MUCH!!! You have no idea how much the feedback is appreciated. I tried to get this done as soon as possible, but hopefully the next one won't take as long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. (I promise that it has more Draco) On with the story!!! PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
I stand here face to face with someone that I used to know, He used to look at me and laugh. But now he claims that he's known me for so very long. But I remember being no one. I wanted to be just like you, so perfect, so untouchable. Now you want me to be with you. -"Remember Me" Hoobastank  
  
Return to Eden  
  
Chapter 4: The Summer From Hell, Part Three  
  
Draco was having the most boring summer of his life. He had read almost every book in the library and finished all of his homework. He had made the usual visits to various relatives and friends. He had even helped his father with affairs concerning both the Ministry and Voldemort. Most of his time was spent in his room thinking.  
  
Hermione continued to entrance his mind. She would pop up at the most inopportune times like when talking to his father or visiting his grandmother. His continual fantasy of her manifested itself deep within his thoughts. He could picture her long, flowing hair and deep, chocolate eyes; the way her body fit against his and the feel of her lips on his own.  
  
Draco had been in the middle of conjuring up this vision while preparing to go to bed in his room one night. He was sitting at his desk when the same girl that had been haunting his mind for weeks stumbled out of his fireplace looking shell-shocked and unable to string two words together. She looked so fragile and vulnerable that Draco was suddenly frightened. A feeling he very seldom felt.  
  
He rose from his seat at the desk and went to her. "Hermione. Are you alright?"  
  
She had been staring straight ahead, but upon hearing Draco's voice, her eyes focused on him as if just noticing that he was there. "Draco?"  
  
"Yes, that's me. Do you mind telling me what you're doing here?" He had a touch of the old resentment in his voice.  
  
Hermione looked around the room and took in her surroundings. Draco's room was done entirely in Slytherin colors. Green and silver touched every item in the room except the furniture. The furniture was made of a fine ebony that was very rare. She turned her attention back to Draco. She still didn't seem to be quite there. "I don't know. I just -"  
  
Suddenly, her knees gave out and she collapsed on the ground in racking sobs. She clutched at her chest willing the pain to go away, but it continued to burn her from the inside out. Rage mixed with grief. She felt like she was going to implode. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she could no longer speak through her gasps for breath.  
  
Draco stood for a second more before sitting next to her and gathering her in his arms. He had no idea what would cause a reaction so strong from Hermione. He felt it was best to be left for later. She clearly needed to get this out of her system before anything could be talked about.  
  
So, they sat there together on the floor. Draco comforting Hermione while she poured out her pain through her tears.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Less than an hour before.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the fireplace in her room with fire in her eyes. She was unsure of how to take this news concerning her birth parents. Everything seemed to run together in her mind when she thought about it. Confusion was putting it mildly. She felt bitter towards the people she had once held dear. The Ministry did this. The Ministry took away my real family before I could even know them.  
  
Hermione was in a state of both shock and dismay. Her mind was racing so quickly that she didn't completely take in her surroundings. Two things hit her at once: her room was in shambles and loud sirens were coming from outside.  
  
She ran to the window and looked out on the street below. Four police cars were parked in front of her house with the lights blinking and sirens roaring. Accompanying them were two ambulances that gave Hermione a feeling of foreboding.  
  
She took a closer look at her room. Usually, the room was the definition of clean and organized. But it wasn't now. Her mattress had been overturned and her clothes were thrown across the floor. All the items on her dresser and her desk were on the floor as well. I do not have a good feeling about this.  
  
After gathering her wand from its hiding place in her closet, she bounded down the stairs to be greeted by police officers grazing around the lower level to her house. She knew something was terribly wrong.  
  
She went up to one who did not look much older than herself. "Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger. I live here."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but I'm not allowed to disclose that information. You'll have to go see the detective."  
  
"Where is the detective?"  
  
"He's around here somewhere."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. They did not seem to be on top of things. Oh well, I'll find him myself. Then, maybe someone will tell me what is going on in my own house.  
  
She avoided any other contact with the other officers as she made her way through the rooms. All of them seemed to be in the same state of disarray that Hermione's room had been. It was when she entered the room that she saw it.  
  
Blood was splattered on the wood paneling and her father's lifeless arm was peeking out from the base of the kitchen counter. She turned the corner and gasped as the whole scene became visible.  
  
Complete shock and denial were beginning to set in as she looked upon her father's dead body. His eyes that had always been so full of happiness were completely empty, devoid of any emotion. Blood pooled around him from the bullet holes in his chest.  
  
A man came up behind her and grabbed her arm spinning her away from the horrible spectacle. He was a man in his late thirties who somewhat reminded Hermione of Sirius Black. He spoke with a slight Scottish accent when addressing her.  
  
"I assume you would be Miss Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Why? Who did this?"  
  
"First of all, I would like to say how sorry I am about your parents."  
  
Hermione's denial set in further. "My mother was shot as well?"  
  
The detective's tone was sympathetic. "Yes, she was. Once again, I offer my condolences."  
  
"How did this happen? Who did this? Why aren't you out catching them? That's what you do isn't it? Catch the bad guys?" Her voice was rising in pitch and taking on a slightly hysterical edge.  
  
"Just calm down, and I will be able to explain everything."  
  
"Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! My parents were just murdered and you want me to calm down?!?!" Now she was gone into full-blown hysterics.  
  
The man looked nervous at her tone. He wasn't used to dealing with teenage girls. "Someone broke into the house at about 10:30 p.m. They were going to rob it thinking no one was home. There were two men. Your father came down to the kitchen to get something and was shot when the men realized that the house wasn't empty. Your mother probably heard the shots and came down the stairs. She was shot as well. The police were called by a neighbor that heard the shooting."  
  
Hermione walked into the living room followed closely by the detective. She sat down in her favorite chair as she tried to process all the information. It simply seemed unreal. She had just found out that she had been adopted that morning which had been a shock. But after adding everything else in, she was ready to break. She could feel her grasp on sanity start to slip as the events of the day kept replaying in her mind. Her eyes became unfocused as she stared straight ahead, lost in her thoughts.  
  
"We have caught the ones responsible. They were apprehended upon arrival."  
  
Hermione didn't reply to this statement. She wordlessly stood and walked back up the stairs. Life as she knew it was crashing down around her. She knew that she could never go back to the way it was.  
  
Her feet had brought her back in front of her fireplace. She grabbed another handful of Floo powder and threw it into the flames. They erupted green around her and she spoke the first thing that came to her mind. "Draco Malfoy's."  
  
The irony of it all was that it was her birthday.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Blaise Zabini was not your average girl. Her family descended from one of the most prominent pureblood families in Britain. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was about to begin her last year. She was a member of Slytherin House along with Draco Malfoy.  
  
She and Draco had been raised together. They were both only children and they related to each other. Their parents had one day hoped they would marry, but they were both opposed to the idea. Draco had his girls, and Blaise had.well, Blaise had her boys.  
  
No one could ever accuse Blaise of being shy. She was a far cry from it. Her exotic looks were what attracted boys to her, but her outgoing personality was what kept them there. Her sleek, raven hair and creamy complexion with violet eyes trimmed in dark lashes is what lured them in. Her cleverness and wit kept the crowd of boys following her. She was ranked beneath only that Gryffindor Granger for top marks.  
  
Brutal honesty was one of the traits she had always prided herself on. It was what kept everyone on their toes around her. She found it quite humorous. Over the years, Draco's sarcastic streak had rubbed off on her and stuck. It seemed almost natural to fall in stride with Draco and shoot banter between them.  
  
She was having a particularly slow day in her own Manor when she decided she would visit the Malfoys. It was summer, after all. And she needed a little excitement in her life. She ended up getting more than she bargained for.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A peaceful silence had settled over the night in the British countryside. The stars were twinkling down upon the earth from their heavenly perches, and the only sounds that could be heard were creatures far in the distance.  
  
A young boy named Harry Potter slept on through the still night. His dreams were, for once, not filled with the dastardly deeds of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Suddenly, he shot up from bed; a searing pain coming from the scar ingrained on his forehead. He lifted his finger and traced the scar with the tip. An eerie sense overcame him as he did so. He ran to get his godfather, Sirius Black. Something is wrong. Deadly wrong.  
  
A/N: Love it? Hate it? I tried to do the best I could with this one. I'm not gonna say too much in this author's note. The next chapter will center around Draco/Hermione. Blaise will become VERY important, and her personality is based upon my own. And Hermione's parents were murdered by Muggles severing her ties to that world. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'm always open for ideas and suggestions. If I got something wrong, please tell me. And as always, PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. For the person who asked me about the tribute: If you don't know about Cassie Claire's Draco Trilogy yet then you must be new to the world of HP fanfiction. Try this link: http://www.schnoogle.com/authorLinks/Cassandra_Claire/ Start with Draco Dormiens. The one I was referring to was Draco Sinister. 


	5. Aftermath

A/N:  Sorry for not having this done sooner because of winter break and all, but if you knew my family during the holidays, you'd understand.  Enough said.  This chapter is very important to the overall plot so pay close attention.  I'm about to throw some more characters in the mix.  Hope you enjoy!  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter.  Although I *WISH* I owned Draco Malfoy.

**Return to Eden**

****

_Chapter 5:  Aftermath_

It took almost an hour before Hermione calmed down enough for Draco to make sense of the situation.  As far as he knew, something major must have happened to make her cry the way she had.  In all honesty, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know since he had never seen that kind of reaction from her before.  Curiosity, however, got the better of him.  He _had_ to know _why_ she had come to _his_ house looking for _him_.  If that was even why she was here.

Draco scooped her up from the floor and set her back down on the edge of his four poster bed.  She sat there quietly letting her eyes trail across the patterns on the rug that adorned the floor.  Hermione would have never believed she would ever step foot into Malfoy Manor much less the room of her enemy.  The voice in her head piped up at that thought.  _Is he really your enemy any more?  Of course he is, he's still a Malfoy.  But you just found out that your parents were friends.  So, that doesn't change anything.  Are you sure?_

"Yes!  I'm sure!"  

Hermione looked up to see Draco watching her with a cocked eyebrow.  He had crossed over to his desk to retrieve the chair positioned there.  He walked back over to where she sat and set the chair in front of her.  He gracefully lowered himself in the high-back chair and propped his bare feet on the bed next to her.  Draco had been dressed for bed in emerald, satin pajamas when she had unexpectedly stumbled out of his fireplace.  Hermione was dressed in the clothes she had worn for the day; a beige cotton blouse, a brown corduroy skirt, and brown clogs.  She averted her eyes from Draco while he got settled to not stare where his top was left open exposing the smooth, defined planes of his muscular chest.  She impulsively tried to wipe her wet cheeks when she heard him clear his throat.  Her eyes snapped back to his, noticing that he had that smirk plastered on his handsome features.

"So, do you always talk to yourself?  Or is that a recent development?"  His eyes held the air of teasing in them while he spoke.

She glared at him for all she was worth.  She was not yet sure if she could trust him especially with what she had just discovered and what had just occurred.  It seemed like everything was happening too fast.  Her life had done a 180 in a day.

"No, I do not usually speak to myself.  If that's all you wanted to ask me, then I'll be leaving now."  Her voice took on a tone of disgust.  "I don't even know why I thought I could trust you.  You're nothing but a Slytherin bastard!"  She hopped up off the bed and started towards the door before she felt a pair of strong arms take hold of her.

"Just wait a damn minute.  First of all, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on with you.  Second, I think you've forgotten that this is _my_ house.  You can't exactly go traipsing down the corridors.  You're just lucky that my father's not home right now.  He's away on business."  

"He'd probably just kill me anyway.  Isn't that what you want?  Death to all Mudbloods?  I bet you probably help him with all the torture.  Well, I offer myself up without a fight.  You can just kill me now and save us all a lot of trouble.  One more mudblood gone."  Her voice was becoming delirious during her rant, and she was having trouble breathing.  

Draco was gazing at her as if she had gone mad.  Either she was hysterical or she really did have a death wish.  He was hoping it was the former.

"Just calm down.  No one is going to kill you.  Not while I'm here anyway."  Draco smiled down at her with the last statement.  With all the shock he had from seeing her, he had been too distracted to take notice that she was here.  In his home.  With him.  It had been his greatest fantasy since that day in the prefects' bathroom.  The only problem was she seemed slightly unnerved.  He had to find some way to pacify her.

Too bad she wasn't going to cooperate.  "That's probably what you want me to believe.  So I'll go quietly.  Quick and quiet, another mudblood dead.  Well, I don't think so.  HELP!  HELP!  MALFOY'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!"

Draco clapped his hand over her mouth to stop her screaming.  He lowered his head so his mouth was right by her ear.  His voice came out a hiss as he spoke, and he shook her by the shoulders to emphasize his point.  "What is _wrong_ with you?!  You're going to wake the whole manor with your hysterics.  You need to calm down and breathe.  In and out."  She complied and started to take deep breaths.  He could feel her body lose its tension.  "Good.  I'm not going to kill you, but I won't let you go until you promise to be quiet.  Do you promise?"  She affirmed that she did by nodding her head.  He gently lifted his hand from her mouth.

Hermione looked up into those eyes she knew to be so cold, like ice.  They were now anything but.  For the first time in the whole day, a sincere smile crossed her face as she gazed into those eyes and she was able to forget all that had happened for a few moments.  "Thanks.  I panicked.  I'm afraid I don't handle some situations well."

Draco gave a small chuckle.  "I think that's an understatement.  You lost your head there.  But, on to more important matters."  He took a deep breath and steered her back to the bed returning to his seat in the desk chair.  "Now, what's wrong?"

Hermione cautiously resumed her place across from the person she loathed for six years, but could possibly have all the answers to her questions.  Upon hearing his question, she gave a bitter snort.  "What _isn't_ wrong." 

Draco appeared confused.  "What do you mean?  Not everything can be wrong."

Hermione gave him a look that plainly stated that she wasn't kidding when she thought everything was wrong.  "Trust me.  My life went to hell and back today."

Draco leaned back in his chair clearly not believing her.  _She didn't get top marks on something I guess.  No, it must be something.  She wouldn't cry and put on that display over a mark.   _"Do you want to embellish on that a little bit?"

Hermione decided she had better start at the beginning.  Maybe Draco could help her sort out everything she learned about her past.  From the way Dumbledore spoke, he could probably tell her more about her birth parents.  _I have to remember to speak with Mrs. Malfoy as well.  _"Tell me about the Rosiers."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise.  He sat up in his chair and leaned closer to Hermione studying her with a wary expression.  "Why do you want to know about the Rosiers?"

Hermione's expression didn't change as she spoke, her voice coated in sarcasm.  "Just enlighten me."

Draco regarded her with a raised eyebrow, but proceeded to recite the information passed down from his father.  "The Rosiers are a pureblooded family whose history goes back as far as the Malfoys.  They were one of the first families to attend Hogwarts when it was first founded and have always been Slytherins.  They are known for liking their privacy and siding with people of power.  One of the more famous was Holcomb Rosier who helped defeat Uric the Oddball in the Goblin Revolt of 1302.  The Rosiers are a very wealthy family and also rather large.  The Malfoys and the Rosiers have always been closely linked over the generations."  A smile spread across his face.  "It's pretty much always been the Rosiers, the Zabinis, and the Malfoys.  Between the three families, we run the wizarding world."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the last statement.  She just knew he would find a way to be arrogant about this.  "Okay, that's good.  That all makes sense, but what can you tell me about the present Rosier family."

Draco continued to gaze at her strangely.  These were odd requests coming from her.  A mudblood wanting to know about a pureblood family.  "Are you sure you want to hear about all this?"

"Yes.  Tell me as much as you can.  Boring details and all."  She gave him a meek smile.  This discussion of her birth family was taking her mind off of less pleasant things.

"If you're sure."  Draco braced himself for a long explanation.  "My father's best friend while he was at Hogwarts was Evan Rosier.  They had grown up together since, like I said, the Rosiers and the Malfoys were close.  His father was Winston Rosier who married Catherine Bromley.  Evan was the oldest of four children.  The other three were the twins Kerry, a girl, and Kyle, a boy, and then Natalie, the baby.  They all graduated from Hogwarts as Slytherins."

"What else?  What about after they graduated?"  Hermione was eager to learn more about her new family.  They were the _only_ family she had left.

"Well, Evan got married around the same time as my parents to a French Duchess named Cordelia de Altair.  She was my mother's best friend and they were both in Ravenclaw.  They had a daughter around the same time I was born named Regina.  Kerry Rosier married my father's second cousin, Julian Malfoy.  They have identical twin girls named Calista and Serena.  Kyle married Professor Snape's baby sister, Melina.  They have three boys, Anthony, Trent, and Dominic.  Natalie is the proverbial black sheep of the family.  She's the only one to not have married by the age of twenty-five opting instead to develop charms for the international ministry.  She's written quite a few books on her discoveries.  There's cousins and such, but that's basically the Rosier family.  Is there anything else you wanted to know?"  Draco was beyond curious by now.  _Why in the world would she want to know about the Rosiers?  It doesn't make any sense._

Hermione cocked her head to the side as she processed this new information.  She enjoyed hearing Draco pick down her family tree.  She decided she'd dig a little deeper.  "Tell me about Evan's wife, Cordelia."

"I really don't know much about her.  She was Head Girl while at Hogwarts.  She transferred there from Beauxbatons because of some power struggle.  Her family is probably the wealthiest in France and she was third in line for the throne.  After Evan got killed in the Raids of 1981, she became a resident of St. Mungo's as a result of torture from the Ministry.  My mother goes and visits her occasionally.  That's really all I know about her."

"What about their daughter, Regina?"  Hermione was on the edge of her seat hanging on to Draco's every word.

Draco rose from his spot in the chair and began to pace the room.  He ran a hand through his silver tresses before coming to a stop.  "Look, why do you want to know all this?  Are you doing some sort of special project or something?  Because I can't come up with any other reasons why you would want to know."

Hermione stared straight into Draco's eyes.  Her face wore a grave expression of complete seriousness as she stressed every word.  "_What happened to Regina?_"

He studied her for a minute, as if measuring her validity, before responding.  "Nobody _knows_ what happened to Regina.  She disappeared when she was only six months old.  If she lived, which is unlikely, and made it to Hogwarts, which is damn near impossible,  she would be in our year."

Hermione nodded as she listened, her eyes never leaving his.  "Draco, I have something to tell you." She stood and made her way over to where Draco was standing laying a hand on his shoulder, her eyes holding the truth.  "_I'm_ Regina."

*~*~*

The afternoon sun was beaming down on the small town of Hogsmeade as Ron and Ginny Weasley made their way to the twins' joke shop.  It hadn't been that exciting of a summer for either of them.  It had been a couple of weeks since Ron had heard from Harry, but it had been only yesterday that he had received the strangest owl from Hermione.  She asked to be opened up on the Floo Network which he, of course, complied, but was puzzled by it nevertheless.

It was no secret that Ron harbored a crush on Hermione.  In fact, it was apparent to everyone at Hogwarts with the exception of Hermione herself.  That was probably the reason Ron was presently worried about her.  The letter did not sound like the level-headed Hermione he knew.  If he didn't know better, he would say that she might've been overwrought about something.  He shook his head of the thought.  He was, as likely as not, overreacting.

Ginny, on the other hand, had no idea what was plaguing her brother's thoughts, but was positive that it had something to do with the female third of the famous Golden Trio.  She knew what it was like to have feelings for someone that had no clue you were even in the same realm of existence.  It was depressing to think that all she would ever be to Harry was 'Ron's little sister.'  

Since there was nothing to do at the Burrow, Ron and Ginny had decided to come to Hogsmeade and hang around.  The twins had invited them to come saying they needed someone to test their newest product.  Before they became human guinea pigs, however, they had popped in over at The Three Broomsticks and had a butterbeer while visiting with Madam Rosmerta.  It felt like it had been ages since the last Hogsmeade trip of the school year, and it seemed strange to be there during summer holidays.

As they walked side by side, Ginny turned her head towards Ron and took in his melancholy expression.  She knew that he was worried about both of his best friends since the return of Voldemort.  Especially Harry, even though they knew he was staying with Sirius and Remus for the summer.  She decided a light conversation was in order.  To take Ron's mind off of unpleasant thoughts.

"So, why did Fred and George want us to come by the shop today?  I don't remember what the letter said."

"They want us to test their new product.  Some kind of gum.  I'm game as long as it doesn't have anything to do with spiders."  He shuddered as he spoke.  "I still haven't forgiven them for those Licorice Spiders."

"Oh, Ron.  It's just a spell.  It's not like they hurt you.  They're made of licorice for Merlin's sake!"  She let out a breath of exasperation.  "Sometimes I wonder if you will ever grow out of that."  They had arrived at the door of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and pushed it open.  A tinkling bell announced their presence as they entered.

"I don't care.  They have legs like a spider, and they crawl like a spider.  That's enough for me to stay far, far away."  

Ginny just rolled her eyes at her brother as she browsed through the aisles of the joke shop.  The shelves were lined with the ingenious creations of the Weasley twins, and they had a hard time keeping the store filled.  The classic products were there.  The Ton-Tongue Toffees, the Canary Creams, and the fake wands, but there was also hundreds of new inventions.  

The Licorice Spiders, as Ron had previously mentioned, which crawled just like a real spider.  Floating Apples that looked just like candy apples and made you float around after eating them.  Five different kinds of Confunded Cookies that made you forget where and who you were for a few minutes.  Shrinking Mints made you six inches tall for an hour while freshening your breath.  Glow Worms tasted just like gummy worms, but gave your whole body a luminescent glow after eating.  And Static Pops which came in eight flavors and made your hair stand on end while eating.

"Oy!  Ron!  Ginny!  Come back here and help us out!"  George's voice carried out to them from the back room of the store where the inventions were made.

Ron shot Ginny a look that very clearly said 'we're goners' before making his way to the back room.  Ginny cautiously followed him in expecting the worst.

The room was filled with bottles and tubes giving it the look of a laboratory.  And in the center of it all sat the infamous Weasley twins with identical mischievous grins decorating their faces as they held out what looked like two strips of ordinary gum.

Ron raised an eyebrow at the twins.  "Okay, before we start the test which I'm sure I'll regret later, I want to know what it does."  
  


Ginny chimed in.  "Yes.  What does it do?  Because if it's something that mum will be shouting about later, I'm not sure I want to participate."

Fred and George exchanged looks before they put on a false air of innocence.  "We promise that it won't be anything you'll regret.  It'll be over with before you get home so you don't have to worry about mum."  They extended the gum out once more.

Ron and Ginny reluctantly accepted the strips with wary faces.  They studied the seemingly normal pieces before popping them into their mouths.  They chewed as a few moments went by.  Nothing happened.

"I think something's wrong with them.  Nothing's happening."

Fred and George couldn't hold it in any longer and they both burst out laughing while congratulating themselves on a job well done.  Ron and Ginny looked at each other and their eyes widened in surprise.

"Your hair is orange!"

"Yours is blue!"

They ran to the side of the room where a mirror hung on the wall and upon seeing their reflection, gasped in shock.  Ron's hair had turned the same bright orange as the Chudley Cannons and Ginny's had turned a turquoise blue.  Automatically, both took the gum out of their mouths.  

Ron reacted first, his face turning red clashing horribly with his orange hair.  "What IS this stuff?!  My hair is bloody orange!!!"

The twins were trying to compose themselves long enough to explain.  Fred took the job upon himself.  "It's called Dye Gum.  It turns the chewer's hair into their favorite color.  Don't worry.  It doesn't last very long.  But it's still hilarious."  He continued laughing with George at the expense of his youngest siblings.

Ginny, once again, rolled her eyes at the antics of her brothers.  "It just figures that you two would come up with something like this.  Annoying as you are, I have to give you credit for this one."

The four Weasleys laughed over the success of a new product.  Suddenly, the tinkling of the bell could be heard as someone entered the shop.  They stopped laughing and looked at each other before silently making their way to the door.  A voice that was slightly panic-stricken sounded out from the front of the store.

"Ron?!  Are you here?!"

Ron rushed out the door at the voice of his best friend, followed closely by Fred, George, and Ginny.  "Harry?  What are you doing here?  Is something wrong?"

Harry was standing in the entry way of the shop with Sirius and Remus close behind him.  His face was pale and held feelings of anxiousness and worry.  His usual bravery had flooded out of him as he stood before his best friend preparing to tell him his worst nightmare.

Ron took in Harry's expression while noticing the presence of the other two that had entered the shop.  Fear took hold of his heart and gripped tightly.  "What's going on?"

Harry looked into the face of each Weasley before speaking.  "It's Hermione."

Fear was squeezing Ron's heart into nothingness as dread set in.  His eyes grew wide in alarm and he ranted hysterically.  "What happened?!  Where is she?!  Is she okay?!  Have you seen her?!  Have you talked to her?!  WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ANY OF MY QUESTIONS?!?!"

Harry grabbed Ron's shoulders and tried to shake some sense into him.  "Ron, _calm down._  You're not going to be any help if you don't."

Ron closed his eyes and nodded for Harry to continue.  The rest of the Weasleys closed in so they could hear Harry speak.

"I got Sirius to take me to her house today because I had a bad feeling.  When we got there, we found that her parents were killed last night.  The house was ransacked and all her stuff was gone.  Rowena, her trunk, everything.  She was gone."  Harry took a shuddering breath.  "We think the Death Eaters took her."

*~*~*

In a forest cave, far away from both Malfoy Manor and the joke shop in Hogsmeade, an ancient hag stood next to a boiling cauldron that was large enough to hold two men.  With her sat a beautiful sorceress, that looked to be of gypsy descent, and a nymph of fairy blood.  The hag added a flask of black liquid that made the boiling stop and the contents turn blood red as she slowly stirred.  A smile spread across her wrinkled and cracked features as she turned to the others, her voice a hoarse rasp.  "_It is beginning_."

A/N:  I'm sorry if I confused you with my section jumps.  To clarify: the D/Hr scene is at night, the joke shop is the next day.  Don't worry, I'll fill the space in between.  If the last part seemed cryptic that's because it's supposed to be.  Anyone wanna guess what's gonna happen or where the three beings play a role?  Be my guest.  You'll be seeing more of Blaise in the next chapter and Narcissa will also play a big part.  I'm open to any ideas or suggestions.  Also, tell me if I screwed something up.  Once again, I would like to extend my humble thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review this story.  It has received much more feedback than I could have ever thought.  Thank you.  And as always, PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!   


	6. The Dust Settles

A/N: I am so, SO sorry about the wait for this chapter.  I was so caught up with messing and perfecting the overall plot for the story that I had totally forgotten to post another chapter.  I can now say, however, that the entire plot is mapped out and I have everything going exactly the way I want it.  So, for that, I hope you'll forgive me for the delay.  The wait won't be as long next time.  I promise.  I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far.  Each and every one of you have made this story possible.  I truly did not envision getting this much positive feedback, but it makes me ecstatic to know that you are enjoying this story.  Now, without further ado, on to the chapter.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter.  Or Draco Malfoy.  Dammit.

**Return to Eden**

****

_Chapter 6:  The Dust Settles_

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Sirius, and Remus all hurriedly left the twins' joke shop, courtesy of Floo powder, and arrived back at the Burrow.

They settled down to think where Hermione would have went or where the Death Eaters would have taken her.  It was somewhat of a difficult task since they were unaware of everything Hermione did on a regular basis when away from Hogwarts.  An owl was sent to Mr. Weasley at the Ministry of Magic to see if they could locate Hermione or come up with another way to see if she was safe.  He couldn't find her anywhere.  It was if she had disappeared off the face of the Earth because she wasn't showing up anywhere.  No signs of magic or location of a Muggle-born witch by the name of Hermione Granger.  They were beginning to get unnerved in their search.

Harry and Ron were pacing back and forth with heads down in opposite directions across the Weasleys' living room floor as the others congregated outside to discuss scenarios.  Ron held the owl from his father in his hand and kept glancing back at it to see if the words had changed, hoping that it would tell him where Hermione was.  This waiting was killing them both.  Their best friend was out there somewhere and there was nothing they could do about it.

Harry looked up and glanced at the clock on the mantle noticing that it would soon be time for dinner when, suddenly, a knocking was heard on the kitchen window.  Ron raced to the source of the noise to find Rowena pecking on the glass.  He immediately unclasped the window to let the owl in.  Rowena soared through the opening, across through the living room, and came to a stop as she perched herself on Harry's shoulder.  An ordinary, commonplace letter was tied to her foot by use of green ribbon.

Harry quickly untied the letter from the owl and ripped it open to reveal a short message from Hermione that only served to puzzle them even more.

_Harry and Ron,_

_As you have probably already heard, my parents were killed last night by Muggle robbers.  Don't worry about me because I'm fine.  I'll be staying with some relatives until it is time for the prefects and the Heads to go back to Hogwarts because I am Head Girl.  See you at Hogwarts._

_                                                    Hermione_

After Harry had read the letter, he handed it to Ron who snatched it away.  He glanced through the contents before letting out a cry of indignation.

"We have to find her!  Find out who she's went to stay with.  If it's a Muggle, she would show up on the Locator."

"Ron."  Harry tried to reason with his best friend.  "We've got everyone we can spare looking for any sign of her.  This letter is from her, it's in her handwriting, and it says she's fine.  I think we can stop worrying now.  She needs to deal with what has happened before she goes back to Hogwarts.  We'll see her when we get there."

"Harry!  Are you _blind_?!"  Ron screamed with frustration.  "This letter is _clearly _not from _our _Hermione.  She acts like she doesn't even care at _all_!!!"

Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.  "Think about what just happened to her.  She's probably still in shock, and _you_ going to look for her when she obviously wants to be left alone will only serve to make her worse.  You're overreacting.  _Again._"

At that moment, Arthur Weasley arrived with an audible pop in the living room.  He quickly made his way over to the two boys with a large smile firmly set on his aging face.  He was obviously happy about something and spoke with apparent pride.  "She's been found!  We found her!  She's staying with her Muggle aunt in London.  Her dot showed up on the Locator about ten minutes ago."

Harry turned to Ron and gave him a look that said _this _clearly proved his point.  He nodded his head to Mr. Weasley for the news before addressing Ron.  "Come on.  Let's go tell the others."

Ron silently nodded his head and followed close behind Harry to where the rest were gathered outside.  He heeded Harry's words, but he still had a bad feeling about this whole ordeal.  An ominous tingling in his bones.  Maybe, just maybe, Hermione wasn't staying with her aunt after all.

*~*~*

Draco blinked at her in disbelief as her words from several moments prior began to sink in.

"_WHAT_?!?!"

Hermione held the lock of her eyes on his as she repeated her words. 

"_I'm_ Regina."

Draco pulled away from her and ran a shaky hand through his silvery locks.  He looked at anything but her as he began to pace the length of his room, speaking as he went.

"No, no, no, no.  There is _NO WAY_.  You're _NOT_ Regina.  You're just a Mudblood with Muggle parents.  You did _not _descend from the Rosiers, one of the most pureblooded families in the wizarding world.  There's _absolutely no way_."  He looked up at her with his last words.  "You're insane."

She gave a small chuckle at his reaction because it hadn't been too far placed from hers.  Of course, it sounded much more believable when it was coming from Dumbledore.

She took a step towards him.  "Draco, it's true.  I'm Regina Anjolie de Altair-Rosier.  I was adopted by Muggles at six months old after my father was killed and my mother was driven insane by the Ministry.  Dumbledore took me from their offices and placed me in an orphanage, but it burned down after I was adopted so nobody traced me to Regina.  They thought I was just another Mudblood."

Draco cocked his eyebrow skeptically.  "How did _you _find out?  _Who_ told you all this?"  His voice taking on a disbelieving tone.

Hermione, once again, undid the clasp of the locket and handed it to him.  She watched closely as he opened it and his eyes grew wide.  "I went to see Dumbledore after my parents told me that I was adopted and gave me this.  Dumbledore is the one who told me who my parents were."

During her explanation, Draco's jaw dropped.  He knew that Hermione was not the type of person to lie about anything concerning the headmaster.  If Dumbledore was involved, then it must be true.  He tried to respond, but found that no words were forming.  What do you say to a person who you thought was a Mudblood actually has purer blood than you?  Draco had absolutely no idea.

Hermione watched him bewildered.  Silence from Draco Malfoy was a strange thing indeed, and it slightly unnerved her.  "Well, aren't you going to say something?"

The familiar smirk, used to infuriate her, began to slowly spread over his lips and across his face as he cocked his head to one side to study her meticulously.  "Congratulations."

It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow as she gazed at him curiously.  Her tone was very skeptical as it was wary, but it held an air of amusement as if his answer couldn't be anything but derisive.  "For?"

He smiled at her.  Not a smirk, but an actual, genuine smile as he spoke with pleasantness.  "You're a pureblood."

She rolled her eyes at him with discernible exaggeration as she spoke, her voice dripping like honey with sarcasm.  "Thank you, Mr. Obvious."

He shrugged his shoulders with the full-blown grin still in place as he gave back the locket.  He stood there for a moment with his arms crossed over his chest and, with his head still cocked to one side, examined her as if she were some great enigma that needed solving.  "Well, look on the bright side.  I can't call you 'Mudblood' anymore.  In fact, you may be more pureblooded than I am."

Hermione took the locket and fastened it back around her neck.  She let out a sorrowful sigh as she sank back down on Draco's bed and brought her knees up to meet her chin.  "I _would_ take joy in that, but I don't think I can.  Everything that has happened to me today is just too much to deal with at once.  It's more than I've ever had to deal with in my entire lifetime, and that's even when Harry and Ron are running around trying to get themselves killed."

His expression took on a touch of weariness as he sat next to her on the bed.  He turned to her cautiously and chose his words carefully.  "I don't understand.  You found out that you were adopted and that you're a pureblood.  What else happened today?"  His tone was prodding, but not overly so.

She had her head bent over her knees, and when she looked back up, the tears were once again threatening to fall.  "My parents, well, my _Muggle_ parents were killed tonight.  I know that they're not my real parents, but they're the only ones I've ever known.  I didn't find out until today you know."

Draco solemnly nodded his head as he looked away from her.  He was staring at the floor, lost in thought, before he spoke next.  "Who killed them?  Dark wizards?"

She shook her head vigorously.  "No."  She took a deep breath.  "It was Muggles.  Muggle robbers to be precise."  She looked away for a moment before speaking in a quiet voice.  "I hope they burn in hell."

Draco now completely understood her reaction upon first stepping out of his fireplace.  He was totally stunned about everything that had happened to Hermione in one day, but there was one question he _had_ to ask that was nagging him in the back of his mind.  "But, Hermione, _why_ would you come here?  Why not go to Potty or Weasel?"

At the mention of Harry and Ron, Hermione slid off the edge of the bed and crumpled down on the floor with her arms tightly hugging herself.  The tears that were hanging started to fall, but Hermione stood and forcefully pushed them back while remembering what Dumbledore had told her.  How their fathers had tried to use her, how they had hurt her mother, how they had killed her father.  It was enough to replace the sadness with anger as she turned to meet Draco's curious gaze.

She spat the words out as soon as they came to her with a tone so bitter, it surprised Draco with its cutting edge.  "Those _people_ aren't my friends anymore.  They were _never_ my friends.  They will never _be_ my friends.  **_Ever_**."

Draco, who had stood when it looked like he would have to console her again, took a step back as a look of complete astonishment set into his face.  He would have bet his new Firebolt 5000 against the Golden Trio ever breaking up.  And here he was, seeing it happen before his very eyes.  An evil grin began forming as everything set in.  His greatest dream was becoming reality.

And Hermione was here.  At Malfoy Manor.  With him.  It was obvious that she had come to him for something else other than information about her newfound family.  She could have looked that up in some of her beloved books.  No, she was here for a reason she had yet to reveal, but all that mattered was she was here in the flesh instead of an enchantment in his mind.  Draco – 1, Potter & Weasley – 0.

Draco pulled himself back into the teasing and insulting enigma that the members of the Trio were familiar with.  He cocked an eyebrow as the blank show of emotions slipped over his face just as his father had taught him.  "Is something amiss amongst the ranks of the Three Musketeers?  Do tell."

She was in front of him in two short, quick steps and gave him a sharp slap across the face before he could react.  His hand flew to his cheek where a pink hand-print was fast becoming noticeable.  He couldn't stop the rush of memories back to that day in third year and also to only a few months prior where on both occasions she had done the same thing.  He had always thought she was a spitfire.

"What did you do THAT for?!"  His tone was slightly taken aback.

Her face was seething with fury and power was radiating from her like heat from the sun.  Her voice was firmly controlled on the edge of breaking.  "This is _not_ a laughing matter.  You don't understand what has happened.  You don't understand what _is _happening.  I have no one.  Everyone in my life that ever mattered to me is gone.  My Muggle parents are dead.  My real parents are insane and dead.  And my best friends' fathers tried to use me as bait, probably for _your_ father, when I was only six months old."

Her voice was quickly rising in pitch to a hysterical level as she continued her tirade while hot tears of frustration burned in the back of her eyes.  "Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?  There is _no one_ who can help me."  She took a deep breath knowing she had to try and calm herself.  She'd already lost control more times than she could count today.  "Draco, I have no parents and nowhere to stay.  The only possessions I have are those that I brought with me and what I still might be able to salvage from my house."  With a deep sigh of resignation, Hermione sat back down on the bed.  "What's left of it anyway."

Draco stood in silence looking down on her as he processed this information.  He was digging deep into the recesses of his memory for something he knew was there.  Something important.  Something he should have remembered at the beginning of this whole ordeal.  Then, it clicked.  All the puzzle pieces came together and a roguish grin began to spread across his lips.  A chuckle escaped from deep within his chest and erupted in booming, full-blown laughter.

Hermione was watching him with deep indignation for two main reasons One, she found nothing funny or even slightly amusing about the predicament she was now in; and two, she had never heard Draco Malfoy, in all her years at Hogwarts, laugh.  She would never admit it, but she found it was oddly comforting to know that through all the scowls and sneers, he _could_ laugh.  However, these thoughts were distracting her from finding exactly _what_ it was he was laughing at.  He was nearly out of breath when he looked back up at her with what could only be described as exhilaration as she addressed him with a bemused expression.  "You're mad."

He shook his head at her as he grabbed her hands and lifted her up from her seat on the bed.  "No, I'm not."  He held tight to her hand as he pulled her out through the double-doors of his room and dragged her behind him down the ornate corridor to the stair landing.

"Draco!  Where, in Goddess' name, are you taking me?!"  She was trying to pull her hand out of his grip without success.  It was useless since he was much stronger than her so she tried her best to keep up with his quick pace.

He turned his head towards her as he kept moving with a grin still thoroughly in place.  "I think it's time you met my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

*~*~*

Contrary to popular belief, Narcissa Malfoy was anything but a trophy wife.  For those who were friendly with the Malfoys, it was more likely to be said that Lucius was a trophy husband.  Narcissa had been quite the bookworm back at Hogwarts and was one of the top students in her class and in her house, Ravenclaw.  The thing that set her apart from all the rest was that she had magnificent beauty to match her brains.

Cordelia de Altair had been her best friend while at Hogwarts.  They had both been so happy after they got married because their husbands were friends as well.  Things seem to be going smoothly until the unthinkable happened.  After Cordelia was driven insane, Narcissa thought she would die.  She knew that she couldn't have prevented it from occurring, but she felt entirely responsible for not keeping her promise.  That she would take care of Regina should anything happen.  It took Narcissa months to get over what had happened to Delia, but she never forgave herself for losing Regina.

Once a month, Narcissa would go visit Delia in St. Mungo's and then come sit in her garden to reflect on the events of the past that could not be changed.  It was the only time that Narcissa let herself submerge in the pain.  Then, she could think of what might have happened to Delia's lost daughter.  The garden was where she was as Draco and Hermione tore through the house to get to her.

It was night out.  The moonbeams reflected off Narcissa's silvery locks making it glisten in the twilight.  She was sitting upon a marble bench with her face raised to the stars giving her an ethereal glow.  Her pale blow robe flowed around her like a silk waterfall and the light of the stars emulating in her clear blue eyes.  She was breathing in the scent of the night-blooming jasmine planted next to the bench and thinking of Regina.  The guilt she felt could never be redeemed by anything she did.  

The sound of running feet snapped her out of her retrospective thoughts and brought her back to the present.  She turned just in time to see her son skidding to a stop in front of her followed closely by a girl that she did not know.  She studied Hermione with a carefully guarded expression before giving her son a look that clearly said _explain yourself_.  

Draco struggled to catch his breath from the long run through the house and then the gardens while trying to piece together what to tell his mother.  Hermione decided to just stand there and wait to be acknowledged.

"Mother, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I have some exciting and rather surprising news."  He turned to Hermione while gesturing.  "I'd like for you to meet Hermione Granger.  Hermione, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

Hermione stepped forward and took Narcissa's outstretched hand giving it a gentle squeeze.  "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa gave her a small smile as she stood.  "Please, call me Narcissa.  The only Mrs. Malfoy is Lucius' mother."  She turned her gaze back upon Draco with a curious expression.  

Draco was busting at the seams to tell his mother exactly what was happening, but he knew it would be too much for her all at once.  "Mother, I'm sure you've heard me mention Hermione in a very unflattering manner, and I'm sure you're wondering why she is here."

"Yes, Draco, I was.  You better be glad your father isn't here."  After giving Draco a stern look, she turned back to Hermione with a comforting smile.  "My husband has a tendency to overreact to certain things."

Draco cleared his throat to get back to the matter at hand.  "Yes, well, Father aside, there are more important things to discuss."  Draco took a deep breath.  "Mother, you might want to sit back down before I tell you this."

Narcissa raised a skeptic eyebrow in a motion identical to her son with a disbelieving gaze.  "Draco, I think I'll stand.  Just tell what you need to tell me."

Draco stepped towards his mother and took her hands in his.  "Mother, Hermione is Regina.  She just found out today."

Narcissa felt her knees give out and she flopped back down hard on the bench.  Her eyes went wide and her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape.  She turned her eyes back to Hermione and could now see the resemblance.  She _did_ look like Delia.  In a moment of thought, she sent up a silent thanks to whoever was responsible for this wonderful news.  After sitting silently for a few moments with the two watching her, Narcissa gathered her wits about her and stood back up.  She pulled Hermione into a motherly embrace before taking her hand to lead her back inside the manor.  Draco trailed behind them with a knowing expression upon his face.

"My darling, Regina, or would you rather be called Hermione?"

"Hermione is fine.  You believe that I'm Regina?"

"Yes, of course dear.  It's quite obvious that you are Delia's daughter.  I'm surprised I didn't see the resemblance to begin with.  I'm just happy that you are returned to us."  Narcissa turned around to address her son.  "Draco, have you chosen a room for our Hermione yet?  I think the Red Room would be quite lovely."

"No, Mother, I haven't, but I must agree with you.  I think that the Red Room would be perfect for Hermione."

The subject of this conversation was watching the exchange between mother and son with a great amount of interest.  She felt like she was missing something extremely important, like being in a play, but not knowing your lines.  "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but what do you mean by choosing a room for me?  Am I to stay here?"

Narcissa stopped in her trek back to the manor and whirled around to face her son.  She regarded him questioningly which he gave a mischievous shrug in reply.  She switched her attention to Hermione reassuring her with a smile.

"Cordelia and I had an arrangement.  It was if anything happened to either one of us what would become of both you and Draco."

Hermione appeared confused.  "I don't understand."

"Hermione, I am your legal guardian and I'd like to welcome you to your new home.  Malfoy Manor."

*~*~*

Blaise Zabini was _not _happy.

Before she left to go to Malfoy Manor, her mother had asked her to pick up her little cousin for her Aunt Agatha and take her home.  It ended up taking a lot longer than she expected.  It was kind of late to be visiting, but Blaise decided to sneak over there while wearing her invisibility cloak.  She had not been prepared for what she found.

After arriving by Floo powder, Blaise had went about looking for Draco, but he was nowhere to be seen.  Narcissa was also not around and Blaise began to worry.  She made her way to the veranda door that looked out upon the garden.  Through the light coming from the house, she could make out three figures walking back towards the manor.  Blaise was grounded to the floor in shock as one thought passed through her mind.

_What the HELL is Draco doing with HERMIONE GRANGER?!?!_

A/N:  Ok.  Let me just grovel before you.  If you are reading this now and have been a continuous reader, I am **_eternally_** grateful to you for it.  This chapter has been finished for about 3 weeks now and the day I go to post it, my internet service goes out and then we had so many problems.  Ugh, I won't bore you with the details, but I offer this chapter in humble penance for my sins as a writer.  I promise to never make you wait this long again.  Otherwise, I would really love to know what you thought of this chapter.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. The Plot Thickens

A/N:  Yes, I KNOW that it has been FOREVER since I've updated, but at least I didn't go off and just never finish my story like some fics that I've read.  I would just like to thank everyone who's ever reviewed this and a special thanks to the people who emailed me and kindly reminded me that it's been a long time since I put out another chapter.  Even to the ones who made death threats.  Thank you for not giving up on me.  I won't go into details on why the late update.  Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing.  Not even Draco Malfoy.  Although I wish I did.

**Return to Eden**

****

_Chapter 7:  The Plot Thickens_

After Narcissa showed Hermione to her new room while Draco followed silently behind, she continued to lead Hermione throughout the manor while twittering about its history and such.  Knowing that his mother could speak for hours on this particular subject, Draco excused himself from accompanying them before they left his and Hermione's corridor.  Hermione shot him a pleading glance, but he was already closing the door to his room.

Draco moved from the door once he heard the retreating footsteps of the two women.  He crossed to his desk and looked over what he had been working on before Hermione had so subtly interrupted him.  Suddenly, the door opened on its own and closed with a slam.  A fierce disembodied voice that was trembling with rage and an undercurrent of pain addressed him unexpectedly.

"**_WHY?!?!_**"

Blaise ripped off her cloak and appeared before him as Draco stood still in shock.  Her eyes were alight with fire and she spoke as if each word would be her last.  Her hands were clenched in front of her and the cloak pooled around her feet.  She had not left her place in front of the door as Draco faced her from in front of his desk.

"What the _HELL_ could you be thinking?!  _Hermione Granger_?!"

"You don't understand, Blaise.  It's not what you – "

Blaise had gone past the point of being reasoned with.  "Don't understand?!  Dear Draco, it's _you_ who does _not_ understand."  Tears began to form in her eyes and her voice went soft.  "What happened to _us_?"

Draco cut his eyes away from her as he stared at the floor.  "What are you talking about?  Nothing has changed."  He looked back up at her noticing that her tears had completely disappeared.  Her look of pain had been replaced by an expression of disbelief.

"Oh my Goddess!  You're in love with her."  She locked her violet eyes on his gray ones as she spoke with absolute finality.  "You don't love _me_ anymore."

Draco scoffed at her in response as he took in her rigid composure.  "What are you talking about?  Have you gone daft?"

She didn't reply, but began to make her way across the room towards him.  She stopped directly in front of him and drew him into her arms pressing her lips against his.  He automatically responded to her advances and pulled her against him while taking part in the passionate kiss.  They were very familiar with each other in this respect as both continued to explore and enjoy what was close to instinct.

After a few moments, Draco pushed Blaise away and gave a small chuckle.  "This is ridiculous.  Nothing has changed between us."

She shot him a scathing glance that could melt glass.  "What's ridiculous, Draco, is you.  Have you given _any_ thought to what will happen when school starts?  Not _only_ are you in love with Miss Perfect Gryffindor, but she's _also_ the best friend of the Wonder Twins.  Did you _actually_ think that they would let you anywhere _near_ her?"

"That's why you can't tell anyone, Blaise.  Please do this for me."

"Well, to protect you, I think it's my duty to tell them.  I can't let you be seen in _her_ company.  Think of your reputation.  Think of your family.  Your _father_."

Draco grabbed her by the wrist and roughly threw her onto his bed.  He climbed atop her and pinned her where she lay.  Leaning down, he began to nuzzle and nip her neck in places he knew were sensitive.  She gave a small mewl of pleasure and he continued his delightful torture.  Then, he ceased and pulled away as she made a noise of protest.

His trademark smirk appeared upon his face as he playfully admonished her.  "If you want more of the same, you're going to listen to what I have to say."

She gave a pout, but nodded her head as she relented.  It had been too long since she last was with Draco so she hoped that this wouldn't be lengthy.

Draco took a deep breath before plunging into what he had only just discovered.  "Don't you remember me telling you that you didn't understand?"

Blaise let out an exasperated breath.  "Okay.  Understand about what?"

"About the rules having changed."

Draco could tell that she had no clue what he was talking about.  "Here's the thing, even Father won't care because Hermione Granger is a pureblood."

Blaise eyes widened and continued to do so as Draco poured through the story about how this had come to be.

*~*~*

Hermione awoke to sunlight streaming through the window and casting light upon her new room.  She was surprised to find that her belongings were there and had been arranged in a suitable fashion.  Unbeknownst to her, Narcissa had sent house elves during the night to gather her possessions from the wreckage of her Muggle home.  

Hermione felt that everything was surreal, and she couldn't decide whether she was living in a dream or a nightmare.  It seemed like both simultaneously.  She shook her head as if to rid herself of that thought, and instead, looked over her room taking in the details.

The Red Room certainly earned its name.  The walls were a crimson shade with the trim being cherry wood.  All the furniture, the desk, the bed, and the vanity, was also cherry and each piece had the Malfoy blazon carved upon it.  The dressings on her bed were black and made from a weightless material that was also very warm.  The curtains were made from the same material.  The room was more beautiful than the ones at Hogwarts, and was larger by far.

Hermione sighed and kicked off the covers deciding that dawdling would get her nowhere.  Today was very important, and she couldn't remember a time when she had been more nervous.  She was going to meet Lucius Malfoy.  She rose and began to bustle about looking for a suitable outfit.  As she did so, Hermione thought back to the tour that Narcissa had given her of Malfoy Manor.

Hermione guessed that she had never realized how wealthy the Malfoys were.  She had almost passed out when she learned how big Malfoy Manor was.  At six floors high and well over a hundred rooms, it was larger and grander than Hogwarts could ever hope to be.  Hermione had tried her best to listen to everything Narcissa had said, but every time Hermione had thought she was finished, there would be another long corridor to explain.  Finally, Narcissa had sensed the younger girl's exhaustion and had led her back to her room with a reminder to come to the family breakfast room once she awoke.

Suddenly, Hermione stopped what she was doing as a panic began to spread through her.  She had no idea where that was.  Her mind began to race as she tried to remember, but she kept drawing a blank.  _I knew something like this would happen!  I'm just not used to this!  What will happen if I can't find it?  What if I get lost? What if I miss breakfast?  Oh, what am I going to do?_

Then, the answer came to her and she felt like knocking herself over the head for being such an idiot.  She would just mosey across the hall and ask Draco to show her where it was.

Satisfied with her decision, Hermione finished dressing and made her way across the corridor closing her own door behind her.  She knocked, but there was no answer.  She tried the doorknob and was pleased to hear it click.  She pushed the door open and began to approach the bed.

"Draco, I need your – "

She stopped dead in her tracks.  She could see not one, but two people in the bed.  Draco was curled up to and had his arms around a raven-haired girl Hermione knew to be Blaise Zabini.  She could tell that they were naked under Draco's green satin sheets.  She thought they made a beautiful picture.  Blaise's black hair fanned out behind her in deep contrast to Draco's tousled silvery blonde locks.  Both had skin the color of alabaster that stood out amongst the dark colored dressings.  It was stunning.

Hermione realized she was staring and was about to go when she saw Blaise begin to stir.  Blaise brought her hands above her head and stretched lazily like a cat while removing herself from Draco's comforting embrace.  She sat up in bed to address Hermione's presence while keeping the sheet in place.

"Well, well, well.  If it isn't the born-again pureblood."  Blaise spoke in a tone that was highly amused.

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to wake you.  I'll just go now."  Hermione looked down at the floor.

"You don't have to.  It was time for me to get up anyway.  As for Draco," she looked down upon his angelic face, "he sleeps like a brick; nothing wakes him up and he doesn't get up until he wants to."  

Hermione nodded, but kept her gaze firmly on the floor.

Blaise studied the girl in front of her noticing the direction of her gaze and her tense posture.  She spoke again with bluntness.  "Do not feel threatened by me.  He doesn't love me."

For the first time since Blaise awoke, Hermione looked at her, but Blaise was not looking back.  She was glancing around the room in search of something.  She spoke absently as she was doing this.

"Did you need something?"

Hermione suddenly remembered why she had come here in the first place so she nodded.  "I was going to ask for Draco's help in finding the family breakfast room."

"No matter.  I'll take you there myself."  Blaise rose from the bed and let the sheet fall away.  She was obviously very comfortable in her own skin as she made her way around the bed and over to Draco's desk.  Her nakedness was making Hermione very uncomfortable and a blush began forming on her cheeks.  Blaise grabbed Draco's robe off the desk chair and slipped it around her fastening it at the waist.  She frowned, picked her wand up from the desk, and pointed it at the robe.  It shortened and tightened to fit her body while changing to a deep plum that flattered both her eyes and her complexion.  "Ah, that's much better.  Shall we be off?"

Blaise turned to find Hermione gaping at her as if she had grown another head.  Hermione seemed to be trying to find the words.

"How did you - ?  I mean, what were you - ?"  She took a deep breath.  "I thought that we weren't allowed to do magic out of school."

Blaise looked amused once more.  "Didn't Cissa tell you?"

"Obviously not everything."

"Well, come on, and I'll tell you everything on the way."  Blaise led her out of Draco's room and they began to wander the corridors on their way at a slow pace.

Blaise looked thoughtful for a moment.  "Let's see.  Things about Malfoy Manor that Cissa wouldn't have told you.  I'm guessing that she went into more of the history than the magical elements."  Hermione affirmed her assumption.  

"First of all, Malfoy Manor is Unplottable.  I'm sure you know what that means."  Hermione nodded.  "Second, it has an ancient Cloaking Charm on it.  Basically, any magic that is done will not show up on the Ministry's little detectors.  That's why I was able to do that.  Most of the pureblooded families have had them for hundreds of years.  Another thing you need to know is that, while you are here, you yourself will be undetectable."  At this, Hermione looked very confused.

"You see, the Ministry has this thing called a Locator.  It pinpoints the location of every witch and wizard that lives in Britain.  Right now, if they tried to find you, it would be as if you fell off the face of the earth.  I would not be wrong in saying that Lucius Malfoy is fanatical when it comes to privacy.  That's why the only way to reach the manor is by apparation or Floo.  Even then, Lucius can block certain people from getting in.  One thing that's interesting about this place is that the Ministry knows that Malfoy Manor exists, but they have no idea where; and since they can't detect the people or the magic that goes on inside, they'll never find out."

Hermione was impressed by the extent the Malfoys had gone to in keeping their privacy.  She was also happy that she was living in such a place.  Blaise had gone quiet and Hermione turned her attention back to her.  

 "What did you mean by that earlier?  That I shouldn't feel threatened by you because Draco didn't love you?"

Blaise cut her eyes away and looked straight ahead.  She sighed before responding.  "You'll have to wait until another time to ask me that.  We've arrived."

They were standing outside white double-doors trimmed with gold.  Blaise turned the handle and they entered.  Morning sunlight was pouring into the room from a wall made entirely of glass.  A table of dark wood stretched out in front of them and as Hermione glanced at its occupants, she unexpectedly felt overdressed for the meal.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting at the head of the table in a silver robe that perfectly matched the eyes he shared with his son.  He was reading the Daily Prophet over his breakfast and making comments about it to his wife.  Narcissa was sitting to the right of her husband in a matching robe of pale blue.  She was sipping a cup of tea as she flipped through a copy of Witch Weekly and made absent replies of "Yes, dear" to her husband's comments.  Both looked up from what they were doing when the two girls walked in.

Narcissa's face lit up with a smile and she looked just tickled pink.  "Hermione, I see you've met our dear Blaise.  Blaise, Draco didn't tell me that you were here.  Come sit down and have breakfast with us."

Blaise made her way to the seat next to Narcissa.  "I turned up pretty late, Cissa."  She nodded politely as she addressed the elder Malfoy.  "Lucius."

Lucius nodded back before gazing upon Hermione.  She had not moved to take a seat and continued to stand in front of the table.  He rose from his spot and made his way over to her.  He took her hand in pleasant greeting.

"So, this is the elusive Miss Granger.  Or would you rather be Miss Rosier?"  His eyes held the air of teasing and Hermione felt herself relax.  She never would have thought that she would be comfortable in Lucius Malfoy's presence.  

"If you don't mind too much Mr. Malfoy, I'll just stick with Hermione."  She let a small smile escape.  Blaise was watching her intently.

Lucius took her by the arm and guided her towards the seat at the table next to him and across from Narcissa.  Lucius resumed his seat at the head of the table.  "Please, Hermione, call me Lucius."  He took a deep breath.  "We have lots to talk about, you and I.  Why don't you start from the beginning and we'll go from there?"

*~*~*

Draco wasn't sure what had caused him to wake from the deep slumber he had slipped into.  He did know, however, when he awoke that Blaise was gone, Hermione wasn't in her room, his favorite robe was missing, and he didn't like any of it one bit

Before checking Hermione's room, he had retrieved his black robe from his closet and put that on instead.  After discovering both girls gone, he made his way to where he thought either of them might be: the family breakfast room.  He finally came to the double-doors and flung them open.  The scene before him was enough to make his mouth drop open.

Hermione and his father were chatting amicably on one side while Blaise and his mother were gossiping on the other.  Everyone seemed to be getting along marvelously which led him to be suspicious.  _How come Hermione isn't wondering why Blaise is here?_

Narcissa turned her attention to her son.  "Draco, you're up earlier than usual.  Why don't you join us?"

Draco made his way over to a seat that was next to Hermione and across from Blaise while silently suffering in sarcastic misery.  _Yes, this isn't awkward at all.  The girl I just had sex with and the girl I've dreamed about all summer.  And, of course, my parents are here to boot.  I wonder what will be next in all this fun.  Embarrassing stories from my childhood?_

Draco took some sips of coffee to calm him down.  As he began to indulge in his breakfast, he didn't realize that his father was now speaking to him.

"Oh.  Sorry, father.  What was it you were saying?"

"I was saying that I've been telling Hermione what must be done if she is to stay here.  She has told me that she has a Muggle aunt that lives in London.  I will perform a Displacement Spell that will pinpoint her in that location should the Ministry start snooping around.  Her things have already been brought here, so that is not a worry.  However, there is one small thing that could be a problem."

Lucius leaned towards his son and his tone became deadly serious.  "I have instructed Hermione to write a letter to the Potter boy.  She will send it right before I perform the spell.  You will help her compose this letter making sure she doesn't give away too much or too little.  It will not do to have Potter worrying about her.  It would cause loads of unwanted trouble.  Do you understand me, Draco?"

Draco nodded.  "Yes, father."

Lucius clapped his hands together.  "Now, on to more pleasant matters.  Draco, have you finished that potion you were working so adamantly on?"

Draco was happy for the distraction to explain his findings.  "Well, it's funny that you asked.  I happened to be working on it last night and I found that – "  Draco cut off when he felt something slip up his leg.  He looked straight at Blaise, but she just stared back at him with wide, innocent eyes feigning interest.

Lucius had a puzzled expression.  "Draco?"

Draco decided to ignore Blaise.  "As I was saying, I've found all the ingredients except for one.  I've tried everything I can think of: dragon's blood, phoenix tears."

Draco continued to rant about the potion he had been trying to create.  While he was occupied with listing and ruling out various ingredients with Lucius, Blaise continued to tease Draco by trailing her foot up and down his leg.  A smirk appeared when she saw Draco subtly squirm in his chair.  Then, she had an idea.  Blaise got Hermione's attention and shot her a meaningful look.  Blaise tilted her head towards Draco while letting her tongue slide across her top lip.  Hermione nodded and the girls shared the first conspiratorial smile of many.

Draco, pointedly ignoring Blaise's foot, was just finishing his list of possible components when he felt something else.  A hand was slowing making its way up his inner thigh. He nearly jumped out of his chair in surprise.  Both girls stifled their laughter.

Lucius looked concerned.  "Is there something wrong, Draco?"

Draco knew he had to excuse himself and fast.  His voice, steady for a good three years, cracked when he spoke.  "No, father, I'm fine.  I'm not feeling hungry at the moment.  May I please be excused?"

"Of course, Draco.  Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, mother, I'm sure.  I'll just be going now."  Draco practically fled from the room.  Blaise and Hermione, trying to contain themselves, rose from their spots and went after Draco explaining that they wanted to make sure he was okay.

They followed him into the parlor on the next floor.  After closing the door, Blaise and Hermione fell onto the couch gasping for breath through gales of laughter.  Draco was standing over them with his arms crossed as he waited for them to calm down.  They finally did after a few moments and turned their gaze upon Draco.  He did not look at all happy.

"I suppose you both think that was terribly funny.  I don't assume to know the reason why you two decided to team up against me, but I would like to know one thing.  What the _HELL_ is going on?!"    

*~*~*

The three beings continued to sit around the cauldron, but they were now discussing what was happening.  _If_ it was indeed happening.

They were the Three Powers.  The ancient ones that had been here since the beginning and would be here until the end.  It was their job to keep the balance between everything that went on in the world.  From this forest cave, they decided the fate of every man, woman, and child on this plane of existence.

The sorceress was called Lavinia, and she was the Power of Good.  She had a pure heart and believed in justice.  She always fought for humanity and looked for the truth in everything.  It was up to her to keep the good in people.

The hag was known as Ophidia, and she was the Power of Evil.  Her heart was filled with wickedness and corruption.  She encouraged acts of sin and malevolence.  She also prided living villainous and immoral lives.  It was up to her to keep evil in people.

The nymph was neither good nor evil, but she kept the balance between the two.  Her name was Ambrosia, and she was the Power of Magic.  She was responsible for keeping the other two in check, and also for deciding who had magic.  Some were born with it while others were given the power later in life.  Even if you were born to an all-magic family, there was no guarantee that you would be blessed with the gift.

The three had been in form since the Creation.  They had watched centuries pass, kingdoms fall, wars fought, and humanity progress.  Through it all, they had waited. 

Before leaving the three beings to their own business, the One True Power had given them a warning.  A warning that would alert them when he would be ready to alter the world.  Alter it in such a way that power would be put into the hands of the mortals.

_"It will come at a time when the world is more chaotic than it has ever been. The two will be chosen from the time of their birth. Neither will know their destiny.  One will be Son of the Wolf, the other, Daughter of the Lion.  They are who you will turn to."_  

For over seven thousand years, they had waited for any sign of the warning to come to pass.  They had finally given up hope, but then it had come unexpectedly.  A sign.  Now, they sat in wait.  Soon.  _Very_ soon.

*~*~*

Ron Weasley lay in his bed looking up at the moon through his window.  Earlier that day, they had received the letter from Hermione letting them know that she was fine.  Ron was glad for the letter, but he still wasn't completely convinced.  He had heeded to Harry's warning about rushing off to see if she was okay; however, something still didn't sit right with him.

The letter was in no doubt.  They had checked it and it had been Hermione's handwriting.  He knew that it wasn't the letter itself that was bothering him, but the wording of it.  He had never known Hermione to be so clipped when writing or saying anything.  The only person he knew of that was in any way like that was Malfoy.

Just thinking of Hermione and Malfoy in the same train of thought gave Ron a shiver down his spine.  He was probably being ridiculous and overreacting, but that didn't help him from worrying any less.

There was something up with the girl he was in love with, and he vowed to find out what it was.  

A/N:  Was that good or bad?  I apologize once again for the delay in updating.  It would have been posted last week had I not been extremely sick.  I can't believe I'm finally finished with this chapter.  It seemed like it took a long time to write, but I'm happy with it overall.  I hope I was able to explain some things to you and also to confuse you some.  If I didn't, you wouldn't continue to read the story, would you?  Anyway, if the Blaise/Draco confrontation scene at the beginning sounds familiar, it's because I influenced it from the Sebastian/Kathryn confrontation scene in Cruel Intentions.  If you have any questions or extra comments or you just want me to explain something, please don't hesitate to email me.  And as always, PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. It's All Relative

A/N:  I told you I'd update sooner, and hopefully the posting of this chapter will be keeping that promise.  I'd first like to thank everyone who has reviewed any of the chapters in this story.  Your words are what keep me writing.  Thank you for your support and patience.  Also, some seem to be confused about certain things and I'd like to address things that have been commented on.  1.) Blaise and Hermione get along off the bat because even before Hermione found out about her pureblood status, Blaise didn't throw insults at her like Draco and Pansy were prone to.  She simply referred to her as Gryffindor Granger.  2.) Believe it or not, Blaise is numero uno on Hermione's list of people she can trust.  The way Hermione sees it, Blaise has no reason to lie to her about anything and she's always known Blaise to be a brutally honest person.  She trusts Draco to an extent, but she's still wary of him because of all the hostility between them during the last six years.  3.) I know it may seem that Hermione's feelings towards Harry and Ron are extreme, but think of what all has happened to her in the course of one day.  Being around the Malfoys and Ron's persistence will only make it worse in the future.  I think that's it for now.  I hope you enjoy this new chapter.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer:  *in Clinton voice* I do not own that franchise with that boy, Mr. Potter.

**Return to Eden**

****

_Chapter 8:  It's All Relative_

Hermione and Blaise took one look at Draco and then at each other before bursting back out in laughter.  Draco glanced from one girl to the other like a little boy on the verge of a temper tantrum.  He had to break up this seemingly friendly girl camaraderie that they had formed while he was sleeping.  It was too potentially dangerous to him and the entire male race.  A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of what these two could accomplish together with Hermione's intelligence and Blaise's cunningness.  The two smartest and most beautiful girls he knew teamed up could not be a good thing.  

"Excuse me.  I hate to break up this girly giggle-fest, but I asked a question and I expect it to be answered.  Sometime today, if possible."  His voice was dripping with his trademark sarcasm as he stood over the two females on the couch.

Hermione shot Blaise a look then turned her attention back to Draco.  "Is he always like this?"

Blaise sat up.  "Pretty much.  He has his good days and bad days, but the sarcasm is always present.  You'll get to a point where it's either rubbed off or you won't notice it anymore.  I'm surprised you don't have it either.  We both do."  She indicated both she and Draco.

Hermione was perplexed.  "Have what?"

Blaise smirked worthy of the boy standing near.  "The only child complex.  You're one as well.  Also a Leo."

"Yes I am, on both counts."  Hermione was no longer confused, but her interest had been peaked.  "Are you both Leos as well?"  She was rewarded with two heads nodded.  "When are your birthdays?"

Before Draco could reply, Blaise answered for him.  "His is on July 23rd and mine is on August 4th, and of course, yours was yesterday, August 7th.  Interesting, isn't it?"

"That we're all Leos _and_ only children?"

"Yes, but there's something else as well.  Did you know that there are just four only children in our entire year?"  Hermione shook her head.  "I always thought it was interesting that it was two Gryffindors and two Slytherins, all Leos."

Suddenly, comprehension dawned on Hermione.  "Harry."  Blaise simply nodded.

As the conversation had progressed, Draco appeared more and more irritable until he could no longer stand it any more.  "Well, while this is _fascinating_ and I personally could talk about the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-My-Ass all day, but could we _please_ get back to my question because I have yet to hear anything resembling an answer."

"God, Draco, will you get a life?"  Blaise chuckled as pink patches began to rise on Draco's cheeks.  He didn't like to appear less than in charge around Hermione.

Hermione tried to compose herself enough to answer the question that Draco had asked earlier.  "Nothing is going on, Draco.  Blaise and I were just having a little fun."

"Yeah, Dev, I let Hermione in on my little game, and she decided she wanted to play.  No big deal."

"Well, why are you two so _friendly_ all of a sudden?  And will you please not call me Dev?  It's embarrassing."  Draco shifted from one foot to the other like he had just revealed a deep personal secret.

Hermione was intrigued.  "What does Dev stand for?"

Blaise waved a nonchalant hand.  "Ask me some other time, it's rather a long story.  As for Dev's question, she came looking for _you_ this morning and got _me_ instead.  We talked some.  I'm glad I have another pureblood to talk to besides that twittering whore of a chit."

Draco looked panic-stricken as he whipped his attention to Hermione.  "Hermione, it wasn't what it looked like."

Blaise lifted one perfectly plucked eyebrow.  "Dev, quit kidding yourself.  Hermione's a big girl now.  You don't have to protect her from all your sordid affairs."

"I do NOT have sordid affairs!  And would you PLEASE stop calling me Dev?!"

"Ok, Dev."  Blaise was extremely amused at Draco's inability to control himself in Hermione's presence.  It was both ironic and comical.

Draco plopped down on the chair opposite the girls looking utterly defeated.  "Is there anything _else_ you want to humiliate me about?"

Blaise looked down at her watch before answering.  "No, not really.  I think I've reached my quota for today.  Besides, I must be going anyway since I have a luncheon date in a little over an hour."  A mischievous smile spread across her lips.  "Must not keep the boy waiting you know."  She made her way to the door.  "Well, I'll go see if I can scrounge up my clothing and I'll be on my way.  You two kids have fun today.  Cissa already told me what she had planned for both today and tomorrow."  She gazed at Hermione in kindness.  "Good luck, Hermione."

"What for?"

"You'll see."  With that, she left the study and shut the door behind her leaving Draco and Hermione alone for the first time that day.

Draco was forlorn.  "I'm glad you two are getting along so _well_." 

Hermione got to her feet and crossed over to Draco.  "Oh, quit being such a spoiled bastard.  Let's go find out what Blaise was talking about."

Draco huffed before rising to his own feet.  "Fine.  Mother is usually in the music room at this time."

They left the study together in search of the music room and Narcissa's plans for the day.

*~*~*

Draco and Hermione were both surprised when Narcissa informed them that she had arranged for them a tour of the grounds and the magical creatures kept there.  It was for Draco and Hermione alone.  Apparently Blaise was not the only one with a sharp eye.  She also informed them that they would be traveling to Diagon Alley the next day and to pack their bags.  They would be staying in the Charmed Palace Hotel overnight.  There would, furthermore, be a surprise for Hermione.  With this, she dismissed them to their own doing.

Draco led Hermione down to where they would find the groundskeeper and they began their tour of the Malfoy estate.  Throughout, they conversed on friendly terms, but neither brought up the kisses they had shared in the prefects' bathroom mere months ago.

Hermione was amazed at the creatures that the Malfoys kept as pets.  There were unicorns, nifflers, a sea serpent, even a dragon which, by Draco's input, was allowed only with special zoning permits.  

By the time they had finished walking over the grounds, Hermione felt like she would never be able to walk that far again.  They joined Lucius and Narcissa for dinner before parting ways to their separate bedrooms.

Hermione readied herself for bed as she thought about what Narcissa could possibly have planned for the next day.  She figured while they were in Diagon Alley she could finish her school shopping since it was starting in just a few weeks.

As she climbed into her bed after packing her bag for the next day, she resigned herself to once again gaze around the room that was now hers.  Deep down, she knew she had always secretly harbored a desire to be something other than a freak of nature.  A muggle with magic.  A mudblood.  She had loved her muggle parents, but they were kidding themselves.  They honestly believed that once she was finished at Hogwarts, she would go back to being a muggle only with the ability and knowledge of magic.  It would have been impossible to abide her parents' wishes.

The world of magic was like a drug.  Once you got a taste for it, the thirst could never be quenched.  Its addictive quality would only grow as you continued to feed it until it completely consumed you.  Like the Malfoys, completely surrounded by magic in everything they had and everything they did.  It was the world that her birthright now told her she belonged to.

_Yes, now I belong._

*~*~*

Harry might not have been the smartest person, but over the years he had learned to listen to what his instincts told him.  Right now they told him that something was off with Hermione.  It wasn't in his nature to be impatient like Ron, and he knew that only time would help her heal the wound of her parents' death.  However, he felt like he needed to let Hermione know that they were there for her.

It was why he had taken a room at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley after they had received Hermione's letter.  Remus and Sirius had also taken rooms to watch over the raven-haired boy they both considered a son.

Harry figured that now, since she was staying with her aunt in London, she could pop in over at Diagon Alley to finish her school shopping at any time.  He would wait until she showed up on her own and make her aware of his and Ron's support.  He thought it a good plan.

The day after receiving Hermione's letter, Harry heard an interesting rumor outside the ice cream shop while eating his orange sherbet sundae.  

A boy in a uniform that didn't look much older than Harry himself was speaking in whispers to a witch wearing a pointed hat over Harry's right shoulder.  He leaned back to hear more clearly.

"How long have you been working at the Palace, Michael?  Maybe they _always_ reserve one extra room."

"I've been working there for nearly seven months, Isabelle.  The Malfoys have stayed there several times since I started and they always reserve three rooms: one for Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, one for their son, and one for their house-elfs.  This time they reserved _four_ rooms."

"I still think you're making a big deal of nothing, Michael.  Maybe it's simply a relative from out of town that's staying with them.  When are they coming again?"

"Tonight.  They're only staying one night."

"Well, look and see, then you can tell me that I was right because it's only some visiting relative."

"Like you could accept it if it wasn't.  I'm sure Draco Malfoy is number one on your list of possible men to marry."

Harry returned to his sherbet that was starting to melt as the two continued to gossip about his archrival.  _So, the Malfoys are coming to Diagon Alley today.  I'll have to do my best to avoid them.  It would really ruin my day to run into Malfoy, or worse, Malfoy's father._

Harry mulled over this new information as he left his melted sundae and walked towards the Quidditch shop.  _I wonder who that other room is for.  Maybe Malfoy finally gave in to Pansy's simpering and it's for her.  Or, it could be for that other girl that Malfoy's so chummy with.  Blaise Zabini.  Or, maybe it's like that girl supposes and it's just for some relative.  Why am I wondering about this in the first place?  I could care less who the Malfoys are keeping up in their extra room.  _

Harry knew that it was more or less from boredom.  He shook his head to clear his thoughts before focusing his mind back on Quidditch as he looked for some new gloves.

*~*~*

Hermione was roused the next morning by the sound of scampering feet up and down the corridor she shared with Draco.  She listened for a moment before going to peek out her door to be greeted by a pair or tennis-ball sized blue eyes.  

"Oh, did we wake Miss?  We very sorry if we did.  We was moving Master Draco's luggage to the hotel."

"Already?  Isn't a little early to be moving luggage?"  She looked back at the clock in her room and realized that she was running late.  It was eight o'clock and they were to arrive in Diagon Alley at nine.  "Goodness!  Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"We tried, Miss.  You didn't want to awakened."

"Well, um, what's your name?"

The elf drew herself to her full height and puffed out her chest proudly.  "Name's Kyley."

"Well, Kyley, would you mind taking my bags to the hotel as well?  I seem to be running late, and I wouldn't want to delay any of Narcissa's plans for the day."

"Of course, Miss.  That's our job.  Just leave your luggage in the hall, and we'll move them to the hotel while you're getting ready.  The others are gathering to Floo in the first floor den."

"Thanks, Kyley."  Hermione was about to close the door when a thought came to her.  "Kyley, where's Master Draco?"

"He's in his bathroom fixing his hair.  He woke up in a mood this morning."  Kyley's eyes were darting across the length of the hall as if making sure no one had heard her speak ill of the young master.

"In a mood?"

Kyley leaned forward after checking the corridor for other occupants and dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper.  "He's very _grumpy_ when he has to wake early."  And with that, the house-elf was scurrying away.

Hermione just shook her head at the house-elf's antics before retreating inside her room to get ready for the day ahead.  She briefly considered finding Draco, maybe to ask him what was making him grumpy, but thought better of it.  They were spending the day together.  There was plenty of time for it later when, hopefully, he was in a better mood.  Instead, she turned her thoughts to the surprise that Narcissa had in store for her as she dressed.

Draco really _was_ in a mood.  In his attempts to get his hair perfect, he had thrown a number of items at his mirror, which had effectively broken it.  The mirror was fixed with a simple "Reparo," but it didn't fix his frustration.  

He had had a dream about Hermione the night before that was entirely too tantalizing for him to ignore.  Just knowing the girl that had plagued his thoughts and dreams throughout the summer and continued to do so was now only mere feet away made Draco believe that his perfect life had turned into a nightmare.  What was worse was that she now treated him like the brother she never had.  It was much too maddening for him.

And then, for her to see he and Blaise in such a compromising position and act like it was nothing out of the ordinary, and not even say anything about it.  It was like she wasn't even bothered by it.  Maybe she wasn't.  Maybe he was driving himself up the wall for no reason.  Making himself crazy over a girl that wasn't interested.

Draco stared at his reflection in the repaired mirror.  _I must really be going crazy to think that.  They're ALL interested.  _He let his usual smirk slide into place and cocked his head to the side.  _I'll just have to lay on the old Malfoy charm a little thicker.  She'll be begging for me in no time._

Old arrogance firmly in place, he exited the bathroom to find said girl standing in his doorway.  Draco nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden intrusion.  He had not heard a knock or the door opening.  He had been too busy convincing himself that he had not lost his touch.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Draco.  I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that, but I was hoping I could ask for a favor."  Hermione looked shamefaced.

Draco's gaze on her turned smoldering as he sized her up like a cat stalking its prey.  "What kind of favor would that be?"

Hermione appeared baffled by his sudden change of disposition, but continued in her plight.  "I seem to be out of hairspray, and since you're so fanatical about your hair I thought –"

"Hey!  I am NOT fanatical about my hair.  I just happen to take pride in my best feature.  There's nothing wrong with that."  He crossed his arms and lifted his chin, but couldn't cover up the offended look that passed across his features.

Hermione saw it and felt bad for hurting his feelings.  He had done nothing but be hospitable towards her since she had arrived.  A coquettish smile spread across her lips.  She knew _just_ how to cheer him up."Well, I wouldn't say your _hair _was your best feature.  Not if all the talk in the girl's bathroom is true."

All the arrogance and cockiness came back into his expression as he sidled up to her.  "Is that so?"  She nodded her assent.  "Sure you don't want to test that theory for yourself?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.  "For now, I just want hairspray.  We're supposed to be meeting your parents in ten minutes."

"Fine.  It's in there."  He pointed towards the bathroom.  "Help yourself.  I have to finish getting dressed."

"Well, don't let _me_ keep you."  She made her way around him and went into the bathroom he had indicated.  She looked through all the bottles on his vanity before finding one that was hairspray.  She looked back up into the mirror and was about to finish fixing her hair when the sight before her made her mouth drop open.

Draco was standing on the other side of the bed opposite the bathroom doorway with his back turned thumbing through his closet.  He was wearing nothing but blue silk boxers.  Making sure he couldn't see her, she let her eyes sweep over his lithe but toned body.  As he searched for whatever it was he was looking for, the cords of his muscles were clearly visible as they rippled in his back.  His skin was flawless, it made him look as if he had been carved out of alabaster like some Greek god.  She skimmed over the back of his long, sinuous thighs and nearly groaned in protest when the bed blocked her from studying any further.  Her eyes glided back up to rest on the blue boxers and what they were concealing.

"Are you alright in there?  Did you find the hairspray?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice and the return trip back to reality.  Realizing what she had been doing, she scolded herself for fantasizing about Draco's ass and wanting to grab it.  She focused on her reflection and sprayed her hair so it wouldn't get frizzy during the day.

Draco appeared behind her, fully dressed in a shirt, pants, and cloak, all black, and began to study his ensemble.  "It'll do.  Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, I just have to go grab my purse."  She tried to leave, but he blocked her exit.  "You're in the way."

"I know.  I'll go with you, then we can meet mother in the den.  Let's be off."  And off they went.

*~*~*

Diagon Alley was bright and sunny when the Malfoys arrived by Floo at the Charmed Palace Hotel.  The Charmed Palace Hotel, or as most people called it, The Palace, was the wizard version of a Hilton.  The Malfoys were not the type of people who would stay at The Leaky Cauldron.  

As Hermione stepped out of one of many fireplaces, she had to catch herself from gasping at the beautiful surroundings.  Marble and crystal was everywhere in the extravagant lobby.  The lines were divided by red velvet rope and a platinum chandelier hung from the ceiling.  There was a spiral moving staircase made entirely of glass that went to the next floor.

Narcissa and Draco joined her near the check-in desk.  Narcissa turned to them both with a stern look that said she meant business.  "Lucius will be meeting us later for lunch, but he has to attend a Ministry meeting this morning.  I'll check us in at the hotel.  You two go on and have fun.  I have my own meeting to go to.  We'll meet up in the Ministry lobby at noon."

Draco cocked his head at his mother.  "What meeting do you have?"

"United Witches of Britain is thinking of having a charity event in support of St. Mungo's.  I have to be there since I'm vice-president of the organization.  You two go ahead, and Draco?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"_Please_ keep Hermione out of trouble."

Draco feigned innocence at his mother's words.  "Whatever are you talking about?  I know no such thing as trouble."

Hermione snorted in an attempt to quell her giggles.  "Whatever.  Let's go.  Thank you for letting us come, Narcissa.  And good luck with your meeting."

"No problem at all, dear.  You just enjoy yourself.  Remember noon, don't be late."  With that, Narcissa strode off towards the check-in desk with purse in hand clinging with wizard gold.

Hermione didn't waste another moment.  She headed for the doors that led from the lobby to outside.  Draco followed behind as they both exited the grand hotel.  Hermione breathed in deep the fresh air as a breeze swept by.  She had dressed moderately for the day in a blue sweater and navy skirt topped off with her Hogwarts cloak, but she felt out of place in the crowd of people milling around in elegant robes and cloaks.

Draco stepped up beside her and noticed her discomfort.  They were on Sassly Row, a small avenue off Diagon Alley that specialized in the finest tailored robes and clothes that wizard gold could buy.  Draco knew that if Hermione was going to fit in as a pureblood, she had to have the right robes.  That meant he would have to swallow his pride and do the one thing he swore he would never do: shop for clothes with a woman.

He pointed her in the direction of the nearest shop, _Alvana's_, and their arrival was announced by the clanging of the overhead bell.  Hermione started browsing through the racks of magnificent clothes while Draco simply stood there.  Soon, a pretty, petite witch around his mother's age approached them.

"Hello.  I'm Alvana.  May I be of service?" she asked in a very businesslike tone.

Draco did what he did best, administer orders.  "Yes, we'd like to open an account here in the name of Malfoy.  Also, -"  His authoritative tone was interrupted with a squeal by the witch effectively dropping her all-business attitude.

"Oh my Goddess!  You must be Draco, Narcissa's son.  Why, the last time you came in here you had yet to go to Hogwarts.  Now look at you, all grown up and so dashing, too.  I bet you have girls chasing you left and right.  You definitely have a combination of your mother and father's best features."

"Yes, I'm sure, but we still need –"  The witch was already ahead of him.  She had moved to Hermione and was now shaking her hand.

"Draco's mother comes in here all the time to get her day robes.  She says that no one can make a cornflower blue like I can.  Now, how do you know Draco?  Are you his girlfriend?"

"No!"  Both teenagers replied adamantly before glancing at each other in surprise then quickly looking away.

The witch turned a disbelieving eye on the two of them.  "Well, let's get to some shopping, shall we?  I think a golden honey would look simply superb on you, my dear.  Let's get you into a fitting room so we can start getting your measurements."

Hermione followed obediently behind as the witch continued to chatter about styles and cuts.  She braced herself for a day of shopping with Draco.  It was destined to be memorable.

After leaving the first shop, they already had a pile of boxes being shipped back to the hotel.  Hermione had insisted on keeping one robe to wear for the rest of the day and Draco nearly fell off his chair when she had emerged in the one chosen.  It was the color of melted toffee that brought out the lighter tones of her hair and warmed her complexion.  It flowed around her in the wrap-around design until it cascaded down her hip in a thigh-high slit.  The vision was completed with a pair of gold strappy sandals.

Draco was brought back to reality by the feel of her hand slipping into his larger one.  A coy smile punctuated by dancing eyes peered back at him from Hermione's face and he felt a smile of his own spread.  She urged him back onto the street.

"Come on.  We only have a couple of hours before we have to meet your parents and there's lots more stores."

She whisked him down the street and into the next store, but Draco didn't care.  He was still reeling from the beauty she exuded in designer day robes.  She could have taken him to the moon for all he cared as long as she continued to wear what she had on now.  If he didn't know it before, he knew it now.  He was completely infatuated with her.

Two hours later, they were walking into the lobby of the Ministry of Magic conversing about the stores they had seen and shopped in.

"So, Dolce & Gabbana is both muggle and wizarding wear?  I never knew that, but then again, I'd only been in one time while vacationing in Paris.  And muggle Paris at that."

"You see, Dolce is the wizard and Gabbana is the muggle.  Each of them wanted to do exclusively their kind's clothes, but then they compromised and did both.  Maybe you'll get to meet Dolce sometime.  He's a nice guy."

"And _how_ would _I_ meet him?"

"He's Blaise's cousin.  I'm sure she'll introduce you some time."

They made their way over to where Lucius and Narcissa were in conversation with a woman that neither recognized.  She was of moderate height and build with short dark hair and piercing sapphire eyes.  She was wearing what looked to be an official Ministry robe with badges and pins adorning it.  The conversation grew quiet as they approached.  Narcissa went directly to Hermione and took her by the hand.

"Hermione, you look stunning in your new robe.  I was hoping Draco would wise up and take you shopping to get some new things."  Narcissa guided Hermione until she was standing face-to-face with this new person.  "There's someone I'd like for you to meet.  Hermione, this is your Aunt Natalie."

Natalie Rosier was nearly in tears as she took in the sight of her oldest brother's only child.  She had Evan's chin and his hair, but she clearly favored Delia the most with those large, chocolate eyes and the dainty nose.  The last time she had seen Regina she had only been five months old.  Now, to see her all grown up going on her last year at Hogwarts was absolutely shocking.

Natalie hurriedly tried to wipe away the escaping tears.  "Goodness, I seem to have forgotten my manners in all the excitement."  She took Hermione's outstretched hand in her own and gave it a slight squeeze.  "It's nice to finally meet you."

Hermione was still quite stunned as well.  "And you, as well."

Lucius and Draco were becoming uncomfortable in what was starting to be a very emotional moment.  Lucius finally spoke up.  "Well, now that we've all been introduced, let's go eat before Natalie and I both have to get back to work."

The Malfoys made their way to the restaurant they were dining in with Hermione and her newfound aunt trailing behind while conversing in hushed tones.

*~*~*

The restaurant was exquisite and they dined in a private corner.  Some of Hermione's questions were answered and she found out more about her birth parents.  Natalie had told her that her father had been extremely stubborn and that her mother had been outgoing enough for the both of them.  She ranted on about their own little quirks until Hermione felt that she really had a sense of who they were.

It was nearing time to part ways.  Natalie rose to leave the Malfoy family and the new niece that she had already formed a kinship with.  "I must really be off.  We're running tests on experimental charms in Australia, but I hate to leave you so soon.  I wish I could have stayed longer."

Hermione nodded her head.  "I understand.  I hope to see you again soon."

"You probably will.  Delia made a good decision when she named Cissa as guardian of you, but wait until Frannie sees you.  She's not going to want you to leave her sight.  Especially since you look so strikingly like Delia."

"Frannie?  Who's Frannie?"

Natalie sent Narcissa a look.  "I haven't had time to tell her everything.  She doesn't know about Frannie yet."  Natalie turned her attention back to her niece.

"Lady Francesca de Winter is your grandmother on your mother's side.  She will be overjoyed to see you once she does, and more than likely, she will try to take you away from Narcissa to be raised as a royal."

Hermione simply replied, "Oh."

Natalie leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss upon Hermione's brow.  She peered down and her eyes were twinkling mischievously.  "We'd like to keep you British, my dear.  See you soon."  She was gone with a swish of her cloak behind her.  Hermione had made the first connection with her real family and she was tremendously pleased.

Lucius and Narcissa both had smiles on their faces.  They were glad that Hermione was starting to embrace her family and her new heritage.  It delighted them to be a part of it.

Narcissa addressed the two teenagers seated across from her.  "Well, don't let us keep you.  You two go on and finish your shopping for school.  Lucius and I still have some things to take care of.  Let me just remind you that dinner is at six o'clock sharp.  It will be formal, so I strongly recommend you return to your room to freshen up after you've finished shopping."  She reached into her purse and extracted two platinum keys.  She handed one to each of them.  "These are your room keys.  Draco will show you how to use yours, Hermione.  That's it, I think.  We'll see you shortly for dinner."

Draco didn't need to be told twice.  He took hold of Hermione's hand and guided her out of the restaurant eager to be out from under the watchful eye of his parents.  The place where they had dined was located on the corner of Sassly Row and Diagon Alley.  They now visited all the shops that were more familiar to Hermione.

The first shop Hermione dragged Draco into was Flourish & Blotts despite his protests that he desperately needed to visit the Quidditch shop.  Hermione stood in the entranceway and closed her eyes breathing in the musty smell of knowledge.  No matter what happened in Hermione's life, there was always one constant: books and her never-ending search for answers to all her questions.  She would always love books and they would always be her passion.  To sit somewhere and just pour over a volume that contained so much information that she tried to soak it all in like water with a sponge.

Draco came up behind her and gave her a small push forward so he could enter the bookshop.  They browsed through the selections in search of their schoolbooks.  Hermione found her way to Arithmancy and picked up a few extra books she thought would help with her N.E.W.T.S.  Draco was looking through Potions books when Hermione suddenly appeared at his side, books in hand.

"Do you think Professor Vector will teach us Guten's Theory of Relations before Christmas break?  I don't think we'll have enough time afterwards with all the N.E.W.T. preparation."

"I think it depends on whether or not the theory will be on the N.E.W.T.S. this year.  I've heard some people say that the theory is so difficult that only those planning on working in Arithmancy should learn it."  Draco looked thoughtful for a moment.  "This year's really going to be all about who can cut it and who can't.  The 7th year is not for those light of heart.  Especially for the two of us."

Hermione was confused.  "What do you mean?  The two of us?"

"Did you forget already?"  Draco was amused at her confusion.  "Head duties.  You're Head Girl; I'm Head Boy."  He playfully clicked his tongue at her.  "How quickly we forget."

"Oh Goddess, I'd completely forgotten with all that's happened in the last two days.  You're right though.  This coming year will definitely be trying."  She snuck a side-glance at him before continuing.  "We'll have to get each other through it."

Draco suppressed the smile that threatened to break through.  "Yes, we will."

They paid for their purchases at the front counter before making their way back out into the sunny street.  Draco finally convinced Hermione to accompany him to the Quidditch shop and was doing a running commentary of all the British teams' chances for the year.  Hermione was so busy trying to pay attention to Draco and show interest in what he was saying that she didn't see the person exiting the Quidditch shop.  They collided with a loud smack and Hermione went stumbling back on the ground, her purchases scattered around her.  She reached for Draco, but found that he wasn't there.  That's when she heard the voice of the person she had rammed into.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.  I guess I didn't see you as I came out.  I was a slight preoccupied with my new Quidditch gloves.  Please excuse my clumsiness."  A strong hand took hold of her own and pulled her effortlessly to her feet.  She looked down at her new robe and found that it hadn't been torn or scuffed.  She finally looked up knowing whose face would be staring back.

"I'm fine, thank you.  No harm done."

"_Hermione_?!"  Harry's eyes went wide as he took in the sight of his best friend in the expensive-looking robe and shoes.  She didn't look at all herself.  "Is that _you_?"

"Of course it's me."  Her tone was snappish, as if she were talking to a child and not someone her own age.  "Who else would it be?"

"Geez, Hermione, you don't have to be so defensive.  I didn't knock you down on purpose.  I didn't even recognize you at first.  You look so pretty in those robes.  Are they new?"

"Yes, they're new.  Are you trying to say that I never looked pretty before?  That I was just some plain ugly bookworm?"

"What's the matter with you, Hermione?  Did I do something wrong?  I just want to help."  He looked downcast.  "I'm sorry about your parents."

"Well, thank you, but you needn't have worried.  I'm fine.  Right as rain."  Harry noticed that as she spoke she seemed to be glancing around like she was looking for something, or someone.

"I'm sure you're not 'fine.'  I mean, I didn't even _know_ my parents and I wasn't fine when I found out that they had been murdered.  I honestly have no idea what you must be going through, but I just want to say that Ron and I are here for you if you need us." 

"That's very gracious of you, but I don't think that will be necessary."  Hermione seemed to have found whatever it was she had been looking for and her attention was focused back on Harry.

Harry studied her intently.  She might be fooling herself, but she was certainly not fooling him.  Much had happened to her in the last few days and he knew from experience that it would take time to deal with it.  He took a cautious step forward and laid a hand on her shoulder.  "It _will_ be okay, Hermione."

She jerked her shoulder away from his comforting touch and took a shaky step back.  Her voice was clipped.  "Stay. Away. From. Me."  She looked pointedly over Harry's right shoulder.  "You can come out now."

Harry watched as Malfoy emerged from the shadows under the awning and went to Hermione's side.  Something registered in his mind about the robes Hermione was wearing, but it was quickly forgotten as he astonishingly viewed Malfoy place a protective yet possessive hand on her back.  She neither jumped nor pulled away at his touch.  On the contrary, she seemed to be leaning into the boy she had had such hostility towards for support.  Harry gritted his teeth at their apparent ease with each other.  He glared at the fair-haired boy with open disgust.  The glower was returned.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

Hermione turned and laid a hand on Draco's chest as he continued to scowl for all he was worth.  "Can we please just go?  I don't feel very well all of a sudden."

Draco nodded and the two of them gathered up the fallen packages.  They made their way back towards Sassly Row where the hotel was located.  Harry just stayed glued to the spot in silent fury as the boy he hated led away the girl he loved like a sister.

A/N:  So, what's Harry gonna do?  He just saw his best friend carted off by his worst enemy.  Oh well.  I like this chapter.  It's the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic clocking in at 18 pages.  Hopefully, the extra length will help you enjoy it all the more.  Also, I hope that the earlier sentiments addressed in the previous author's note clears up some questions.  If you have any other questions or additional comments, always feel free to drop me an email.  I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to get it out ASAP.  Also, there might be a reward in store for whoever can figure out what Blaise's nickname for Draco means.  As always, PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Decisions

A/N:  Okay, first of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter.  I wish now that I had made Draco's nickname somewhat harder to figure out because nearly everyone pretty much guessed what it meant, almost.  That will also be explained in this chapter.  Second, I've gotten lots of comments about how Hermione reacted to Harry.  I'll just say this: Draco is going to continue being hostile and insulting towards them, sometimes to a point where he's actually _defending_ Hermione.  Hermione's feelings about them will lean more towards a casual indifference because she can't really be friends with them anymore.  It's too painful for her because of what she now knows.  I hope that cleared some more things up.  If you have any questions about anything else, I'd be happy to answer them.  PLEASE R/R!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  Or Draco Malfoy.  Damn the world. *grin*

**Return to Eden**

****

_Chapter 9: Decisions_

The morning after Harry encountered Hermione, a pounding on the window awakened Ron from his fretful slumber.  He rolled over and tried to ignore it, but it just grew more insistent until he finally sat up.

"Alright, I'm up.  I'm up.  I can't get any –" He cut off as soon as he saw the spectacles of his best friend peering back at him.  He hurriedly opened his bedroom window and Harry flew in on his broom coming to a stop in the middle.  He quickly dismounted it and let the broom fall to the ground.

Ron was still watching his friend with disbelieving eyes.  "Harry, what are you _doing_ here?  I thought you were going back home with Remus and Sirius.  You said you'd meet me in Diagon Alley next week to get school supplies."  His eyes narrowed in suspicion.  "Hey, you didn't go without me, did you?"

"_Ron!_"  Harry's voice was exasperated when he spoke.  "We have MUCH bigger things to worry about right now."  Then, he proceeded to recount the incident with Hermione and Malfoy.  By the time he was finished, Ron's eyes were threatening to pop out of their sockets.

"She let _him_ touch her?!  Oh, I'm going to _kill_ the bastard!"  In a flash of red hair, he had started towards the door, but Harry caught him by the hem of his shirt.

"I'm just as upset as you are, but we can't just rush off to kill Malfoy!"  Harry was doing his best to calm his friend, but Ron's anger would not be subdued.

"WATCH ME!"  He was nearly consumed with rage as he tried to wrestle out of Harry's grip on his shirt.  _That son of a bitch!  If he thinks he can lay a hand on MY Hermione, I'll rip his fucking throat out!  No, that would be too easy.  It has to be slow.  And painful._

Harry, seeing that he wasn't accomplishing anything, decided to try another tactic.  He drew back his fist and landed a punch squarely on Ron's jaw.  

Ron looked stunned, but had stopped struggling.  He sank to the ground and looked back up at Harry as he rubbed his jaw in a soothing motion.  "Thanks for that.  I get crazy where Hermione's concerned."

Harry just shook his head before lowering himself to sit on the ground opposite Ron.  "You think?"  He shook his head again before continuing.  "Anyway, we need to think about this before taking any kind of action.  I know it's difficult, but you weren't there.  You didn't see her look at you with all that coldness.  It's like she wasn't even the same person."

Ron looked at Harry like something had just occurred to him.  "Wait.  She didn't act anything like our Hermione?  What did you say she was wearing?"

"No, she was acting like a Malfoy.  She was wearing designer robes.  They looked very expensive.  Also a Malfoy trait."

"Harry, I just thought of something.  What if that _wasn't_ our Hermione?  What if Malfoy is just trying to make us think that she's sided with him or something? He probably thinks we'll do something rash, and then we'll get kicked out of Hogwarts.  It sounds _exactly_ like something Malfoy would do."

"But how would he be doing it?"

"I don't know.  Polyjuice Potion or a glamour probably.  Maybe he snuck some hair from Hermione and is making Pansy or someone take the potion.  I wouldn't put it pass him."

"Neither would I.  Besides, it sounds much more reasonable than Hermione _actually_ taking up with Draco Malfoy.  I mean, she _hates_ him."

"Yeah.  I can't believe we thought _that_."

Ron and Harry proceeded to have a good laugh at their suddenness to jump to conclusions.  Their denial set in further as they continued to reassure each other that they were being ridiculous.  

Ron, in his mind, was still skeptical, but he kept his doubts to himself.  He would bide his time in finding what was up with Hermione, but he was now nearly convinced that Malfoy was involved somehow.  When school started again, he would find out the truth from Hermione herself.  He didn't want to risk anything sooner for fear of ruining any chance he might have with her.  But if Malfoy was connected to her in any way, he really _would_ kill the bastard himself.

*~*~*

When Hermione and the Malfoys finally returned to the manor after staying at the hotel, she was still reeling from coming upon Harry in Diagon Alley.  She hadn't said much at dinner, going to her room soon after to spend time in silent contemplation.  

Having her old life collide with her new one so abruptly had been an eye-opener.  The tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't let them.  She had cried enough.  Her parents were gone, but she had already mourned them.  Now it was time to do what she did best, _take action_.

Seeing Harry made her deal with what she hadn't been prepared for.  It was simply too painful to be around them, and brought up the memory of why she was an orphaned pureblood.  She couldn't trust them either.  For all she knew, they could be ratting her out to the Ministry right now, and they would come take her away from the people that had showed her compassion during an extremely difficult time.

After unpacking her bag, she crossed the hall and went into Draco's room needing his presence to sooth her anxiety.  She found him stretched out on top of the cover on his bed trying to nap.  He kept his eyes closed when he heard her come in.  She crawled up the bed and situated herself next to him.

He finally opened his eyes and looked at her when she didn't speak.  She was looking away from him and he could see the worry etched in her face and the unease in her eyes.  He rose up on his elbows and kept his voice gentle.

"What's wrong?"

She finally looked at him.  At the look on his face, she let all her fears melt away.  "Nothing."

Draco wouldn't be sidetracked.  "Hermione, I seriously doubt that _nothing_ is wrong.  I don't think you would be in bed with me if everything were hunky dory.  Now, tell me."

She brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them.  It struck Draco how lost she looked at that moment.  Like a little girl that had lost her way.

"It's just, seeing Harry yesterday made me realize how much everything has changed.  I'm not so sure I want to go back to school.  What's everybody going to think of me when they find out?"

"You mean, you're going to let everyone else's opinion of you ruin your last year at Hogwarts?  You're just going to give up being Head Girl?"

"Well, no."  She let her head fall back on the pillow opposite Draco as she sighed.  "I just don't know what to do."

"You had better decide soon."  He was looking down at her with a discerning expression.  "We go back in a little over two weeks."

"I just know that I can't be around Harry or Ron.  They would ask too many questions that I don't feel like answering."  She appeared petulant.

Draco started to laugh at her.  He managed to speak in-between chuckles.  "How do you plan on doing _that_?  I'd rather you stay away from Potter and Weasel _myself_, but you're in the same house and you share the same classes.  It'd be nearly _impossible_ to avoid them altogether.  What are you going to do?  Switch houses?"

His bouts of mirth were interrupted by Blaise's sudden appearance at the foot of the bed causing him to roll off on to the floor with a yelp.  Blaise and Hermione shared a look before Draco reappeared over the edge of the bed.  He was glaring at Blaise for all he was worth from his spot on the floor.  "I see you passed the Apparation Test."

Blaise looked extremely pleased with herself as she nodded.  "Just this morning.  I thought I'd come pay a visit to Hermione, but I _was_ hoping to catch _you_ off guard."  She snickered.  "I'd say I did a pretty good job."

He just continued to glare.  Blaise didn't pay him any attention and directed her focus towards Hermione.  Blaise had to admit that she was impressed with Hermione's ability to keep herself together.  She knew, that had it been she whose life had fallen apart so thoroughly, she would have been an emotional wreck.  _The girl definitely has some willpower._  

"May I speak with you, Hermione?"  Draco cocked a dubious eyebrow at Blaise's question.

Hermione also appeared confused by the proper asking of the question.  "Why, yes, of course.  I don't understand why you even had to ask.  What did you want to speak with me about?"

Blaise cut her eyes towards Draco before settling back on Hermione.  "I meant, _privately_."  She looked back over at Draco.  "If you don't mind, Dev."

"I _do_ mind.  This is _my_ room, and I'm _not_ leaving.  Besides, I don't know what you have to talk to Hermione about that you can't do in _my_ presence.  I'd _rather_ not have the two of _you_ plotting behind my back.  And _stop_ calling me _Dev!_"  He gracefully lounged himself back upon the bed with his arms crossed and stubbornness written all across his face.

Blaise glared at him.  "Fine.  Hermione, do you want to go into your room?"

"Sure.  It's just across the hall."  Hermione noticed the increasing sparks and tension flying amid the two other occupants of the room.  She felt that there was something else going on between them that neither was telling her.  Something much more complex than a friendship and a sexual relationship.

*~*~*

Percy Weasley had been having a very good day.

In his office as Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, he had arranged several future meetings, sent off eight owls, and yelled at three people for not being as busy as he was.  A typical day in the life of Percy.

As the third son of the Weasley clan, Percy had enough ambition growing up for all seven kids put together.  His goal was to eventually become Ministry of Magic, but he still had plenty of time for that.  He was already the youngest department head at the ripe age of twenty-two.  Even his assistant, Jocelyn Moon, was older than him.  

Percy's luck, however, would not hold out the entire day.  At nearly an hour before it was time to pack up, his office door crashed open with a bang startling him.  Lucius Malfoy stood on the other side of the threshold with what appeared to be a painful grin on his face.

"Young Mr. Weasley!  How does the day fare you?"

Percy was immediately put on alert by Lucius' illusory pleasantries.  He stiffened in his high-backed chair as the patriarch of the only family he truly loathed strolled into his office like he owned everything in it.  He did not return the greeting, but studied Lucius over the rim of his glasses before outstretching his hand offering a seat.

"Mr. Malfoy, we both know this will go faster and easier if you just tell me what you want so I can get on with my work."

Lucius lost the fake cheerful expression he had plastered on his face before entering.  "Very well.  I need your signature for something."  He didn't look like he was going to elaborate any further.

"You better damn well tell me what it's for!  I'm not just going to sign my name to something when I don't even know what it is!"  Percy was amazed at Lucius' arrogant audacity.

Lucius hesitated before producing a paper from the inside pocket of his robe.  It was an official form to take files from the Ministry Records.  Three people had already signed it: Lucius himself, the Head Record Keeper, and Albus Dumbledore.  

Percy gawked when he saw Dumbledore's signature upon the document.  He read the explanatory section, but it only clarified that it was to pull files on a previous Hogwarts student.  It went on to say that said files were private and protected under the Confidentiality Clause in Paragraph Nine of the Treatment of Under-aged Wizards Act.  All damages or obstructions that might occur were the responsibility of the person handling the files at that time.

Percy looked over the paper once more before it finally hit him.  He looked back up at Lucius who appeared quite impatient.  "You already have all the signatures you need.  Why do you need mine?"

Lucius was not pleased at having to answer so many questions.  "The student whose files I need transferred here from Beauxbatons during a power struggle in her family.  She was brought here under the protection of the Ministry, but this department handled all the paperwork.  _That's_ why I need _your_ signature."

Percy narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  "This seems rather _fishy_ to me.  The French princess is no business of _yours_."

Lucius rose from his seat in the blink of an eye and slammed his hand down upon the desk.  _That_ certainly got Percy's attention.  "Now, _you_ listen to _me_."  Lucius' voice had reverted from businesslike to a deadly whisper.  He leaned towards Percy over the desk until they were nose to nose.  "I'm doing this because the woman in question was once a dear friend of mine.  If I have to remind you, she is now in St. Mungo's for mental injuries that were inflicted by the same people who swore to _protect_ her.  It is the _Ministry's_ fault and _your_ father's that her daughter, the last remaining heir to the throne in France, was lost.  I think the _least_ you can do to make up for your family's transgressions is _sign your name on a piece of paper_."

Percy reached out and grabbed his quill from its place on the desk.  He quickly scratched his name across the last line under Dumbledore's.  He rolled the parchment back up before handing it to Lucius.

Lucius tipped his head towards the younger man and took the offered piece of parchment.  After making his way to the door, he turned back around.  "Your discretion is appreciated."  And with that, he was gone.

Percy slumped back in his chair once Lucius was gone, but his curiosity was peaked.  His nerves were on end from the way Lucius had talked to him.  Percy knew Lucius to be a cold man, but _this_ was different.  It was not simply business-as-usual; this had meant a great deal to the elder Malfoy.  He would not have come in person had it not.  

Percy looked up at the clock.  Only fifteen minutes left until it was time for him to clock out for the day.

He started to pack everything away into his drawers and file cabinets until his desk was cleared soon to be piled with tomorrow's paperwork.  He clocked out and then apparated to the small apartment he had finally been able to afford himself.

He was halfway through dinner before he ultimately reached a decision.  Tomorrow, he would do his own research on what Lucius seemed so interested in, and he would see where the paper trail led him.

*~*~*

Lavinia was pacing across the cave in a tiff.  "I don't understand what's taking so long!  The potion revealed their identities to us.  We _know_ who they are.  Ambrosia was supposed to freeze time and bring them to us, but that was nearly an hour ago.  _Where are they and what's she waiting for?!_"

Ophidia was watching her counterpart from the other side of the cave in amusement.  "Oh hush, you bint.  I'm sure she'll be back soon, and they will follow soon after."  A wide smile spread across her cracked and wrinkled features.  "You just have to have a little patience."

Lavinia let out a loud groan in frustration before picking up a glass bottle and hurling it at the hag.  It shattered off the stone to the right of her and its contents spilled out on to the cave floor.  It was then that Ambrosia reappeared.

"_Really_, Lavinia.  You'd think you would've learned some patience many millennia ago."  With a wave of her hand, Ambrosia repaired the broken bottle.  She made her way to her usual seat on the left of Ophidia and to the right of Lavinia.  She was looking extremely pleased with herself.

"It is done.  The boy and girl should be joining us shortly."

*~*~*

Hermione was making her way to her room with Blaise following behind when she started feeling dizzy.  She grabbed the frame of Draco's door for leverage, but all hope was lost when the room itself began spinning.

She closed her eyes willing that the room stay still.  Once she felt her equilibrium slowly return, she opened her eyes and gasped.

Somehow, she and Draco, for he was standing right next to her, had been transported to a cave that looked to be nowhere near Malfoy Manor.  Three people, all seemed to be female, were peering at them with the up most interest written on their faces.  Hermione suddenly felt self-conscious at being studied like a bug under a microscope.  She saw that even Draco was uncomfortable with the intensity of their gazes.

Draco had the nerve to speak first.  "Um, where are we?"

Ambrosia rose to address him.  "You're here with us in a forest cave not far from the mountains.  We've brought you here because we wish to speak with you about a matter of great importance."

The scholar in Hermione perked up.  "Which mountains?"

Ambrosia frowned.  "I don't know.  We never asked."

Lavinia crossed over to them and took Hermione by the hand.  "It's of no matter.  Come sit with us and we will answer some of your questions before we explain what you're doing here."

Draco and Hermione tentatively approached the two chairs that were obviously set out for them before sitting in them.  The three beings' watchfulness had never wavered for a moment.

Hermione still looked fearful.  "Who are you?"

"I am Ambrosia, Power of Magic.  This is Lavinia, Power of Good, and Ophidia, Power of Evil.  We watch over this world and make sure it runs smoothly and such."

Draco looked more at ease since he'd heard of the Three Powers before, but had discarded them as a myth.  "How do you expect to cover up our sudden disappearance?"

"I froze time to get you here.  It won't start again until you leave from here and return to the exact spot from whence you came."

Hermione seemed disbelieving.  "You _froze_ time?  How could _you_ possibly do something like _that_?  I know of _no_ spell to that magnitude."

"The gift of magic that flows through your veins like blood into every fiber of your being is an extension of _my_ power.  You are powerful because _I_ wanted you to be.  It would not do, girl, to disrespect your elders for it can be taken away as easily as it was given."  Ambrosia did not look threatening at all to Hermione, only sincere.

Draco was convinced, by now, that the three people in front of him were telling the truth.  "I guess that leaves why we are here."

"Yes, it does."  Ophidia was the last of the three to speak.  "I'll put it to you simply:  the fate of the world rests on _your_ shoulders."  Then, she burst out into boisterous laughter.

Lavinia tried to quiet her down while suppressing the terrified looks that had broken out on the two teenagers' faces.  "Oh hush, hag!  You needn't worry, it's what you both have been destined to do."

They chorused together.  "_Destined?_"

Lavinia sighed.  "We better start at the beginning."

"When the world was still in its infancy, we were left with a warning of when the power would shift.  It didn't make much sense to us at the time, and we continued to watch the world grow.  Centuries turned into millennia, but still we waited for we were not destined to watch over this world for all eternity.  We have a higher purpose just like the two of you.  Finally, when we had nearly lost hope, we began to see signs that would eventually lead to the shift."

Ambrosia took up Lavinia's narration.  "You see, you are the Daughter of the Lion and you are the Son of the Wolf.  You will come together at the time when the world is the most chaotic, and from there, a new order will arise."

"Wait a minute."  Draco held up a hand indicating she should pause.  "What do you mean 'Son of the Wolf' and 'Daughter of the Lion?'  That doesn't make any sense to me."

"Your father is like a wolf.  Private, only associating with a small group; believes in hierarchy; an aggressive member of society that lets nothing get in his way."  Ambrosia turned to Hermione.  "Your mother was like a lion.  Before she became ill.  Proud, a thing of beauty but very intelligent; a royal being; a graceful predator that got what she wanted."

Draco and Hermione both nodded at this.

Lavinia trudged on.  "See, here's the part where it gets tricky.  We don't know when or where or how the shift will take place, but we know that you two will play the key roles in it."  Her eyes turned upon Hermione.  "We _do_ know that you finding out that you were a pureblood has something to do with it."  

Draco lifted a sardonic eyebrow.  "And that's _all_ you know about it?"

The three all-knowing beings looked embarrassed at this.  "Well, since we're not involved in it, and we're not even supposed to help really, we weren't given specifics.  You'll just have to make do with what we have and figure the rest out for yourselves."  Ophidia grumbled something under her breath that sounded very much like 'ungrateful brats.'

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way then.  Now that Hermione and I have a destiny to figure out, we better not waste any more of our time.  Hermione?"  His sarcastic tone faded when he turned his attention back to his female companion.

"Okay, but how do we get back?"  Hermione's anxiousness was apparent all over her face.

Ambrosia lifted her arms.  "Like this."  Almost at once, the room began to spin again.

*~*~*  
  


Hermione and Draco found themselves back in the corridor that separated their rooms in Malfoy Manor.  Thankful to have solid ground under their feet once again, they leaned back against opposite sides of the hall as they tried to get their nerves under control.  They had to go back into Draco's room before time would reactivate.

Draco was the first to speak.  "Well, _that_ was interesting."

"_Interesting?_  You thought that was _interesting?_  You would.  This is all _your_ fault, you know.  If it hadn't been for _you_, _I_ wouldn't be in this mess with destinies and power shifts."

"_My fault?_  How can you even _say_ that?  I have no control of what was told to the Three Powers.  I have no say in what was foretold before you and I were even born.  If it's anyone's fault here, it's _yours_."  Draco was getting more agitated by the second.

"_Mine?_  How do you figure _that_?"  Hermione's ire was also beginning to show.

"Isn't it obvious?  You found out you were a pureblood, and then you moved in here with MY family thereby setting this WHOLE thing into motion.  If you had just stayed the Gryffindor Mudblood Bitch, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"Oh, NO sir!  You do NOT get to place the blame of this on to ME when it's entirely YOUR fault.  YOU'RE the one who set this whole thing into motion."

"OH YEAH? EXPLAIN THAT.  I WANT TO HEAR HOW _I_ HAD _ANYTHING_ TO DO WITH WHAT HAPPENED _BEFORE WE WERE EVEN BORN!_"

"THIS ALL HAPPENED BECAUSE YOU _KISSED_ ME!  IF YOU HAD JUST STAYED BEING A BASTARD TO ME AND MY FRIENDS, I WOULDN'T HAVE _EVER_ CONSIDERED JOINING SIDES WITH _YOU_ AND BETRAYING _MY_ FRIENDS!  MAYBE THEN, MY PARENTS WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME THAT I WAS ADOPTED! YOU JUST _COULDN'T_ LEAVE ME ALONE!  I'M RESPONSIBLE, BUT I _NEVER_ ASKED FOR _THIS_ MUCH RESPONSIBILITY!  NOW I HAVE SOME _DESTINY_, _AND IT'S YOUR_ –"

Before she could finish her hysterical and decibel-splitting rant, Draco slammed her hard into the wall and brought his lips down over hers in a bruising and fierce kiss.  Both were shattered to the core at the intensity poured into the melding of their mouths.  Draco pushed Hermione harder into the wall and crushed his body against hers.  To Hermione, it felt like being on fire and swimming in ice at the same time; like being broken down and put back together all in the same instant.  Pure, raw hunger overtook her as she clutched at his neck because it was the only thing keeping her from completely descending into blackness from the feelings of undiluted pleasure throbbing through her every nerve.  His tongue felt like velvet cream as it stroked and caressed the inner crevices of her mouth in a slow, erotic dance that made the crackling electricity between them almost tangible.  She began to feel the same sensation she had felt in the prefects' bathroom of the world falling away…

A/N:  I know you probably really hate me right now for leaving it like that, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up.  Is she going to sleep with him?  I sure as hell don't know, but maybe you'd like to cast a vote.  Hopefully, you've enjoyed this chapter.  I know it's not nearly as long as my last one, but the length of that chapter was a fluke more than anything.  I try to get in at least 12 pages, which is exactly this one's length.  I don't know when the next chapter will be out; I've been trying to put up at least one chapter every month, but my writing time is about to be seriously limited with college apps needing to be filled out.  I promise to do my best though.  As always, I'm happy to answer any questions or reply to any comments that you might have about this story.  Feel free to email me.  If you do that, I might start giving chapter sneak peeks. *grin* PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S.  I know I promised that the explanation of Draco's nickname would appear in this chapter, but I switched some things around and it didn't make it in.  I promise that it will be in the next chapter in the scene where Blaise and Hermione have a little "girl talk."


	10. No One Needs To Know

A/N:  Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers who liked the previous chapter.  Your comments and feedback is appreciated.  I apologize for the delay in writing this chapter.  I plead writer's block for at least one week.  I'm not going to say much in this author's note; I'll just get straight to the chapter.  From now on, my chapter titles will be names of songs just for the fun of it.  Cookies to whoever can guess the singer.  I'll continue to write as much as possible.  Thank you for your continuous support.  As always, PLEASE R/R!!!!!****

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter.  I am simply using them for my own depraved pleasure.

**Return to Eden**

****

_Chapter 10:  No One Needs To Know_

Draco's only conscious thought while he was melting so lusciously into Hermione was a bed.  _I have to get to a bed._

He grabbed her away from the wall they were crushed against and began walking her backwards to her room.  He knew no one would bother them since time had yet to be reactivated.  His body quivered with excitement at fulfilling his unspoken lust for her.

Hermione knew she was in deep trouble once she felt her back hit the door to her room.  Draco's hands were twisting around her to clench the knob and she felt it turn against her hip. 

They stumbled into the room and nearly lost their footing.  As Draco regained his balance, Hermione took advantage of the momentary pause in their intoxicating kisses.  She raised her hands between them and shoved him away.  Hard.

Draco barely registered the dismissal in his desire-induced state, but the glazed look in his eyes started to fade when Hermione took two firm steps away from him and crossed her arms determinedly in front of her chest.  A look of utmost fortitude decorated her face as she gauged his reaction cautiously.  Draco felt something inside him break at her obvious show of rejection.  Fury began bubbling inside him as he took in her stance and the detached glint in her eyes.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!  You want this as much as I do!  You were practically _begging_ me for it back in the prefects' bathroom!  What's the matter?!  Afraid I'll outdo the standards that fucking Potter and Weasel set?!"  His feelings of rage and unfulfilled want were causing his voice to rise higher in decibels with every syllable he spoke.

Hermione just continued to stand there until he was through ranting.  Her voice was calm and even when she spoke.

"Draco, I'm _not_ going to sleep with you."

"_Why the bloody hell not?!_"  Draco was nearly at the end of his rope and losing ground fast.

She tilted her head before narrowing her eyes at him.  "Do I _really_ even have to answer that question?  I would think it would be obvious."

He was trying to reign in his anger before he did something he'd regret as he ground his teeth in frustration.  "Enlighten me."

"Fine.  If you really want to know, I'll tell you."  She made her way into her room and further away from him.  "First of all, I'm not some object in your possession to do with what you wish.  I deserve more, and I expect no less.  Second, we've shared exactly _three_ kisses.  Not nearly enough to build a sexual relationship on, or really anything else for that matter."  Her eyes locked with his to let him know that she was serious.  "If those reasons aren't good enough, _deal with it_."  

His hands were scrunched into fists by his sides, but he managed to ground out "fine."  

Hermione nodded towards the door and they made their way back across the hall to Draco's room to reactivate time.  As they went, both made sure not to come in contact with the other in any way.  Upon entering, they found Blaise frozen between the door and the bed about to follow Hermione out of the room.

Hermione took her place by the door putting her hand on the knob.  Draco made his way to the bed, and as soon as he settled upon it, Blaise came alive.

"See you later, Dev."

She started to follow Hermione out of the room, but Draco was back off the bed and across the room with an agility borne from a Seeker.  He grabbed Blaise by the arm and pulled her back into the room.

"Just a minute.  Blaise, I'd like a word with you."  By now, his body was humming with suppressed desire and contained anger.

Blaise turned uninterested eyes upon him.  "It can't wait?"

Draco was having trouble keeping a handle on his calm demeanor.  He put himself between Blaise and Hermione, but kept his eyes on Blaise.  "No.  Besides, Hermione will be here all day, and then you two can talk about as much as you want."

Blaise locked eyes with Hermione and they silently communicated before the latter left the room without saying anything.  Blaise turned her focus back to Draco who was looking at the closed door from whence Hermione left.

"I hope you have a good reason for detaining me because what I have to talk to Hermione about is really – " She was sharply cut off by the feel of Draco backhanding her.  The force of the blow knocked her back on the bed.

Before she could blink, he was upon her, but she already knew what was to come.  As he plowed her mouth with savage kisses, he whispered an incantation that bound her wrists to the headboard with leather straps.  His hands snaked between them and viciously ripped her blouse from her body.  His attention diverted to her skirt while he nipped fiercely at her neck.  He roughly pushed the garment up and tore her panties away.

Without wasting another moment, he freed the aching bulge in his pants and plunged into her core.  He pulled back and slammed into her again before setting a grueling pace.  The bruising grip he had on her hips started lessening once his nerves calmed.  The pull of oblivion began building within him as he continued to pound into the consenting female beneath him.

*~*~*

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office at Hogwarts pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to take everything in.  A letter from Lucius Malfoy was lying innocently on the desk in front of him.  

He picked it up and began reading it again to make sure his initial perusal had been correct.

_Albus,_

_Although we've had our differences in the past, I'm sure that you will understand and agree with my concern for the object of this letter._

_As I'm certain you already know by now, Hermione Granger is staying at my home under my care and the guardianship of my wife.  Cordelia named Narcissa her guardian not very long after the babies were born.  Imagine our devastation when Evan was killed, Cordelia was admitted to St. Mungo's, and the baby, Regina, was lost.  When Hermione arrived at our home with the news, we were overcome with joy at her being found.  In part, we are grateful to you for your role in her being returned to us._

_While we're happy to have her, our main concern is for her safety.  I learn in confidence from my son, Draco, that Miss Granger had the unfortunate experience of running into the Potter boy during our recent stay at Diagon Alley.  She was visibly upset from the encounter, and I'm worried that the Potter boy's persistence will only cause her greater stress if she is found with us.  I also do not want her to undergo any examination from the Ministry._

_To solve this problem, for the time being, I'm planning on sending her to stay with her great aunt for the remainder of the summer.  However, this solution will not last considering her position._

_I've been in correspondence with her grandmother, the Lady de Winter, and she wishes to meet Hermione during the Christmas break and introduce her to court.  Cordelia's younger brother now sits on the throne of France with no heir making Hermione the successor.  Hermione knows nothing of this, only that her mother was a French royal.  Lady de Winter fully intends to let her pick up her royal duties and teach her how to be the princess that she is._

_During the school year, nevertheless, it will be harder to keep her away from those who would do her harm since she has already been sorted into Gryffindor.  That is why I'm requesting she be resorted on top of staying in the Head Girl and Boy dorms.  I know it might seem overly cautious, but I assure you it's for the best._

_                          Respectfully,_

_                                           Lucius A. Malfoy_

Albus sighed as he put the letter back down.  There was no mistaking what the letter said now.  Lucius was obviously very worried for Hermione's well being.  He knew deep within himself that Lucius was right.  If Harry and the Weasleys found out that Hermione was staying with the Malfoys, they would do everything possible to convince the Ministry to take her away from them.  No, that would not do at all.

Albus reached into his desk and drew out some parchment to write his reply.  He would fulfill Lucius' wishes as well as doing his best to keep her safe throughout the year.  He quickly finished the short letter and summoned one of the school owls to deliver it.  As he watched the owl take off from the ledge and soar through the sky, he reminded himself that it really was for the best.

*~*~*

Percy had just apparated outside of the Burrow and was about to knock.  He had spent the day doing something very un-Percy like.

Instead of going to work and doing his job as efficiently as possible, he spent his time going through piles and piles of papers on the French royal line.  By the time he had come to the current royal family, it was well after noon.

He started digging into the files on Cordelia de Altair.  Apparently, her daughter, one Regina Rosier, was lost before Harry Potter defeated Voldemort.  She was last seen in the Ministry offices right before her mother was taken to St. Mungo's to be admitted.  No one had heard hide or hair of her since.

The cogs in Percy's mind started to turn as he pieced the puzzle together.  There had been no record of Regina after she disappeared at the age of six months old.  Percy knew that there had been a fuss over Hermione Granger a few days ago, and he had thought it to be an odd thing.  

Hermione had always been something of an enigma to the staff of the Ministry.  There was no document of her as a magical child until the age of six when she had accidentally levitated her cousin at the annual family picnic.  Most magical children were documented as such from the moment of their birth.  The Department of Births and Deaths had run around for months trying to figure out how they lost the girl, but they were unable to discover anything and finally deemed it a lost cause.

Percy believed all this was too much of a coincidence.  He had been, after all, Head Boy at Hogwarts.  Regina's disappearance, Hermione's lost birth, the fuss over her location a few days back, and Lucius' sudden interest in Cordelia the day before led Percy to come to a startling conclusion: Hermione Granger and Regina Rosier were one and the same.

That's why he was now standing outside the house of his parents about to tell them that he believed the girl they thought of like a daughter was not only the sole beneficiary of the Rosier Estate, but also the heir to the throne in France.  It was a hard pill to swallow when he thought of the girl he'd known for nearly six years and whose ambition matched his own.

He raised his hand and softly knocked on the wooden door.  After a moment, the door flew open on its hinges to reveal an extremely frazzled looking Mrs. Weasley.

"Percy!  How delightful!  Come in!"

Percy entered the small kitchen as his mother closed the door behind him.  Molly made her way back to the stove where she was in the middle of making supper and trying to keep the peace at the same time.

Apparently, Percy was not the only one who had come home today.  Fred and George were currently participating in a shouting match with Ginny who was accusing them of transfiguring her cat, a birthday present from a few months before, into a flobberworm that she now held in her hand.  Percy simply shook his head at the display thinking that some things never change.

Molly had heard quite enough.  "Fred!  George!  Change Ginny's cat back and please refrain from causing any more trouble until you get back to your shop."  Molly diverted her attention to Percy who was sitting quietly at the dining table.  "So, Percy, what brings you here?  Miss your mother's cooking?"

"Mum, you know you're cooking is wonderful, but that's not what caused me to come here today.  I was hoping to talk to the whole family tonight at supper.  It's important."  Percy's expression held no trace of humor, and Molly was put immediately on edge.

"What's wrong?  Something's not the matter, is it?"  Her voice was tinged with worry and fear.

"No, mum.  It's just something I discovered that I think everyone deserved to hear.  Nothing for you to worry about."  Percy tried to sooth his mother with his words.

Molly quietly nodded as she put the finishing touches on the meal.  Almost at once, Arthur popped into the kitchen and the rest of the Weasleys came into the room to eat.  Percy was surprised to see Harry trailing after Ron to the table.  Harry looked up and gave Percy a polite nod before taking his seat next to Ron.

After everyone settled in and piled up their plates, Percy decided to dive right in.

"Everybody, there's something important I need to tell you."  He waited until he had everyone's attention before he said anything else.  "It's about Hermione."

This simple sentence caused everyone to go on alert.  Ron nearly jumped across the table at Percy in his frenzy and had to be held down by Harry.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HERMIONE?!  IS SHE IN TROUBLE?!  IS SHE IN DANGER?!"

"Ron, you're not helping anybody by being irrational.  Just hold on and let Percy speak before you go jumping to conclusions."  Harry said, always the voice of reason.

Percy told them everything he had found in his search.  Arthur noticeably stiffened at the mention of Cordelia de Altair.  He continued to discuss Regina's background and her disappearance before switching over to Hermione's lost birth and the fuss made over her earlier in the week.  By the time he got to Lucius' office visit, the Weasleys were all on the edge of their seats.  Percy trailed off with one final statement.

"I believe Hermione and Regina to be the same person thereby her inheriting money from the Rosiers and taking her place in the French royal court.  She is, after all, their princess and the heir."

Each Weasley at the dinner table digested this information differently.  Harry and Ron were probably the most stunned since she was, still, their best friend.  Harry turned to Ron and took in his shocked and slightly dejected expression before speaking in a quiet and even voice.  "I think it's time to pay Professor Dumbledore a visit."

*~*~*

Blaise silently watched Draco sleep from the other side of his bed.  Draco had released the spell on her wrists before succumbing to his slumber.  He looked so tranquil from where she was sitting, completely at peace with the world.  A far cry from how he had been less than an hour before.  A lone tear glided down her cheek before she impatiently pushed it away.  _There's no reason to cry about it now.  You've always known, but you let yourself fall in love with him anyway.  It's too late to change the past, and wishing for it accomplishes nothing._

She rose from her spot on the bed, instinctively knowing that he would sleep deeply for a few hours at least.  She picked up her shirt and panties and quickly repaired the damage with a wave of her wand.  She redressed, trying not to look too rumpled, before exiting the room into the quiet corridor.

Blaise took a calming breath before knocking on Hermione's door.  She waited until she heard a soft "come in" before entering the other girl's room.

Hermione was sitting on her bed with her feet curled underneath her reading one of the books she had purchased in Diagon Alley.  It had been nearly an hour since she had left Blaise with Draco in his room, and she didn't need to guess what they had been doing.  She was not surprised, but something about seeing Blaise now made her feel that this time had been vastly different from when she first found them in bed together.  She stored that thought away for later inspection as Blaise started walking towards the bed after closing the door.

Hermione smiled at her and patted the bed next to her.  "Come and sit down."

"Thanks.  I'm sorry for making you wait.  Draco is a most impatient thing."  Blaise returned the smile as she positioned herself on the bed next to Hermione.  "There are quite a few things that I wanted to talk to you about.  Most of them are about Draco."

Hermione sighed.  "I had a feeling that's what this conversation was going to be about.  Let me just say, I'm not going to try and take Draco away from you.  He's really not my type and even though we've been making nice since the news of my newfound parents came about, six years of hostility just doesn't go away."

Blaise held up her hand to stop Hermione from saying anything else.  "That's not what I was talking about.  I was just going to tell you some general things about him and answer any questions since you're the one who's going to be living here."   

"Oh."  Hermione appeared dumbfounded before she found herself.  "What kind of questions?"

"Whatever you want to ask, I'll try and answer, but first, I'd like to say my part."  She glanced around the room as if looking for inspiration before beginning.

"Since the only side of Draco you've seen in your years at Hogwarts is the sadistic bastard that he's practically perfected, I'll give you some insight as to how he is when he's not trying to piss off the Golden Trio."

"He's actually a pretty quiet person.  When he's in the Slytherin dorms, he's usually by himself pouring over homework or planning Quidditch strategies.  He actually enjoys school, and he throws a fit when you beat him at anything."  At this, Hermione let a small smile escape, but Blaise didn't notice and continued on.

"He's artistic: plays the piano and draws.  He likes to work on potions and creates his own.  He already has two patents: one for a potion that heals burns with less chance of scarring, and one for a potion that counters the effects of mixed-up hexes.  I think your little stunt in fourth year on the train home was the inspiration for the second one.  When Professor Snape decides to retire, I have no doubt that Draco will be Dumbledore's first choice in replacing him."

"He also loves anything to do with dragons.  I think it has something to do with the fascination he has for his name.  The dragon you saw on your tour of the grounds was actually a birthday present for Draco when he turned ten years old.  Lucius had all the special permits taken care of and everything.  That's another thing, Lucius might seem like a hard, cruel man, but he really does love his son."

"Draco might seem like a carbon copy of his father, but he's really not.  Most of the time, he's a very caring and humorous person.  I hope you give him the chance to show what he's really like, especially now."

"Wait.  Now?  What are you talking about?  And why are you telling me all this?"  Hermione was beyond confused at the end of Blaise's explanation.  She had no idea what this all had to do with her.

Blaise gave her a thoughtful searching look before replying.  "I'll just say this, Draco really, _really_ likes you.  If you give him a chance, I think you'd really like him too.  And if I lose him to anybody, I'd rather lose him to you."

"But I told you already, I –"

Blaise quieted her with a look.  "Just trust me."  She turned her attention to her fingernails as she picked at the black polish.  "So, do you have any questions?"

"Just one.  Why do you call him Dev all the time?"

Blaise's eyes shot up and locked with her own before she could blink.  Hermione was surprised at Blaise's sudden reaction, but was soon comforted when Blaise began to speak, albeit with some hesitation. 

"I know why I first started calling him Dev, and so does he, but he doesn't know why I've continued to call him that."  Blaise let her eyes shift downward before continuing.  "When all the Slytherins were kids, we would dare each other to do things.  You know, steal candy, sneak butterbeers, normal kid stuff.  Draco was the only one out of all of us that would never back down from a dare.  Hell, he actually encouraged us to come up with better dares.  That's when people started referring to him as the 'daredevil' of the group.  I shortened it to Dev."

A small nostalgic smile came across her face as she recalled the memories.  "When we were nine, Terence Higgs came up with a dare that he hoped would knock Draco off his high horse.  He wanted him to go up to the tower on Malfoy Manor and freefall with his broom.  Pansy and I begged him not to do it, to back down just this once, but he would hear none of it.  We watched with bated breath at the foot of the tower as he jumped off the ledge, broom in hand.  Each second felt like an eternity as he continued to plummet towards the ground below.  Then, at the last possible moment, he mounted his broom and flew back into the air.  I can't convey my relief at that exact moment."

Blaise looked back up at Hermione who was listening with rapt interest before letting her gaze drop back to her lap.  "Draco accomplished the dare, but Terence wouldn't be outdone.  He made his way up to Malfoy Tower and tried to do the same thing.  He waited, just as Draco had, to mount his broom at the last moment, but he didn't have the natural grace that Draco was born with.  We held our breaths knowing he wouldn't get it in time.  Even now, I can hear the way his bones snapped when he crashed into the ground.  In all, he cracked two ribs and broke his left arm in four places.  I guess he was lucky.  To this day, the parents don't know about the dare and we never dared each other again.  Terence hated Draco from that day on which turned into loathing when Draco replaced him as the Slytherin Seeker three years later."

"I guess Draco thinks I call him Dev still because it reminds him of Terence and that aggravates him, but it's not."

Blaise once again let her eyes connect with Hermione's before looking away.  In that brief moment, Hermione saw a flicker of emotion not of a proud, stubborn girl, but of a woman that knew the loss of innocence and the pain of love.

"See, to love Draco, you can't just love the man, you have to love the devil inside."

*~*~*

Pansy Parkinson was a girl that was accustomed to getting what she wanted.  When she didn't, it wasn't unusual to see the seventeen year old throw a temper tantrum that would rival one of a three year old.  Her older brothers just sat back and watched marveling at her impudence.  Her parents simply didn't know where she got it.

Pansy was the youngest of four children and the only girl.  Her older brothers, Patrick, Paul, and Peter, were not doted upon half as much and had much more to show because of it.  One played Quidditch for England, one was head of the Floo Network Authority and moving up in the Department of Magical Transport, the last brother was in his third year at the University of Magic in Britain training to be a mediwizard.

In all, the Parkinson clan had proved to be a productive bunch after their parents who co-owned Parkinson Products, a company that manufactured magical cosmetics and hair care.  Pansy was the only exception in the family's record.

It was apparent after her first few years at Hogwarts that she was neither as clever nor as ambition as her brothers before her.  Her mother, Patricia, had tried everything to interest her daughter in school, but Pansy would have none of it.  All she wanted was new clothes, shoes, and make-up.  Finally, they gave up.

The Parkinsons were friendly with the Malfoys, the Rosiers, and the Zabinis, but they couldn't hope to amass the kind of wealth that these three families had over the years.  The plan was to marry her off to a boy from one of these three families.  Draco Malfoy was the first and obvious choice, but there was a problem.

Pansy had transformed from a quiet, kind little girl with blonde ringlets to a selfish, whiny chit that hardly anybody could tolerate being around.  The only thing that hadn't changed about her was her hair.      

So, Patricia Parkinson was faced with perhaps the most difficult ordeal of her life: either transform Pansy into a girl that Draco Malfoy or another wealthy young man would be delighted to marry or face the grim reality of never getting rid of her.  It was safe to say she had her work cut out for her.

*~*~*

Hermione couldn't bring herself to comment on Blaise's quietly muttered statement.  Unfortunately, she didn't have the time to.

Before Blaise could elaborate, her wand started glowing blue signaling that she was wanted at home.  "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I have to go.  We'll talk about this some other time, okay?  I'll see you again soon."  Hermione opened her mouth to say goodbye, but the other girl apparated away before she had the chance.

Hermione's mind was reeling at all that Blaise had told her about Draco.  Was it possible for him to really like her?  Was it possible that she was starting to develop feelings for him?

"Whoa there, Granger.  Let's not start jumping to conclusions.  Best to think logically about all this."

First, she needed to talk to Draco himself to apologize for how cold she had been earlier.  She was still shocked at what the three beings had told them, and she wasn't sure she could handle another surprise right now.  Her nerves were close to collapsing from all the pressure she found herself under.  It was just too much too soon.  It had only been four days, _four days, _since she had initially learned about her adoption.

Hermione crossed the corridor and knocked on the door.  When she received no answer, she entered silently.  Draco was laying face down on his bed looking for the entire world like a sleeping angel.  He was the picture of innocence.  Silky strands of his silver hair caressed his brow above closed eyes where dark lashes swept across his perfect cheekbones creating shadows in the half-lighted room.  His full, smooth lips were parted slightly to let his deep breaths in sleep pass through like whispers of love in the moonlight.

His beauty entranced her for he was truly a creature of perfection.  He couldn't ever be considered something so trite as cute or even handsome.  Draco Malfoy was the most beautiful man she would ever have the privilege of being in the same room with.  Even his name sounded like a sweet-nothing as it passed through her lips.

She couldn't help herself as she let her fingertips trail across his brow brushing back the wisps of flaxen hair.  She looked back down at his face and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw his eyes open watching her.

A small smile curled on the corners of his lips at her reaction.  The lethargy of sleep had yet to vacate his mind as he spoke gently.  "Hi."

She took a seat next to him on the bed as she gazed into his gray eyes.  "Hi.  Sleep well?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact.  No dreams."  He shifted into a propped up position against his headboard as he took in her form.  "Did you really come in here to make sure I rested well?"

"Well, no.  I came in here to apologize.  For earlier."  She let her gaze fall away from him.  "I'm sorry I was so distant from you.  It's just, there's been so much happening to me that I don't think I'd be able to handle any more complications right now."

She looked back up when she felt his hand enclose her own.  "I know.  I'm sorry as well.  I had no right to get so angry.  Sometimes I lose my head and I forget what I'm doing.  I'll try not to let it happen again."

Hermione smiled.  "Okay.  Let's just be friends for now."

Draco acquiesced with a nod of his head.  They slipped into a comfortable silence as they gazed at one another.  A sudden rapping at the door tore them from their reverie.  Draco uttered an admission as Hermione turned to face the door.

Lucius entered looking somewhat worse for wear as he took in the sight of the two teenagers.  "Oh good, you're in here.  I was scared I'd have to search the whole manor for you.  Hermione, you have to leave at once."

Hermione was stunned.  "What?  Leave?  I don't want to leave here."

Lucius smiled sadly at her.  "I know you don't, but I'm afraid we have no choice.  My sources at the Ministry have informed me that Percy Weasley spent the day snooping about in your records as well as Cordelia's family.  I'm sending you to stay with your great aunt for the remainder of summer vacation."

"I still don't understand.  What's the big deal if the Weasleys find out?"

Lucius came and sat down by Hermione and his son who was at a loss for words.  "Hermione, there's still a lot of paperwork to be filled out before you are legally under our guardianship.  I've been trying to take care of it quietly.  Your disappearance was a mystery and still is to this day.  Imagine the attention you'd receive once word of your discovery gets out.  I don't want you to deal with that until you're ready.  It's too soon now."

Hermione understood that the Malfoys were just trying to protect her, but she still felt that it was unfair.  She was starting to get used to being here.  

Lucius patted a compassionate hand on her shoulder before he rose from the bed.  "Your clothes are being packed now.  We'll send your Hogwarts trunk with Draco when he leaves for school.  Narcissa and I will be waiting for you in the entrance hall where we'll take you to the train station.  From there, you'll take the train to meet your aunt.  I'm sorry that we have to do this."  And with that, he disappeared out the door.

Hermione turned back to Draco with her eyes beginning to brim with tears.  She wiped them away, but couldn't keep the waver from her voice as she spoke.  "I can't believe I have to leave so soon, and just when we made up too.  I was really starting to like it here, but Lucius is right.  I'm not ready to be scrutinized like that.  I don't think I'll ever be ready for it."  Her tears broke through as the strain from all the revelations in the day caused her to crumple into Draco's waiting arms.

"Shh.  It's all right.  Everything will be fine, you'll see."  Draco continued to murmur words of comfort as he rocked her back and forth.  After her cries ceased, she raised her head and gazed at him.  

He gave her a small smirk before nudging her towards the door.  "Don't want to keep them waiting."  An unasked question shined in her eyes.  He rose up and placed a soft, gentle kiss upon her lips before pulling back.  "I'll see you in two weeks."

She shyly nodded her head before exiting into the corridor.  She made her way down the stairs to the entrance hall where Narcissa and Lucius stood waiting by the door.  Her suitcases had already been loaded into the carriage by the house-elfs.  

She silently followed the elder Malfoys out to the carriage.  Lucius was very distressed, but Narcissa looked like she would break down into tears at any moment.  Hermione tried to comfort her on the way to the train station to no avail.

The three of them made their way into the train station by a barrier cloaked by the woods.  They were the only ones present besides the conductor.  Lucius handed him the luggage before turning back to his wife and Hermione.

The two women hugged and cried before pulling themselves back together.  Hermione thanked them both for being so hospitable in their short time together, and she hoped that she would be back to see them soon.

After a final goodbye, she started for the train before stopping suddenly.  She turned back around with her attention focused on Lucius.  "How will I know my aunt?"

A smile escaped him before he could cover it up.  "You'll know."  He waved as she climbed on the train and left their sight.

Hermione found a seat in one of the compartments and propped her feet up on the seat opposite as she watched the countryside go by.  It was well after dusk now and the scenery was cloaked in darkness illuminated only by the glow of the moon.  For some reason it made her think of Draco while he was asleep.

She thought of all that had happened between them in such a short time.  From the prefects' bathroom up until the moment earlier in his bedroom, much had changed in their relationship.  Sometimes, she wished back to when times were simpler and they would simply hurl insults at each other.

Not only did she have Draco to think about, but also the destiny she supposedly had and also the talk with Blaise.  Mulling over it all made her head hurt, and she let her mind go blank.  She would ponder later when things were less confusing.

She was shaken from the stupor she had fallen in by the feel of the train halting.  She rose from her seat and went to get off the train when she recognized her surroundings.  She was standing at King's Cross Station in Platform Nine and Three Quarters where she boarded the train for Hogwarts every year.

A very familiar person was approaching her, but she didn't notice until she was addressed by the new presence.

"Hello, Hermione.  I'm your aunt.  I trust you had a pleasant trip?"

Hermione whipped her attention around to the person now standing in front of her and she stared flabbergasted.

"_Professor McGonagall?!_"

A/N:  Alas, that is all for now.  I nearly met my own record with this chapter just topping over 15 pages.  That wasn't the most suspenseful cliffhanger of all time, but hopefully it'll make you want to return to find out how McGonagall ties into Hermione's newfound family.  Draco's violent tendencies in this chapter were only proof that this story will contain angst and not fluffy goodness all the time.  It wasn't aimed to scare off any of my readers, and I can assure you that it's there for a reason.  I hope you enjoyed the explanation for Draco's nickname and I credit the idea of having Hermione resorted in Lucius' letter to PhoenixGuardian on Fic Alley.  Hopefully, I'll get another chapter soon.  Feel free to email with any questions or comments you might have, and as always PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!

Coming up in the next chapter:  Hermione learns how McGonagall ties into the Rosier clan; Harry and Ron take a trip to see Professor Dumbledore; Lucius receives Dumbledore's letter and an unexpected visitor; Draco deals with Hermione's absence; and someone eavesdrops on Lucius and finds out about Hermione's true identity.  Who is it and will they go public with their discovery?


	11. Wishing I Was There

A/N: Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. I couldn't do this without your continuous support. This chapter will be somewhat important in the long run. I'm warning you now though, it's brimming with angst. Everybody's kind of brooding in their own little corners. No peeking ahead! Now, here's the next chapter for your viewing pleasure. PLEASE R/R!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself? I don't own it!!  
  
Return to Eden  
  
Chapter 11: Wishing I Was There  
  
Hermione gaped for some time at the professor she admired before coming to her senses. Professor McGonagall silently stood there waiting for Hermione to process this new information. It seemed to take longer than she would have expected from the bright girl, but from Lucius' letter, she had been having more than her share of shocks in just the last few days.  
  
Hermione snapped back to attention once she realized she was about to be left at the platform. McGonagall had floated her luggage onto a trolley and was standing next to the barrier preparing to go through. Hermione walked over and accompanied her as they pushed the trolley into King's Cross.  
  
She had tons of questions for McGonagall, but she started with a simple one first. "How are you my aunt?"  
  
They continued to make their way out of the station, as McGonagall appeared to contemplate the answer. She glanced at Hermione with a sad look in her eyes before she responded.  
  
"The simple answer to that would be to merely say I am your grandmother's sister. There were four girls in our family, which explains why there are no more Bromleys. Catherine was second eldest, and I was the youngest. After we all married, the name was no more."  
  
"I had never heard of the Bromleys before Draco informed me about my grandmother, but I had no idea that was your maiden name as well." By now they had exited the building and were now standing on a Muggle street in London. McGonagall hailed a taxi, and they climbed in while the driver loaded up the suitcases. She let the man know her destination before turning back to Hermione and picking up the conversation.  
  
"So, you've been talking to Draco Malfoy, have you?" Her answer was a nod. "Well, I assume you know quite a bit about your family then."  
  
"Yes. Narcissa and Draco have been telling me what they know about my family, but it's been mostly information on the Rosiers. Tell me about your family." Hermione looked down before muttering. "I didn't even know you were married." She looked back up when she heard McGonagall chuckling.  
  
"Some things never change. If I believed half the stuff you students do, I'd be an old spinster and Neville Longbottom would be in love with his toad." She shook her head at the thought.  
  
The taxi pulled up in front of a two-story house in a nice neighborhood. They clambered out of the vehicle and waited for the driver to unload the luggage. McGonagall paid him and they watched him steer away before making their way up the walk with the suitcases in-between them.  
  
McGonagall entered first into the foyer with Hermione entering close behind. They set the baggage next to the foot of the stairs. Hermione followed as McGonagall disappeared around a corner and across the sitting room. She entered a comfy looking kitchen where McGonagall was banging around in the cabinets.  
  
"I know it's quite late, but I thought you might like some tea before I leave you to bed. You'll be staying in the guest room upstairs until we both go back to Hogwarts. Why don't you take a seat?"  
  
Hermione sat in the proffered chair. She was starting to feel tired as the events of the day washed over like a tidal wave. As all the thoughts jumbled around in her head, she decided a cup of tea sounded good.  
  
McGonagall approached her with two steaming cups. She set one down in front of Hermione before taking a seat across from her. A grave expression decorated the older woman's face as she observed her student sip demurely from the cup.  
  
"I know it seems that all this has happened rather quickly, and you're probably still trying to wrap your head around it. But, I'd like to tell you a story."  
  
Hermione nodded to indicate that she was listening. McGonagall leaned back in her chair with a faraway look in her eyes before beginning.  
  
"As I've already told you, there were four girls in our family: Elizabeth, Catherine, Diana, and myself. We weren't particularly close since there were several years between each of us, and we were very different people. Our parents encouraged our independence from each other, but we were still sisters and learned to rely on each other when it came down to it."  
  
A wistful smile spread on her lips as she continued. "Elizabeth was the first to go to Hogwarts and was sorted into Hufflepuff. For three years, she came home each vacation and spoke about how wonderful school was. She was in her fourth year by the time Catherine arrived. Everybody was shocked when she was sorted into Slytherin. Two sisters, one in Hufflepuff and one in Slytherin; it was unheard of. The surprise only grew when two years later, Diana was sorted into Ravenclaw. By then, Elizabeth was nearly through with school."  
  
McGonagall shook her head as if clearing her mind of the cobwebs. "There were four years between Diana and myself, and I hated being the last all the time. While they were off learning potions and visiting Hogsmeade, I was at home by myself with my parents. I think that was the first time I really appreciated my sisters, but I'm getting off topic."  
  
"I finally started at Hogwarts. The sorting hat dropped over my head, and even before the hat spoke to me, I knew which house I would be in. The headmaster at that time said he had never seen or heard anything like it: four sisters, one in each house."  
  
"I hardly ever saw Catherine or Diana except at meals or on the train ride home. Before too long, I was the only Bromley girl at Hogwarts, but this time I felt better about being left behind. I had met a boy."  
  
"He was in my house and was two years older than me. Alan was the most enchanting person I had ever met. He was just fun to be around and always thought of others. He played Keeper on the house team and was a prefect."  
  
"He graduated, but he promised that he wouldn't lose touch. I'm happy to say it was a promise he kept. He wrote to me the whole time he was going through his Auror training, and every once in a while, he would visit me at school when he could get away. During Easter holidays of my seventh year, I introduced him to my parents who were pleased to finally meet him. Before I got back on the train to Hogwarts, he asked me to marry him. I, of course, said yes."  
  
"We married shortly after I graduated in a small ceremony for family and close friends. He was only a few months from being finished with his training, and my parents bought us this house to live in while he completed it. We were so happy together."  
  
A single tear crept its way down McGonagall's cheek. "We had been married a little over two years when Alan was assigned to an Auror team. Deaths were littering the wizarding world and nobody had discovered anything yet. The Ministry sent out several teams to investigate. Soon, news of a dark wizard named Grindelwald spread. Alan's team was one of the many instructed to find and capture him."  
  
"One night, a death had been reported and his team was sent to deal with it. It was supposed to be just a routine check-through and collection, but when they arrived, Grindelwald was waiting for them. He put up a good fight, but it wasn't until Dumbledore showed up that he was defeated. Nearly half the team had been killed in the struggle including my Alan."  
  
"So, there I was, barely twenty and already a widow. I didn't know what to do with myself after Alan died. One day, almost six months later, Dumbledore came to see me. He had been appointed the new headmaster at Hogwarts and wanted me to come teach. He had been my Transfiguration teacher while at Hogwarts and proclaimed me as his best student. I took him up on the offer since there was nothing left for me. I went to Hogwarts soon after and have been there ever since."  
  
Hermione had sat quietly during the professor's story. Once she was finished, her admiration for this woman reached new heights after learning all that she had been through. It was devastating to think of the loss she had suffered. Hermione didn't know whether or not she would have ever been able to overcome it.  
  
McGonagall's weariness showed as she rose from her chair and put up the now empty cups. She led Hermione out of the kitchen and up the stairs as she floated the luggage up in front of her. She came to a stop in front of the guest room door and let the bags float inside. Hermione came up beside her and looked into the room.  
  
It was plain, but it looked welcoming with simple oak furniture and off- white walls. She moved to go in, but McGonagall blocked her way. Her fast forming frown melted when she noticed the worry etched on the older woman's face.  
  
"Before you go to bed, there's one last thing I want to say. I told that story to you for a reason. The things that have been piled on you are astonishing I know, but you have to remember that you can't change the past so there's no use wasting time dwelling on it. What happened happened and couldn't have happened any other way. You simply have to accept it." She moved from the door and gave a slight nod. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Hermione watched her retreat down the hallway before entering the room. All the thoughts swirling around in her mind threatened to quell the exhaustion that was fast overtaking her. After closing the door and turning off the light, she lowered herself on the bed and stared off into the distance with the darkness surrounding her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco was barely restraining the urge to throw things as he listened to his parents and Hermione exit the entrance hall. As soon as the door clicked, he succumbed to the impulse and started pitching every breakable item he could lay his hands on at his door. Soon, a variety of shattered objects littered the rug-covered floor.  
  
He collapsed back on his bed, angry tears streaming down his cheeks. He lay there for several minutes before wiping his eyes and walking towards the door. He kneeled next to a pile of broken glass and began shifting through it, uncaring of the shards digging into his hands.  
  
He found the key he had been keeping in a glass box and set it on his desk. Stepping back from the desk, he reached for a velvet rope that hung by the head of his bed and pulled. A house-elf was summoned to clean up the mess and put everything back in its place. Trusting the elf to do its job, he crossed over the threshold and into the corridor.  
  
His footsteps were silent as he climbed the stairs to the next floor. The plush carpet was smooth on his feet and the banister was cold to the touch. He watched the floor until he came to a doorway.  
  
The music room stood before him in its entire splendor. White walls edged with gold leaf and paintings from many periods dotted along the room. A harp stood mere feet away in the near right corner of the room, but Draco's attention was not on the harp. He was focused on the black grand piano that sat in the far left corner by itself. The only dark object in a room full of bright colors.  
  
He stood there and stared for what seemed like hours before purposefully walking towards it and pulling the bench out to sit upon. Lifting the cover, the ivory keys stared back at him awaiting his touch. His fingers itched to play as he positioned his hands above the keys.  
  
As the first chords of the piece sounded out into the room, his soul felt like breaking as he played. The hauntingly beautiful melody echoed through him as it moved up and down the staff, each note more poignant than the last. He swayed as it reverberated in his heart with every bar until a tear slipped from the corner of his eye. He continued this way for several minutes while the music flowed from his fingertips. As he reached the last chord, he let his eyes fall closed letting the movement come to an end.  
  
He sensed a familiar presence enter the room. His voice was soft but firm when he spoke. "Go away."  
  
Blaise took a seat on the bench next to him as if she hadn't heard him. She surveyed his downcast figure with knowing eyes, but didn't speak. She had been about to climb into bed when she had sensed Draco's anger and frustration. There had been nothing new about this, but then she had felt his anger shift into something she hadn't felt in him for years: sadness. A terrible sadness that overcame her as she made her way back to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Draco was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Blaise's presence as he continued to study the floor. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Blaise finally spoke with gentleness. "You know, I haven't heard you play that since your grandmother passed away a year ago."  
  
Draco's eyes shot up with unquestionable accusation in them.  
  
Blaise was unfazed by his scaring tactics as she continued. "Tell me what's wrong. I can sense you're upset."  
  
Draco stalked angrily over to the nearest painting and stared at it. "It's very invading when you use your abilities. I wish you wouldn't."  
  
She glared at his turned back. "It's very annoying when you stare at a work from the Impressionist Period while I'm trying to have a conversation with you. I wish you wouldn't." When he made no reply, she relented. "I'm sorry, but I can't help that I'm empathic. When I focus on someone, I feel what they feel. Tonight, I just happened to check on you because something obviously happened between you and Hermione today."  
  
"Well, why not check on Hermione?" He retorted.  
  
"I did." At that, Draco spun around to face her with wide eyes. "She's feeling sad and lonely, but considering the events of the last few day, I figured that would be normal for her."  
  
He simply nodded at this before turning his attention back to the painting. A few silent minutes passed by before he spoke again. "She left."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Another nod. "Father didn't want her discovered here because of a Weasel poking about. He knew she wasn't prepared to deal with the exposure yet. He's been trying to keep everything quiet." A deep breath. "So, he sent her off to stay with an aunt for the rest of the summer." At these last words, he finally turned around to face her.  
  
Blaise bored her eyes into his. "Then why do you feel so horribly guilty?"  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and let his gaze fall away from her penetrating stare. "Maybe, if Potter and Weasel didn't hate me so much, she wouldn't have had to move from place to place. She could've stayed."  
  
Her violet eyes warmed with sympathy for him. "Draco, that's like being guilty for it raining outside. It's unnecessary." She rose from the piano bench and walked towards his hunched figure stopping in front of him. Her hand reached out and brushed back the locks of silvery smooth hair before tilting his head back up. Her voice dropped to barely above a whisper. "You miss her, don't you?"  
  
Draco nodded once again at her words as he stared back into her questioning eyes.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
He sighed. "I honestly don't know."  
  
She simply nodded before pulling his head down. Reaching up on her tiptoes, she let her lips delicately brush against his forehead before drawing back. "Try to get some sleep; I'll see you in the morning."  
  
She began making her way towards the door when his words stopped her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She turned back to face him. "For what?"  
  
His gaze was remorseful. "Earlier."  
  
Her voice came out in a soothing tone. "Draco, I told you a long time ago that you never had to apologize to me. I'll always forgive you, for anything you do." With that, she exited the music room on her way back to her own manor leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore was not the least bit surprised when he played witness to Harry and Ron stumbling out of his fireplace. He had been expecting their arrival after receiving Lucius' letter the day before. He knew they would have questions to which he could not answer.  
  
Harry and Ron both rose from their rather ungraceful entrance and began brushing the soot off their clothes. Harry was the first to walk towards Dumbledore who was indicating the two chairs in front of him. They both took a seat before anyone spoke.  
  
Harry cleared his throat. "Professor Dumbledore, we need to talk to you about Hermione. We think she might be in trouble."  
  
Ron was through being patient and jumped right in. "We think she's staying with the Malfoys! We need to get her out of there!"  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand effectively stopping their speech. "I'm very well aware of why you are here. You are worried about Miss Granger." Both boys assented with a nod.  
  
Dumbledore leaned forward in his high-back chair and pressed his fingers together on his desk. He studied the two teenagers over the rim of his half-moon glasses before speaking. "Miss Granger is fine. At this moment, she is staying with Professor McGonagall."  
  
Harry and Ron both let loose a sigh of relief at this.  
  
"However, it is true that Miss Granger spent some time in the company of the Malfoys. The reason for this I cannot say. It is for Miss Granger to tell you."  
  
The boys were horrified. Ron spoke first. "What?! She was with the Malfoys, and you can't tell us why?!"  
  
Dumbledore favored the boy with a sympathetic smile. "No, I cannot. I would be betraying Miss Granger's confidence if I did, but know this, she was in no danger while with them."  
  
Harry sent Dumbledore a disbelieving glance in response. "A Muggle-born witch in no danger from a family that prides themselves on their pureblood?"  
  
"As I've already said, it is for Miss Granger to tell you if she wishes. You will simply have to wait until you see her again at school. I'm afraid I cannot tell you anything more."  
  
Harry and Ron both solemnly nodded. They knew that Dumbledore was right not to tell them, but they still needed to know if what Percy said was true. So, with a last respectful nod at Dumbledore, they left as quickly as they came.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lucius had been sitting in his office at the Ministry filling out paperwork when the Head Record Keeper had come to inform him of the Weasley boy's snooping. Soon after, he had left in a flurry of robes and parchment in his rush to get home to warn Hermione and send her to her aunt's.  
  
The next day, Lucius entered his office as cool and calculating as ever making his assistant, Brandon Perks, wonder if he had really seen Mr. Malfoy in a fuss the day before.  
  
Lucius strode to his desk and settled himself in the leather chair. The paperwork concerning Hermione stared back at him just waiting to be finished. With a sigh, he reached for his quill and once again began working his way through the pile.  
  
The day passed quickly enough with him having to stop every so often to answer an owl or speak to someone. At one point, he had to leave for a meeting with a charity foundation, which he was a supporter of.  
  
After a quick glance at the clock, he set down his quill hoping it would only be a few more days before he completed. A soft knock on the door drew his attention away from his thoughts as his assistant quietly entered the room.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I know that you're awfully busy, but I just wanted to check to make sure everything was okay."  
  
"Yes, Brandon, everything is fine." He let his gaze fall back to his desk. "I just wonder if I'm making the right decision."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Miss Granger's fine. Well, as fine as can be expected." Lucius smiled at the younger man. "I suspect she doesn't care to be moved from place to place though."  
  
Brandon nodded. "Well, everything is packed up and ready for tomorrow so if you don't mind, I'll be leaving."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Brandon." Lucius watched him close the door behind him as he left. He arranged the piles neatly on his desk before he apparated home himself.  
  
With the office empty, a small beetle took flight off the window ledge where it had been resting throughout the day unbeknownst to its occupant.  
  
Lucius arrived in his study in the manor where a pile of letters was waiting to be opened on his desk. One in particular that had been closed with the Hogwarts seal caught his attention. He ripped it open to read the note it contained.  
  
Lucius,  
  
I agree with your concerns on keeping Miss Granger safe throughout the year. Along with placing extra protection charms on the Head dorms, I am honoring your request to have her resorted at the beginning of year feast. I expect that you will be having your son, Draco, keep an eye on her as well. I hope with our combined efforts we can keep her from harm.  
  
Respectfully,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
Lucius was thankful to Dumbledore for his decision. He started going through the other letters upon the desk when he felt another presence in the room.  
  
The familiar figure glided across the room to perch itself upon a chair next to the fireplace. Bony hands reached up pulling back the hood to reveal the red eyes of Voldemort.  
  
"My Lord, I thought you were gathering your strength not making house calls." Lucius replied to the unexpected visit.  
  
"Don't be cheeky with me, Lucius. I have a reason for coming." Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the elder Malfoy in warning. "It is nearly time for your son to take the mark."  
  
Lucius took the seat opposite the Dark Lord. "I know, my Lord, and he knows as well. He's very honored to take his place in your service."  
  
Noticing Lucius' distracted attention, he studied the younger man with undisguised interest. "No, there's something else." He ignored Lucius' puzzled expression as he pressed on. "What is it that you're not telling me?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
As dawn peered over the horizon, Hermione was laying in bed staring at the ceiling in deliberation. She had spent the night tossing and turning trying in vain to get some sleep. Strange dreams wracked her brain, which formed strange thoughts in the waking hours.  
  
A new feeling flowed through Hermione as she perused through her mind: understanding. An understanding came over her as she wrestled with her feelings. It was only then that she knew the deep trouble she was in.  
  
Draco was her drug. She craved him like nothing else. Everything about him was addictive, his kisses, his touch, even his words. Her body ached for his caresses wishing to be sated in a way only he knew how. She knew it was merely a matter of time before she gave in to him. Her mind wanted Draco as much as her body did. Even her soul wished to be filled with his beauty and his voice. There was only one problem.  
  
A year ago, if she thought she would be laying here wishing she was in love with Draco Malfoy, she would have broken down in giggles before committing herself to St. Mungo's. Now, it was the honest truth. Her heart was not on board with the rest of her. It ached for someone entirely different.  
  
For two years she had been in denial, pushing it off as something platonic instead of what it really was. Once she realized the truth, her first impulse had been to crawl into Draco's arms for comfort. Everything would be much simpler if she could just be in love with him. Maybe, if she wished hard enough, it would come true, but she wouldn't hold her breath.  
  
Her skin had crawled from his touch when he laid his hand upon her in Diagon Alley longing for a blonde boy's embrace instead. After then, she knew it. She was in love with Harry, and she hated herself for it.  
  
A/N: I know it's evil of me to leave you with such a bad cliffhanger, but alas I must. I hope this chapter didn't confuse you too much. This will be the last chapter before they go back to Hogwarts. There was one quote in there from "The Matrix Reloaded" and the piece Draco is playing is "Moonlight Sonata, Movement 1" by Beethoven. I got the idea of Blaise being empathic from "Angel." There was an empath demon on there one time in the first season. Once again, thank you to all my reviewers, you are beautiful and I love you all! If you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to email me. And as always, PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. If you're looking for lighthearted D/Hr, read my two one-shots, "Trick or Treat" and "The Cat's Prey." I know you'll like them. 


	12. Good News Or Bad News?

A/N: This is my late Christmas present to everyone. This is actually earlier than I planned on updating so enjoy it while it lasts. As soon as all the college stuff is taken care of, I promise that my updates will be more frequent. With that said, I would also like to say this: it is hard trying to continue writing at the level that everyone expects and I put a lot of thought into my work. I'm sorry if I don't update as much as other authors, but I appreciate quality over quantity. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me and reviewed. You give me such support and inspiration. Oh, and about that last chapter, don't worry, I'm still a die-hard D/Hr shipper, but there are a few twists on the way. And to those who want me to make this as long as possible, I'm just getting started. Now, on to the next chapter. Please R/R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. Neither do you, so what are you complaining about?  
  
Return to Eden  
  
Chapter 12: Good News Or Bad News?  
  
Ron looked up from his position in bed and glanced across the dark moonlighted room to the place where his best friend's snores were emanating from. How Harry could sleep right now was beyond his realm of reasoning and Ron just decided to marvel at the other boy's capability.  
  
He himself was having a hard time falling into a slumber and after a few choice more tosses and turns, gave up and rose from underneath the duvet to sit next to the open window at his bedside.  
  
It was a chilly night for summer and the crisp breeze tickled his nose when he leaned out to breathe in the floral scents from the garden. A faint trace of jasmine drifted up to his nostrils and made him think of Hermione, then, he remembered why he was having trouble sleeping.  
  
Hermione.  
  
The name evoked such emotion in him that he never would have imagined. This one girl had managed to bring out his heart and show him what it meant to love someone so purely. She had done it unknowingly, the same way she had managed to shatter his heart. No intention of any harm in her warm brown eyes, just friendly caring which Ron had seen hope in. Hope that she would one day return his feelings.  
  
No matter what anyone in Gryffindor said, Ron was no fool.  
  
He was fully aware of her family history as a Rosier and could imagine the fortune that was awaiting her in Gringotts. He knew the responsibilities that came with being a member of an ancient pureblood family. It would leave her very little time to indulge in their friendship as a trio. She probably didn't know all these things yet, but he did. All of this was really speculation since they had yet to confirm her being anything except the Head Girl for the upcoming year.  
  
He didn't have to wonder though, he could feel it in his bones. It was what had been keeping her from him all these years, that extra something he just couldn't put his finger on. She was completely out of his league.  
  
Beauty, brains, money, ambition, and a caring nature were what made up Hermione and were all things that Ron was severely lacking in. Just thinking of it made his head spin. He couldn't compete with that, and if what was said was true, he wouldn't have to.  
  
How could he measure up when there was someone like Draco Malfoy, a rich and handsome pureblood wizard, hanging about and moving in the same circles? Ron heard the way the girls in his year talked about the blonde boy, and now, Hermione would be seen as an equal instead of inferior.  
  
He berated himself for being an idiot, for not saying something sooner, but the fear of rejection had always been at the forefront of his mind when he even contemplated telling her how he felt about her. He had lost his chance and he would never have it again.  
  
An irrevocable emptiness consumed him as these thoughts flashed through his mind at an alarming rate. It felt like he'd already lost her as a friend and a fellow Gryffindor. He didn't know what she knew about her family and her past, but he suspected it didn't look too good from what Percy had told them. He half expected her to never speak to them again. And who would blame her?  
  
It was because of people like him that she was in the position she found herself. An orphan whose remaining birth parent was incapacitated and adoptive parents had been murdered. It was enough to make anyone turn against everything they believed in and Ron understood that.  
  
But, it didn't help sooth the pain.  
  
There was no other girl in the world like Hermione, and he would never love one so completely. Later down the road, he might find some nice girl to marry, but it just wouldn't be the same. He'd never known the meaning of unrequited love until now. Now, he understood it all too well.  
  
A clattering from above indicating that the ghoul was bored shook him from his reverie. Harry's snores were still coming slow and steady from the roll-away bed across the cramped room. He decided to give sleep another try as he struggled to get comfortable and a fierce resolve settled in.  
  
He might not have a chance, but he'd be damned if he ever let Malfoy believe he was worthy of someone like Hermione. He'd kill him first.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Someone else outside the Malfoy family would believe it was just business as usual in the two weeks since Hermione's departure, but Blaise was not given the power of empathy for nothing.  
  
Even without using her special gift she could tell that something was off. Of course, her conversation with Draco had revealed as much, but she didn't think the girl had affected them much in the short time she was here. Her assumption had been greatly off base. In her eyes, the Malfoys were slowly falling apart.  
  
Draco would be laughing one minute and screaming the next. He moved only between his own private quarters and the music room. He had his meals sent to his bedroom by the house-elfs and hardly took any visitors. He had even refused to see her a few times.  
  
One day, she found him in the music room focusing on a particularly depressing prelude by a composer she couldn't pronounce. He turned when he felt her presence and she was startled by the confusing tumult of emotions in his eyes. He caught her arm in a tight grip and dragged her to the door to which he promptly told her to get out then pushed her through it. The door closed behind her with an echoing slam. It was after that he began to withdraw completely.  
  
Narcissa kept up appearances by going to charity functions and overseeing the philanthropic duties of the Malfoys. She hosted her annual End of Summer garden party at the manor and mingled with the affluent guests looking as primped and polished as usual. When asked about her son's obvious nonattendance, she smoothly replied that he had come down with a slight doxy fever, nothing serious. It was later in the evening, after the guests had all went home, that Blaise heard the sobbing from the powder room in Mrs. Malfoy's quarters.  
  
Blaise knew why as well. She felt as if she failed her friend a second time and not because of a sick twist of fate again, but because they'd sent her away for her own good. It was the guilt that was affecting her.  
  
Even Lucius, who was known for his cool and calm demeanor, was upset at the girl's absence and his inability to comfort his family because of it. He would come home from work and hide out in his study pretending not to hear his wife's cries and not notice his son's reclusion. There was nothing he could do.  
  
Blaise watched the deteoration with morbid fascination. This family had held together through wars, deaths, and Lucius' imprisonment in Azkaban, but *this* was tearing them apart. It just didn't seem possible for such a steadfast family, and Blaise felt her own belief foundation quaking as she witnessed it. Things continued to grow worse until Lucius came home the day before Draco was scheduled to board the Hogwarts Express as the newest Head Boy.  
  
Narcissa came out of her quarters, cheeks wet, and Lucius had the house- elfs forcefully remove Draco from his room. They gathered in the study where Lucius produced some official looking papers that had been signed and sealed by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Hermione was now under their guardianship and could come back to the manor during the holidays.  
  
A drastic change came over Narcissa and she caught her husband in a hug. Lucius returned the gesture in kind at finally solving the discord. Draco was the only one who didn't look thrilled with the news. In fact, the scowl decorating his face for the last two weeks only deepened as he took in the information and his parents' affections. He stormed out of the room and soon, the sound of a slamming door reverberated throughout the manor.  
  
He didn't resurface until the next morning in his robes, ready to board the train. He silently listened to Lucius' instructions for the year, one of which being to tell Hermione the news, and nodded when necessary. His and Hermione's school trunks were loaded into the carriage and he left without a word spoken.  
  
Lucius and Narcissa watched him go as the same questions passed through them. What could be plaguing their son so? And did it have anything to do with Hermione?  
  
*~*~*  
  
She had been waiting for this moment for over two years.  
  
Retribution was a simple, untainted thing really. It just had to be performed at the right time. Blackmail was much more complex even when it was by a fourteen year-old girl who was too smart for her own good.  
  
These were the thoughts in Rita Skeeter's mind as she put the finishing touches on the breakout article that would bring her back to glory. It would change *everything*.  
  
Imagine her surprise when trying to overhear the details of the next Malfoy Ball, she discovered some extremely *interesting* information about the very reason she was writing for the society page. After a couple of research sessions through old records and sifting through the papers on Lucius' desk in her animagi form, she knew that she had stumbled upon a journalism goldmine. But the time wasn't right.  
  
Oh, it would be though.  
  
Rita knew for a fact that Hermione Granger would be returning to Hogwarts a week earlier than the rest of the students to start her Head Girl duties and help the teachers prepare for the term. The day before the student body boarded the train, the article would be printed in the Daily Prophet. Hopefully on the front page. She'd never see it coming and wouldn't know it until it hit her.  
  
She had warned the girl that one of these days she would pay, but the younger girl had simply shrugged it off indifferently. Now, she would regret her interference in Rita's work. It had been her job to get the good stories even if she broke a few rules, it wasn't like she caused any harm. But, by the way the Granger girl talked, an unregistered Animagus was worthy of being a Death Eater or something equally as menacing.  
  
She was registered now though. After the attention her article on Harry received, she went to the Ministry and informed them of her ability. Only she made it seem newly acquired, not something she had been doing since her Hogwarts days. That was all water under the bridge at the moment.  
  
The Daily Prophet seemed to see fit to hire her back albeit on a temporary basis. This led to a more permanent position on the sociey page, but she craved to write headliners once again. Something she had been denied by the know-it-all.  
  
Rita adjusted her winged glasses as she packed away her Quick-Quotes Quill into the desk of her cramped cubicle on the third floor of the Daily Prophet building. She read over the article with a critcal eye.  
  
Gryffindor Golden Girl Not So Golden  
as reported by: Rita Skeeter  
  
Hermione Granger, seventeen year-old best friend of Harry Potter and this year's Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, found out over the summer holidays she was NOT a muggleborn witch. In fact, the girl is the daughter of one of the most ruthless Death Eaters on record, Evan Rosier (deceased), and the French princess, Cordelia de Altair, who is a permanent resident of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries (Janus Thickley ward). A true daughter of Slytherin legacy, the purest of blood runs through her veins.  
  
The Rosier family is one of the most ancient pureblood families in wizarding Britain and deeply rooted in the Dark Arts. They have been known to side with dark wizards throughout the generations. Evan Rosier was rumored to be in You-Know-Who's inner circle. The Rosier baby, Regina, was lost a short time before Harry Potter's miraculous defeat of Voldemort.  
  
After this discovery, Miss Granger stayed under the care of the Malfoys who were friends of her parents while at Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy, head of Malfoy International Enterprises and former governor of Hogwarts, has been trying to confirm official guardianship without alerting suspicion at the Ministry of Magic for fear of public scrutiny.  
  
This reporter questions where her loyalties will now lie after news of her true parentage has come out. Will the girl continue being part of the Gryffindor Trio and act like nothing has changed? Or will she get in touch with her inner dark side in the home of Draco Malfoy, the reputed Slytherin Prince?  
  
Seemingly satisfied, Rita cast a shrinking spell on the parchment and tucked it away in her front coat pocket. She didn't want to leave it anywhere in case someone got ahold of her scoop. Now, all she had to do was wait.  
  
Yes, Little Miss Perfect was about to take a fall from grace, and she was more than happy to give her the push.  
  
*~*~*  
  
At Le Palais bleu de Diamant, people and house-elfs were bustling up and down the corridor carrying various objects ranging from gilt-framed paintings to catalogues of color schemes.  
  
The Lady Francesca de Winter was standing at the opening of the corridor overseeing the compostion of the new wing. Her expertise extended to decorating the new rooms when she commisioned the building of them. She lorded over the attendants and ordered them where to place each exact piece.  
  
Lady de Winter was a woman who had obviously been born into a life of wealth and privilege. Her still-smooth face was crowned with silver hair pinned and swept off her shoulders into a loose twist. Her brown eyes crinkled at the edges as she walked into the first finished room and took in each detail.  
  
Lucius Malfoy's letters brought back bittersweet memories of her lovely daughter Cordelia and when she had been growing up in this same palace. Cordelia had always been a precocious child and would walk up and down the halls questioning all the portraits about her family's history. By the age of ten, she had read just about every book in the library and demanded to be taken to the other, far grander one the family kept in Paris.  
  
When the power struggle occured, she absolutely hated the idea of sending Cordelia to Britain to finish her studies, but knew it was the only way. Now, if she had it to do all over again, she would have kept her here. For it was in Britain, Cordelia met her downfall.  
  
Lady de Winter was happy her daughter found love with Evan but wasn't aware of the danger she was in. When news of her daughter's condition reached the royal family, it was too late to do anything. To this day, she blamed Evan for getting Cordelia mixed up in his business.  
  
Henri III, Cordelia's younger brother, was currently on the throne and hadn't managed to mess up the country, but Lady de Winter knew it was coming and she intended to do something about it. She realized that this was her own son, but she really had never figured on him becoming the monarch.  
  
At the time of her daughter's marriage, Francesca's brother had been on the throne when tragedy struck. His wife died without producing an heir. A grand funeral was had for the former queen and all of the aristocracy came to mourn her passing.  
  
Some time later, the king refused to remarry, heir or no. Francesca pleaded with him to conceive an heir, even an illegitimate one, after the loss of her daughter. She was scared her youngest son would succeed the throne after his older brother was disowned for turning his back on his family and leaving the wizarding world. Christophe went so far as to break his own wand. But, her brother continued to refuse.  
  
A few years ago, he had passed on and the throne went to Henri just as she feared. Thankfully, the presence of his advisors kept him from getting too involved in the running of the wizarding community, but his mother couldn't keep him at bay forever.  
  
And now, news of her long-lost petite-fille was what she was thinking of. She was still quite skeptical about the whole business. Even though she was certain of her heritage, the girl being raised by Muggles was something that made Lady de Winter wary. By the letters she had received, it seemed the girl was just as intellectual as her mother had been and just as beautiful.  
  
Lady de Winter sighed as she directed another attendant holding a mahogany bookcase. There was so much the girl didn't know, and only a short period in which to teach her. However, everything would be revealed in time.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Luna Lovegood was having a relaxing day enjoying her summer as she read the latest issue of her father's magazine, The Quibbler. A tapping at the window drew her attention away from an enthralling article on the reproduction of nargles. With misty eyes, she rose from her spot in the desk chair and crossed to the window.  
  
She opened the latch and gazed out into the sky as if in a trance. It took her a few moments to realize that a feathered tennis ball was bouncing around her room in a frenzy. She picked up the letter it had dropped in its excitement and tore into it.  
  
Luna,  
  
When we go back to school, I want you to join us in our usual compartment on the train. I have a feeling that I'll need you there for more reasons than I can count. I'll put it this way, there will probably be a grand argument on the way to Hogwarts and I'm not sure if anyone will leave unscathed. Harry and my brother think that Hermione has taken up with Draco Malfoy and have gone on a war path. Can you believe how absurd that is?  
  
And there's all this news flying around that she's not a Muggleborn as well, but I won't believe anything until I hear it from Hermione. Well, I'm writing to ask Neville as well because I fear we'll need all the help we can get to keep them from killing each other. I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Ginny  
  
Luna held the letter to her breast after she finished reading it over and began to sway from side to side as she hummed under her breath. She could just imagine the spectacle that would take place on the train. Ginny was right to worry about her brother, Ronald.  
  
Luna sighed in a melancholy way as she went back to her magazine. "Ah, young love. So, so sweet."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco hopped onto the Hogwarts Express looking every bit the arrogant boy he'd always been, but inside, he was more nervous than ever.  
  
Two weeks had gone by since Hermione had left his home with a soft kiss goodbye. Not a single owl had been sent from her to let the Malfoys know how she was. It was no wonder that his mother had fallen apart at not receiving a letter from the girl who was now her surrogate daughter.  
  
Within those two weeks, Draco had convinced himself that she really didn't care about him at all. He could feel his sanity slipping away as he stayed awake late into the night thinking of how much she hated him. He decided she would no longer affect him and he would simply act around her like he did any other pureblood witch.  
  
That was why he was now boarding the train with his usual expression of boredom on his face telling himself that he wouldn't react to anything no matter what Hermione's reaction to him was. What he wasn't expecting was no reaction at all.  
  
He entered the Heads compartment just as the train left the platform to find her curled up next to the window and engrossed in an Arithmancy book. He took the seat across from her and prepared for her reception of him. A few moments of silence passed before she even looked up. She took him in before nodding politely.  
  
"Draco."  
  
Then, her eyes fell back to the words on the page and she read on.  
  
He was stunned. That's all he merited? A polite nod and a slight acknowledgement? After she blatantly ignored him and his family since she left their home? He thought not.  
  
"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" He asked in a snide voice.  
  
Her eyes stayed glued to the page. "About what?"  
  
Draco was floored by her audacity. No one ignored a Malfoy. "About *what*?! How about for not sending just a single owl to let my mother know you arrived at your aunt's? How about not sending an owl to my father while he was trying to get your guardianship finalized? And not sending one to *me*?"  
  
He jumped to his feet and towered over her in his anger. She finally looked up, but not before marking her place in the book, and noticed his seething gaze.  
  
"My mother hasn't stopped crying since you left, but you don't care." His tone was the coldest she'd ever heard him.  
  
"I didn't mean to cause any harm. I was simply preoccupied with my school work. And my aunt had so many stories to tell." She replied in a collected voice.  
  
"I'm sure that's what it was." His often used sarcasm was back in full as he glared daggers at her. "Well, my father wanted you to know that you're officially under my mother's care. Signed by the Minister and everything."  
  
"That's good."  
  
She picked her book back up and returned to where she left off thinking that the conversation was over with. She had really fallen behind in her reading because of everything that had happened over the summer. She didn't want any of the teachers to think she wasn't up to being Head Girl.  
  
Something in him broke when he recognized what was an obvious dismissal and observed her go back to that damn book. He plucked the offending object out her hands and threw it violently across the compartment. She opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it when he placed his hands on either side of her and leaned down to her level. His body was trembling with emotion.  
  
"You don't care about me at *all*, do you?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Draco?"  
  
"You're killing me. Everywhere I go and everything I do, you're always there. Haunting me and laughing at me. I'm hanging on by a thread here and I can't *stand* it. I'm drowning in you, Granger."  
  
"I haven't done anything."  
  
He began to pace the length of the small space while frantically running his hands through his silvery locks.  
  
"No, you don't care. I get hurt, but it's all in good fun. Draco Malfoy gets what's coming to him. No consideration for my feelings or what might happen to me. I don't understand you at all. You let me in, then you push me away. No, not at all. And it burns. It *ravages*. It's eating me from the inside out. You, *only* you."  
  
His rant was fast becoming the ramblings of a mad man. She shoved him down hard on the opposite seat, which seemed to break him out of the insanity he was quickly falling into. Her own voice was becoming hysterical as she started screaming at him.  
  
"You're the inconsiderate one! All you've been doing is trying to push yourself on me when I've had all this shit dumped on me! Do you have *any* idea what that feels like?! I can't *deal* with everything! I'M NOT PERFECT! So, BACK OFF!"  
  
By now, he was back on his feet standing toe to toe with her engaged in a screaming match. Tears were starting to stream down her cheeks and Draco could feel his own coming on.  
  
"We started this way before you had ANY idea you were a pureblood! So, don't use THAT as an excuse! YOU'RE HOT ONE MINUTE AND COLD THE NEXT! YOU CAN'T KEEP PUSHING ME AWAY AND EXPECT I'LL KEEP COMING BACK! I LOVE YOU AND I CAN TAKE CARE OF YOU IF YOU'LL JUST LET ME! SO, WHAT'S IT GOING TO BE?!"  
  
Hermione appeared shock for a brief moment before screaming back at him.  
  
"I CAN'T LOVE YOU! I WON'T *LET* MYSELF!!!"  
  
A/N: Well, that was surprising. What do you think she means by that? Sorry for the extreme cliffhanger, but I got to keep you coming back to read somehow, right? Well, this was mostly an exposition chapter. I really wanted to add Luna to the story because I love her quirky character. Hope you understood everything, and if not, it'll sort itself out in the future. Keep your fingers crossed for me so I'll get into the college I want. Feel free to email me with any extra comments or questions. PLEASE R/R!!! 


	13. Tainted Love

A/N: Well, the college stuff is in the mail which leaves me free to write. I wanted to say thank you again for all the reviews that give me the inspiration to continue writing this epic of a piece and thank you for being patient with the updates. Also, I wanted to say thank you for the well wishes towards my college. Once I hear back from them, I promise to tell you which one I'll be attending. *wink* The chapter title refers to a song that I *think* most of you are familiar with, but just as a note, I'm refering to the Marilyn Manson version because the tone fits the feel of this chapter. I only have one more thing to say before I go to the chapter: if you ask questions in your review that I can answer that I feel won't give anything away, then please leave your email. That is all. Now, without further ado...Please R/R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. But if anyone wants to sell me Draco, I'll give up my first born. Not that I *have* a first born...yet...*smirk*  
  
Return to Eden  
  
Chapter 13: Tainted Love  
  
Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as if to stop the words that had already escaped. Her eyes went wide with fear and astonishment as she carefully watched the boy in front of her.  
  
The mask of concealment slipped over Draco's face before he had a chance to blink. A hardness like that of a diamond began to carve its way across his features and he withdrew as if he had been slapped. He skillfully avoided her gaze when he reached for the door separating the compartment from the walkway. He cocked his head to the side with his back to her as he spoke one final word before exiting.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Hermione fell back onto the seat as all the energy seeped from her limbs. She stared disbelievingly at the spot where Draco had previously stood. That had not went well at all.  
  
She hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but he always inspired the worst in her especially when they fought. There was no way to take it back now.  
  
Hermione had tried her best to be indifferent to him. She didn't want Harry and Ron to come back to Hogwarts and see that she was 'fraternizing with the enemy.' The news of her true parentage would be enough to swallow without adding her budding relationship with Draco to the mix.  
  
Time away from the Malfoys had given Hermione some serious time to think about her position with everybody she held dear. She was still upset at the whole predicament, but felt it was unfair to blame her best friends for the sins of their fathers. However, their reactions were still to come.  
  
An association with Draco right now was impossible until she found out where she stood with her friends. She felt bad for acting like she didn't care about the Malfoys because she really did. Narcissa already felt like a second mother and she trusted all of them.  
  
She was not blind. She was perfectly aware that Draco wanted something more than friendship with her. She could feel it in his kisses and see it in his looks, but to actually have him declare his love for her, well that was another matter.  
  
Her feelings for Harry had not changed in the time spent away from Draco. No matter how much she wanted to jump into the arms of the blonde boy, she had to confront Harry first. If he returned her feelings, she would have to put Draco out of her mind. At that, a tiny voice at the back of her mind piped up and told her she would never be able to forget Draco's touch, even if she slept with every boy at the school.  
  
Then, there were the words Blaise had spoken. She knew the other girl and her admission were the reason she felt she would never let herself love Draco, even if Harry weren't in the equation. Blaise was a prime example of what loving Draco could lead to: an arrogant young woman trying to cover up the broken little girl inside.  
  
No, she could not, would not let herself become like that.  
  
This was Hermione's last thought as she stepped off the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade station. Her great aunt, Professor McGonagall who had rode the train back with them, stood waiting for her in front of a carriage with Draco. She approached them with caution, but Draco didn't even acknowledge her presence.  
  
They climbed up into the awaiting carriage as they set off towards the castle. Draco took the seat next to her, but inched as far away as he could muster. Professor McGonagall sat opposite the two teenagers with a worried frown upon her brow. She sensed something was amiss.  
  
Hermione sat quietly and peered out the window as they bumped along the path. Soon, the grand structure of the school came into view and she was struck with a severe nostalgia. This was to be her last year here at this wonderful place.  
  
Once arrived, Draco and Hermione were given the usual Heads speech by McGonagall as they made their way towards the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore stood patiently in front of the gargoyle anticipating their timing. He swept them away down the corridors while outlining what was to be expected from them over the course of the year.  
  
Finally, they came upon a short hallway. Three doors were evenly spaced on one side and a large portrait covered most of the other. Dumbledore entered the middle door first.  
  
It was a room that Draco and Hermione both had been in many times before: the prefects' meeting room. The conference table and surrounding chairs were no different than the last time they had seen them. There were two doors on opposite ends of the table that were labeled 'Head Boy' and 'Head Girl'.  
  
Dumbledore exited the room and they followed without a word. He handed each of them a long parchment that listed the tasks they were to complete over the following week before the rest of the students returned. He arranged a meeting with them on the first day after classes where he would be giving them another list of duties before giving each of them their separate passwords. Hermione's room was on the right and Draco's on the left.  
  
Without giving the other a single glance, they entered their own dorm rooms in silence.  
  
The next week passed without incident. Hermione helped Professors McGonagall and Sprout organize the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dorms for the other students. She met with Professor Vector to help plan study sessions for the younger Aritmancy pupils, and she helped Professor Sinistra set up the telescopes in the Astronomy Tower. Everything was going marvelously for her first few days as Head Girl.  
  
However, no one seemed to notice that the Head Boy was giving the Head Girl the silent treatment. Every time she came across Draco and tried to engage him in conversation, he blatantly ignored her and barely gave a glance her way. She saw him in the Great Hall at mealtimes and would sometimes pass him in the corridors. He would look through her as if she wasn't even there.  
  
Before there could be anything done about it, they were back on the Hogwarts Express on their way to greet the rest of the student body as the term began.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was the day before the start of term and Neville was working in the Herbology greenhouse his grandmother had set up for him when a familiar owl came swooping in from the open glass door.  
  
Neville had grown over the last couple of years both in body and in mind. His showdown with the Death Eaters in his fifth year had matured him in ways he never thought possible. He had also grown several inches and while he was not winning any beauty contests, his face had lost its roundness and his weight was more evenly distributed.  
  
He moved over to where the tiny owl had perched itself near the Flitterbloom bush he had been trying to grow. After removing the parchment, it flew off from whence it came. He unrolled the scroll and began to read.  
  
Neville,  
  
When we go back to school, would you please join us in our usual compartment? There's an argument brewing between Harry, Ron, and Hermione that I fear will explode on the trip back to school. Harry and my brother are convinced she has taken up with Draco Malfoy and there's a rumor going around that she is really a pureblood witch. I don't know what to believe anymore. Well, I've written Luna as well. See you soon.  
  
Ginny  
  
Neville looked at the letter in confusion as a crease formed on his brow. *Hermione? A pureblood witch? But she has Muggle parents.* He crossed to his workbench and sat upon it in thought.  
  
He wondered how this newfound discovery would change the dynamics in the infamous Golden Gryffindor Trio. Neville had always considered Hermione his friend especially since without her, he would have failed Professor Snape's class many years ago, but he couldn't help worrying about and for her.  
  
Neville moved back to the batch of wormwood he had been working on. While he wasn't sure about anything where Draco Malfoy was concerned, he was willing to give Hermione the benefit of a doubt. If she was a pureblood, it was her business. Hopefully, Harry and Ron wouldn't make too big a deal of it or else Ginny was right to worry. There truly *would* be a spectacle on the train back to Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The cavernous halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were deathly silent before the start of term. Their emptiness would soon be filled with the pitter-pattering footsteps and the boisterous noise of students in a few short days.  
  
At the moment, Professor Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater and current Potions master, was making his way through the quiet corridors to the Headmaster's office, his robes billowing out behind him. He had been working on the lesson plan for his N.E.W.T. level Advanced Potions class when Dobby, the house-elf, had popped in his office with a summons from Professor Dumbledore. If Severus was surprised by this news, he didn't show it, but it was odd for the headmaster to send word with a house-elf. Usually, he would send Fawkes or simply stick his head in the fire using the Floo Network.  
  
He came upon the gargoyle and stopped in his quick-paced stride. A nasty sneer drew across his face as he spoke the password. "Butterfinger." Truly, he didn't understand Albus and his fascination for Muggle candy.  
  
Severus stepped on the rotating staircase and soon stood in front of the headmaster's door. He politely knocked on the frame before hearing a softly muttered admission of entrance.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked up over his half-moon glasses from the letter he was composing at his long-time friend. "Ah, Severus. Why don't you have a seat?"  
  
He obliged and sat in one of the squishy armchairs in front of the desk. As he did so, he studied the older wizard with a keen eye. Dumbledore was starting to look his age with a grave and weary expression, even his normally twinkling blue eyes looked dull around the edges.  
  
Severus lifted an eyebrow. "You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore handed the letter, now sealed, to Fawkes before turning back to the younger man. "Oh, come, come. School is not yet in session, there is no need for formalities."  
  
"Fine. *Albus,* why have you sent for me? I have much to do before classes commence." At talk of classes, Severus' eyes lit up with a malicious glint. He was practically giddy at how much homework he was planning on giving out.  
  
"Yes, I'm very well aware of that, but this couldn't be put off another moment. I need to speak with you of a matter concerning Hermione Granger."  
  
"What *about* our illustrious Head Girl?" These words were spoken with extreme sarcasm and indifference.  
  
"Well, many things, but first, I'll tell you this: she's a pureblood witch." Albus watched as Snape's eyes widened slightly, the only indication he was surprised by this news. He let it sink in for a moment before continuing.  
  
"In fact, her birth name is Regina Anjolie de Altair-Rosier and the heir to the wizarding throne in France. She's been told quite a bit about the past of both her families, but there are pieces still being filled in."  
  
"She's Evan's daughter. How long have you known?" Severus' eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"A few weeks now. She stayed with the Malfoys for a while before going to Minerva's until she came here."  
  
"So, Lucius and Minerva both know, but you're just *now* telling me? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Don't you understand what this means!"  
  
"Yes, Severus, I do, but we can't make decisions for her. There's too much at stake and one wrong word could possibly be the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. There's nothing you can do."  
  
"Well, I can bloody well try!" Severus jumped up from the chair sending it toppling back to the ground. His eyes were fierce as he strode out of the office at an angry pace. He passed Professor Vector on his way back down to the dungeons, but he ignored her greeting. His thoughts were solely focused on the news he had just received and owling his sister, Melina.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was a cool summer day at the Burrow where the wind blew through the trees making them dance and rustle in a sway. The first signs of autumn were starting to show as the greenery lost some of its lackluster to make way for the browns and reds. The sun beamed overhead making the scene complete.  
  
Harry was sitting outside taking all this in while managing to do some thinking. He loved the Weasleys, but being inside the house was not good for when he was trying to concentrate.  
  
Nearly six years had passed since he first step foot into Hogwarts, and he was starting to wonder where all that time had gone. Laughs and tears, highs and lows, they had shared it all. From the mouth of certain death to the elation of winning the House Cup, he, Ron, and Hermione went through it together. But would it always be so?  
  
This news of Hermione being a pureblood was still quite fishy to Harry. He wasn't sure what to make of it, and yet he still wondered. Would this be the thing to break them apart?  
  
Hermione was the only girl he had ever felt completely comfortable around. She was his internal logic and his conscience. Every time he wanted to do something that would break the rules, a small voice in the back of his mind that sounded just like her would question his motives.  
  
Harry knew Ron had feelings for the female third of their Trio, but he wasn't sure how deep they were. He shrugged it off. It was probably just a schoolboy crush and would disappear once they left Hogwarts.  
  
And now, she'd taken up with the Malfoys, or so it seemed. Harry's blood boiled at the thought. Sometimes he wondered if his hate for Draco Malfoy ran deeper than his hate for Voldemort. Just imagining the blonde boy having his way with Hermione like he had with countless other girls made Harry clench his fists in rage. No, Hermione was too smart to fall for Malfoy's games. This thought calmed him slightly. Either way, she better have some answers on the train back to Hogwarts.  
  
His mind turned to the future Christmas holidays. Instead of coming back to the Burrow as he was wont to do, he decided to go see Cho at her new apartment she had written to him about. He and Cho had been having an on again/off again relationship for over a year. They were off right now, but he deemed to rectify that situation. The Asian girl had received the opportunity to train with her favorite Quidditch team, the Tornadoes, after graduating from Hogwarts. She was their reserve Seeker at the moment.  
  
Harry only hoped he was as lucky once he left school. Thoughts of the future weren't easy to deal with when he had no idea what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. Part of him wanted to join Cho and play Quidditch professionally, but another part of him wanted to train and be an Auror. He supposed this last year would help him make the decision.  
  
He got up from his spot on the ground and started back inside bringing him out of his internal ramblings. On his way back up to Ron's room, he passed Ginny on the stairwell. She smiled at him before continuing down to the kitchen. Every time he came to the Burrow, Ginny was more lovely than when he left. Her curly red hair flowed in ringlets down her back and her cornflower blue eyes sparkled with merriment.  
  
Harry shook his head to clear it and proceeded back up the steps.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Far away from where Harry sat thinking outside the Burrow, another completely different person also sat in rapt contemplation.  
  
Power was something very familiar to Cornelius Fudge.  
  
He was a man of many attributes, but eager ambition was probably the one that outshone all the others. It was how he'd gotten where he was today. That, and knowing all the right people. Having connections was everything nowadays.  
  
Which led him to his current predicament.  
  
Apparently, being in Lucius Malfoy's back pocket had a price. He had signed the guardian papers without any questions, but now Lucius was leaning on him for information he wasn't even sure he was authorized to give out. The names of the wizards that had brought discord to the Rosier family.  
  
In light of Voldemort's resurrection, Fudge was more determined than ever to hold on to his position of Minister of Magic, and if that meant making deals with Death Eaters and Aurors alike, then so be it.  
  
Oh, he was well aware of Lucius' standing with the Dark Lord.  
  
Normally, he would give the other man information without hesitation, but everything was different now. Dumbledore was breathing down his neck at every turn about giving out undisclosed names. Especially when they were associated with one Hermione Granger.  
  
Some weeks ago, Fudge had received an odd letter indeed from the older wizard about knowing his place in the scheme of things and how it wasn't 'time' to reveal certain details yet. It was most confounding.  
  
He knew that there was something far more dire going on than just a simple 'born-again pureblood.' He could see the reticent glint in Lucius' eyes when he spoke of the young girl, and he swore he saw something akin to panic in Dumbledore's when he mentioned Hermione.  
  
Yes, it was most perplexing indeed.  
  
The young girl seemed to be important to both men at the moment, but he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why. Somehow, though, he knew it would have something to do with Lucius' son, Draco. It was no matter. As long as it didn't affect his standing or him, he would just ignore it and let business carry on as usual.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The three beings had been watching everything closely since talking to the young boy and girl, warning them of their destiny that lie ahead. They hadn't interfered at any point for fear of ruining the course of fate.  
  
From their forest cave, the hag, nymph, and gypsy began to prepare for the coming days and the toll the magic world would take. It was common knowledge, between the three of them, that a struggle of tremendous proportions was about to take place.  
  
Several weeks after first setting eyes on the two teenagers, Ambrosia noticed a change in the pattern shown across the wall of the cave. Two strands were beginning to unweave themselves at a slow, but steady pace.  
  
She turned to her two counterparts to see if they noticed the pattern's behavior. They were standing slack-jawed behind her, eyes focused on the wall. She looked back at it and tried to swallow the fear that was slowly rising in the back of her throat.  
  
"Something is wrong. *Very* wrong."  
  
A/N: Well, wasn't that an evil little cliffhanger? *smirk* I'm sorry and I know the chapter was shorter than usual, but I really want to draw out the suspense that will be coming in the next few chapters. I really hope you like this latest installment. I already have the next chapter planned out, but I'm not making any certain promises. I'll try to have it posted in a week or two. Props to Fiery Slut for giving me the idea of having Draco give Hermione the silent treatment because I felt she richly deserved it, and thanks to Alicia for letting me use her as a foil for all my insane ideas. Hopefully, I haven't turned you off with all my drawn out plot twists and you'll come back to read more. PLEASE R/R!!! 


	14. Oh, What A Tangled Web

A/N: See? I told you I'd be better about updating. I'm trying my best anyway. So many things to cover, let's get started. First, I'd like to thank everyone for their support on FF.net, FictionAlley, and the D/Hr Community on yahoo. You guys are the best and your reviews are what keep me going. Second, if you think the last cliffhanger was bad, just wait, but no scrolling ahead! That's cheating. Third and last, I never said this would be a happy story so if you choose to stop reading once I get to the more angsty and dark parts, I will understand. If you do keep reading, I promise it will be worth it. That's it from me for now, please R/R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own it, though I wish I did. I could be on some isolated beach with a gorgeous guy rubbing suntan lotion on me, but I'm not.  
  
Return to Eden  
  
Chapter 14: Oh, What A Tangled Web  
  
*The time is nearly here,* he thought as he swept up the staircase in the manor where his stronghold lie. A dark, damp, ghastly place that looked like it had been abandoned for decades. Cobwebs stretched across the walls between the dusty portraits and the steps creaked eerily under his weight.  
  
It was still infinitely better than staying in the woods living off bugs and vermin. His pureblood followers had gotten too comfortable and spoiled in his time away. War wasn't about comfort, it was about death and change.  
  
But, that would all come later.  
  
Now, it was time to gather and see who would serve him the best, who would be willing to lay down their life to support his cause. The last war had taken away many of his most loyal Death Eaters and it would soon be time to see who would be filling their spots in his circle.  
  
Lucius' boy seemed a prime candidate, and he was certain the teenager would do just about anything to win the approval of his notoriously stern father. He had no doubt the boy would be loyal to his crusade. And there was no questioning his importantance. He knew of the old legend.  
  
Then, there was the girl.  
  
Who would have thought that Harry Potter's Mudblood would turn out to be a pureblood and the daughter of one of his late followers? He didn't believe in poetic justice until Lucius told him the news. It was just the thing he'd been looking for to turn the tide his way.  
  
He wanted to meet her as soon as possible, but it wouldn't do to approach her too early. Not if he knew old Dumbledore and his interfering. She would probably be protected by all sorts of enchantments and charms in that infernal school. He would have to wait until she came to him, which Lucius was almost sure that she would.  
  
She seemed to be forming some sort of relationship with the Malfoy boy, and that made him delighted indeed. It would further his plans far more than he could himself. And soon, the two of them both would be coming to meet him. He would show her the kind of life she deserved to have.  
  
He could kill two birds with one stone in convincing her. Not only would he have a loyal follower, but a way to worm into the Potter boy. There was no doubt in his mind that he would try to come after her to save her from herself, and he would be there waiting to see the boy fail.  
  
Yes, Halloween couldn't come soon enough. The boy will take the mark and the girl will be standing beside him, cheering him on. It looked to be a bright future indeed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was extremely early in the morning when the Head Boy and Girl boarded the train to go back to Kings Cross. The sun had yet to rise in the sky and the lifting night cast receding shadows through the windows. The air was still quite balmy, but a crisp breeze floated along promising cold days to come.  
  
Hermione sat alone in the compartment across from the one the Heads used. She and Draco were by themselves on the train with the exception of whoever it was that drove and the trolley witch who wouldn't appear until after lunchtime.  
  
For the fifth time, she glanced through her open door and across the walkway to the closed sliding door on the opposite side as if trying to see through it and therefore discern the mood her counterpart was in. It was a hopeless effort since she didn't have x-ray vision anymore than she possessed the ability to fly without a broomstick.  
  
She groaned with feeling and leaped to her feet to close the door and remove the temptation. After pacing the small space for a few moments, she took out the Potions text she had brought with her and settled in for a few hours of reading.  
  
The next time she looked at the window she realized how close they must be getting to Platform 9 3/4. She put her book away and stood facing the door. Smoothing her skirt as she made her way across the hall, Hermione gathered her reserves of courage and went tramping into the Heads compartment. She slammed the door behind her and quickly cast a locking charm.  
  
Draco, who had been fast asleep, sat up startled and took notice of what had made the loud noise. He found himself on the wrong end of the Head Girl's wand and lifted a pale eyebrow in appraisal at her agitated expression.  
  
"We're going to have this out, and now. Before the others board."  
  
He felt the tip of her wand dig into the underside of his chin as his eyebrow lifted to join the other one. Draco studied her face for a brief moment noticing the grimness tinged around the edges with her mouth pulled taut in a way McGonagall would approve of.  
  
"You need to get over yourself, and let it go. I'm not going to do anything, with you or otherwise, until I figure out my life first. If you hadn't noticed, everything for me has changed in a matter of weeks. If I decide anything, I will come to you. Is that clear?"  
  
He nodded slowly keeping his eyes on hers.  
  
"Good. Now, you *will* talk to me, and we *will* get along. I don't want the younger students to think we hate each other, we're supposed to be setting an example for them."  
  
He nodded again. She watched him carefully before retracting her wand and taking the seat across from him.  
  
"Well, that's settled."  
  
Draco rubbed his throat where she had pointed her wand. A small, red spot started to appear on his fair skin.  
  
"You've got some nerve."  
  
She scoffed at him. "I'll take that as a compliment coming from you."  
  
"As you should." He leaned back in his seat and watched the countryside pass by in a blur of blues and greens. "So, what do you think they'll say?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
He snapped his attention back to her and glared fiercely. "You *know* who."  
  
She sighed. "They're going to be upset. I honestly don't know which one will take it worse."  
  
His face melted into incredulity. "What do you mean? They should be *happy* that you're a pureblood now."  
  
She eyed him anxiously. "You just don't understand."  
  
His eyes searched hers for a clue to what she was talking about until realization dawned on him. "Oh." He turned back towards the window. "It's because your father was a Slytherin; because they were friends with *my* parents." He gazed back towards her.  
  
She ducked her head in shame not wanting to meet his eyes. "Do you *know* how much Harry hates your father?"  
  
"Yes. Of course I do. It comes up just about everytime we have a go at each other, but that's between me and Potter. It has nothing to do with you."  
  
Hermione tilted her head back up and locked with his stormy eyes. "Believe it or not, I really like both your mother and your father. They're now my legal guardians, and that's not going to be well-received news by my friends."  
  
He gave a nearly indiscernible nod as his gaze directed back out the window. The rest of the trip passed in comfortable silence between the two until they were stationed at the platform. Hermione quickly put her things away in the Heads compartment before following Draco off the train.  
  
They separated and started gathering students waiting to get on. Trunks, owls, and cats, among other animals, were loaded into the baggage hutch and each student hopped aboard the red steam engine.  
  
Hermione was so engaged in her duty that she didn't notice the older years giving her strange looks when she passed by them. She didn't see Harry, Ron, or Ginny while she helped the younger students and figured they were already in their compartment.  
  
Soon, she was sitting beside Draco in their compartment discussing the large amount of first years there seemed to be this year. They were interrupted by a loud shout, a deafening bang, and an ear-splitting shriek as the compartment door crashed open.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny stood grouped together in the opening with different levels of shock decorating their faces. Neville stood behind them watching with caution, and Luna continued to look far away as if seeing Hermione chatting amicably with her former rival was no more interesting than observing a cloud float by.  
  
"You."  
  
Harry moved towards Hermione with fire in his emerald eyes and his finger pointed. His other hand was clutching The Daily Prophet. Ron was right behind him, his ears quickly turning pink. The other three also moved into the compartment.  
  
"How dare you!" Harry's rage was apparent as he shook the paper in Hermione's face. "You couldn't even tell us?! We had to find out from that damn busybody reporter!"  
  
Hermione bounced to her feet followed shortly by Draco. "What are you talking about, Harry?"  
  
"This!" He threw the paper at her and she deftly caught it. There on the front cover was a picture taken of her sometime at Hogwarts last year paired with Rita Skeeter's article. Her hands began to shake as she skimmed the lines.  
  
She looked up at Draco who shrugged his shoulders. Ron saw this and began to clench his hands into fists. Hermione turned back to her raven-haired friend.  
  
"Harry, I can explain."  
  
"You can explain?!" Harry was having a hard time keeping control of his temper. "Explain that you were staying at the Malfoys?! That Lucius Malfoy, the same person who nearly got Ginny killed and tried to kill of us, is now your legal guardian?! THAT YOUR REAL FATHER WAS A DEATH EATER?!?!"  
  
"It's not like that." Hermione felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. She knew they wouldn't understand. She didn't even understand it herself.  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT?!" Harry shook off Ron and Ginny's hands as he continued to shout. "MY PARENTS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOUR FATHER AND MALFOY'S FATHER. HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE AND TRY TO *EXPLAIN* IT!!"  
  
"Harry don't!"  
  
No sooner had the words left Ginny's mouth than Harry had drew back his hand and let it fly full force across Hermione's face.  
  
Complete silence fell upon the compartment's occupants and even Harry himself looked astonished by his action. A grave expression flashed upon his face before he pushed Neville and Luna out of his way and exited the compartment.  
  
Hermione's cheek started to throb and was beginning to turn a violent shade of mauve. Tears were flowing down her face unrelentingly as she collapsed against the cushioned seat.  
  
Ron's anger hadn't abated even after Harry's display.  
  
"So, you're with the ferret now? Are you *fucking* him? He's just using you, you know."  
  
"Ron!" Ginny was appalled with her brother's and Harry's behavior.  
  
"That's enough, Weasel! If you have anything else to say to her, I suggest you wait until we get to Hogwarts." Draco decided to step in and try to sidestep an even bigger catastrophe.  
  
Neville watched the exchange with fearful eyes as Luna began to hum "Weasley Is Our King" under her breath.  
  
"Hermione? Draco?" Blaise entered the compartment and was immediately overcome by the number of people in the small space. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Weasel was just leaving, weren't you?"  
  
"I don't have to go anywhere. You don't own *everything.* I'll stay for as long as I like."  
  
Ginny tried her hand at defusing the situation. "Ron, why don't we just go find Harry?"  
  
Ron didn't even hear her. Neville decided this would be a good time to leave, he had no intention of getting any kind of hex marks. Luna glided over to where Ginny stood and leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I should have told you about Ronald. After this, much will be changed."  
  
Draco stood fully in front of Hermione as she continued to stare disbelievingly out the window.  
  
"I think you've overstayed your welcome, shlockly prick. Don't let the door hit you on the ass."  
  
Ron gritted his teeth before pulling his wand and pointing it straight at the blonde boy.  
  
"No!" Blaise and Hermione both rushed to stand in front of Draco.  
  
Horrified, Ron took a step back. "So, that's how it is."  
  
Before they could blink, he was out of the compartment and down the hall in the same direction as his best friend.  
  
Ginny watched her brother go with knowing eyes. She turned back to face the first female friend she knew in a horde of brothers. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I - I should go. I'll, uh, talk to you later." With one last glance, she retreated.  
  
Luna let out a dreamy sigh before following after her.  
  
Hermione, Draco and Blaise were the only ones now left in the compartment.  
  
Blaise released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding and turned to face the Head Boy and Girl. "What happened just now? And what's wrong with your face?"  
  
Hermione winced as her fingers pressed against the fast-forming bruise that stretched from the top of her jaw to the bottom of her cheekbone.  
  
"Potter hit her, and if I see him, I'm going to kill him for it."  
  
"No, Draco. I don't want you to go picking a fight with Harry or Ron. They're going to be looking for it, and it'll get you in trouble."  
  
Draco grudgingly nodded before conjuring up an icepack to place against her face. "What are you doing here anyway Blaise?"  
  
"I came to see you and Hermione, but I think you've had enough visitors for one day. I'll see you both at the feast."  
  
She smiled at them and exited closing the door behind her.  
  
"Well, that was explosive." Draco shifted her where she could lean against him.  
  
"I'll say."  
  
They sat there in silence with her leaning against him, the icepack pressed to her cheek, and he stroked her hair in thought.  
  
The train finally came to a stop in Hogsmeade station and they had, thankfully, received no more visitors. Draco helped Hermione off the train and were met directly by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Ah, Hermione. Professor Dumbledore wants to see you now. Mr. Malfoy, you can help me get the luggage sorted out."  
  
Hermione gazed at him for a brief moment before she hopped into the waiting carriage and it took her up to the castle. She passed through the Entrance Hall and made her way to Dumbledore's office while contemplating why he wanted to see her. She finally arrived in front of the headmaster's door. She softly rapped on the wooden frame.  
  
"Miss Granger, if that's you, do come in."  
  
"You wanted to see me, Professor?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Won't you have a seat? That's a nasty bruise you have there."  
  
"Yes, I knocked it against my trunk."  
  
Hermione settled into one of the cushioned armchairs in front of the large desk.  
  
"Would you care for a Lifesaver?"  
  
"No, Professor. I'm fine."  
  
Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and surveyed her over his half-moon spectacles. The twinkle in his eyes had all but faded as he noticed her nervous expression.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering why I wanted to see you." An assenting nod was his answer. "You see, Lucius wants to have you resorted." Her eyes widened to almost comical proportions. "And I think it might be a good idea as well. However, I will leave it up to you to made the decision. Do you want to be resorted?"  
  
"I didn't even know you *could* be resorted. Why would I want to be?"  
  
"Yes, a student, usually in extreme cases such as this, can be resorted. Lucius and myself think it would be wise considering many 'opposing' views in your current house to your newfound status."  
  
Hermione glanced at the floor and considered what the Headmaster was offering before raising her eyes back to his face.  
  
"No, I don't want to be resorted. It would look as if I was running away from everyone else's opinion of me."  
  
"Alright, Miss Granger. That is all. Go enjoy the feast."  
  
She stood and moved towards the door before turning back around. "Professor, do you mind if I just go back to my room?"  
  
"And miss the welcoming feast?"  
  
A crease appeared on Hermione's brow. "It's been a really long day."  
  
"As you wish, but remember your duties in the morning."  
  
"Of course, Professor."  
  
She exited the headmaster's office traveling back down the spiral staircase and out past the gargoyle. Her feet carried her through the deserted corridors and back to the Head Girl dorm. The noise from the Great Hall could be heard echoing against the stones as she escaped into her sanctuary.  
  
She bypassed the common room and went straight to the bedroom. Practically ripping her robes off, she undressed and made ready for bed. After collapsing on the crimson bedsheets, wracking sobs broke through her resolve to not cry again. The dripping wetness began to soak her pillow as she wept and screamed.  
  
She knew she'd been living in denial to think that her friends would accept her after learning about her birth parents, but it didn't make it hurt less. No, the pain still burned her both in her heart and on her cheek, the physical reminder of what Harry thought of her.  
  
While Hermione visited the Headmaster, Draco helped Hagrid round up the first years before grabbing a carriage for himself. The ride to the castle was a lonely one since the Head Girl was no longer with him.  
  
He entered the Great Hall, and, with barely contained boredom, he listened to Dumbledore's beginning of the year speech and watched all the ickle first years get sorted.  
  
After eating an adequate amount of food, he approached Blaise and told her to pass news of the prefect meeting tomorrow around for he was going to bed.  
  
The trek to his dormitory was made in pondering thought over the day's events and tomorrow's classes. As soon as he turned the corner onto the hall that housed his and Hermione's rooms, he was bombarded by the sound of sobbing.  
  
Knowing that she needed time to herself, he tried to ignore it as he settled in for bed. There was nothing he could do about it anyway. *She said she'd come to me, but she's not ready yet.*  
  
After crying herself to sleep, Hermione spent a few hours tossing and turning in restless slumber. A shadowed face passed across her mind before she shot up in bed. Her breathing was heavy and deep and sweat was pooling off her forehead in torrents.  
  
She untangled herself from the covers and rose from the bed. Grabbing her robe and putting on her slippers, she decided a walk was in order to clear her mind of the nightmares that plagued her.  
  
The dark corridors were silent as she tread through them avoiding the shadows cast by torchlight. She passed the fifth floor landing near the prefects' bathroom and started down the steps. She intended to visit the kitchens for a cool glass of milk, but got turned around somewhere near the south 2nd floor stair.  
  
There was a door set back from the wall in a niche, and it seemed to be calling to her, beckoning her. She went to it and entered.  
  
The room itself was unimpressive for it was small and dusty, but a magnificent mirror stood upon clawed feet in the middle. It was ornate with a gold frame and it nearly reached the ceiling. An inscription was engraved across the top. *Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi*  
  
A faint memory niggled at the back of her brain once she read the words. She realized this must be the mirror Harry spoke of, the Mirror of Erised. Scared of what she would see, she slowly moved in front of it.  
  
The image she witnessed made her gasp audibly.  
  
There she was, but older, looking regal in a beautiful white gown with intricate beading. On her head was a golden crown studded with sapphires and diamonds. Next to her stood an older Draco with his arm wrapped around her waist. He was dressed in formal black robes with a blue sash across his chest. They were both smiling happily as if there wasn't a care in the world.  
  
Hermione stumbled back from the the mirror and nearly tripped over herself. She stared at it before taking off towards her room. She decided she needed to sleep more than she thought.  
  
The next day, Hermione woke early. She dressed quickly and trudged down to the kitchens for a spot of breakfast before going about her duties.  
  
Her classes that day consisted of Advanced Charms, Advanced Arithmancy, and Advanced Transfiguration. Luckily, Draco was only in one of her classes. She didn't think she could face him so soon after seeing the projected image in the Mirror of Erised.  
  
She was also avoiding Harry and Ron. During Transfiguration, she opted to sit with Neville who didn't seem too concerned with anything regarding her. Everywhere she went, stares and whispers followed and she figured the news must be all over the school by now. Fortunately, she hadn't run into Parvati or Lavender yet, the self-proclaimed gossip queens of Hogwarts.  
  
After dinner, she strolled down to the prefects' meeting room and was the first to arrive. Soon, Blaise, Draco, and Ginny joined her. The rest of the prefects began trailing in including Ron.  
  
The meeting commenced and they discussed the schedule for patrols, Hogsmeade weekends, and what other events they could hold. Draco and Hermione conducted the meeting in an orderly fashion and authority flowed from both of them.  
  
After Susan Bones pleaded a Potions essay, they decided it was time to pack up. The Head Boy and Girl waited until everyone left before splitting up and starting their rounds.  
  
Hermione creeped down the corridor checking for anything out of the ordinary as thoughts zipped through her mind at a breakneck pace.  
  
She knew she'd always carried an unfathomable attraction to Draco, but to see her with him in the Mirror of Erised. Well, it brought their non- relationship to a whole other level. Maybe she was being stubborn about the whole thing because of her past, all she knew was that she felt tired of fighting it.  
  
It was obvious that Harry held no lost love for her. He had walked around with Ron today just like old times and never once passed his gaze over the bruise that marred her face.  
  
She returned from her perusal and dressed for bed waiting for Draco to arrive. As soon as she heard the door to his common room close, she readied herself. *It's now or never.*  
  
Hermione crossed the meeting room that connected their dorms and softly knocked on the Head Boy door. A moment passed before the door cracked open. Draco stood on the other side in nothing but pajama bottoms and Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. He widened the crack and silently granted her admission.  
  
She moved into his common room, done in shades of green, before turning to face him. His expression was a mixture of confusion, anxiety, and hope. Seeing his hopefulness, she plunged straight into her exposition.  
  
"I don't know what I feel for you. I don't know if it's love or lust or any other emotion. I do know that I like it when you hold me and I like it when you smile. I like it when you go off into one of your emotional rants and I like it when you look at me, just like you're doing now. I also know that I want you, more than I've wanted anything else before."  
  
Her eyes connected with his stormy gaze and they became clouded with desire as electricity sparked between them.  
  
"I want you to possess me."  
  
Without waiting for another word, Draco grabbed her and crushed his mouth to hers. Their world dwindled down into each other's touch and tongues. Hermione dragged her fingertips across his chest making him moan with want. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, his lips never leaving hers.  
  
Draco and Hermione began to make their way to the bed as their tongues danced together. She snaked her hands around his neck as he gently set her across his bed. He began to slowly free her from the articles of clothing that covered her body from him.  
  
Her own hands were not idle as she slid them down to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. She cupped the large bulge and began to gently massage it. A deep groan sounded from the back of his throat at her ministrations. He moved back from her luscious mouth to take in her lovely form, she now lay below him clad in nothing but undergarments.  
  
He unclasped her bra releasing her pert breasts for his eyes. He trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone before taking one of the rosy nubs in his mouth and sucking it between his teeth. Hermione began to writh beneath him at the sensations coursing through her unchecked. She felt like a bundle of nerve endings from his touch.  
  
After giving the other nub the same treatment, his attention diverted southward as he kissed his way down her smooth stomach coming to the last barrier on her body. He curled his fingers in the band and slipped the pink cotton down and off her legs. His own arousal was throbbing at the sight of her nakedness. He pressed gentle butterfly kisses on her inner thigh working his way up to his goal.  
  
Hermione's head flew back and a soft gasp escaped as she saw his blonde head disappear between her thighs and felt his tongue against her most sensitive spot. A low heat started building in her abdomen and spreading throughout her limbs. She knew she'd die if he wasn't inside her soon.  
  
He stood letting his pants fall to the floor as well as the boxers he wore underneath before crawling back up her body slipping his hardness between her thighs. Pressing a delicate kiss on each eyelid, he entered her slowly coming to a stop when he pressed against the barrier that proved her chastity. He gripped her by the waist before pushing past.  
  
Her face contorted with pain as she felt him break through. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she tried to adjust to him. After a few moments, Draco broke the silence, his voice barely controlled.  
  
"Hermione, I *need* to move."  
  
She nodded and he pulled out before pushing back in, slowly at first, but gaining in pace each time he did it. Hermione felt the burning sensation start back up and flow through her to her fingertips and toes. Draco started pounding into her in earnest as he felt his own climax began to build.  
  
Unbidden, it hit her without warning and she started falling into ecstasy as each nerve in her body sparked as she began to tremble. Draco followed her soon after as he came triggered by her tight passage. They both relished in the pleasure before he collapsed on top of her.  
  
After their breathing returned to normal, he shifted to her side pulling out of her warmth and drew her into the circle of his arms. She settled against his chest as they faded into the wondrous afterglow completely fufilled. Hermione soon fell asleep as Draco watched her stroking her hair.  
  
A knock sounded at his door.  
  
With a soft groan, he extracted himself from Hermione and grabbed his robe on the way to the door. He closed the bedroom door behind him before crossing the common room and opening the outside door.  
  
There stood Blaise looking extremely anxious.  
  
"What are you doing here, Blaise?"  
  
She pushed past him and stared at the bedroom door. The look in her eyes was knowing as she turned back to him. "I'm happy for you. Really. You deserve to be with the one you love."  
  
He looked back towards the bedroom where Hermione was sleeping and let a small smile cross his face. Blaise saw this and felt terrible.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"Draco, I'm pregnant."  
  
A/N: WAIT! DON'T KILL ME YET! If you kill me, then I won't be able to finish the story and sort everything out. Yes, the cliffhanger was very, *very* evil, but you should be happy. Draco and Hermione finally consummated their relationship. I even put in an D/Hr inside joke. And I know that Harry might be a little harsh, but that's just how I see him handling it. Well, the next chapter will contain a death and things will go downhill from there. Thanks once again for the tremendous support I've received and I hope you'll continue reading even after the evil cliffie. Please R/R!!!  
  
Future cookies and tidbits about this story and other works by me will be posted here ~> http://www.livejournal.com/users/dracodew17 


	15. Writing's On The Wall

A/N:  See below.

****

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything but the plot and my new notebook.

****

**Return to Eden**

****

_Chapter 15:  Writing's On The Wall_

Pansy had a plan.  It wasn't the Invasion of Normandy, but it was a plan all the same.

She'd had enough of everyone thinking she wasn't worth more than a good fuck.  She'd had enough of all the righteous bullshit shoved down her throat by her parents her whole life.  She'd had enough of her mother's whining this summer about finding a good and wealthy husband to marry after she graduated from Hogwarts.  She was just plain fed up.  The thing topping the cake, however, was that Draco Malfoy, the boy her parents fully intended for her to end up in holy matrimony with, had curled up to Hermione Granger, the former Mudblood.

Now, Pansy knew that Draco had been having an on again/off again relationship with Blaise for the last four or five years, and she had tried to tell her mother as much.  Blaise was a Zabini and Pansy could never compete with her so she always gave her space, but for him to be with the bushy beaver over her was like a slap in the face.  She didn't care about her being a Rosier or not.

Every time she saw them in Potions, with their furtive glances and secret smiles, it made her sick to her stomach.  They hadn't actually said anything publicly about their relationship, but it was all over the school.  The gossip mill had really outdone itself in spreading all kinds of interesting rumors concerning the Heads, each one more graphic than the last.

It wasn't in Pansy's nature to sit back and do nothing.  She wanted to get even.  If there's anything she knew how to do, it was getting what she wanted, but she didn't actually _want_ Draco.  She wanted for him to feel just as betrayed as she had when she got passed over, and maybe she could hurt Granger in the process.

That's where the plan came in.  And she knew the person she should execute the plan with.

Her parents wanted the wealth, and she wanted the looks.  So now she just had to overlook that nasty little Gryffindor thing and everything would be perfect.

_"You're what?!"_

Draco nearly fell over at Blaise's admission.  He had to take a deep breath before it penetrated the fog that was consuming his brain.

"I'm pregnant, Draco.  You know.  With child."  The corners of Blaise's mouth tilted up slightly in amusement at Draco's near fainting spell.  The situation was dire, but she always had time to laugh at her partner-in-crime.

All the color rapidly drained out of his already-pale face, and he struggled to swallow past the lump in his throat.  "It's – it's not m-mine, is it?"

Blaise crossed the room and laid her hand on his arm trying to calm him.  "Breathe, Draco.  In and out, that's good."  Her eyes suddenly glazed over as they connected with his gray gaze.  "No, the baby's not yours.  I wish it was though instead of whose it actually is."

While he was getting over the fear of becoming a father, Draco carefully studied his friend for the first time since school started.  She was paler than normal and dark circles framed her large violet eyes.  Her form was much thinner as well.  He could pick out several places where her bones visibly protruded from beneath her skin.  In all, she looked the worst he'd ever seen her, but there was no evidence of a baby.

Her last statement finally registered.  "And whose child is it?"

Her eyes dropped from his and she seemed to close in on herself.  "That I can't tell you.  Ask me something else, _anything_ else."

"How about _why_ can't you tell me?"  His suspicion spilled over into his words.  She'd never kept secrets from him before.  It was making him very uneasy.

She turned away from him, not wanting to see his reaction at her fault.  "He's married."  Blaise finally let her tears out after quietly admitting what had been tearing her up inside.

"He's _what?!_"  Draco's eyes nearly popped out as his watched the back of his oldest and longest friend.  "Blaise."  He tried to compose himself without success.  "Blaise, how could you be_ so stupid?!_  How could you sleep with a _MARRIED MAN?!_"

She whipped around so fast it made his head spin.  Her eyes were burning an amethyst shade and hot tears were pouring unrestrained from their depths.  "It's not like I _planned_ this!"  Her voice was fast becoming a hysterical rant.  "Yes, _Draco_, I screwed up!  _Is that what you want to hear me say?!_  All those years, you warned me to stick with _one_ guy, but the _only_ guy I wanted was emotionally unavailable!  So, I made a _whore_ of myself!  _I KNOW THAT!_"

Her body began to shake as she broke down completely.  Draco moved to her and gathered her trembling form in his embrace.  Giving her a slight squeeze, he tried his best to comfort her while his mind raced.  Things in his world were, once again, turned upside down.

Blaise clutched him by the front of his robe as she buried her head in his shoulder.  _"What am I gonna do, Draco?  What am I gonna do?"_

Waking from a pleasant slumber, Hermione heard the commotion going on outside the bedroom door.  She quickly redressed and went outside to investigate.  Finding a sobbing Blaise in Draco's arms, she knew something was wrong and a feeling of dread started creeping into her heart.  She turned eyes on the raven-haired girl.

She spoke with her voice barely above a whisper.  "Blaise?"

The girl in question untangled herself from Draco and launched her person towards Hermione.  The two girls caught up in a tight hug from the other as one cried out her pain and the other tried to soothe her anguish.

Hermione looked over Blaise's shoulder to gaze at Draco.  She lifted an inquiring eyebrow towards the blonde boy and watched in confusion as he turned to the side.  After observing him gesture in the air to a non-existent curve in front of his stomach, she understood what he was trying to tell her and what Blaise's predicament was.

_Dear Merlin._

She held Blaise closer in silent sympathy.  Trying to keep the waver in her voice from showing, she took several deep breaths before trusting herself enough to speak.  "How far along?"

Blaise pulled away sniffling.  She wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hand and hiccupped a few times before answering.  "Almost four months."

At that, Draco went off again.  _"Four months?!  And you're just NOW telling me?!"_  His angry outburst was quieted after a stern look from Hermione.

"I – I know I should have said something, its just…"  Her lips quivered.  "I was still reeling."

"Well, that's perfectly understandable."  Hermione led Blaise over to the couch and sat her down.  She crossed over to the left of the living area where a small cupboard stood and proceeded to conjure up a hot cup of tea.  Handing the teacup to Blaise, she smiled and tried her best to look reassuring.  "Don't worry.  Draco and I will take care of you."

Blaise peered at Hermione over the brim of her teacup as she took a sip.  "Why are you being so nice to me?  You don't owe me anything.  You should probably hate me since I've had such a turbulent relationship with Blondie over there."

Draco sat down on the couch on one side of Blaise while Hermione sat down on the other and took her by the hand.  "You were nice to me while I was going through a very difficult time.  All I can do is return the favor."

Snape was brooding.

The reply he'd received from his sister, Melina, had been disappointing to say the least.  She hadn't been able to pry anything out of her husband since he hadn't been in contact with any of his siblings in months.  He was currently at a dead end.

After speaking with Albus and owling Melina, Snape blew threw his study like a tornado in search of his files from the first war with Voldemort.  In a locked and spell-hidden drawer, he found them concealed in a folder marked 'Confidential' with some very dangerous curses and charms protecting it.

He lifted them with a few waves of his wand and began to peruse the long-neglected papers for something he wasn't even sure was there.  Most of the articles were notes he kept while he was spying and fighting, but there were several newspaper clippings and a few official messages from Order meetings.  After a few minutes of thumbing through the pile, he came across something interesting.  It was an entry from the sixteenth of February, 1981.

_Albus recovered the Rosier baby from the Ministry after learning her mother's fate.  Evan was killed in the raid by an Auror.  He has taken her to a Muggle orphanage for safe-keeping, but I can tell that there is something he isn't telling me.  The baby is important, I know it.  He has called an Order meeting for tomorrow.  He says the end is in sight._

Snape's brow creased as he reread his old note.  He continued looking through the papers as the dates changed, up until Baby Potter's miraculous defeat of the Dark Lord.  There was no more mention of the Rosier baby, or Miss Granger as it were.

He went back over them again with a critical eye, just in case he missed it the first time, but there was nothing.  Not even a slight reference to the lost baby

He could remember discussing what a terrible tragedy the orphanage fire had been with his sister, and he recalled the write-up the Daily Prophet had done on the loss of the child and how important she had been.  Why wouldn't he write about those things?

Something was niggling at the back of his brain.  Something important.  Something bad.

If only he could remember what it was.

After watching Blaise and Draco practice for the upcoming Quidditch season, Hermione leisurely walked through the corridors of the school on the way to her room.  Her Charms homework awaited her, but for once, it wasn't at the forefront of her mind.

Life was pretty good right now.  She and Draco were 'together' though they weren't about to start kissing and cuddling in public.  Even without the question of blood, they were still in rival houses. 

Blaise was doing much better about her 'situation.'  Draco had filled her in later about the father being married, and they had learned she'd been using a Concealment Charm on herself to keep the pregnancy under wraps.  She'd finally given in and started eating better after hearing a long and tedious lecture from Hermione, but she refused to give up her Chaser spot on the Quidditch team even after many memorable arguments with Draco, the team captain.  Blaise insisted she could still play until her third trimester.

The Head Girl thing was going well also.  Hermione couldn't complain about it and Draco made sure to do his half of the work.  The prefects' meetings went smoothly altogether and they had accomplished quite a bit for only being back in school for a few weeks.

The only blights on her shiny outlook were the looks and whispers that still followed her once the news of her parentage spread around, and the way Harry and Ron still continued to treat her.  At mealtimes, she would sit with Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati while the boys just glared.  She, as well as Ginny, had tried to get through to them, but they just wouldn't be reasoned with.

Hermione didn't understand how her best friends could have such a low opinion of her to think she would change and become a different person just because her origins had changed.  It was true that she wasn't nearly as self-conscious and less ridicule was aimed her way, but she was still the same Hermione, just with better clothes.

Her thoughts came to a dead stop as she turned into the corridor that housed the Head dorms.  The blood in her veins felt as cold as ice and her breath caught in her throat as a chill rippled through her body making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

The door to her dorm was in splinters and it waved precariously back and forth on its hinges.  Looking past it into her common room, she could see bits and pieces of various objects scattered carelessly across the floor.

Anxiety gripped her heart as she drew her wand and entered what was left of her living space.  She wasn't prepared for what she found.

Everything was completely destroyed.  Furniture and books had been torn apart until there was nothing left and from where she stood, it looked as if her bedroom had received the same treatment.  Flecks of paper and parchment were swirled up as she moved further into the room.  It looked as if someone had let loose a Shredding Hex.  This wasn't what upset her, however.

There, on the wall opposite the outside door, in red two-foot letters, were the words PUREBLOOD SLUT.  She ran into her bedroom and there, above what remained of her bed, was MALFOY'S WHORE in the same letters.

Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth as she sank to her knees.  Wrapping her arms around herself, she rocked her body back and forth trying to keep in the tears that wanted to escape.

After several moments, Draco came into the room behind her.  He was still damp from the showers and had his wand held out in front of him.  He took in the words on both walls and he pursed his lips as two bright spots of color appeared on his cheeks.  He clenched his fists so tight he almost snapped his wand in two.

He went to Hermione and gathered her up in the circle of his arms, but his eyes never left the crude letters on the wall.  Finally, he heard Blaise come into the room with an audible gasp.  Draco could feel the rage bubbling up inside of him and his voice was barely controlled when he spoke.

"Blaise.  Get Dumbledore."

Tense minutes passed as they waited.  Hermione continued to rock on her knees in Draco's embrace and the look in the boy's eyes was positively murderous as he continued to stare at the writing on the wall.

Blaise soon flew back in the room with three teaches on her heels.  Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape took in the destruction of the Head Girl's dorm and the vulgar graffiti with appropriate expressions of shock and horror.

_Who could have done this to Hermione?_

As they moved into the bedroom where the two Heads were embraced on the floor, their revulsion grew in leaps and bounds.  Nothing was sacred as they glanced around at the remains of all her belongings.  All her new clothes, even her underwear, had been ripped to tatters.  And the words loomed over them like a deadly curse.

Draco opened his mouth to speak not once moving his eyes from the wall.  "You find who did this.  You find them and you make them pay.  Or else, _I will_."

Snape could hear the wrath thrumming under Draco's tone.  He thought the best way to calm him would be to support his threat.  "Of course, Mr. Malfoy.  We will do everything we can to find the perpetrator and that person, or persons as the case may be, will be expelled."

Draco just nodded as he finally moved out of the room taking Hermione with him.  They went across through the meeting room and into his dorm waiting for the teachers to conduct their inspection.  Blaise soon followed them with a look of worry on her face.

McGonagall spoke up first after the students had exited.  "Albus, who could have done something like this?  Surely you don't think it's a student?"

"Yes, Minerva, I'm afraid so."  The twinkle had completely left Dumbledore's eyes as he turned to the two other professors.  "These children have been breeding hate between them for years, and it was only a matter of time for an incident to occur after news of Miss Granger's pureblood background spread."

Snape was aghast.  "You weren't expecting _this_, were you?  Look at that wall and around the room.  They destroyed everything and made a mockery of her heritage."

Dumbledore turned his eyes on the younger man.  "No, Severus, this has me as astonished as you are and is not to be taken lightly.  You promised expulsion to Mr. Malfoy and I intend to carry it out.  Now," he pivoted towards the common room door, "let's figure out how they were able to break through the wards."

A few flicks of the wrist and muttered words later, Dumbledore's face became a mask of gravity.  "Whoever it was cast _Vis Patefacio_ to get in."

McGonagall clutched at her chest as she absorbed the information.  "But Albus, that's dark magic.  Why didn't it set off the alarms?"

Dumbledore gazed at her with dull blue eyes.  "It's not dark enough to be considered dangerous.  It just forces a person's way into anything meanwhile severing all the wards."  His gaze then fell on Snape.  "I can discern that a Shredding Hex was cast and probably a Shatter Spell as well."

The Potions Master nodded indicating he was remembering all this for future reference.  He glanced around the room and made his own observations when something caught his eye.  Crossing over to the far right corner of the room, he bent down and picked the object off the floor.

It was one of Hermione's Gryffindor ties.  The tie itself was interesting because it was still in one piece, but there was something else.  Someone had scrawled words in black ink upon the silk texture, staining it.

_We don't want you anymore._

The message was loud and clear to the teachers as they stared down at the offending object.

McGonagall seemed to find her voice first though it sounded strangled.  "I guess we should start looking in Gryffindor for the persons responsible."

Sadness seeped into Dumbledore until he was nearly overwhelmed by it.  "It seems so."

Snape tucked the tie within the confines of his robes.  "I'll test it and see if I can get the type of ink used and possibly pinpoint the person through the handwriting."  The other two professors silently nodded as they gazed towards the dorm of the Head Boy.  Snape saw it and voiced their thoughts.  "What are we going to do about the children now?"

Dumbledore didn't answer, moving forward to enter the other dorm instead and they followed wordlessly behind him.  They found the three students huddled up on the couch together with Hermione in the middle.

Snape showed her the tie as Dumbledore explained what they'd discovered.  The tears she was holding back finally fell as she witnessed the words marring the red and gold fabric.  The spots on Draco's cheeks just grew brighter with each passing second as Dumbledore spoke.  Blaise watched on quietly.

After discussing the spells executed, Dumbledore came to the heart of the matter.  "We can put your dorm back together and repair your belongings, but it will take some time.  Until then, we need to find somewhere to put both of you since you are not safe here."  His eyes were desolate as was his tone.

Taking one last mournful glance at the tie, Hermione met Dumbledore's gaze head-on with determination as she made a decision.  "Put us in Slytherin."

A/N:  There's trouble a-brewing at Hogwarts.  So many questions left unanswered.  Who's the father of Blaise's unborn child?  Who is Pansy planning to seduce?  And who is responsible for the destruction of Hermione's dorm and writing the words on the walls?  You'll have to just keep reading.  I know that it has been forever since my last update, and there's no words I can say to express how sorry I am for leaving everyone hanging on edge, but it couldn't be helped.  My hard drive went kaboom and there was no way to fix it.  I had to wait until I got a new computer to do anything, so that's my reason and I hope you'll just overlook it in favor of me being back and ready to write.  A longer chapter would probably have helped to sway you, but I write what the story tells me to write.  Hopefully, you've enjoyed this chapter and you'll let me know about it in a review.  You can guess at what's going to happen so please review.  (Alicia, you don't get to guess.  :-P)

Next chapter:  The death that I've been talking about will occur and we'll learn more about what Snape is searching for.


	16. It Happened on the Pitch

A/N: Well, I hope everyone thinks I updated sooner. :) There's not really much to say in this author's note. I'll let the chapter speak for itself.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. If I did, I'd be off writing Book 6 not this.

**Return to Eden**

****

_Chapter 16: It Happened on the Pitch_

_Home is a feeling I buried in you._

-Melissa Etheridge "Breathe"

Nearly a month had gone by since living quarters had been set up in the Slytherin dungeons for the Head Boy and Girl after the teachers realized it wasn't safe for them to be out in the open in these times. Slytherins were suspicious by nature, but after seeing the genuine affection and concern their blonde leader had for the brunette and hearing about her room, the ambitious folk had really banded together around Hermione, having taken the destruction of her dorm as a personal insult to their house. The only one who remained completely distant from their new addition was Pansy, but no one really expected her to be agreeable anyway. She still had her own schemes to attend to.

Hermione was wary, at first, of their good-natured behavior and the respect they seemed to have for her, but after walking around on pins and needles for a week waiting for the other shoe to drop, she finally gave in and relished being treated like the new Slytherin Queen. Blaise didn't seem to mind handing over the position since she had been so preoccupied with her pregnancy, and she thought it only made more sense for Hermione to be on that pedestal with Draco considering their relationship.

After word of her demolished dorm spread, most of the students seemed to agree that Slytherin was the best place for her since they seemed to protect their own through a fierceness not to be reckoned with, and Hermione was now most definitely one of them by way of her heritage. Of course, Harry and Ron did not see it from that perspective. They, along with most of the 7th year Gryffindors, were hopping mad Hermione, in their eyes, had truly become a traitor.

Professor Snape was still working on discovering the identity of the culprit, but the answer continued to elude him. After many failed tests of detecting the magic's wand, it was put off to the side in favor of more important matters like teaching his Potions classes. There was also the memory of the past he was having such difficulty with. All he could remember is it dealt with the Rosier baby and why she was so important, something completely separate from her parents. After his initial questions had been brushed off by Dumbledore, Snape was more apprehensive about it than ever.

The morning of the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match dawned bright and clear in the slight chill of October. There was only a week left until Halloween and the students were already making plans for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend.

Hermione sat at the Slytherin table, pointedly ignoring the glares coming from the Gryffindors, and began buttering her breakfast toast. She had gotten past the hostility her former house had presented to her in the prior weeks. Draco and Blaise soon joined her, each taking a side as they plopped down, and started grabbing up food from the vast selection. Draco looked quite cheery at the prospect of possibly winning against Potter with his new team members, but Blaise was downright irritable. Only Draco and Hermione knew the real reason why.

Hermione, anxious to get her daily questions about the baby out of the way, bent her head down and whispered. "How's the baby?"

Blaise frowned as she placed a hand on her seemingly flat abdomen. "I don't think it's in a good mood. It's been squirming around all morning."

An answering smirk appeared on Draco's face. "It?"

The raven-haired girl pursed her lips while suppressing the urge to smack the blonde. "Well, I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, do I?"

Draco gave a hearty chuckle at that. "What if it's neither?" He just couldn't resist the opportunity to poke fun at his friend.

Hermione responded that time with a small slap to the back of his head. "Eat your breakfast, Draco."

He rubbed the tingling spot tenderly as Blaise snickered. "I guess I'm taking abuse now. The things I do for you two women."

The brunette just shook her head and turned back to the other girl. "Anything else happening?"

Blaise scowled as she was brought out of her amusement by the reality of her situation. "The cravings have kicked in. I went down to the kitchens last night during my patrol and had a couple gallons of ice cream. Mint chocolate chip."

Hermione smiled. "That's normal."

"I also think I'm farther along than I originally thought, but I don't see how that's possible. I only slept with the guy once and it was right after that I missed my period." A thoughtful expression came over her as she glanced over at the brunette girl.

Hermione's face was twisted in confusion and she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Across the hall, a very different conversation was taking place at the Gryffindor table.

Amongst all the glares they were sending Hermione, Harry and Ron, as well as Dean, Seamus, Neville and Colin were discussing the upcoming match. Dean and Colin were now Beaters on the team and Seamus had taken over as announcer after the graduation of Lee Jordan. Neville wasn't on the team, his clumsiness was legendary, but he had an interest in the sport all the same.

They were arguing over how much of a threat Slytherin was to their chances at the Cup since the change-up of a few key players when the owl post suddenly swooped down from overhead through the ceiling beams.

Harry was surprised when a letter dropped into his lap from an owl who was not Hedwig. After making its delivery, it settled down in front of his plate and seemed to study him with piercing amber eyes. It wasn't one of the nondescript brown owls the school used. No, this owl was magnificent with its ink-colored plumage and its gray two-inch long talons.

The creature tilted its head to the side and a challenging glint appeared in its eyes. Harry was afraid to move as it stared him down. His eyes watered as he held on, trying not to blink, but he finally had to give in. The bird seemed to smirk in satisfaction as it snatched up a piece of bacon from Harry's breakfast plate before it flew off to wherever it came from.

Intrigued and quite unnerved, Harry turned the letter over and over in his hand trying to discern its contents. Faintly he heard Ron read something about his brother, Bill, aloud to Ginny from his mother's letter, but he paid no attention as he slipped his index finger under the flap and watched as it began to tear.

A single sheet of parchment, no bigger than a card, fluttered out. Six simple words were inscribed upon it written with a soft, flowing hand in ink the color of sunsets.

_I know you like nobody else._

Puzzled, his head shot up and his eyes grazed over the hall's occupants searching out the sender, but no one was looking in his direction. He glanced down once more before taking another look then another, just in case. Finally concluding that he was just being paranoid and the person wasn't going to be found now, he folded the letter up and stuffed it into his pants pocket before grabbing Ron's arm and tugging him off the bench effectively ending the conversation with his sister.

"Come on. We need to get ready."

With that, the Gryffindor Quidditch team finished up their meal and followed the team captain down to the pitch to change for the match. Hermione bid Draco and Blaise goodbye and good luck as they left soon after.

No more than an hour later, the rest of the school followed the teams down to the pitch, filing out of the gloomy corridors of the castle into the crisp day. This particular match was always a highlight during the season, and this year was no different. The heightened rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin over Hermione's newfound pureblood status insured a memorable event.

Hermione took a front seat in one of the topmost Slytherin stands joining Alicia Higgs, Terence's little sister and a sixth year, and Daphne Greengrass, a fellow seventh year. The two girls, along with Blaise of course, had become her closest acquaintances since her decision to move into the dungeons.

Everyone settled down in the stands as they heard the unmistakable Irish lilt of Seamus Finnigan start the commentary trying his best to be unbiased towards Gryffindor, or that's what he told McGonagall anyway.

"Alright, Quidditch fans! Is everyone ready to get this match started?"

A cheer boomed out from the students in answer.

"Sounds like you're ready to me! Okay, the Slytherin lineup starts with the Captain and Seeker, Draco Malfoy!"

The Slytherins started shouting for their ruling Head Boy at ear-piercing levels as a streak of green and blonde shot through the air showing off his new Firebolt 5000.

Each team member followed up into the open air as Seamus called out their name and position.

"Theodore Nott, Keeper; Gregory Goyle, Beater; Millicent Bulstrode, Beater; Robert Montague, Chaser; Graham Pritchard, Chaser; and Blaise Zabini, Chaser."

With the Slytherin team circling the pitch, Seamus started on the Gryffindors.

"Gryffindor guys and gals, put your hands together for the fearless, the fabulous, the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, your Seeker and Captain!!!"

McGonagall poked him rather roughly in the side. He turned innocent eyes on her, but his Head of House just glared. Seamus went back to calling out the players.

"Next up, the famous redhead, Ron Weasley as your Keeper; that artistic devil himself, Dean Thomas as your Beater; the photographic wizard, no pun intended, Colin Creevey as your other Beater; the lovely Natalie MacDonald as your first Chaser; the talented Euan Abercrombie as your second Chaser; and can we have an extra loud cheer for the beautiful Parvati Patil as your last Chaser who is looking _very_ nice today."

Parvati sent a wink over her shoulder to her boyfriend as she joined her team in the air. Seamus, completely focused on his girl, barely noticed when McGonagall started poking him again.

Madam Hooch stepped into the center of the pitch wearing her traditional referee robes of black and white. She pulled her whistle out and blew, a sharp shrill note rang out, and the teams descended as the captains came forward.

Everyone in the stands tried to lean as close as they could to pick up the words being exchanged between the two captains. Harry's face was turning a vibrant shade of red while Draco was the paradigm of calm. A trademark smirk adorned his features as he finally shook hands with the raven-haired boy and then turned his back to him.

For a split second, it looked as if Harry would jump on the blonde and cause some bodily harm, but after a deep breath, he made his way over to his team.

Ron stood glaring at Malfoy when Harry approached him. He stepped back when he saw the fire emanating from his friend's emerald eyes. "Harry?"

His voice came out gravelly. "Do what you have to. I _have_ to win this match."

Ron just nodded grimly as they both mounted their brooms and got into position.

Hooch's whistle sounded once more as she tossed the Quaffle up and the game began.

Slytherin took possession first as Montague snatched the ball out of the air. He darted out of MacDonald's grasp as he faked to the left crossing over into Gryffindor territory.

Passing the ball to Pritchard, he snuck under Weasley, off-balancing him. Pritchard made good of the distraction and scored the first goal of the game.

"Ten points to Slytherin!"

Abercrombie had the Quaffle now. He ducked from a Bludger knocked at him by Bulstrode and swooped down to avoid Zabini. Her foot caught his shoulder anyway and the ball was snatched up.

Zabini twisted to flip her broom upside-down and watched as Patil sailed straight over her. She zoomed off towards the hoops, barely missing a bad Bludger shot from one of her own Beaters. Glaring at Goyle, she passed the ball over to Pritchard and he scored another goal against the redhead whose face was beginning to match his hair.

"Another ten points to Slytherin! Come on, Gryffindor, where are you?!"

Yet another poke in the side from McGonagall.

MacDonald had the ball now and was looking quite determined. Seeing the Slytherin Chaser coming up on her right, she jerked her broom in that direction and collided with his shoulder sending him off course.

She ducked under another Chaser as she came face to face with Nott. Faking a dive, she went over his head and scored Gryffindor's first goal.

The stands of crimson and gold roared.

It continued in this pattern for a good fifteen minutes until Gryffindor was up ten points with the score 60-50.

The two Seekers had not been paying one moment of attention to the game going on below. They had been faced off, arguing the whole time as they floated above the action.

"What's the matter, Potter? Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous? Hermione doesn't _actually_ like you. You've found some way to warp her mind into _thinking_ this way. And when I find out what you've done to her, your ass will be thrown into _Azkaban_."

Draco smirked as he spoke in a falsely sympathizing tone. "I know it's hard to accept at first, that she'd want me over you. What am I _saying?_ It's a miracle she didn't search me out _years_ ago. Think of the _frustration_ she must have been building up." His smirk melted into a pure lascivious grin.

Harry's eyes narrowed threateningly. "What have you done to her?"

A full-blown smile complete with white teeth appeared on the blonde's face as he raised an eyebrow. Unadulterated malice was shining in the gray depths of his eyes.

"Nothing she doesn't want me to."

Harry gripped the handle of his broom so hard he feared it would splinter under the pressure. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!?!"

"What do you think?"

His form trembled as all sorts of disturbing images flitted through his mind. "Stay away from her."

"Or what?" It was Draco's turn to be angry. "You'll blow up her dorm again?! Write some more profanity on the walls?! Call her some more names?!"

"Huh?" Harry was confused. "Malfoy, what are you talking about?"

Fury burned his eyes silver, but his voice was low. "I know it was you two. You might have convinced everyone else otherwise, but I know. It was _you_ and the _Weasel_. I honestly thought better of both of you. She was your friend once and then you do something like that. _How could you do that to her?!_"

Harry finally clued in to what Draco was talking about. "We weren't anywhere near her dorm on that day. I don't even know what all happened."

Draco gave a disbelieving nod. "Of course, I'm sure that's your excuse."

"It's true!"

The blonde's eyes transformed into slits as he surveyed the other Seeker. "And it's also true that you were in Gryffindor Tower while mud was being thrown at my head in third year? No Invisibility Cloak or anything?"

Harry darted his eyes away guiltily. "That's different. That was you, _this_ is Hermione."

His face changed in expression until it was almost unreadable. "Now that she's a Slytherin and a pureblood, what's the difference?"

The Gryffindor glared. "Through all the shit you've brainwashed her with, she's _still_ the same Hermione who talked our ears off in first year about books she'd read."

The smirk came back. "No, that Hermione is dead and gone. She died when one of her best friends _backhanded_ her. She's _mine_ now. Mine to do with what I choose including protecting her from her former best friends."

He ignored part of the other boy's comment. "What did I tell you?! STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" Harry's face reverted back to a shade of scarlet. "If you lay one finger on her –"

The threat went completely unnoticed as Draco saw a flash of gold behind Potter's back next to the stands filled with Slytherins. Seeing Potter launch himself into an all-consuming and righteous rant, he made a quick decision and dove underneath the other Seeker.

Harry, soon realizing Draco's intentions, jerked his broom around and gave chase, but the blonde's new broom was really out-performing his own regular Firebolt. Just as he believed he would catch up in time, the Slytherin reached down into the stands where the Snitch had retreated to hide and snatched it up before it could flit away.

Harry was in shock, as were the other Gryffindors. Malfoy had beaten him. _Malfoy_ had beaten _him_. After six years of facing him on the pitch, the Slytherin Seeker had finally beaten him their last year.

The cheers coming from Slytherin were deafening as the blonde flew a celebratory lap around the pitch.

"200-60, Slytherin wins." Seamus managed to grumble out the final score before making his way out of the stands and back up to the school.

Draco had an ear-to-ear grin on his face and the Snitch still clutched in his fist as he came to a stop directly in front of the brunette Head Girl. With an impish glint in his eyes, he leaned over the barrier and gave her their first public, very public, kiss.

Hermione, not caring about the spectators and happy for him, deepened the kiss as she slid her hands up his arms and over his shoulders.

Ron was busting at the seams with rage as he and everyone else stared at the display taking place in front of the whole school.

With murderous intent straining every tendon and muscle in his body, he zoomed over to Creevey and snatched the bat out of his loosened grip. The Bludgers had not yet been put away and he swung at one with more force than was necessary aiming it at the Slytherin Seeker through deadly accuracy.

Blaise felt it.

Among the joy and pleasure bubbling up from her Slytherin teammates, she could feel the fury and the jealousy running unchecked through the Weasley boy like lava in his veins. The intensity of it burned her from within.

Then, everything slowed down.

She turned from watching the couple with a smile to see the Bludger hurtling towards them at a dangerous speed.

No one else seemed to notice.

She turned back to the stands and there they were, laughing with each other over the win.

Her insides froze.

_"Draco."_

Without looking back, she flew like the devil was on her heels, moving as fast as she could towards the blonde boy trying to get in front of the object zooming in his direction.

He turned towards her then as she shielded him from the blow. Their eyes met and both gray and violet grew wide in fear. In her panic, she misjudged the height of the Bludger and she knew it as soon as she saw it bear down on her.

Draco reached for her, to pull her away, but it was too late.

The hard black ball collided against her left temple with a sickening crack and blood started to trail down her cheek. The last thing Draco saw was the whites of her eyes before she started to fall.

_"NO!"_

His world shrunk in those seconds as he watched her plummet to the earth below and he felt as if _he_ was the one falling while his life flashed through his mind. His life, _all_ his life, had been spent with _her_.

Images and memories, words and conversations passed across his eyes in vivid recollection. She continued to fall…

_Three years old. His mother's voice, "Draco, this is Blaise. She's the Zabinis' daughter and she came to play with you."_

Further…

_Six years old. She accidentally broke his toy broomstick and he retaliated by stealing her Chocoballs making himself sick off of them._

And further…

_Eight years old. They lost their first tooth in the same week and had a good laugh about it._

Away from him.

_Nine years old. The fear in her eyes as she begged him not to go through with the freefall dare._

His hand still reaching for her.

_Eleven years old. Their first day at Hogwarts and being sorted into Slytherin._

Tears started to fall from his eyes.

_Thirteen years old. Her voice, "You're my guy, Draco. You always will be."_

Hysterical screaming was coming from him.

_Fourteen years old. They had their first fight and he ended up at the Yule Ball with Pansy_.

The Snitch escaped his grasp.

_Sixteen years old. Blaise replaced Pansy as prefect and they lost their virginity to each other._

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

_And now, she was falling from him. Being taken from him._

He couldn't think. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was going to get married to Hermione and Blaise would get married to that former Ravenclaw she'd been seeing earlier this year. They would spoil the other's children and be their Aunt or Uncle.

They were going to get old together and cheat at Exploding Snap when they got together on Sundays and forget to take their Mind-Sharpening Potion.

**_IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY!!!_**

Instinct finally kicked in and he dove towards her, but he'd been in shock for too long. He got close enough to hear her body hit the ground with a dull thud.

A/N: I know, it's sad. This chapter was the hardest emotionally for me to write so far. Blaise was one of my favorite characters in this story, but I'm willing to sacrifice her for the sake of the story. I hope everyone will understand and I won't get any hate mail. You're welcome to vent your feelings in your review so don't forget.

Next chapter: The fallout and aftermath of Blaise's death.


	17. Derelict Depradation

A/N: See below.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning Harry Potter. It all still belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. I also do not own either X-Men or Gone With The Wind.

****

Return to Eden

Chapter 17: Derelict Depradation

Nobody dared to breathe.

Silence descended on the spectators gathered at the pitch. A thick fog of unease began coiling in their stomachs with tension straining their limbs as they watched, too afraid to blink.

Everyone was too shocked to do anything but stand there gaping. No one wanted to accept the vision before them as truth.

For Draco, it was all too real.

He was clutching Blaise's still form to his chest as blood continued to flow from her head wound. Screams embedded with rawness were pouring from his throat unchecked, ravaging his vocal chords, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

The students and teachers who had left the match before Blaise's fall were rushing back onto the field spurned by the shrieks coming from the Slytherin Seeker.

Professor Dumbledore was the first to reach them with Snape hot on his heels. He looked down at the boy who was still holding his best friend tightly, unconcerned with the blood starting to soak into his Quidditch uniform. Sadness shone through the aged wizard's normally twinkling blue eyes.

"Severus, please retrieve Madame Pomfrey."

Professor Snape nodded tersely through his stunned expression as he turned and made his way quickly back up to the castle.

Dumbledore laid his hand upon the blonde's shoulder and Draco flinched. "You need to let us look at her, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco pulled Blaise closer and vehemently shook his head. "No."

Dumbledore's voice was patient. "We need to know what happened."

The older man's words seemed to break through his grief as he processed them. What _had_ happened? What had made Blaise suddenly dart in front of that bludger? Where had that bludger come from? The game had been over.

Without warning, Draco's eyes shot up from where he'd been staring at the ground and began searching the pitch. In the commotion, the Gryffindor team had grounded their brooms and were also observing in shock. Then, Draco saw it and knew. Ron Weasley, Keeper for the Gryffindors, was standing on the field with his broom in one hand and a Beater's bat in the other.

Draco saw red.

"You."

Everyone who was standing anywhere near Draco unexpectedly flew back until there was no one in-between him and his target. White hot lightning was sparking across his skin in short bursts as he strode towards Ron. The Gryffindor was almost trembling with fear as electricity started popping off the blonde and he took a quick step back. Draco was too far gone in his rage to notice.

"You killed her!"

Darkness was settling across the pitch and in the distance, thunder began rumbling to accompany the uncontrollable show of power. Wind also began blowing across the pitch at an alarming force. Draco stopped when he was less than two feet away from Ron. The pupils of his eyes had widened until the irises were almost completely black. Lifting his arms, the Slytherin let loose a bolt of lightning from each hand and seized the Gryffindor by the throat shaking him. Burns formed on the redhead's neck as he screamed, pain ripping through him. The power had Draco in its grips as he let it go full-force, completely oblivious to everything else around him.

"Stupefy!"

Ron gasped for air as the Slytherin fell to the ground unconscious, the sparks slowly spitting out as they died down. The Gryffindor looked up to see the Head Girl standing over the blonde with her wand drawn. His eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Merlin, Hermione! Thank you so much for -"

Ron rapidly shut his mouth when the brunette turned her wand on him.

"I didn't do it for _you_, moron. I saw what you did." She let her eyes trail back down to the unconscious boy and they softened in understanding. "I couldn't let him be overtaken by such unrestrained power." Hermione's eyes snapped back up to her former friend and she took a threatening step forward. "It matters very little to me that he tried to kill you. In fact," she leaned towards him and whispered, "I might just finish the job." She poised her wand for an attack.

It was then that Professor Dumbledore awoke from being thrown back into the Quidditch stand. Hermione saw this and lowered her wand with a promise for later in her eyes.

"Goodness! What happened here, Ms. Granger?"

The Head Girl turned to fully face the headmaster, testing explanations in her head. She decided to skirt the issue of Draco's reaction altogether. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to where the raven-haired girl had fallen.

"Blaise was hit with a bludger, Professor. She's dead." The tears she'd been restraining fell free as the devastation she hadn't allowed herself to feel was brought forth. Her face was wet when she looked up at Dumbledore from her position kneeling at Blaise's head. "Ron killed her."

The lines on Dumbledore's face deepened as he looked at the Gryffindor boy holding the bat with weariness seeping into his very soul. It had been a long time since a student had died on the grounds of Hogwarts. "You'll have to come with me, Mr. Weasley." His voice was completely devoid of any emotion.

Ron let his head fall forward as he made his way over to Professor Dumbledore. The burns inflicted from the Slytherin were nothing compared to the inner turmoil he was experiencing from his own conscience. He'd let his anger and jealousy completely overpower any rational thought he might have had. And now he would have to pay the price.

Hermione slowly reached down and took Blaise's hand with her own. She was beginning to lose her warmth and Hermione shuddered. How had it come to this?

Snape came rushing back with Madame Pomfrey trailing behind. She saw the Slytherins lying on the ground and immediately prepared for the worst. "What happened, Albus?"

The headmaster addressed her without looking away from the Gryffindor. "It appears that Ms. Zabini was hit in the head with a bludger. She is no longer with us." He took a deep breath when he heard the nurse gasp in shock. "Severus, would you be so kind as to take Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger back to their quarters in Slytherin? They both need to rest."

Snape moved swiftly and grabbed Hermione up by the elbow to guide her back to the castle. He levitated Draco with his wand and they started their dismal trek back.

"Madame Pomfrey, please take Ms. Zabini up to the hospital wing. There's nothing you can do for her, but you need to try and save her child."

Pomfrey stopped her sniffling to look up at the wizard flabbergasted. "Child?"

"Yes. Ms. Zabini was pregnant, but doing a very good job of hiding it. Please, you must hurry!"

The nurse quickly levitated the girl on a stretcher and left for the castle without another moment to lose.

Glancing around, Albus noticed most of the other students were still watching from the stands in horror. Placing a Sonorus charm on himself, he spoke to the grief-stricken masses. "Please go back to your dormitories for the rest of the day until further notice." The students silently started filing out of the pitch unable to believe what had happened.

Albus turned back to Ron whom he'd magically chained to him. "Come, we have to summon the Ministry."

-----

Draco awoke in his room with the most sickening pit in his stomach he'd ever felt. Remembering everything, his head swam as he ran to the bathroom and vomited in the nearest sink. He took in gasps of air as his vision cleared making the pounding in his head more pronounced. He leaned his forehead against the cool porcelain and tried to will the throbbing away.

"Are you going to be okay?"

He spun around and found the Head Girl standing in the doorway of the boys' bathroom. She was so pale he thought he might could see through her if he squinted hard enough, and her hair looked extremely messy like how it had before she tamed it, like she'd been running her hands through it in worry. He imagined he didn't look any better.

"I don't know."

His mouth felt like a desert when he tried to speak. His tongue was nothing more than a weight in his mouth as he tried to gather enough spit to form words. The lump in his throat threatening to burst through didn't help matters.

"Me either."

She teared up then, wanting to be strong for him, but knowing that her own grief would eventually break through. She hugged herself and tried to take steady breaths without dwindling down into sobs. This was so hard. She had not seen her adopted parents die right in front of her eyes, and although she had grieved for them, this felt stronger, more demanding. She kept herself from reaching out to him, knowing he would only turn away at her inadequate attempts to console him. How could she comfort him over this?

He swallowed forcefully and tried to suppress the images flying across his mind. He was trying to keep a handle on the myriad of emotions churning within him struggling to let loose.

"Where is she?"

"In the hospital wing."

Draco nodded and moved towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?"

"Draco, it's too soon. You need to take some more time to deal with -"

"I've taken enough time. I have to see her. Now, move out of my way."

Hermione cautiously stepped aside against her better judgement and watched as he hurriedly walked away from her down the stairs and into the Slytherin common room. Only hesitating for a moment, she quickly ran after him. She caught up with him at the exit wall.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going with you."

Draco just sighed as they walked along to the hospital wing. Once they reached that section of the castle, they were overtaken by a group of teachers standing outside the door with their heads bowed.

"I want to see her."

Professor McGonagall tried to head him off. "Mr. Malfoy, I don't think -"

He jerked around, facing her with gray eyes wide with incredulity. "I do."

The older woman moved out of the way to let the two teenagers in the door. As soon as they entered, Madame Pomfrey appeared at their side. Draco barely looked at her, his attention was completely focused on the white curtain drawn across the first bed. He moved to it without thought.

"I want to be alone with her."

"But -"

"Now!"

Hermione wiped her silent tears on her sleeve as she ushered the nurse out of the room. She felt so useless, but she couldn't do anything about his created isolation. He would talk to her when he was ready.

When he heard the door click behind them, he cast a difficult locking spell on the room. He drew back the curtain, and there, on a starch white bed of sheets, lay his best friend in eternal slumber. She looked so peaceful that it broke his heart. The blood had been cleaned off and it was no longer staining her immaculate alabaster skin. Draco took a deep breath as he sat down in the metal chair positioned by her side. He lifted his hand and gently smoothed her raven hair back from her brow.

"Hey, Ace."

A watery smile strained his face as he took another deep breath, sniffling a little. His voice broke as he continued to speak.

"I know I haven't called you that in a long time. Since we were twelve. Do you remember when I started calling you 'Ace'?" He took her hand in his own. It was cold. "It was when were seven. We were racing and you'd just fallen off your broom and skinned your knees. You turned to me and asked me why it was so hard to keep up. I looked at you and said, 'It doesn't matter because I'll always come back for you. You're my ace in the hole.' Then you smiled at me like I was your world."

He couldn't hold it in anymore as he broke down in sobs letting his head fall forward until it rested on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry, Ace, I'm so so sorry. I didn't come back for you and I promised I would. I promised I would always come back for you. You looked at me and I knew. I knew it was too late." He drew in a gasp of air. "Oh Merlin! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! So sorry!"

The tears poured forth as he buried his face in the sheets letting the emotions wash over him, too tired to keep them at bay as he broke down completely.

-----

Snape entered Dumbledore's office just as the Ministry officials were escorting the youngest Weasley boy through the Floo Network. He waited patiently as Albus conversed with the last Ministry member in low tones before he also stepped into the fireplace and joined his colleagues in flooing. The Potions Master had just come back from taking the Head Boy and Girl back to Slytherin and making sure they slept for the next couple of hours.

"Yes, Severus?"

Snape parked himself down into one of the high-backed chairs facing the headmaster's desk. Putting on his sternest scowl, he faced the older wizard and began his thought out tirade.

"This has gone too far, Albus. Between the still-unsolved decimated Head Girl's quarters and the death of Ms. Zabini, these children are beginning to tear each other apart within the walls of their school. I think it's high-time to tell me what exactly it is that I know you're keeping from me. I know it has something to do with Ms. Granger's disappearance when she was only an infant. What is it you're not telling me?"

Professor Dumbledore sighed as he took a seat on the opposite side of the desk. "You're right, Severus. I can't keep it from you any longer."

If Snape seemed surprised by this answer, he didn't show it.

"You were part of a cover-up. The reason you can't remember it is because your memories were obliviated."

Snape looked surprised now.

Leaning back in his chair, Dumbledore conjured up two cups of tea as he continued his narration. "You remember how it was during those times. Everyone was quick to accuse and slow to see the truth. Word was passed around the Ministry that three babies of unequaled power had been born within weeks of each other. The prophecy involving Voldemort was what was examined first, but it became clear to the Department of Mysteries that it only involved the Potter baby. The other two were the product of something much older and much deeper.

"Some don't even know the story of the Old Power and when he still walked this plane of existence, but these two little babies were going to be the end of the wizarding world. The problem was no one knew if they were going to be as its saviors or its destruction. Most had no idea, but feared what a child with that much power could mean. After I left Ms. Granger at the orphanage following her father's death and her mother's admittance to St. Mungo's, Barty Crouch was notified that one of the babies was within reach. Orders were given the next week and they set the building on fire hoping to kill the baby inside, but she had already been adopted unbeknownst to anyone. They all believed she would be bigger threat than Voldemort if she continued living.

"Everyone who had any knowledge of the true reason behind the fire was obliviated, including myself. The reason I am able to remember is because I used my Pensieve before meeting with Crouch. So, the Rosier baby was gone and everyone forgot about the danger and the legend. I knew I couldn't let anyone think that I was prying into the story because the Malfoy baby was alive and well, so I did it very secretly over many years. The fairy tale that some remember being told as children is as different from the real story as a fly from a spider.

"The birth of these two children will be the beginning of the end. They will be the most powerful beings to ever walk the earth since the day it was created and their side will not be predetermined. Do you know what that means, Severus? These two children are a threat to everyone. You, me, even Voldemort. They harness the power to destroy everything. It's developing in them as speak. And they don't know, and no one can tell them. It will surely ruin everything."

"Why, Albus? Why will it ruin everything and why keep it from me for so long?"

The headmaster surveyed his old friend over the rim of his half-moon spectacles with dull eyes. "Because I couldn't risk it. Their path is known only to the Old Power and will soon become clear to them. One wrong move and the whole universe might come tumbling down upon us. _Before_ it's supposed to."

-----

Harry had cabin fever.

Staying cooped up in the Gryffindor dorms while so many things were occuring seemed like sacrilege to Harry. So, he did what he would normally do in a situation like this. He grabbed up his broom and his Invisibility Cloak and flew out the window and up into the Astronomy Tower. Landing softly, he unmounted his broom and pulled out his cloak. He was unprepared when he looked up and found the bright blue eyes of Pansy Parkinson peering back at him.

"So that's how you get out of trouble all the time."

Harry growled. "Parkinson."

She ground out the magical cigarette and blew out the remaining purple smoke. "Don't worry, Harry. I'm not going to turn you in."

The Gryffindor was thrown off-balance by her seemingly friendly demeanor. "What are you doing up here, anyway? How did you get out of your dorm?"

Pansy tossed her curly hair back and smirked. "I'm a Slytherin, need I say more?"

He let a half-smile draw across his face.

She tilted her head. "I could ask you the same question."

"I wanted to find out what's going on. Is she really -"

"Dead?" Pansy drew in a shuddering breath. "Yeah. She is."

Harry leaned heavily against the short wall separating him from a fifty foot drop. "Merlin."

Pansy pulled out another cigarette from her pack and lit it with a shaking hand. "Yeah."

Harry ran his hand through his unruly raven locks as he tried to absorb everything. "What about -"

She finished a deep drag before answering. "They carted him off. Draco's locked himself in with her. That's all I know."

Harry nodded.

Pansy took another drag.

He sighed.

Silence stretched between them for a few moments before she finally broke it.

"Makes you think how short and insignificant life is, doesn't it?"

Surprised by her question, the Gryffindor turned towards her and studied the expression adorning her features. He discerned it was somewhere between introspective and worry.

"In some ways, I suppose. I never thought I'd be here, that's for sure."

The Slytherin looked at him curiously through the haze of smoke clouding her vision. "Where is 'here'?"

"One friend now in Slytherin, the other in Ministry custody, having a conversation without death threats with one of the worst Slytherins."

She smirked as she stomped out the bud. "I'll take that as a compliment, considering the circumstances, but I agree with you. I never thought one of my oldest friends would die right in front of me on Hogwarts grounds, of all places."

Harry nodded silently in understanding.

Pansy reached into her pack for another cigarette and came back empty. She'd stood there and smoked them all without even noticing. Looking back towards the Gryffindor, she was struck with sympathy for the young hero who constantly held the world on his shoulders and his heart on his sleeve. Taken by the sudden emotion, she leaned towards him and laid her hand on his forearm.

"It will be better."

She turned and left in swirl of emerald green as he watched her go, deep stirring emotions in his eyes as he whispered.

"I hope so."

-----

The Three Powers were at it again.

"What's wrong now?"

"The same thing that's been wrong, you bint!"

"There's no reason for name-calling, you two. Just sit down and we'll continue to figure out why the two threads that are still unraveling and rebuilding the tapestry are the wrong two threads."

"What else is there to figure out?"

"Yeah, we already know it should be the boy and the girl."

"So, why is it the teacher and that hot-tempered redhead?"

"That's what we have to find out."

A/N: I can sit here forever and apologize for the delay in updating, but I'll make it simple on everybody. College is hard, hurricanes are bad, and I had to have my appendix taken out. That should wrap it up. Now, for the chapter. Yes, it's a continuation of all things sad, but cheer up! Things WILL get better in the next chapter, which I hope will be out much sooner than this one was. This chapter was meant to convey Draco's complete and total devastation along with Hermione feeling incapable of doing anything about it. We got some questions answered which I hope everyone will be happy about, but don't take everything at face value just yet. Harry and Pansy had a nice little scene together, which will lead to a bigger subplot in the future. I think that's about it for this time around. If you didn't understand the added part of my disclaimer, don't worry about it. It's not really that important, I threw it in there just in case.

Alright, now I have a little experiment which will benefit me in two different ways. One, I want to see how many people actually read my author notes, and two, I want to be able to reach out to my readers. I'm one of those authors that like to feel out the responses, so indulge me. If you have Yahoo messenger or AOL/AIM, leave the name I can reach you at in your review(and please indicate which service you use). Occasionally, I will ask certain people to read previews, so you might want to think about it.

Okay, I've talked enough. Please let me know what you thought about my latest in a review. Just press that little button and you're on your way! :P

Next chapter: Ginny has a moment to reflect, Draco takes a very interesting bath, and we learn what Ron's fate will be.


	18. In The End

A/N:  See below.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. does. And I also don't own The Wizard of Oz. I'm pretty sure it's owned by MGM.

**Return to Eden**

_Chapter 18: In The End_

In the prefects' bathroom, steam was rising off the water lapping in the tub while a figure reclined against the tiled wall. The blonde boy was using all his strength just to stay upright as he slowly made his way to the edge.

Draco's grief had taken everything out of him. Even thinking seemed to take more effort than he was willing to give at this point. So, he let everything drift out of his brain to join the hot air swirling around the room, fogging up all the mirrors.

The water turned his naturally pale skin a nice shade of pink as he slid into the bath. Hermione had insisted he take one, that it would make him feel better. It didn't matter though because there was absolutely nothing that could make him feel better. Especially so soon.

The Head Girl had whispered soothing words of comfort to him as she'd escorted him to the bathroom. It'd been very difficult to remove him from the hospital wing, but Snape had done it forcefully once he'd broken past the charm blocking the door. The older man had been in no mood to deal with his Slytherin Head Boy after his talk with Dumbledore, but the Potions Master sympathized. After finally prying Draco from the beside vigil he'd been keeping, he had turned the care over to Hermione. Even though she still felt unable to do much, she'd ran his bath water in silence and then let him have some privacy.

He rested his head against the edge of the tub as his eyes began to droop, letting the warmth soak into his skin. It felt like flying in a light summer rainstorm. Just as he was beginning to drift off, a sharp chill shot down his spine making him jerk up and splash water across the tile floor.

"You've got to stop being so jumpy, Dev. It's bad for the nerves."

_Blaise._

He spun around in the water to take in the figure standing behind him near the doorway to the bathroom. A stately young woman with her raven hair flowing down in soft waves was there in a beautiful silk gown the color of cherries. With a sparkle in her amethyst eyes, she lifted one perfectly-arched eyebrow in his direction.

"Surprised?"

It was her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Draco shot back as far away from her as the tub would allow and he gripped the opposite edge like it was the only thing standing between him and certain death. His eyes snapped shut and he began mumbling under his breath.

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real..."

The heels of her red satin shoes clicked on the tile floor as she walked around the bath to the other side. Bending down, she let her hand glide smoothly over his shoulder before giving his bicep a sharp pinch.

"Ow!"

His eyes flew open to meet her bemused expression as he rubbed the abused spot on his arm. Realizing the significance of the action, Draco's eyes grew to comical proportions.

"But y-you're, aren't you dead?"

Blaise graced him with a patient smile as she rose to her full height. "Oh, I am. Morally, ethically, spiritually, physically, positvely, absolutely, undeniably and reliably dead."

Draco smirked at the familiar phrase. It was a well-known fact to him that the Zabinis were not as aversed to Muggle culture and Muggleborns as his own family. Blaise had a few half-blood cousins who had introduced her to Muggle films and she had found them fascinating. Afterwards, she began making Draco watch them with her occasionally and The Wizard of Oz was her favorite. He would grumble about 'Muggle propaganda' as she dragged him along, but truthfully, he had enjoyed them. One time after watching it, they flew around on their brooms shouting silly things like 'I'll get you, my pretty!' and 'Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!'

If she was quoting Wizard of Oz, it was definitely her.

The shock of seeing his dead best friend walking around like it was nothing more than a scratch was beginning to subside and he took the time to appraise her. She looked more than beautiful; it was like she glowed with an inner light. He recognized the dress as the one she'd worn to the Christmas Ball her parents had held the year before. Everything about her was flawless and he could only think of one word to describe it: ethereal.

The blonde's eyes were fixed on her as he lifted himself out of the bath and reached for a towel hanging on a hook nearby. Wrapping it around his waist, he sauntered towards her with slow, measured steps. Tentatively, he lifted his hand and reached for her, letting his palm cup her fully-tangible cheek. She was real. He had his best friend back. Tears began brimming in his eyes and forgetting his wetness along with his nakedness, Draco drew her into his arms and pulled her close with the full strength of his grip. It was probably a good thing she didn't need to breathe.

"You're really here," he gasped.

"Yes."

Remembering himself, he pulled back and found her eyes peering into his intently, her violet gaze never wavering.

"How?" He tripped over the word even as he spoke it.

She retreated from his embrace with a wary expression decorating her face. Crossing her arms over her chest, she met his questioning stare with determination in her stance.

"It's complicated."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. "Complicated?! Well, uncomplicate it!"

Exasperated, Blaise let her arms fall to her sides, blowing out a breath of air as she did so. "Do you remember what happened on the pitch? Before AND after my fall?"

"Yeah, Weasley killed you and then I tried to kill him."

The raven-haired girl shook her head as she chuckled at his unawareness. "Not even close, Dev." Waving her hand, a small red velvet couch appeared against the wall of the spacious room. Blaise crossed over to it and took a seat patting the cushion next to her. Once Draco was seated by her side, she took his hand and held it between both of hers on her lap. "Listen closely, I have much to tell you."

Watching her curiously, he nodded his assent for her to continue.

"I felt him, Draco. Through all the din of the match, I felt him react to you and Hermione. That's why I flew in front of that bludger." Seeing his internal sadness reflecting within the deep gray pools of his eyes, she held up a hand to stop any forthcoming questions he wanted to ask. "Don't you see? I protected you and that is what's important." She looked very childlike and frail at that moment and the memory of her falling off her broom flashed through Draco's mind before he shook it away. Cupping his cheek with her small hand, she offered him a watery smile with no regret upon her face. "I wouldn't have been able to live had you been killed. Don't let my sacrifice and the sacrifice of one of my unborn children go to waste by letting yourself fade out of this life."

Disbelief and surprise passed over his face in quick succession. "Is that why you're here?"

"Yes. In the spirt world, you can sense your loved ones. Draco, your will to live was almost non-existent so I came to you." She took a moment to collect her thoughts as she glanced down at his hand still intwined with her own. "The kind of unselfishness I exhibited upon my death does not go unrewarded when you pass from this world into the next. I have been made your guardian."

"My what?!"

"You and Hermione are showing signs of something crucial, something that goes beyond even what wizarding scholars know of the world you live in. I saw the increase in your power when you went after the Weasley boy. That's only the beginning and each of you will have a guide to help you with the many changes your lives will undergo. I am yours and only you can see and touch me. That's how it works."

"What about -"

"She doesn't have one yet. When her powers develop more fully, she'll receive a guardian, but not me."

"Oh."

The bewildered look on his face spoke volumes to how he was taking the news, and as she was trying to discern just how much he'd understood, he was reviewing the last few minutes of their conversation in his head when he suddenly picked up on something she'd said. He jumped off the couch like he'd been sitting on a spring.

"ONE?! What do you mean ONE of your unborn children?! You were having more than one baby?!"

Blaise groaned as she buried her face in her hands. "You never were one to stay on topic, were you?"

"Don't try to change the subject. Let's hear it." Putting on his distinctive scowl, he glared at her full-force.

Relenting, she sighed. "Fine. I come into this world to talk to you about guardians and the next step while trying to convince you not to wither away and you want to talk about my problems. Typical. Well, here's the deal: I was pregnant with twins. Girls, to be exact, and one survived the fall while the other did not. I'm sure Pomfrey will probably tell you as much once you're finished with your bath."

The clogs in Draco's mind were spinning rapidly as he digested this bit of information. "Wait. Twins aren't very common. In fact, I only know of three pureblooded families who had twins born to them. The Weasleys, the Patils, and Hermione's aunt Kerry." Draco glanced at Blaise and discovered her doing a very good impression of a deer caught in headlights.

Patient, pleading voice at the ready, he exhaled. "Blaise, please tell me you didn't sleep with one of the Weasels."

She instantly dropped her eyes to her lap and started smoothing out an imaginary wrinkle on her dress. "I can't tell you that," she replied in a near whisper.

The blood in his veins started boiling at her admission and he was just about to start shouting until she lifted her gaze to meet his own. All his self-righteous anger melted from him when he saw the broken glimmer shining in her eyes of violet.

"Please, don't. What good will it do?" Her soft voice caught when she spoke.

Nodding, he settled back down next to her and gathered her against him. He let himself slip back into the big-brother persona he sometimes used with her and put her death at the back of his mind. Smoothing back her hair, his fingers played with the waves he found there as she laid her head upon his shoulder.

"Tell me."

Her tone was fragile as she conveyed her story. "Ian, that former Ravenclaw I'd been seeing, broke it off with me back in June before the marks for final exams came out. I snuck out of the castle and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron from Hogsmeade. I was just looking for the fastest way to make me forget. Ian would never be you and I think he knew that. It was like a double-dose of rejection." She sighed, a delicate, breathy sound of sorrow. "Anyway, Bill was already there. He and Fleur had apparently had a fight and she'd called off the engagement. We talked some, mostly about how love is the pits. After a long row of drinks, he and I found a room to comfort each other in. I was up and out before he ever woke up. A few days later, I heard through the grapevine that he and Fleur had made up and the wedding was back on. Once I finally came to terms with my condition, he'd already said 'I do' and there was no way I could just ruin someone's life like that. Especially over a one-night stand he probably doesn't remember. That's why I kept the father's identity from you." Unexpectedly, a light chuckle escaped her. "It's really my own fault for forgetting how prolific the Weasley brood seems to be. I hear Fleur's already carrying their first child."

Draco squeezed her shoulder gently as he dropped a light kiss on her temple, the same one that had been struck. "No, Blaise. You mustn't blame yourself. Hermione and I will make sure the remaining baby is well taken care of. I promise."

She stood without warning and turned around to face him. Tears were falling from her eyes, but without leaving a trail of wetness in their wake. "You're too good to me, Draco. You were my greatest love and you always will be, but I've lost my chance." She smiled. "You have Hermione now and she's good for you. Take care of her and don't let history repeat itself."

Taking her by the hand, he tried his best not to let his emotions show. "I won't."

"It's time for me to go, now. Before I forget, you need to go back to Malfoy Manor and take Hermione with you. Things will become clearer upon your arrival."

He pulled her into his arms once again. "When will I see you again?"

"Probably when you least expect it," she whispered against his neck as she rubbed his shoulder.

"I'll miss you, not seeing you every day and sharing everything together."

Blaise drew back and gazed at him in melancholy thought. Her eyes seemed distant from him even though she was looking straight into his own. She pushed back a lock of his hair that was falling across his forehead.

"I know this is hard on you. And I know you loved me in your own way, but please, live your life. If not for yourself, then for me, for Hermione, for your mother and father and all the people around you. In the end, we are but memories in the minds of the lives we've touched. That is how we live on."

Draco nodded and she gave him one last smile.

The next thing he knew, he was back in the tub and the room was still swirling with steam. He blinked a few times before complete consciousness returned to him and he remembered nearly drifting off shortly after settling in the water. "Oh, Merlin." He could feel the tears beginning to bubble back up. "It was just a dream."

Nearly overcome with shock, it took two trys before he was able to lift himself out of the sunken tub. He grabbed a towel off the rack and was about to dwindle back down to a mess of emotions when he saw it. A message left on one of the fogged mirrors by somebody dragging their finger.

_Be seeing you, Dev._

-----

Arthur Weasley was in a daze.

He was currently looking into the scared face of his son through the magical window between him and the interrogation room. He had been summoned by the Magical Law Enforcement as soon as they had returned from Hogwarts.

Thomas Toflen, head of the retrieval team, had taken him aside and explained the situation as they had found it. Apparently, Ron had unintentionally killed one of his schoolmates while trying to seriously harm another. Arthur shook his head as he recalled the conversation with the young magical enforcer.

The Weasley temper was legendary, but his youngest son seemed to have been given the largest dose. Throw that in with the amount of jealousy he frequently displayed, and Arthur knew it would one day get Ron into serious trouble. However, he didn't imagine it would be on this scale.

Hearing the door open and close behind him shook him from his contemplation and Arthur turned to face the Head of Magical Law Enforcement herself, Ms. Amelia Bones.

"Good day, Arthur."

The flustered wizard slightly tipped his head in greeting. "Madam Bones."

The rather tall witch removed the cloak and hat she'd been wearing and placed them on the back of a nearby chair. Smoothing down her short, gray hair, she took a seat and indicated that Arthur should do the same. The witch smiled at him, lessening some of his anxiety.

"Mr. Toflen sent me a memo saying your son was being held in custody. I'm afraid I've been in the courtrooms all week, Wizengamot business, and I've been having to hand my duties over to the patrol officers."

She pulled out the monocle she wore and placed it in front of her eye, peering closely at the fidgeting boy on the other side of the window. Sighing, she turned back to her colleague who now a worried father. "It's a bad thing your son has done, but I don't believe it was premeditated. By Mr. Toflen's report, it seems the boy simply reacted to the situation. The same way Ms. Zabini did when she saw the bludger heading for her friend."

Arthur swallowed past the lump lodged in his Adam's apple. "What is going to happen to my son?"

Shaking her head, Amelia glanced back at Ron through the glass. "I wish I could say for sure, but there's no way to tell. For now, he'll be kept here, at the Ministry, in one of our cells until a trial date can be arranged before the Wizengamot. I don't see him being a serious threat so there's no reason to send him to Azkaban right this minute. It'll be light confinement and he can continue to do his schoolwork."

Arthur seemed to take this as a blessing from Merlin. "Thank you, Madam Bones."

A grim smile passed across her face as she dismissed the redheaded man from the holding chambers with a wave of her hand. "Don't thank me yet, Arthur."

-

Meanwhile on the other side of the glass, Ron was sitting on pins and needles waiting for his fate to be handed down. Whatever the verdict, it wouldn't be nearly as bad as what his own mind and conscience was putting him through.

He kept replaying the whole scene in his head, but his rage and his shock had been so great at the time that only flashes bled into his memory.

_Red and black and white._

_No, that's not right._

_Black soaked with red._

_Red flowing against white._

_And then, hot light._

_Beautiful, dangerous white lightning._

_Hermione standing with her wand drawn._

_Professor Dumbledore's saddened face._

It was all a blur of feelings.

Jealousy.

Anger.

Rage.

Shock.

Fear.

Pain.

Relief.

And sadness.

A terrible sadness that was cold in his bones, twisting the marrow until he wanted to scream from his soul and rip his vocal chords in half. A thickened grief permeating through his blood turning it black in its wake.

And the worst feeling of all.

Emptiness.

A hollow shell of regret in a body filled with horror.

He'd taken a life. With his own gross negligence and stupidity, he'd been the cause of a girl's death. A girl who had done nothing but try and protect her best friend.

The sickening taste of vomit throbbed at the back of his throat, but he swallowed it down. He'd thrown up already on the Floo to the Ministry from Hogwarts. Those fireplaces were really not the best way to travel when you were suffering from an enormous amount of guilt by realizing you'd killed someone.

Suddenly, the door opened and a woman who Ron had only seen once after the battle at the Ministry in fifth year walked in. If he hadn't seen her before, he would have known her by reputation. It was Madam Bones.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley."

"Madam Bones," he greeted as cordially as possible in the situation.

Taking the seat opposite, she observed the pale redhead with a critical eye. "I'm sure you're wondering why I am here considering that Mr. Toflen did the initial interrogation and has already written up the report along with filing charges."

"Yes, Madam Bones."

"I'm here for two reasons," she explained. "First of all, I want to make sure you understand what you have confessed to."

"Madam Bones, I AM guilty. I can plead no other admission to the charges. I am willing to take whatever punishment I deserve."

"Yes, well, we must take circumstances into consideration. I'm not sure when your trial will take place, but it'll hopefully be soon. For now, you'll be taken to lockup and be given a cell there. You will still be able to finish your schoolwork, thanks to Dumbledore speaking for you."

Ron nodded.

Amelia waved her hand and Mr. Toflen, the man in charge of the investigation, came into the room and began to lead him away. The older man held the redhead by the elbow as they entered the elevator and the cool, female voice announced when they had reached the second level. As he escorted the boy to his cell, the man silently shook his head to himself.

Just as he was about to close the magical glass pane that separated the cell from the walkway, he decided to ask his question.

"Was it worth it?"

The redhead looked up from where he was inspecting the contents of the small space. "What?"

"The schoolboy rivalry you had with the young Mr. Malfoy?"

A haunted expression crossed his freckled features and his response was barely audible.

"No."

-----

Far away from the Ministry back at Hogwarts, the youngest Weasley was in a vastly different state of mind.

Ginny was worried about her brother, true, but she had to come down on the side of Draco and Hermione for this. Ron had had no business swinging that bludger in their direction, and as far as she was concerned, he'd let his temper get the best of him. What was she supposed to do? She'd been on the other side of the field when it had happened and she, like most of the school, had watched it play out in front of her.

It was time to stop defending her brother. There was no point anymore.

She'd received an owl from her father saying Ron was being kept in holding. Her mother had been, of course, devastated and felt like the Slytherins were once again after her children by blaming it on Ron. Ginny balked at her mother's blindness and realized there was nothing she could do to change the situation. Mrs. Weasley would continue living in the world as she saw it and not as it really was.

Support from her friends at school was limited.

Ginny had been cut off from most of her own year since she'd joined in the Ministry battle. She was still close with Luna, but Ginny didn't think this was something she could discuss with someone who wore Mandrake earrings. Lavender and Parvati were too shallow to have a serious discussion with, and Harry was out of the question. He'd been sneaking off the last day or so and was nowhere to be found. Her only choice would probably be her best one if lines hadn't been drawn in the sand.

Hermione.

So here she was, pacing up and down the corridors of the castle looking for her former best friend.

Unexpectedly, her feet led her in the direction of the hospital wing. Even though Draco had finally been taken away and Blaise's body had been released to her parents, she felt like Hermione was here for some reason. She entered the hospital wing, but no one was there. The silence in the sterile room was unnerving and she started to turn and leave when she noticed something that wasn't there before.

A door had been created on the left side of the room opposite where Madam Pomfrey kept her quarters. Taken by the impulse, she reached out and opened the door. A small nursery had been set up inside and Hermione was sitting off in the corner in a rocking chair with a baby in her arms. Smiling, Hermione waved her forward while indicating that she should keep her voice low.

Glancing down, Ginny got her first glimpse of the Zabini baby. She was adorable. With jet black hair and bright blue eyes, she was the spitting image of her mother. She was just beginning to drift off to sleep when Hermione finally spoke.

"Ginny, I'd like for you to meet Madison Jade."

"Oh, she's precious."

"Yes, she is." Once the baby had finally shut her eyes, Hermione rose from the rocking chair and placed the baby in the bassinet, careful not to disturb the little one's slumber.

"I didn't expect to find you here."

"Well, someone had to watch the baby. Draco's not ready to deal with anything at the moment, and I don't think infant care is Pomfrey's area of expertise." Hermione smirked, something she'd picked up from being around the Slytherins. "I had younger cousins."

"Oh," Ginny sighed. "That makes sense." She joined Hermione on the small couch against the adjoining wall and peered at her friend curiously. "Was Blaise full to term when she fell?"

"Oh, no. Not even close. Once Madam Pomfrey magically extracted Madison from Blaise's womb, she gave the baby a drop of Aging Potion to speed her develop and here she is, six weeks old and perfectly healthy." Hermione was smiling slightly, but it seemed forced.

"But?"

The Head Girl drew in a shuddering breath as she pushed back her tears. "But we couldn't save the other baby, Haley Renee. She was on the side that Blaise landed on. They sent her with Blaise to be buried."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione. That's awful." The redhead had a sudden thought. "How did you know what to name them?

Hermione sighed. "Blaise and I had talked about it a few weeks ago. She told me which names she liked best for boys and for girls." Her eyes became distant as she glanced over to where the sleeping baby lay. "I miss her."

Ginny went to her friend and gave her a comforting hug. "I know. I just want to let you know that I'm here for you, no matter what has passed between us."

"Okay, Ginny." Hermione pulled back and wiped her watery eyes with her sleeve. "Oh, Merlin. I must look dreadful. I'm sorry. Was there something you needed to talk about?"

Ginny just smiled and shook her head. Anything she needed to say could wait until later.

Without warning, Draco came bursting through the door half-dressed looking like he'd just fallen out of bed. His eyes were full of alarm and Hermione was taken aback by his rapid change in demeanor and was immediately put on guard.

"What's wrong?"

The blonde boy completely disregarded the Weasley girl and looked straight at his girlfriend. "We're leaving. Now."

"WHAT?! And going where?"

"Home, to Malfoy Manor. We need to get there as soon as possible."

"Why, Draco? What's going on?"

Then, the baby started crying.

Draco, unaware of the baby's presence, comprehended what it meant. Hermione held her breath as he trudged over to the bassinet and scooped Madison up into his arms. He smiled when the baby calmed.

"She's perfect."

When Madison opened her big blue eyes and peered at him through her long dark lashes, he froze. _No one _in the Zabini family had ever had blue eyes. Violet and green were the norm in their bloodline. Thinking quickly to himself, Draco realized he needed to conceal this fact for as long as possible. If anyone found out the paternity of this baby, they would try to take her away from him and Hermione.

"We need to hurry. We're taking the baby with us."

"Wha -, Draco, I don't understand."

Ginny tried to intercede. "Malfoy, I don't think -"

The glare he gave the redhead was enough to let her know that he was unconcerned with anything she had to say.

With a last glance at Hermione, he wrapped Madison in a thick blanket and tucked her against his shoulder. He stopped in the doorway and called back, "I'm leaving in an hour. With or without you." His robe swirled behind him as left.

Sending an apologetic look at Ginny, Hermione hurried after him.

-----

Narcissa Malfoy was a quivering mess of emotions when her husband came home from work.

She'd just received two owls.

The first was from Blaise's mother, explaining the girl's death and when the funeral arrangements would be held.

The second was a disjointed and hastily-written account from her son detailing his perspective of the event and his decision to return home as soon as possible.

She showed both letters to her husband as soon as he apparated into his study. She'd been sitting there waiting for him because she just didn't know what else to do. The realization that a girl she considered a daughter was now gone was more than Narcissa was prepared to deal with after the shock of finding Hermione had caused.

Once Lucius saw the letters, he dismissed Narcissa from his study, telling her to go upstairs and rest. He was visibly upset after reading them.

After she left, he flooed the Dark Lord where he was staying. He replied in record time and soon, the Dark Lord's head was bobbing above the flames.

"Yes, Lucius?"

"My Lord, many things have occured."

"Yes, I've been informed about the death of the Zabini girl. It's a tragedy to be sure."

Sighing, Lucius took a seat in his desk chair beside the fireplace. "And Draco is coming home. He wants to be here when they bury her. They've been close for as long as I can remember. There was also mention of a child in Draco's letter. Miss Zabini's baby."

"That is interesting indeed, Lucius."

The Malfoy patriarch was decidedly ruffled over the Dark Lord's nonchalance at his news. "My Lord, the chain of events are certain. Things have been set in motion that we have no hope of stopping. Are you sure it was the right thing to do sending those two Death Eaters to decimate the dorm of the Head Girl? Will it really accomplish anything?"

"Yes, Lucius, and I must ask you to stop questioning my decisions. Discord among peers is just what that school needs and Hufflepuffs are known for holding grudges. Just when the school is ready to fall apart, they will look for leadership. Your son will hold them by their hairs." The Dark Lord inhaled deeply through his nose and let out a great breath of satisfaction. "Everything is going as I planned."

A/N:  Okay, people.  Wouldn't you agree that this is a better chapter?  Happier?  More upbeat?  Well, don't get used to it! (I'm just kidding.  Really.)  The first thing I have to say about this chapter is that I put some of my cards down, but just because I've answered some questions doesn't I want you guys to stop trying to figure out what will happen next.  Reading the reviews for this story is like a box of chocolates.  You never know what you're gonna get.  (Insert Forrest Gump Disclaimer here.)  Second, I know most of you desperately want Ron to suffer beyond any question of a doubt, and he is.  Okay, yeah, his punishment so far is probably not what you were expecting, but I happen to believe when a good person does something terrible, his/her own mind will be the worst punishment that anyone can conceive.  So, just stay with me on this one.  Next order of business is the father of Blaise's baby.  It IS Bill and I will do nothing in the future to contradict this.  It is a fact even if Draco tries to forget it.  And yes, Death Eaters were behind the dorm fiasco.  Why you might ask, well, you'll have to stick around to find out.  But if you think they'll be the ones blamed for it, then you're off your rocker. grin  I think that's it for chapter notes, you know the drill.  Please R/R!

Otherwise, I must say I was rather astonished by the response I received from my last author's note.  I've been in contact with some of you and it gives me great joy as a budding author that so many people enjoy my work.  You guys are the best.  And as suggested by someone, I've created a Yahoo group as a way for me to keep in touch with readers easier and for the readers to have a direct line to me.  You can find more information about the group (like chapter previews) on its main page and you can find the link to the group on my author page here on this site.

I want to say thank you to everyone who has read and review and given me support.  You guys are why I write fanfiction and I would be lost without you.  Special thanks for this chapter go to Alicia (Keys3303) who named the babies for me and came up with adorably fitting ones, and Elle (LadyEruke) and Jessica (PinkTribeChick) for helping me with a few paragraphs that didn't seem to flow right.  Your help is greatly appreciated.

Alright, this author's note has gone on long enough.  I will now say adieux and don't forget to review!


	19. The Turn of the Screw

A/N: See below.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters. I also do not own the Henry James story for which this chapter is named.

**Return to Eden**

_Chapter 19: The Turn of the Screw_

"Have you suddenly decided to become my shadow, Potter?"

Harry faced the Slytherin witch with much amazement present in his emerald eyes. He'd snuck out of the tower once again, but this time he'd been looking forward to spending some quality time with his Firebolt. When he had reached the pitch, broom in tow, the last thing he'd been expecting was to find Pansy Parkinson alone for the second time in as many days.

Caught up in the sheer coincidence of it and the way she was openly peering at him from the second level of the Slytherin stands, the Gryffindor had a hard time constructing a response. "Um, no?"

The blonde girl raised a single eyebrow in a look of calculated distrust that all Slytherins seemed to have mastered. "I don't believe you. Are you following me?"

Harry looked aghast at the question and the slight possibility that he was starting to believe it might be true. Why _had_ he been running into her? "Of course not. I simply came to practice."

Letting her posture relax, she resumed the leaning position she'd held before sighting the boy walking toward her. Pansy was skeptical. She didn't believe in coincidences. "This is my fault."

Confusion spread through him as he watched the normally confident Slytherin avoid his eyes as she fidgeted with a box of cigarettes. Harry took a seat on the bench in front of her and set his broom down to the side. "What do you mean?"

She tossed her head, curls bouncing freely, and finally looked him directly in the eyes. Harry was astonished to note that her sapphire blue eyes were wet with unshed tears. The girl inhaled a deep drag of purple smoke from the cigarette she'd just lit before replying. "Everything." She exhaled up into the clear, autumn air with a sigh of intense melancholy. "Everything is my fault."

The boy was perplexed. "I still don't understand what you mean. How can everything be your fault when you're not responsible for it?"

A humorless chuckle escaped her at that. Typical Gryffindors. They were always jumping to conclusions. "But it _is_ my responsibility." She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked up into the inky sky spotted with the twinkling lights of the stars. "You do-gooder types should understand that. When one of your own falls, everybody feels the blow."

"Oh." Shyly, Harry looked away realizing what her admission meant and the significance of her isolation from her house in these private moments.

Pansy sighed. "Yeah." She pulled her robe closer around her searching for comforting warmth she just couldn't seem to discover. Taking a chance and trusting in her instincts, she decided to confide in him. "The whole house is in shreds right now. Our political hierarchy and everything we exist for is no longer there. Draco is too distraught to lead and Hermione is completely focused on him. Even Snape knows of the disintegration and can feel the changes taking place. Slytherin is now in total disarray and everyone can feel her death as if they were the ones who had fallen. There's nothing anyone can do. Not even me."

Folding his hands in his lap, the Gryffindor gazed up at her earnestly with his eyes wide and honest behind the lenses of his glasses. "Why can't you?"

The Slytherin witch stared at him, her bright eyes dancing with shame and guilt like fresh scratches upon her soul. "Isn't it obvious?" Her tone had risen in pitch until it was just breaking the level of hysteria she felt churning inside of her. "I wasn't there. It sounds so simple, but it's the truth." She took a deep breath to even out the cracks in her voice. "I was so caught up in my own pettiness and self-involvement that I wasn't there for my friends when they needed me the most. Blaise and I used to be good friends, but we'd grown so far apart that she didn't even tell me anything about her life anymore. Now she's gone and I wasn't able to do anything. Don't you understand? I couldn't even say anything to Draco after it happened." Wiping away the tears that had finally broken through, she continued to puff on the cigarette as she whispered. "I don't deserve the standing I have. The way the younger years look up to me with awe. It makes me feel sick inside."

Needless to say, Harry was quite shocked to hear an open confession from someone he didn't know could have such feelings. He'd always been convinced the Slytherins kept everything bottled up inside and would rather die than to let it out, especially in the audience of a Gryffindor. She looked like she felt better now that she had gotten all of it off her chest, even if he still didn't quite understand what exactly it was she'd been ranting about. He didn't try to understand the politics and methods of Slytherin house, but one thing she'd said caught his attention.

"And what were you so distracted by that you stopped paying attention to your friends?"

A sly expression crossed her face and the wetness on her cheeks was forgotten. She glanced into his eyes as a slight smile peeked upon her lips. "You, of course."

Completely taken aback by her answer, he scrambled to stand up and ended up falling over himself in the process. Looking up from his tangled position on the grass, a single thought formed into a word. "What?!"

Stepping down from her seat, Pansy offered a hand to help him up as she smiled, more like a smirk with teeth really. "You," she repeated. "My complete and total obsession with you."

Harry studied her warily, exactly like a man who knew he had many enemies, before he took her outstretched hand and let himself be helped off his backside. "Thanks," he said gruffly.

Shifting her eyes away from him, she glanced around at the empty pitch to avoid the glimmer of agitation she knew she'd find in his emerald orbs. "You're welcome," she replied softly. The girl was getting ready to bolt at any show of hostility from the Gryffindor. Honestly, she was just trying to put him off his guard not blurt out one of the biggest secrets she'd always kept concealed. Draco was right. Her mouth would get her into trouble one day.

Imagine Pansy's shock when instead of condemning her where she stood, Harry grasped her by the elbow and resumed his seat on the first bench. A morbid curiosity had overtaken his predominant sense of 'evil, plotting Slytherins' and for some reason, he wanted to know the whole story. Since the death of a Hogwarts student had occurred, he didn't believe it would be as simple as house against house any longer. Much more complex things were in the works and soon, the whole world would be brimming to the top, ready to spill over.

Harry was also not one to believe in coincidences. When shit happened, there was usually a reason and there had been too many abnormal events in just a few short months. Okay, yes, every year he'd been at Hogwarts had been abnormal, but this was bigger, something intangible pressing down on everyone. It made him think of a choking breath slipping into his lungs without warning. All the occurrences; Hermione's heritage, the dorm room, Ron's reaction, Blaise's death, Draco's power, and now, the chance meetings between himself and Pansy; somehow, they were connected. And he knew, without knowing really, that he couldn't control the outcome. It wasn't going to be a battle he could strategize or research.

So, he lifted the chin of the blonde girl sitting beside him quietly and spoke with a deep, reserved calm.

"I want to know."

----

Meanwhile, bumping along in a carriage packed with their trunks and other possessions, Draco and Hermione, accompanied by baby Madison, were on their way to the manor. The silence between them in the small space was deafening. Hermione was in shock over everything that had been revealed to her, and although seeing Blaise had relieved the majority of his grief, Draco was still in mourning at losing his friend.

Following his collection of Hermione and the baby from the hospital wing, Draco backtracked to pay Madame Pomfrey a visit after leaving Madison in the Slytherin common with the Head Girl. A quick memory charm later and the school nurse forgot there even _was_ a second baby. Little did he know that Hermione had already told a little white lie to the woman convincing her that the baby was his and would be best left here at Hogwarts without informing the girl's parents. Technically, since Blaise was of age, she was not required to do so, and Hermione, having read _Hogwarts: A History_, knew this. But one can never be too careful when trying to cover something up. Fortunately, the nurse had not yet alerted anyone else, not even Dumbledore, to Madison's existence. He also fixed the nursery while he was there and it now appeared as if it had never been there at all.

When he returned to the Slytherin dorms and found Hermione packing their belongings to leave, he let loose his frantic apprehension on her.

"Do you know how dangerous that was?! Flaunting the baby to Ginny Weasley?!"

"Draco, I don't understand what you're talking about."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and bent down until they were nose-to-nose. "Do you want her to be taken away from us?" he asked with deadly promises in his voice.

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she gaped at him. "Of course not!"

"Well then you have to start being more careful!"

"You have to start telling me things! I will not stand idly by and let you control everything! I cannot allow it!" Hermione was outraged that he seemed to no longer see her fit to share his thoughts and feelings with. Were they in a relationship or not? That's what she really wanted to know.

Draco crossed the room to pick Madison up. Their loud voices had upset her. Rocking the baby gently, he threw an uncaring response to the brunette girl over his shoulder. "Sure you can. I've got everything taken care of."

She was incensed. "Draco!"

Tiredly, the blonde glanced at her, not realizing how upset she was getting by the minute. "What?"

"I refuse to go anywhere with you until you tell me what the _bloody hell_ is going on." She lifted her hands palm-up in the universal gesture of pleading when his eyes turned angry. "Please," she added barely above a whisper.

Reluctantly, he nodded his acquiescence and walked back over to the Head Girl. Bewilderment appeared on her countenance as Draco handed Madison to her.

"Look at her."

Hermione held the tiny infant delicately and peered down into her little face. Madison looked the same as the last time she'd seen her.

"Look at her eyes."

Madison's clear, blue eyes stared back at her, but the Head Girl still didn't understand what the blonde boy was trying to convey to her about the baby.

"Do they look familiar to you?"

Then, she abruptly connected all the dots. Stunned, her voice was nearly inaudible, "Draco, these are – "

"The Weasley blue. I know." His expression was saddened as he took the baby back and placed her in a cradle they had transfigured from an ottoman. "Do you understand now?"

Hermione's face had set into an expression of deep resolve as she watched the back of the Head Boy. "Yes." Resuming her packing, she processed what this meant. "We have to keep her an absolute secret."

Draco nodded as he drew his wand from the inner recesses of his robe. Tapping it once against each of Madison's temples, her eyes turned the same slate gray of his own as she blinked sleepily from beneath her duvet.

As she passively watched Draco do this, Hermione knew she had to do one last thing before they left.

"How are we traveling?"

The blonde gazed up from his perusal of the child at the question. "By carriage. Floo is too unpredictable when it comes to luggage and babies. And Apparation is out of the question."

Hermione nodded. "Fine. You finish getting everything together and call the house-elves to pick it up. Madison's things are already packed. I'll meet you and her at the front entrance in fifteen minutes."

He was perplexed. "Where are you going? Dumbledore has already promised to send our schoolwork by owl while we are away and the prefects have taken over our duties."

"There's something I've left unfinished," she called as she exited out into the common room. Draco just took her place gathering things up as Madison glided into slumber, totally unaware of the fuss going on around her.

Hermione easily traced the familiar steps to her old haunt of Gryffindor tower as if she had never left it. Standing before the portrait of the fat lady, she quickly gave the password, thankful not for the first time for being made Head Girl, and stepped inside.

The common room was dotted here and there with students, but it seemed like most had abandoned the cheery space for the warmth and comfort of their dormitory beds. It was, after all, quite late and classes continued early the next morning. The few people still present fell silent upon her entering.

Not wanting to get held up, Hermione quickly searched out the bright shock of red hair she knew she'd find there. She walked over confidently to the youngest Weasley where she was seated by the fire.

"Can I have a word with you, Ginny?"

"Of course you can. Please, sit down." Ginny patted the cushion next to her.

Glancing around to where gossiping ears were listening, Hermione lowered her voice. "I meant, in private." Without waiting for a reply, the Head Girl swiftly turned and swept out of the room knowing the younger girl would follow.

As soon as they were out from under the fat lady, who was also known to be a gossip hound, Ginny spoke up.

"What's this about, Hermione? Is this about the –"

"_Obliviate!"_

The redhead blinked a few times before the fog in her mind cleared. She was surprised to find herself only a few meters from the Gryffindor portrait hole and standing in front of the Head Girl who was looking at her expectedly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. My mind must have wandered. Did you say something?"

The brunette suppressed the smile of accomplishment willing to break through the look of gravity she was trying to carry off. "I just wanted to let you know I'd be gone for a few days. Draco wants to go back for the funeral."

Ginny shook her head somberly. "Yes, it's just terrible about what happened." She pulled the Head Girl into a hug. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will," she said as she returned the squeeze of her friend. Not looking back, she left Ginny there as she made her way towards the front entrance, her heels clicking smartly against the stone floors as she went.

Hermione thought about all of this as she sat across from Draco on the way back to see Lucius and Narcissa. Although her actions were justified, the girl felt uncomfortable about twisting her friend's trust in such a devious way. Every day she spent in the company of Slytherins made her think and act more like them, doing things she would have never considered in the past. And honestly, she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Finally, the large gates of the manor came into view, and after a few minutes more, they were stepping out of the carriage while house-elves began unloading their luggage. As soon as they walked in the front door, the lord and lady of the manor descended upon them with greetings and questions.

"Draco! You had us so worried. I thought your mother was going to start having fits."

Draco waved his mother and father's concern off as he handed his and Hermione's cloaks over to yet another house-elf. "Anything you have to say to me will have to wait until morning. Hermione and I have had a very trying day. I'm sure you understand."

Narcissa nodded her head as she drew back from the soft hug she was giving Hermione. She looked overjoyed to have them both back at the manor. "Of course, dear. You both must be exhausted."

The Slytherin boy leaned down and scooped Madison up from the cradle Hermione was holding in her right hand.

Narcissa clasped at her chest as Lucius stood frozen to the spot. "Goodness! There really is a baby."

"Yes, mother. Her name is Madison. Will you take her for tonight?" Draco handed the baby gently over to his mother along with the cradle.

"Of course I will. She's precious," Narcissa replied.

"Okay, we'll see you in the morning then." With that, Draco calmly made his way over to the stairs after taking Hermione by the hand. They ascended the steps with purpose and turned onto the corridor housing both of their rooms.

Without even asking, Draco pulled Hermione into his room and shut the door behind them.

He fell on her with unbridled passion spouting into his kisses as he pressed her down on his bed. Barely taking the time to correctly undo their clothing, they tangled underneath the sheets with an unrelenting fury. As soon as he had her open beneath him, he took her hard and fast, not slowing down for anything and finding himself lost in the rhythm. She clawed at his back as she felt him push and retreat within her at an inhuman pace. The wave crashed over them both with a new intensity as they contorted to its whims.

Coming down from it, she stilled when she heard him sniffle above her. Delicately, Hermione wrapped her arms around him and soothingly stroked his hair as he silently cried into her shoulder. There were no words simply because there weren't any. They stayed that way for a long time until they drifted off to sleep.

----

Strolling along the halls of Hogwarts after curfew was, admittedly, not a very smart thing to do, but Luna had her reasons. Just like she had reasons for doing everything.

She knew most everyone thought she was crazy, but that was okay. Being cursed with the Sight was not easy, and according to her, it was definitely a curse. The rubbish that Trelawney taught about how the Sight's a gift was a lie.

It was something she'd never told anyone about. Luna had inherited the Sight from her mother and up until her death, she'd always told Luna not to tell anyone what she saw about them. Most people were not ready to deal with that sort of thing, and so it was best to keep it under wraps. Still, Luna's power had been much stronger than her mother's, and the older she grew, she found her mother's advice helped less and less.

The thing that made it a thousand times much worse though was she honestly believed her special insight had been distorted somehow. She didn't just see one future; she saw several for each person she encountered. Some futures she saw were years away and far-reaching, while others were upon her at the very moment she could see them and quite miniscule. However, some people were harder to read than others and sometimes it was hard to make out just which path was the right one. Sometimes she couldn't intervene at all for fear of throwing the entire future off-balance.

Luna was certain this time. She knew what she had to do to make things right.

If it had been within her power, she would have saved the Zabini girl, but it had been one of those ambiguous visions. She'd seen Ronald's intention of harming Malfoy, but she'd had no idea that the girl would protect her friend at all costs. Luna had seen her death as soon as she began flying to put herself between the bludger and Malfoy.

She'd felt so helpless as she watched the contents of her vision play out in front of her like a macabre recitation. But that wouldn't happen again. She had to stop being so passive and actually do something that might be of some help.

Cloaking her footsteps with a silencing spell, Luna made her way to the Astronomy tower. The fate of two people was currently hanging in the balance, and she had to make sure one of them survived while the other did not.

----

Snape was in a very black mood.

He wasn't taking Dumbledore's news very well. In fact, it wouldn't be unfair to say that he was completely livid about it. His two best students were leaving to attend the funeral of one of his other students, a bright girl who had been far too young to be killed. And to top it all off, Slytherin house was in a position it had not been in for centuries. The students were without a leader.

The next morning, after the departure of the Head Boy and Girl, he stopped by the Slytherin common room. His students were milling around aimlessly in a way that reminded him of drones without their queen, or king as it may be.

The whole situation was off-putting and had he not taken such delight in tormenting the Gryffindors, he might have cancelled Potions for the day.

As it were, he threw himself into his work in-between the usual humdrum of the school day as he continued to discover the culprit behind the decimation of the Head Girl dorm. Just because more misfortunes had occurred did not mean he would abandon his effort.

Sometime after his one o'clock fourth year class, he stumbled upon something quite strange. Through a process of trial-and-error, he was able to pinpoint the presence of individual wands in the room. Most of them had been Ms. Granger or Mr. Malfoy, but the name of a person that had no business being there and casting spells came up.

Snape looked back over his findings to make sure he'd read the name right before speaking aloud for the first time since stepping foot into his laboratory.

"Hannah Abbott?"

A/N: So, Hannah Abbott. Well, somebody has to be the scapegoat and she might as well be. Luna's sneaking around plotting, sounds more Slytherin-like than the traits befitting a Ravenclaw. But it'll pay off in the end, I promise. Draco and Hermione had a nice little interlude, and Ginny got obliviated. Pretty neat, eh? And personally, I love the whole Harry/Pansy scene. I really don't have too many comments on this chapter that I can think of at the moment. I think it speaks for itself and if I do come up with some, I'll put them in a following a/n. I really didn't think I was going to get this finished since it's finals week and all that, but I managed. Hope everyone is well and has a very nice holiday season. Don't forget to review.

Once again, I have started a group for this fic and the link to it is in my profile.


	20. A Mark Of Opportunity

A/N: See below.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. I just like to take them out of the closet every so often and make them bend to my will. enter evil mastermind laugh here

**Return to Eden**

_Chapter 20: A Mark of Opportunity_

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she was startled to find herself alone in the bed and being aware of Draco's highly emotional state the night before, a million horrifying thoughts accompanied by rightful fears flew through her mind without halting. Her worries, nonetheless, were put to rest when the sound of showering drifted in from the adjoining bathroom.

Realizing her foolishness and sudden need to jump to conclusions, Hermione slipped out from underneath the sheets and set about to getting dressed for the day. Draco wasn't the type to throw himself off a tower, martyr he was not, and judging from last night's display, he was beginning to deal with the loss. It had been the first time since the accident that he'd let her embrace him for any period of time. That had to be progress, right?

Also, the presence of Blaise's child seemed to having a calming influence on him, and Hermione knew that Draco would go to any lengths to see her protected. Changing Madison's eye color from blue to gray indicating him as the father proved that. Even so, Hermione was concerned. Keeping the baby here, at Malfoy Manor, would prevent anyone from detecting her, but what would happen when she grew older?

Just as she was starting to believe that everything would be okay, nearly convincing herself of the belief, Draco was in the other room plotting ways to make sure it wasn't. Things were now set in motion he had no possibility of stopping, and he wasn't about to sit around and let it catch up to him. A war was imminent, silently bubbling up around them from the horizon like an eager volcano, but the first strike would be crucial. He had theories and ideas, but at the moment, he didn't have the resources to carry much out.

His first priority, of course, was to conceal Madison. That baby had already been through enough with losing her mother; he'd be damned if she was suddenly put in the middle of a custody battle on the off-chance the Weasleys found out. He _knew_ they'd rather die than let one of their own stay for a second in the care of the Malfoys and would fight tooth and nail against them. Even if Fleur was outraged by Bill's indiscretion before the wedding, it wouldn't change anything. They would stop at nothing to take her away from him.

Then, there was this guardian business to think about. For some reason, he seemed to understand that he wasn't supposed to talk about it. After all, telling Hermione would ruin the surprise of her finding out. Besides, wouldn't it just be admitting to her that somebody else would die? It was probably best to keep it to himself.

Therein lay his next problem. If he and Hermione were so important to what was interpreted by the Three Powers as a shift in power, what did that mean for their very new relationship? Draco wasn't blind or ignorant; there was definitely some measures going on that could possibly come between them. The odds were against them, and he knew that, but it didn't mean he wouldn't fight to keep her.

His main concern was if everyone tried to go back to the small sense of normality they'd had before Blaise's death had knocked everything completely off-balance. Denial was not in Draco's plans for the very near future and just thinking about it brought a bitter taste to the back of his throat. The war would happen sooner or later, but he found that he preferred sooner.

Putting a jump-start on the war was risky, but Draco felt like it was the only way to comb through all the issues and hardships currently plaguing the wizarding world. Things would only get worse before they could get better, and he was perfectly willing to take that chance. In a war, sacrifices had to be made, even if they came at a high price. He knew this and realized what had to be done.

Pushing all these negative thoughts to the back of his mind, Draco turned the water off and stepped out of his shower stall. A flick of his wand and his hair dried into its usual strands, falling over his forehead in a light fringe. He grabbed up the clothes he'd set out and dressed quickly. After giving himself the once-over in the mirror, he exited the bathroom and came face-to-face with the brunette girl who'd been occupying his thoughts.

"Morning," she greeted him pleasantly.

Noting her fresh appearance, he deduced that she'd showered in her own bathroom across the hall. He lifted an eyebrow in greeting at her seeming cheerfulness.

On the brink of a teasing remark, his face turned somber as he remembered what awaited them that morning. Hermione saw the change go over him and the first tinges of anxiety permeated through her good mood. Taking him by the hand, she glanced over and gave a weak smile. "Are you ready for this?"

At his nod, they set off towards the breakfast room where Lucius and Narcissa would be waiting for them, anticipating the explanation of both Blaise's death and the baby. Neither was looking forward to it.

----

"Let me get this straight."

"Okay."

"You were fascinated by me after I saved the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"Yes."

"Then this fascination escalated to appreciation after third year?"

"Again, yes."

"But Malfoy found out and forced you to keep it quiet, saying he would turn the Slytherins against you if he ever got wind of it again?"

"Yes, Harry."

"And when he did notice it again in sixth year, it was now outright obsession, and he pressured you into turning in your prefect's badge, which you eventually did, claiming it got in the way of your studies?"

This was getting tedious. "YES."

Harry shook his head in complete amazement. "I never knew."

Pansy suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at his entirely obvious statement. "That was kind of the point, you know. For you to never find out. I was terrified of Draco," _and still am_ she added silently to herself, "and besides, I didn't know how you would react."

The boy appeared positively sheepish as he twisted his hands in his lap. "I have to admit I probably wouldn't have taken it very well."

"I know," she said shakily as she lit up another cigarette from her pack.

Thinking over all that he'd learned over the past few minutes, righteous indignation rose up within him for her sake, and he could feel empathy for this Slytherin start to develop. Gently, he tucked a stray corkscrew curl behind her ear and gazed upon her down-turned face with new understanding.

Taken aback by the uncharacteristic gesture, she glanced up at the young hero, her eyes wide and her mouth struggling to form words. Her mind was trying to piece together why he wasn't backing away from her or simply dismissing it as another Slytherin plot. _He's actually listening._

Only one question was prevalent in his mind. "Why did you tell me?"

Pansy cut her eyes away trying to stall the answer she knew was inevitable, but her sight landed on the Gryffindor patch adorning his wool cloak and a sharp tingle went through her. It was a reminder to her commitment; she'd put this crazy thing into motion and now it was time to follow through.

Directing her sapphire gaze back to meet his emerald one, she chose her words cautiously. "Because I trust you and I want you to return the favor." A determined glint was now shining in her eyes, which reminded Harry very much of a certain brunette Head Girl when she was at her most stubborn. "You need me."

A single brow lifted at that, and he surveyed her with mounting suspicion. "Oh really. And why is that?"

"Think about it. I'm a Slytherin, and with my inside knowledge, you could triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named before he even knew what was happening. You'd become an icon of the wizarding world, and more of a legend than you already are. Every child would look up to you and you would be admired by all." She spoke quickly as she appealed to the weakness in every man, his ego.

But Harry would not be so easily won. "I've been famous for over six years now and I've had about as much as I can take, thank you very much." Getting up to leave, he wondered why he'd been so dense to believe anything that came from a Slytherin when he felt her hand clamp down on his wrist putting an end to his departure.

Pansy was nothing if not unwavering in her campaign, and she knew it would be done for if she allowed him to walk away right in this moment. It had to be now. Keeping her hand around his wrist, she stood from her place on the bench and leaned over to speak in his ear causing her breath to brush against the sensitive skin and make the hairs on his neck stand on end.

She gave him her most flattering smile. "Yes, but I can make you _in_famous."

A very familiar spark lit up behind his eyes that Pansy had no trouble identifying. It was, without a doubt, the best kind of ambition, the tenacious and unforgiving kind. _Gotcha._

As the blonde girl metaphorically reeled in her fish, Harry had visions of eminence dancing in his head. "What did you have in mind?"

----

Things had been very odd lately, to say the least.

Ginny knew this, and even in spite of the peculiarities, the school seemed to return to some sense of normality. But at the same time, there was an underlying tinge of foreboding in even the most mundane activities that made her want to cower under her bed.

Not that she'd ever admit it.

She'd just received another letter from her father that had her more frustrated with her family than ever. Why couldn't they see it was Ron's own fault that he was where he was? It wasn't some great plot or giant conspiracy the Malfoys had cooked up to dirty the Weasley name; he killed that girl. He deserved serious punishment, not to be let off the hook with a slap on the wrist. The first shades of estrangement coiled within her heart, rooting themselves there in wait.

And she was worried about Hermione. She hadn't been able to talk with her much this year, and Ginny felt that she had failed her as a friend. Hermione could have really needed her with all that had happened, and Ginny hadn't been there for her. Now, with the subsequent return to Malfoy Manor after Blaise's death, Ginny wasn't sure when she would see the brunette witch again. Yet another reason why she was worried. Even though Hermione was a pureblood now, did she really want to associate with the Malfoys so much, regardless of her relationship with Draco?

Ginny didn't know what to think anymore.

The sweet scent of morning air was just what she needed right now to clear her mind and begin to sort through the many events racing within it. As she turned the corner leading into the hall containing the entryway to the Astronomy Tower, her destination, she jumped nearly three feet in the air when Luna appeared before her, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hello, Ginny," she said in her low, singsong voice, eyes dancing with distractions. She fiddled with the ends of her blonde hair as she rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting for a reply.

Ginny studied the other girl with a carefully guarded expression. "Luna. What are you doing up so early?"

Luna smiled. "Oh, I had duties this morning." She continued to rock to a rhythm only she could hear. Suddenly, something in the distance caught her eye, and she stared at it over Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny looked behind her, but saw nothing. "What is it, Luna?"

"Oh, nothing." A brilliant smile appeared on the blonde girl's face in hopes of reassuring her redheaded friend. "Just something I remembered."

Confused and a little bit wary, Ginny turned back to the Ravenclaw. She was acting stranger than usual this morning. "Well, I'll see you later in Charms. I hope Flitwick won't give us another essay to do."

The redhead tried to make her exit as she crossed past the blonde, continuing on her path to the Astronomy Tower, when the other girl reached out and seized her elbow. Stunned by the aberrant gesture, Ginny immediately halted. Luna was looking at her with wide, fearful eyes and it made her feel afraid herself.

"Where are you going?" the blonde asked in a higher-pitched voice than usual.

Ginny tried to twist out of the grip Luna had on her but was unsuccessful. "I'm just going up to the Tower to clear my head."

If Ginny hadn't been watching the other girl's face, then she would have missed the way Luna's eyes widened even further by only a fraction. Then, resolve took hold, and the lines of the blonde's face turned grim.

"I can't let you go up there," she ordered in the most determined voice she'd ever used. It felt strange to try and sway someone when she wasn't being her usual dreamy self, but this was important.

Ginny blinked. "To the Astronomy Tower?"

"Yes." Luna glanced around as if she was sure the walls were listening in on their conversation. "Only bad things will happen if you go up there."

The Gryffindor shivered with ominous chills, and in that moment, Ginny just knew. She'd known for a long time, of course, that Luna saw things differently than everyone else, but she didn't know she could actually _see_ them. And she'd never mentioned anything about herself before.

"What do you mean? What did you see?" the redhead asked anxiously.

The blonde shook her head in the mysterious manner she had perfected. "It doesn't matter. But you can't go to the Astronomy Tower, Ginny. You're too critical."

Ginny nodded as she focused completely on her Ravenclaw friend. "What should I do then? Please tell me. What am I supposed to do?"

Luna smiled softly. "Go back to your room and talk to him, the one you've kept under lock and key away from the eyes of friends and family."

The redhead's eyes looked like they would pop right out of her face. "You knew about that?" she asked in a voice lower than a whisper.

The blonde just continued to smile as she gave Ginny a slight push in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Ginny shook her head, trying to force everything into her brain as she turned to leave, but when she glanced back, Luna was gone.

Trying to shake off the sinister impression bearing down on her, Ginny walked quietly back to her dorm room and headed straight to her jewelry box. The room was clear of other occupants, all of them being in the bathroom going through their morning routine.

She lifted the top lid of the ornate, cherry piece, a gift from Seamus during their interlude together, and took out a charm bracelet. Dangling from one of the links was a miniature key, perfectly camouflaged with the other silver charms. She unhooked it from its hiding place and did a quick _Finite Incantatem_ on it to bring it back to its original size, which wasn't very large to begin with.

Ginny turned the jewelry box around revealing a locked drawer in the back she had added herself. The silver keyhole of the lock gleamed back at her, and she recognized the severity of what she was about to do and the possible consequences that could follow. Steeling herself against the wave of oncoming doubts, she put the key in its counterpart and turned.

Hearing the corresponding click of the lock, she pulled out the drawer. Lying upon the red velvet lining was the very few real jewelry she had, but she ignored it and opted to dump them on her desk surface. Her attention was drawn to the drawer itself and she reached in, tugging at the lining until the bottom section wrenched free. Innocently resting underneath it pressed against the wood was a single sheet of parchment.

Though benign in appearance, Ginny knew what it was, what it meant, and she tried not to shudder too much as she picked it up. She'd taken it all those years ago not knowing what had possessed her to do such a thing, and she'd kept it a secret from everyone. She'd only used it once before, in which she discovered he could no longer hurt her. The spell keeping his memory contained was far too badly weakened to siphon energy from her.

She just had to remember that as she sat on her bed and searched for a quill in her bag. Finding one and an inkpot, she loaded the tip with the black liquid and prepared to accept her fate. The redhead took a deep breath as she scratched her first words across the blank sheet.

_I need to talk to you, Tom. _

----

Later that same day, the students were all gathered in the Great Hall enjoying the delicious meal set out before them by the Hogwarts house-elves. It had only been a day and a half since the departure of the Head Boy and Girl, but their absence was felt by every person in the school.

Three spots were kept empty at the head of the Slytherin table, and throughout the duration of the meal, students continued to glance at them every so often, everybody suffering the damage.

At the same time, everybody was on edge. The downcast Slytherins were feeling their isolation from the rest of the school even more, and their resentment of the Gryffindors grew by leaps and bounds.

The Gryffindors themselves seemed disturbed by the occurrence, but were unwilling to look past the rivalry to come to the aid of their fellow schoolmates. Lines had been drawn in the sand long ago by their parents' parents, and it was too late to kick them away, for fear of the dust drawing up and blinding everyone.

Cautiously, the crimson teenagers watched their emerald foes knowing they would face off one day and not everyone would survive. They sized each other up thinking, _'Will I kill this person someday?' _Not all of the answers would be yes, but they knew, felt it like the looming upheaval, that in some cases, it would be.

The Ravenclaws sat off to the side, cool, calculating, and aloof. It was too soon to tell which side would be the victorious one, and therefore, no time to show favor to one or the other. If none of their own were involved, then they wouldn't let themselves get pulled into the commotion. Remaining detached was how former wearers of the blue and bronze lived through wars in the past, and it was a clever plan, utterly befitting of a Ravenclaw.

The Hufflepuffs, however, were worried. They were not brave like the Gryffindors or clever like the Ravenclaws and by no means were they cunning like the Slytherins. The only thing they knew how to do was work hard, but that wouldn't mean much when the fragile seams keeping the school together tore apart. And maybe because they were the house cared about the less, they could feel it the most. Just one more crack and the rickety house of cards keeping everything in place would come tumbling down all around them, pitting student against student.

Not much conversation was flowing around the tables with all the tension in the air, but when Professor Severus Snape crashed through the doors, striding decisively towards the Hufflepuff table, the agitation rose tenfold.

He'd finally gotten in to see Dumbledore after his last class of the day and told him his findings. The older man had been saddened to say the least and not a little apprehensive about Snape's impatience to finger the blonde girl. After painstakingly examining the Potion Master's results, Albus admittedly found no room for error.

Snape was outraged, afterwards, when the headmaster suggested devising a suitable punishment for the girl besides expelling her. They argued for a while over it, but then Severus reminded him of the promise given to the Malfoy boy.

"You wouldn't want to do anything to _upset_ Draco, now _would_ you Albus?" Snape looked absolutely malevolent as he said his next words. "Think of the legend."

It was then that the wizened wizard conceded, giving Snape permission to dismiss the girl home. To which Snape went about doing, gleefully. Damn Hufflepuffs were too cheery, anyway.

As soon as he reached his intended victim among the table of yellow and black, every head in the hall was turned in his direction. Trying not to make too much of a scene, he grasped the arm of the blonde girl, wearing her hair in two plaits today, and tried to steer her away from her comrades.

"Miss Abbott, you are coming with me."

"Now, wait just a minute, Professor Snape," Ernie Macmillan had jumped up from his seat and grabbed onto Hannah's other arm, stopping the man from leading her away. "What has Hannah done?"

"Something very serious and frankly, none of your business, Macmillan." Snape glared down at him. "You will sit back down and eat your food, if you know what's good for you," he said menacingly.

Swallowing nervously, Ernie sent a helpless glance toward Hannah before resuming his seat with the rest of the onlookers. The blonde girl was doing a very good impression of a mouse being caught by a cat as she half-followed, half-stumbled behind Professor Snape. The two them finally reached the doors leading out and disappeared between them, leaving the hall gazing after them in confusion.

But, the students did not have long to think upon the matter, because an uproar was waiting in the wings.

A young boy, probably only in his second or third year, came scurrying into the hall, his breath arriving in pants. Taking a moment to survey his audience and catch his breath, he shouted out in the loudest voice he possessed, "EVERYBODY COME QUICK! SOMEONE'S JUMPED OFF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER!"

----

It had been two days since Blaise's death. Two days and she was already in the ground.

Hermione couldn't believe the rush her family had put on the funeral, but she supposed it was for the best. Everybody dealt with grief in different ways, and if getting their daughter buried as soon as possible would bring them closure, then Hermione was happy for the Zabinis.

She'd stood by Draco this morning, holding his hand clasped between both of hers, as they listened to the wizard give Blaise her final rites and then begin to lower her into the earth. The brunette was surprised that Draco shed no tears at the funeral, but she guessed it was because he had none left.

Afterwards, they, along with Lucius and Narcissa, had expressed their condolences to Blaise's mother and father, all four of them knowing what they were keeping concealed from the Zabinis back at Malfoy Manor.

Now, she and Draco were reclining in the sitting room on their floor, not speaking, just enjoying being close together and absorbing the events of the day. The talk between them and the elder Malfoys hadn't been an easy one, but in the end, they all decided that Madison was a secret best kept away from everyone else. Narcissa agreed to watch the baby when Hermione and Draco were not able, and a nursery was created next to Draco's room. Also, a door was fashioned in Hermione's room which gave her access to the nursery when need be.

Hermione lifted her head from where it was resting on Draco's chest and looked him square in the eye. "Does it ever get easier?"

Draco paused in his stroking of her hair and considered the inquiry she presented him with. "If it did, we wouldn't be human. If we harden ourselves against our feelings, then we would become less than whole."

She placed her head back down on his chest and thought about what he said. "You're right," she sighed. "But I can't help feeling miserable."

"I know."

"So," she cast around for something to change the subject to, "how did that talk with your father go yesterday?" She felt him stiffen beneath her. Puzzled, she wondered what the matter was.

Instead of an explanation, all she got was a curt "It was fine."

"That's it? Just fine?"

"Yes." Draco took a deep breath. "I just wanted to talk to him about what my standing in the family will become after I graduate from Hogwarts."

Sheepish, Hermione just replied, "Oh."

Then, before the topic could be clarified or explored further, a sudden crowd of voices along with resounding footsteps had materialized in the corridor outside the room. They could pick out the distinct voices of Lucius and Narcissa among the clamor, but the rest were a mystery to the two teens inside. Sharp shouting by Lucius could be heard, but they couldn't make out the words, and finally, the door banged open making them both give a slight jump.

There were five people standing in the entryway. Three they did not know.

One was a rather stunted, diminutive man with a balding cranium, looking very much like Wormtail had the last time Hermione had seen him. The man was wearing very official looking robes of blue and silver adorned with a patch of an embroidered fleur-dy-lis on the backdrop of a diamond. He was carrying a beautiful, multicolored shawl made of a light, airy material and a medium leather bag.

The next person was a tall, elegant young man wearing the same robes, but carrying nothing. He looked very unconcerned to be there, and was no more than twenty-two years of age. In a way, he reminded Hermione of Draco in the way he was stylishly slumped against the doorframe with his arms crossed, expressing his cool indifference to the world at-large.

However, the third unknown person seemed to be the focal point of the entire room and all the people in it. She was an older woman who knew the meaning of aging gracefully. Dressed in a very extravagant but chic robe, she seemed ready to burst once she caught sight of Hermione and tears began welling up in her very familiar, brown eyes.

"Oh! _Mon cher_, you are as _belle_ as your mother was. You are just as I imagined." She spoke with a lilting French accent, and the corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled with meaning, noticing how Hermione and Draco were positioned for the first time.

Lucius and Narcissa did not look pleased by the company in their home, and their displeasure intensified as they watched the older woman cross the room and take Hermione in her arms, barely missing Draco, and nearly squeezing the air out of her in surprise.

Once the woman drew back, Hermione had already figured out who she was, but she didn't know why she was here. "You're my grandmother, no?"

Francesca continued to smile meaningfully. "Yes, I am the Lady Francesca de Winter." She gave a quick, pert bow, before abruptly spinning around to face the door. "That is Renard, my footman," the balding man tilted his head at the introduction, "and that," here she gestured majestically toward the young man who was trying his best to seem inconspicuous, "is the Marquis Ignatius Phillipe Antony Beaumont."

Rather irritated, the young man glared at the woman. "It's just Iggy, Aunt."

"Nonsense! You are a marquis and I will announce you as such, whether you like it or not." Francesca sighed and turned her attention away from her great-nephew. Hermione and Draco had stood from their reclining positions on the couch during the introductions and were now facing her head-on. She took the time to study them both meticulously, and she found that she was quite keen about what she saw. She could see an opportunity when one was presented to her.

Hermione smiled at the two men still standing between the room and the corridor. "It's very nice to meet all of you. I'm Hermione."

"Hermione? What is this? You are Regina." Francesca looked very perplexed.

"I know, Lady de Winter," Hermione appeared uncomfortable as she tried to explain, holding onto Draco for support, "but I've been known as Hermione all my life."

"Very well. I suppose it doesn't matter what you are called. Anyway, there are more waiting downstairs in the carriages. Bianca, your cousin, is most anxious to meet you. So, let's move along, not a moment to lose."

Now Hermione was the perplexed one. "Waiting? What do you mean they're waiting? Where are we going? And why are you here in the first place? I didn't think I was going to meet you until Christmas break."

With those words, Francesca turned on the Malfoy patriarch. "Lucius! You did not tell her that her own grandmother was coming to collect her? What kind of guardian are you?"

"Collect me? What do you mean by 'collect'?" Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Francesca smiled kindly. "My dear, I wrote a letter telling Lucius that I would be here as soon as I possibly could to collect you and take you back to France with me. It's where you belong."

"What?" The shock of this announcement made Hermione shrink towards Draco, something that didn't go unnoticed by the Lady. "I am not going anywhere. Malfoy Manor is where I belong now."

"Hmm…" the Lady was considering her options as she gazed at the two teenagers. "Renard, handle the unpacking of the carriages. We're staying here. Ignatius, take care of Bianca." With that, the two men departed back down the corridor. Francesca smiled courteously at the Malfoys. "If you three don't mind, I would like some time alone with my granddaughter."

They nodded and exited amidst some minor grumbling, and Draco kissed Hermione goodbye, daring the Lady to say anything. On the contrary, it only pleased her further.

After the room was cleared and the door was closed, the two women sat down on opposite couches, each gazing at the other warily. Francesca was the first to speak and break the ice between them.

"You are in a relationship with the Malfoy boy?"

"Yes." Hermione saw no reason to lie when it was right in front of her face.

"How nice. It's been going on for long?"

"No, it's still pretty new. Only a few months."

"Oh," the Lady smoothed down her dress as she chose her next words carefully. "How much has Lucius told you about your mother and the monarchy?"

"Not much, I must admit. I know about the whole Duchess thing, but I know more about my father's family, the Rosiers, than I do about hers." Hermione smiled sadly at her grandmother. She knew it probably wasn't easy for her to rehash the death of her daughter.

"Well, Lucius was most certainly trying to protect you from the distress, but I believe in being honest. You're a grown girl and you will have to start dealing with your responsibilities soon." Francesca looked very firm in her resolution.

Hermione eyed her grandmother rather strangely. "I realize that, but I don't think it will be an issue until after I am out of school."

"Being heir to the throne of France will not wait until you graduate."

The brunette suddenly appeared like she was being choked. "Heir?!"

"Yes, heir. And as heir, you have certain obligations to both your duty and your family which must be carried out as soon as possible. Now that you are eighteen, you could take the throne at any moment.

"What do you mean by obligations?" Her grandmother was gazing at her in a very greedy way, and it was making Hermione more than a little uneasy.

"Well, first off, you need to get married."

A/N: Just a few words this time since I'm on a dial-up for the moment and my connection could quit. I'm sorry about the later update than usual. I'll sum it up in three words for you: holidays, family, and flu. That should cover it. Now about the chapter, we have four, count 'em, four cliffhangers, which I know I'll be hearing about in the reviews. The details of Pansy's plan, the return of Tom Riddle, the apparent suicide off the Astronomy Tower, and the marriage issue. Well, that's quite a bit, yes? I know what some of you are thinking about that second item, Harry destroyed the diary, so how in Merlin's name will I get this to work? I'll tell you. She tore out a page of the diary long before the basilisk's tooth got anywhere near it and since his memory is contained in the pages, though weakened, is still present. Um, I don't really have much else to say except this is the beginning of the end. Yes, people, the end is in sight. And I already have a date in mind for when the final chapter will be posted, but I'm not saying when that is until I know for sure. Hopefully, you've enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all the nice people who reviewed the last chapter and the people who have joined my group. You guys are such a blessing, and I'm grateful for every one of you. I hope everyone had a nice holiday, and you will hear from me again soon. Please review.

Next chapter: Hermione finds out who her guardian will be, Ginny will go looking for something Tom told her about, Harry puts his trust in Pansy and they form an alliance, and Luna gets another vision, one with dire consequences.


	21. Things Are AChanging

A/N: See below.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'll also throw in an 'I don't own Buffy' for certain lines/ideas. That should cover it.

**Return to Eden**

_Chapter 21: Things Are A-Changing_

"_You've got the poison and I've got the remedy."_

- Jason Mraz "The Remedy"

_**Ginevra, how lovely to speak with you again. Tell me, how are you?**_

_Pleasantries won't work on me, Tom. I haven't forgotten what you've done._

_**Yes, I figured as much. A pity, too, for I had been expecting you.**_

Ginny watched the inky words sink back into the page with a distinct feeling of trepidation pressing down upon her. It made her very uneasy and she glanced around the dorm room as if she expected the shadows to jump out and sink their teeth into her. Shaking her head to clear her mind of such thoughts but unable to brush off her anxiety, she wrote her next words with a distinctly shaky hand.

_You were expecting me?_

_**Yes, Ginevra.**_

_Why?_

_**Isn't it obvious? I might only be memory within an object, but I can feel the rumblings just as well as you.**_

_The war?_

_**Of course. It will start soon. Much sooner than you probably expected.**_

_What's happening, Tom? What can you tell me?_

_**Well, I am very weak.**_

Nibbling her bottom lip nervously between her teeth, Ginny knew it was the time that she had been worried about all along. It was time to make a decision, one that had the potential to help but in the same instance bring severe consequences down on her. Weighing the good against the bad as well as Luna's words, she finally made her choice and her lips straightened into a grim line of fortitude.

_What can I do to help?_

_**I need some of your blood.**_

_You want me to open a vein! So you can control me again!_

_**It will only strengthen me, not the spell. I'm sorry, but that's the only way.**_

_Fine. Give me a minute._

Ginny reached towards her bedside table and pulled out the drawer. Inside was a gilded letter opener that had been a gift from her brother, Percy. Not the best item for such a task, but it would have to do under the circumstances. She sharpened it with a quick flick from her wand and looked down warily at the small blade she'd made. Taking a deep breath, the redhead slashed it across her wrist abruptly, trying to block out the sting when it broke through the skin.

The thick, red fluid started bubbling towards the surface and before it could drip on her sheets, she turned her hand over the page, wrist down, and gazed with perverse fascination as it seeped into the parchment without leaving a trace. She squeezed the wound, making the drops come faster, and continued to do so until she felt emphatically lightheaded.

She closed the cut up with a wave of her wand as she watched the last crimson streak fade into nothingness. It gave her a chill down her spine, and the magnitude of what she'd just done fell upon her shoulders like a smothering burden.

_That's all I can give, Tom._

_**It's enough.**_

_Now, tell me what I want to know._

_-_

The Room of Requirement resembled the interior of a black hole at the moment. Absolute emptiness spanned the space from wall to wall and floor to ceiling. The darkness was all-encompassing as it threatened to swallow even the smallest speck of light that dared to shine in its entirety.

Luna liked it that way.

It was as she wished her mind to be. Vacant, still, and quiet.

She was standing face-forward against the far wall, molding her body against the cool stone and letting it give her some relief from the intense feelings coursing through her body. Her forehead was damp, and beads of sweat danced upon her face. Her school robe had been thrown off, and the clothes she wore underneath stuck to her skin, trying to hold her down and stifling her lungs with their oppressive weight.

If she didn't move too much and tried not to breathe, then the scenes passing across her mind would halt for a moment, just a moment, but those moments were what possessed her to hold onto the shreds of lucidness that she still had.

Since the death of the Zabini girl, her visions had been coming tenfold. Sometimes one at a time, sometimes five, but they were continuous, ongoing, and unforgiving in their brutality.

But the absence of remorse was worst of all.

She'd done what she had to do, yes, but she had expected to feel guilty afterwards instead of feeling justified. She had betrayed his trust in her and twisted it in such a way that she'd caused his death.

It wouldn't be long now before they found the body. Luna had just prevented Ginny from going up to the scene of the crime. It was the redheaded girl who had been fated to die, but if she saved her, then someone else had to die in her place. It was the way it worked, a system of balance.

The Ravenclaw had picked him because of the eventual fate she knew awaited him, which made her want to cry every time she saw him. That particular vision had been one of the worst she'd had to endure over the years. Luna had felt not only his pain, but the death of his soul.

No, better to get it done, quick and clean.

And she'd been prepared to do just that, even so much as to give him the push, but the railing had done all the work. She'd asked him to meet her at the Astronomy Tower after curfew, and she'd watched with bated breath as he ambled across the surface, unknowingly coming to a stop in the place where the railing would come loose, where she'd seen Ginny standing. As he leaned against it, shifting his weight against the bar, she'd had to suppress the urge to warn him and instead gazed as he slipped down the drop, his arms flailing, unable to react to the sudden fall.

Her eyes were clear as she'd watched, lacking the fog that usually completed her dreamy appearance. It was for the best.

She remembered that as she stood unmoving in the Room of Requirement. The fog was back now. It permeated her mind with its thickness, unrelenting as her mind passed through each separate scene, and she couldn't keep her breath from coming in pants as the anguish shot through her like bolts of quicksilver. Even the marrow in her bones trembled from the force of the suffering overwhelming her.

Luna couldn't recall the last foresight she'd had that didn't revolve around pain or death or war. It was an onslaught on her sanity to bear the secrets of the harsh future, a test of willpower. One that she was slowly failing day by day.

Suddenly, one scene broke through all the others, nearly knocking her off her feet with its strength.

A single gravestone centered in darkness because someone had killed the sun.

_Here lies Harry J. Potter_

_Brave defender and treasured friend_

_Born: 31 July 1980_

_Died: 5 January 1998_

Luna gasped as she did fall over this time, and the fog parted. That was only a little over two months away. There was absolutely no way she could let Harry die. At that moment, a plan formed in her mind and clarity overtook her thoughts. The significance was not lost on her clever instincts.

Once again, she knew what she had to do.

-

Hermione was utterly exhausted.

Following her startling conversation with the Lady de Winter in the sitting room, her grandmother had insisted they go down to the gardens to finish the talk on this very fine October day. Hermione, already knowing better than to argue with her, trailed behind the older woman as she continued to go on and on about her duties and the royal family.

The brunette had tried to listen, honestly, but she was having a hard time not being distracted by that little piece of information about her having to get married. She was too young to be married. Hell, she was too young to be engaged. She wasn't even out of school yet, but the great Lady de Winter thinks it, so 'shudder, gasp' it must be true. Hermione rolled her eyes at her train of thought.

After they seated themselves on the nearest bench in the rose garden, Lady de Winter rattled off the names and ranks of all the people in Hermione's family who, according to the older woman, she would be meeting soon. The Head Girl couldn't ever remember being so tired as her fatigue set in deeper each time she played witness to another grand wave of the Lady's arms.

Once she met Bianca, a frail slip of a girl who was a few years younger than Hermione herself, the sun began to set, and the brunette begged her grandmother off, saying she would speak with her tomorrow. Finally, the older woman relented, though very reluctantly, and they began to trudge back to the manor.

On the way, Hermione noticed something extremely odd.

In each place she stepped, a small flower popped out of the earth. Irises, daisies, sweet peas, roses, crocuses, lilies, and violets appeared in wake of her every footstep.

Hermione turned to see if anybody else had noticed, but the rest were more than halfway back to the manor. She glanced back at the flowers, and as they seemed to wave at her in the wind, an unexpected thought occurred to her. Deciding to test her theory, she stepped on the same place twice and watched in interest as two petunias sprouted up.

It was her power.

The Head Girl smiled as the realization overtook her. Then, a sudden bout of dizziness swept through her, and her hands flew out to steady her from falling. The world swam before her eyes, and she knew she needed to get back to the manor so she could lay down.

Hermione hurried back as quick as she could, trying not to trip on anything in her path. Upon entering, she went straight to her room without speaking to anyone and crawled underneath her sheets to feel the cool relief they presented her. Closing her eyes, she felt her body begin to relax and start slipping into a deep slumber when she was awakened by a very familiar voice.

"Hello, Hermione."

Shooting up from her position on the bed, she surveyed the boy in front of her with excessive surprise decorating her face.

"Neville! What are you doing here!"

The boy pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against and offered his old friend a comforting smile. Hermione realized that he appeared older than the last time she'd seen him, more mature somehow; he looked more handsome than she remembered, but he still possessed his boyish charm.

"I came to talk to you."

"Well, it'll have to wait until I get back to school. If Draco catches you in here, he'll throttle you for sure."

"Don't worry, Hermione. He can't see me. No one else can but you."

Her left eyebrow lifted as she studied him, her expression conveying that this was certainly a crazy person she was watching. Trying not to make an sudden movements, she climbed slowly out of bed and stood facing him.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a soft whisper.

Chuckling to himself at her actions, he shook his head as he spoke. "I'm dead."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as if trying to catch the gasp that escaped her lips as tears began brimming from within the pools of her brown eyes. "N - Neville, I'm so -"

"Don't be. Not your fault, and anyway, it was for the best." He shrugged his shoulders this time as he began walking around the room, appraising the contents with interest. "So this is what the inside of Malfoy Manor looks like. Huh." Lifting his hand, he let it trail over the smooth, polished cherry of her dresser. "No wonder your boy toy prances around the school like he owns it. This is nice stuff."

Her hand was trembling as she clasped her chest, willing all her emotions to stay in check. "Neville, how can you say that! How can you be so -"

"What? Nonchalant? I'm dead, not a whole lot I can do about it." He raised his arms by his sides and shrugged yet again. "Stick a fork in me, I'm done."

"B - But, you were so young. So much left unfinished, just like Blaise."

As he flicked his hair out of his eyes, Neville crossed his arms over his chest and sat down in her desk chair. His expression reflected the dread he felt about having to explain everything.

He sighed. "Look, when you die, it's like you just understand. Everything sort of falls into place, you know?" He waited until she nodded, indicating that she was following him. "All that bothered you on this plane of existence is gone. You understand your place and why you died at a certain moment and the future that had been stretching before you just falls away. It doesn't matter anymore."

Hermione thought differently and she tried to argue. "But -"

"No, Hermione. You have to accept it." He ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up on end. "Luna did me a favor by letting me fall off the Astronomy Tower. She knew then what I know now. My destiny was the same as my parents. A year from now I would have been sharing the same ward in St. Mungo's, just like your mother, and just as far gone."

A crease appeared on her forehead at the mention of her mother, but she digested his words with an inquisitiveness that befitted only her. "You fell? But wouldn't you -"

"Bounce?"

She nodded once again at their shared thought.

Neville shrugged once again, something that was beginning to get on Hermione's nerves. "I just didn't. The Old Power decided to take me, and here I am."

Her eyebrow went up again at that. "Yes, which leads to the question 'why are you here'?"

"I'm here to be your guardian." The boy smiled at her look of confusion.

"My what?"

"Your guardian. It's sort of like a spirit guide, to help you with the struggle ahead. Malfoy has one already, and now you do, too."

"He does? And who -" Her voice trailed off, and she immediately comprehended what had been going on for the last couple of days. "Blaise," she spoke with absolute conclusiveness. "Blaise is Draco's guardian. That's how he knew who Madison's father was, Blaise told him."

Neville was grinning at her in a way that made her nostalgic for the old days when things were much simpler. "Yep, you hit the nail right on the head. Don't forget that you have separate guardians though. You won't ever see her, and he won't ever see me."

"Why you?"

"I think the Old Power has a sense of humor. You took care of me in my life, now it's time for me to do the opposite in my death."

She nodded as she took a deep breath, in through her nose and exhaled out her mouth. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Ready?"

"Yes, for you to guide me."

Neville laughed at her like she was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. Taking great gasps of air, he tried to calm himself enough to explain. "It doesn't work like that, Hermione. As soon as you step out of this room, you'll be on your journey."

The brunette smiled sheepishly. "Oh."

"Don't worry, I'll be around when you need me." Neville strolled over to where she stood and enveloped her in a friendly hug. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Don't let the boy forget."

And then, he was gone.

As Hermione sat back down on her bed, she wondered if he had ever been there at all. Her mind racing, the Head Girl hopped up and rushed downstairs in search of Draco. She had so much to tell him, about Neville and her power, and questions as well.

She found him standing in his father's study, along with Lucius, and their attention was directed downward to something she couldn't see. Stepping closer and circling around, she saw it. The black mar upon the white skin of Draco's left forearm, staining it with its impurity, was staring her in the face. Tears descended down her cheeks as she raised her eyes to his and betrayal reverberated from their chocolate depths.

Her voice was a whisper, _"What have you done?"_

Hermione didn't give either man a chance to respond as she turned on her heel and ran out of the manor, not looking back.

-

"Say I do believe you."

Pansy started to look worried as she watched him pace around the classroom they'd picked to have their discussion in. "Okay."

"Why would you come to me with all this?" Harry looked quite upset about everything she'd just told him about the war and also the tension running high in the school.

"I told you already, I trust you." The blonde girl was wringing her hands in her lap, wishing for a cigarette, as she continued to watch him pace and run his hand through his already messy raven hair.

Harry sighed. "Right." Piercing her with his emerald gaze, he thought ahead in his mind and made a decision. "You know, I'm probably going to regret this, but I think you might be on to something."

Pansy tossed her head back and sniffed disdainfully. "Of course I am."

The Gryffindor just shook his head and rubbed his hands together. "Okay, well, the sooner the better, yeah? So, we better get started."

The Slytherin nodded as she jumped down from her perch on the window and started for the door, Harry following close behind. The two teenagers came to a halt when they heard shouts and running in the corridor. They glanced at each other as the same thought passed through their minds.

_It's starting_

Harry opened the door and grabbed up the first person in arm's reach. "What's going on?"

"Luna Lovegood just confessed to the murder of Neville Longbottom."

-

_If Fred and George could see me now._

Ginny was skulking around Knockturn Alley collecting ingredients for a potion Tom had assured her would make certain details of the impending war appear to her.

She'd cast a glamour on herself before leaving the castle to Floo from Hogsmeade to the Leaky Cauldron. It wouldn't do to have anybody see her red hair and instantly pinpoint her as a Weasley, especially with the way everyone felt about her family after Ron's actions. So, she was a brown-eyed blonde for the moment wearing a robe absent of any school patch. No reason to be identified as a Gryffindor down Knockturn either.

Once she had all the items she needed, and spent the better part of her money saved back from Christmases and birthdays, Ginny went back to the room she'd taken in the Leaky Cauldron and started to piece together her potion after lifting the glamour.

She added the last two ingredients, sixteen drops of dragon tears and an Animus Orb, just as Tom had told her to do. After setting it to simmer for seven minutes, she took out the page she'd brought with her and started to write.

_I did everything exactly as you told me, Tom._

_**You found an Animus Orb, then? Was it difficult?**_

_The man in Borgin's had one. He'd been using it as a paperweight. Will this really work, Tom? It isn't a potion I've ever heard or read about._

_**That's because it's very old, and modern magic has probably forgotten about it.**_

_And it'll show me what Voldemort is planning?_

_**Yes.**_

Ginny couldn't shake the anxious feeling she'd had all day, but Luna had told her to talk to Tom and listen to what he said.

_Okay, Tom. It's finished. What do I do now?_

_**Dip the page in the potion and set it on the floor. You'll see everything in a few minutes.**_

Putting her quill down, she moved to do what he said, letting the potion soak into the parchment before laying it flat on the ground. She stepped back from it, not wanting to get caught in the flare-up if something went wrong.

Suddenly, a hand appeared from the page. It was being seemingly pulled from the parchment, lifting the rest of the body in its wake. Ginny was gripped with dread as she inched further back, soon hitting the wall of the room. The ability to speak left her completely as the object of her waking nightmares stood before her once again.

Sixteen year-old Tom Riddle stretched, airing out all the kinks in his new flesh and blood body, and turned to pin the quivering Weasley girl with his wicked gaze. The smirk of all smirks drew across his cruelly handsome face.

"Why, Ginevra, you look like you've seen a ghost."

A/N: TOM IS BACK! TOM IS BACK! TOM IS BACK! (whew) This is the moment I've been waiting for, so yay! I just love the complexity of his character, which you'll be seeing more of in the future. Not a whole lot to say about this chapter, they pretty much speak for themselves. Neville is dead, very sad. Draco is back to being evil, which I'm very happy about. He was getting a little too soft for my taste. Hermione ran off, and no, this isn't the end of the relationship, but I never said there wouldn't be problems. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave me a review.

Next chapter: Percy makes a reappearance while being taken by surprise, Harry and Pansy plot some more and start to get involved, Blaise comes back with a message for Draco, and Tom is most pleased with his Ginevra.


	22. Fear Finds You

A/N: See below.

Disclaimer: Don't own it though I wish I did.

**Return to Eden**

_Chapter 22: Fear Finds You_

"_Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry_

_Devil on your back, I can never die."_

Rob Zombie "Dragula"

Ginny stood rigid with her back pressed against the wall, her eyes closed, praying to every deity that had ever existed that she'd melt right into it and the sight before her would only be a nightmare. Unfortunately for her, no matter how hard she wished and begged, Tom would still be standing there, as much in the physical world as she herself. The product of her naiveté.

The raven-haired boy paid no mind to her muttered pleading and started sauntering towards her, measuring his steps with agonizing slowness for maximum effect. Besides, where was the fun in playing it safe when his mere presence had such a traumatizing impression on her? But it was more than just simple panic, he decided; Tom could smell it clear across the room.

"Y - Y - You're not real." Ginny tried in vain to control the trembling of her voice.

Tom just continued to smirk as he finally sidled up to her and placed his left palm flat against the wall next to her head.

"Of course I am, Ginevra. _You_ made me that way."

His face, now no more than three inches away from her own, washed over her like a sea of wickedness, full of churning waves and blackened skies, and the reality of her actions hit her like a ton of bricks. "You tricked me," she whispered, finally coming to her senses that this wasn't going to go away. Tom Riddle was standing over her in a room above the Leaky Cauldron, her wand lay discarded somewhere on the floor, and there was nothing she could do.

"No," he said in reply.

He lifted his hand and brushed his fingertips down the side of her face, watching in amusement as she tried to turn away. Ginny grimaced as the Slytherin leaned forward to whisper in her ear, bringing their bodies in contact.

"You're tricking yourself." His breath tickled the hairs on her neck as he spoke.

Her azure eyes connected with his frosty, blue ones, looking for all the world like two chips of ice broken off an Arctic glacier. The sapphire depths shining from her face reflected profound confusion, and her alarm was momentarily forgotten.

Tom simply nodded and proceeded to converse in that same unhurried drawl she remembered from years before. "You're tricking yourself about not wanting me back, about not wanting me _with_ you. Just like you wanted to believe I had answers. All the nasty things you can't admit to yourself, I know, Ginevra." He paused to take a deep breath before delivering his final blow. "It's why I know you need me, just like you've _always_ needed me."

Summoning up all her Gryffindor courage, the redhead stood her ground and gritted her teeth. "What makes you think I ever _needed_ you?" she hissed.

The malicious young man chuckled; a sound that made Ginny feel as if her nerves were being scraped across a cheese grater. "You're a part of me, Ginevra, just like _I_ am a part of _you_." He trailed his right index finger down the slope of her jaw blazing a path across her neck and continuing down in-between the valley of her breasts as he continued to speak, his voice low. "I might have only started out as a substitute for that blasted Boy Wonder, don't think the resemblance escaped me when we came face-to-face in the Chamber of Secrets, but now _he_ is the one substituting." He nipped her earlobe harshly with his teeth and his hot breath danced across her throat. "Your little schoolgirl crush isn't enough to keep you warm at night, not when you crave fulfillment in such a primal way."

His tone mocked her with sincerity as he continued to distract her with his wandering hands, but she was determined not to let him see how much his words and actions were affecting her. "You decided you wanted to be good, to sway his interest, and you tried so hard, to be the innocent damsel for the hero to save, but it wasn't enough. He was the one lacking because even in the middle of the struggle, he remained untainted by everything around him, too _pure_ for someone like you who touched true corruption and _liked_ it." A small whimper sounded from the back of her throat when his palm grazed lightly over her hardened nipple, sending tingles throughout her nerve-endings and setting her body aflame. He chuckled again in response as his hand journeyed further downward, his voice dropping to a reverberating growl. "Admit it, my Ginevra. Somewhere down the road you realized that he could never be as dark as you wanted, could never touch you the way I can, all the way down to the deepest recesses of your soul, catering to every depraved urge you've ever had.

"All those malevolent thoughts you keep locked away, afraid to tell a soul, those are what keep me alive in you. How much you _hate_ being a Weasley, how you _desperately_ wish you were an only child, how you viciously _detest_ your parents for being poor, how you can't _stand_ most of your friends." Trapping her between him and the wall, he grabbed her by the hips and pressed all of his weight against her. "How much you want to be _fucked_ by the very enemy you claim to fear and despise." He shoved his pelvis against her abdomen letting Ginny feel his need for her in the form of his burgeoning erection. "You want me _here_: to protect you, to fuck you, to be everything you won't let _yourself_ be, and to punish all the people who have hurt you. You can't fool me, Ginevra. I know your worst secrets."

Ginny shivered as she tried to quell the warmth spreading through her, but it was hard not to remember that the last time they'd come in contact she'd only been eleven and now they were very much the same age. The rough, drawling timbre he spoke with did not help matters.

He was speaking truths she did not want to hear, but there was no way she could avoid them. Tom had never taken her own feelings into account and never told her what she wanted to hear; she didn't expect that a few years had made much difference, but at the same time, he was the only man who'd ever treated her as anything besides a sister, a tagalong or a little girl.

Trying to put those disturbing thoughts out of her mind, her hands reached up and gripped him by the shoulders, trying to put distance between them before he noticed the very separate reaction she was having to him now. To distract the merciless boy who now had a deathlike hold on her hips, she asked the most inane question she could think of to continue the conversation, wondering what else he would say, and hoping she could get away before her mind stopped working completely.

"Why, Tom?"

"Because, my sweet Ginevra." Tom let his head drop to her shoulder as he pushed her further into the wall. His lips danced over her exposed flesh while he continued to explain. "You need me to be different, to be special, to _belong_." He nuzzled his nose at the crook of her neck as he inhaled, breathing in her scent as she gasped in surprise. The Gryffindor's body was responding in the most instinctive of ways and her knickers were quickly becoming uncomfortable. "And more importantly, I'll _always_ want you. Even when your family doesn't or your friends, even when you don't want yourself, _I_ will want you. You'll always be _mine_."

Her fear dispersed, the only thing going through the Gryffindor's mind was that a very male sixteen-year old was now pushed against her, his hips pressed against hers and his right leg wedged between her own, telling her he wanted her. His thigh nudged her opening under the skirt she wore, and Ginny cursed her hormones as she tried to clear her mind enough to voice a question, realizing that she was on the verge of a major decision.

"What have I done, Tom, to earn your good favor?" Her voice came out unsteady as she rocked back and forth over his leg, trying to ease the tension building up in the base of her stomach, and leaving a damp trail on his pants in her wake.

The Slytherin tangled his hand in her hair and brutally yanked back her head taking no heed to her cries. "You brought me back, Ginevra, not once, but twice. This time _permanently_. That sort of thing cannot go without reward." Tom peered down into her eyes from his lofty height above the petite redhead and noted with no small satisfaction that the blue orbs were completely glazed over with want. "Besides, my Ginevra, you've grown to be so very lovely." Dipping his head, his tongue snaked out from between his full lips and traced across her cheek in a lingering, languid stroke as if she were an ice-cream cone he could spend an entire day feasting on with long, immeasurable licks. A bolt of heat shot straight from the wet line on her face directly to her center where she ached for him most as he murmured huskily against her neck, "And you taste like strawberries."

_I'm in deep trouble was Ginny's last thought before his lips ruthlessly descended on her own, claiming them with sheer force. As she felt him pull her away from the wall and start walking them backwards toward the bed, she succumbed to him without protest because she felt weak from fighting and sin was so hard to resist; not when it came wrapped up in the body of a handsome boy who tasted of decadent, dark chocolate and rich, red wine._

"So, what are you trying to say? That we've been wrong for seven millennia?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm trying to say."

Ophidia, Lavinia, and Ambrosia, the Three Powers respectively, were in the process of packing up their belongings to leave their little cave in the forest, something they hadn't done in over two thousand years. Nevertheless, some things called for desperate measures, and though they loathed to admit it, they needed to be out among the mortals. The consequences otherwise were too disastrous to even contemplate. The universe was caught in a delicate balance at the moment, and one wrong move in any direction might be the end for them all.

Lavinia turned to her evil counterpart with a disbelieving huff and her shoulders set with determination. "I really don't see how we could be. The signs are all there."

The old hag raised a gnarled finger and stabbed it in the direction of the unraveling tapestry. "Do you not see _that_, wench? If you're so convinced that everything we saw and was told is the truth, how do you explain _that_?"

The sorceress inhaled sharply as righteous indignation flashed in her eyes, a tongue-lashing ready on her lips to be unleashed; but when a plausible explanation failed to come, she shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

Ambrosia sighed. They had done nothing but argue ever since she announced that morning her plans to go out and try to get some answers regarding the very real threat hanging over their heads. The youngest Weasley boy had gone out of control when he concluded that he was no longer in the running for the Granger girl. An oversight on their part that could have been easily remedied if they had expected the reaction of young Master Malfoy.

As the nymph collected a myriad of potion bottles from her shelf with a wave of her hand and packed them away into a shrinkable trunk, she reflected on how little they knew of human emotions even after watching them constantly for thousands of years.

Young love was something they saw quite frequently in their time as fate-keepers. It was passionate and strong, but usually, it tended to happen quickly, over and done before it really began and yet never forgotten.

How were they supposed to know that making sure the two kids stayed together was the only way to complete this cockamamie shift?

Apparently, the One True Power was one cynical bastard to have so much riding on the relationship between two hormone-driven teenagers. Or maybe he was just a romantic at heart.

Ambrosia seriously doubted it.

Either way, the more the blonde Slytherin and the brunette Gryffindor separated from each other, both physically and emotionally, the faster the tapestry unraveled itself. Soon, it would be nothing but a pile of string on the floor if things continued to proceed as is. No one would have a fate if that came to pass, even them.

Nodding her head to herself as she double-checked her things, Ambrosia took a deep breath before facing her comrades. "I know that this is difficult to accept, but it's something we have to do."

Lavinia focused her glare away from the hag she'd been quarreling with and redirected it towards the fairy-like creature. "Isn't there some other way to clarify what is happening? The signs never lie, and I don't feel there's any reason to leave the cave," she tried to reason.

Cackling so hard she was nearly bent halfway over, Ophidia was overcome with the witch's ability to rationalize. She drew in great puffs of air trying to catch her breath as she pointed out the holes in the other woman's logic. "So things are hunky-dory, eh?" The hag cut her off before she had time to reply. "What about the death of the Zabini girl? Or Longbottom? That's two student deaths at Hogwarts in less than a week. Think about it: Hogwarts, a school that has seen less than a handful of student deaths since its inception, is now tearing itself apart from the inside. What could _possibly_ be wrong?"

Ambrosia was not amused by her level of cynicism. "That's enough." She moved to exit the cave knowing the other two would follow. "We have an appointment with Professor Dumbledore and I fully intend to keep it."

"What do you think you're doing here?"

Draco snapped to attention from where he was sitting at his desk in the study once he heard Blaise shriek shrilly behind him. Turning slowly with a narrowed gaze, his scowl darkened when the intensity of her glare met his own. She was standing near the window overlooking the gardens, and telling by the fire lit behind her violet eyes, she was obviously not happy with him.

The blonde Head Boy sneered in response as he traced his eyes over her from head to foot taking in her change of apparel since the last time he'd seen her. Today's choice was a backless display in powder blue that did wonders for her eyes and nothing for her skin tone.

He sniffed haughtily at that. Blaise had always had a fondness for that ridiculous color, no matter how many times he told her that the pale complexions of aristocracy and light, cool colors did not mix; she would continue to wear it even if it made the veins in her arms stick out like sore thumbs.

He glared at her again for good measure, knowing full well why she was there. "Where else would I be? This is, after all, my home, and I don't recall having any reason to leave it."

Blaise let her arms drop to her sides from where they'd been crossed in front of her chest as her jaw went slack. Hell, she had expected shouting and throwing things, maybe even crying though she rarely saw him cry, but not this nonchalant, could care less attitude.

The raven-haired girl closed the space between them and came to a stop beside where he continued to sit at his desk. He peered up at her curiously with cold, impassive eyes, letting no emotion bleed into them until the gray pools resembled nothing so much as twin stone walls. She'd seen that look many, many times in the past and knew what it meant. Rational bastard Draco had taken over the building and it might be awhile before he left.

Blaise was so incensed that she was shaking. "You stupid, fucking fool!" she hissed. Planting her feet on the ground, she shifted all her weight and shoved him sideways out of the chair. "You're just going to sit there while the best thing that ever happened to you just slips through your fingers." After moving to where she loomed over him without the desk or the chair to encumber her, she kicked him in the shin a few times for spite. "That's real smart, Draco. I thought I told you to. Not. Screw. This. Up!"

"_Good fucking Merlin, Blaise!_ That _hurts_!" Draco batted her feet away from his abused calves and jumped back up to his feet. The scowl was back, firmly in place as ever.

"Good!" she huffed. "You deserved it."

The blonde crossed his arms across his chest and sneered down at her from his towering height above her head. "You always were such a bitch, Blaise. Glad to see that even death couldn't change that."

The girl smirked cruelly at her companion. "What about you?" she asked, her eyes narrowed into amethyst slits. "That's what you are now, isn't it? _Daddy's little bitch_?" she hissed.

Anticipating his reaction to her statement, she stood her ground not surprised when his hand flew back and let go across her face, his knuckles stinging her cheek in a brutal demonstration of his greater strength. However, she was not expecting the outburst that followed, especially the tears staining his cheeks as soon as he pulled his arm back.

"_She_ left _me_! Not the other way around! What was I supposed to do? Just go running off after her? I don't know where she went and I'm needed here. In case you forgot, I have a baby to look after, _your_ baby. And her grandmother is still here. She just turned and left, leaving me to deal with all of her problems."

Unable to express her shock in appropriate words, Blaise caught him in a hug before his knees could give out and they crumpled to the floor together, Draco curling around her searching for comfort. She stroked his back, trying to soothe him as he let all the things bothering him escape into his words. If Blaise was being honest with herself, the fatigued despondency of his tone scared her, as if Hermione's absence was having a physical effect on him.

"She just _left_, Blaise," he sighed. "Saw the mark on my arm and went out the door and never looked back. I can't believe that she would do that, just leave and not say a word. I always thought, if and when she found out, she would yell and scream, possibly even throw things at me, but she'd accept it eventually. She would have to, _if she really loved me_," he finished with a whisper.

Blaise cradled his head to her chest and ran her fingers through his cornsilk hair like his mother used to do when he was sick. "She does, Draco," she said confidently. "She does love you, but she's still a Gryffindor at heart. No matter how much she's discovered her inner-Slytherin, she's still stuck on the moral high ground."

Draco sighed again before burrowing deeper into the girl's embrace. "She's always known what I am, what my family represents, but at the first sign of what she must have convinced herself wasn't true, she bolts like our relationship meant nothing. I can't help it if she doesn't want to deal with the real me, not a more pleasant imagined figment of myself that doesn't exist. It won't be too long before she realizes it's a part of her, too. Dark magic is part of her legacy and one day, she'll have to come to terms with it, but I won't run after her. I'm not the one in denial and I have responsibilities that can't be ignored."

"Don't worry, Draco," she murmured. "She'll come back." Blaise took a deep breath, and in the moment before she exhaled, a deep, profound terror flashed through her eyes, but she blinked and it was gone. Trepidation colored her next words like she didn't want to know what could happen otherwise.

"She has to."

Percy was having a no-nonsense sort of day. Much like the one he'd had before the Malfoy patriarch paid a visit to his office, but Percy wasn't thinking of that right now.

In fact, Percy would be glad if he never heard the names 'Cordelia' and 'Regina' again. He knew, of course, that it was highly unlikely of that happening, but he could hope nevertheless.

Things had fairly returned to normal since he dropped by the Burrow and expressed his conclusions about Hermione to his family with the addition of Harry. For all he knew, they could have simply dashed away his concerns and not thought another moment on them, but he sincerely doubted it.

If there was one thing he knew for certain about his family, it was that they were skeptical until they got to the bottom of things. Outright determination was probably one of their better qualities and one that had helped him procure his current position within the Ministry.

However, having not received an owl from his mother or any other correspondence from his family, Percy realized that nothing too terribly drastic must have happened and put his mind at ease. Distressing himself over it would only turn him into a worrywart like his mother and that was something Percy could not allow.

Plunking his wire-rimmed spectacles on his face, he picked up the proposal he was working on off his desk and scanned over it, searching for any vital details he might have left out while drafting it. Finding a spot to reiterate his idea, he made a note in the margin with his quill, rapidly finding himself lost in concentration. A few minutes passed before he was abruptly knocked out of his focus with a bang.

Jocelyn Moon, his assistant, barged into his office with strangled alarm clouding her face. Percy was quick to note that her hands were shaking where they were clasped over the knob to his door.

"Mr. Weasley, you're needed in the Atrium," she said, her voice struggling to stay controlled.

Percy frowned. "Whatever for?" he grumbled, but the lanky wizard was already making his way out of his office and toward the lift, Jocelyn in tow.

The first thing he noticed upon boarding the lift was how very crowded it was. He spotted nearly a dozen other Ministry heads, a handful of Aurors including Amelia Bones herself, as well as a few Unspeakables. All of them had their wands drawn in front of them.

Feeling nervous suddenly as he glanced around the small enclosed space, Percy extracted his own wand from the inside pocket of his robes and held it, drawing comfort from the feel of the wood in his hand.

When the doors opened on the Atrium level, Percy, who felt himself a calm and collected person, couldn't keep his jaw from going slack as his mouth fell open. The occupants of the lift pushed past him, pouring out of the retractable doors like a wave, trying to make their way through the onlookers gathered around the sight at the fountain.

Hermione Granger had Luna Lovegood tightly by the throat and was trying to keep the blonde's head submerged beneath the pool of water. The Ravenclaw, for her part, was doing her best to stay afloat as she struggled in vain to claw at the grip the elder girl held on her neck. The most surprising thing, however, was the force-field that seemed to have formed around the two girls and if the Auror that had just bounced off of it was any indication, then it must be impenetrable.

Percy was so stunned, he couldn't move.

Apparently, Hermione had just been found wandering around a small wizarding village. She'd been dehydrated and hadn't been making much sense when the Ministry retrieved her to be brought in. Just as they had apparated into the Atrium level of the Ministry, Luna passed by them being escorted by Aurors on the way to her hearing for confessing to the killing of Neville Longbottom. Without warning, the brunette pounced on Luna and hauled her towards the fountain. That's when the shield went up and nobody could reach them.

Dread started twisting in his stomach as Percy watched person after person try to damage the shimmering barrier without success.

If they didn't get to them soon, he was sure Luna would die.

"I can't believe we're actually discussing this."

Pansy watched her raven-haired counterpart pace around her apartment while she smoked what had to be her millionth cigarette that week.

After the shocking news of Luna's confession was paired with the news of Hannah being expelled, she and Harry had left school separately and met later at the place her parents kept in the city. That had been four days ago, the day of Blaise's funeral. He was still wary of her, she could tell, but things were starting to look desperate and he needed help where he could get it.

"Believe it, Potter," she said seriously, her upturned face absent of its usual smirk or sneer.

Harry ran his hand through his already messy hair as he glanced back at her, his tortured gaze prominent on his countenance. "How can you be so sure this will work?"

The blonde Slytherin stabbed out her cigarette with more force than was necessary before springing to her feet from the reclined position she'd been keeping on the living room chair as he paced back and forth. "Have you not listened to a single thing I've said?"

"I have - "

"Well, then, what's the problem?" she asked irritably, cutting him off mid-explanation.

The Gryffindor sighed. "It's just wrong."

Pansy gazed at him in astonishment. "_Wrong_? It's _wrong_? We're at _war_, Potter. You can't be squeamish just because something might go against your precious Gryffindor morals. Do you want to be the one standing at the end or not?"

"I do, but I'm just doubtful." Harry took a seat across from her. "How do you know he's the problem?"

The Slytherin's eyes turned cold at his words. "I know."

"Yes, but - "

"Do you know what he did to Blaise in our third year?" Her tone was bitter as she interrupted him once again. "He found out she had a crush on that half-blood, Finnigan. He'd caught her looking at him one day and do you know what he did?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"No," Harry replied quietly, knowing he didn't really want to know.

"He locked her in a closet without her wand. No lights, no food, nothing. Said he wouldn't let her out until she promised never to look at a lowly half-blood like that again. She was in there for over a day."

The Gryffindor shuddered.

"He once caught me talking to a group of Ravenclaw girls back in fourth year. Some of them weren't from wizarding families, and we were just discussing what we were going to wear to the Yule Ball. Do you know what he did then?"

Harry shook his head as he looked away from the blonde, his eyes unable to bear the acrimony radiating from her.

"He took out his wand and burned a 'S' into my upper-arm. Told me it would keep me from forgetting myself when I wanted to associate with people lower than myself and to which house I belonged." Pansy rubbed her arm where the mark had been in remembrance as she trembled. "I had to get Madam Pomfrey to heal it. Thankfully, she didn't ask too many questions and I told her it was just a hair-curling charm I did wrong."

The raven-haired boy stood back up and held up his hands to ward away any further examples. "Okay, enough. You've made your point."

"And?" The blonde lifted an eyebrow expectantly towards him.

Harry sighed once again, this time in defeat. "I suppose you're right. I suppose we'll have to kidnap Hermione to get her away from Malfoy."

Pansy decisively nodded her head. "Yes. For her own good."

A/N: I'm very sorry that it has been such a long time since my last update. I want to thank everyone who continues to read and review this story. You guys are why I write in the first place. I know you're probably very confused right now, but let's just say that Hermione's not herself at the moment. And I know everyone's wondering what will happen to Luna so let me just say that she's not gonna die. I hope everybody enjoyed this latest chapter and I sincerely hope you leave me a review. I'll do my hardest to update sooner. Thanks once again to all my readers.


	23. A Little South of Sanity

A/N: First off, I know it's been forever and a day since I last updated and I'm sorry for that so you don't have to remind me. I've been meaning to get back to this story for months and months, but something seems to always come up. And this story takes so much out of me to write that I can't sit down and just write a quick little chapter like I do with my other fics. It takes a lot more work than that. Secondly, this is probably a lot shorter than you guys would like but I always intended to make this an interlude chapter which occurs between chapters 21 and 22. The next one will be longer and I promise to try and stay focused so I can finally finish this fic. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own it, JKR does, and the chapter title comes from an Aerosmith album so I don't own that either.

**Return to Eden**

_Chapter 23: A Little South of Sanity_

Running away at dusk from a house in the middle of nowhere on foot was definitely not one of the brightest things Hermione Granger had ever done, but as she looked around and saw nothing but trees on all four sides of her, she thanked Merlin that at least she'd had enough sense to bring her wand.

Of course, it currently wasn't doing her much good since every spell she tried to cast just fizzled out and died. Hermione wondered if it was perhaps a side-effect to the new powers she'd exhibited earlier in the day, and she would have asked Draco but that was no longer a possibility. Not only was she nowhere near finding her way back to civilization but things were different now.

He'd betrayed her.

_He'd_ betrayed her.

He'd _betrayed_ her.

No matter how many times she sounded it out in her mind or what words she put the emphasis on, she still couldn't wrap her head around it. It was unthinkable. It was preposterous. She should be _Avada Kedavra_-ed for even considering it. Draco loved her. _He __**loves**__ me._

But she'd seen the mark. There was no doubt that she had seen it with her own two eyes, and it scared her, _petrified_ her, to see that black mar on the previously unblemished skin of her lover, to know the man she loved was destined to become a murderer.

So, she'd reacted on pure instinct. She'd turn and ran as far away from that blood-chilling image as she could get. And that led her to her current predicament.

Hermione had tried to Apparate first, of course, but that hadn't worked. She vaguely remembered Narcissa saying something about anti-Apparation wards on the grounds, but she didn't think she'd been listening very hard that day. Too distracted by Draco, she was sure. Without a properly working wand, there was no way to make an impromptu Portkey, and every time she tried the Point Me charm, her wand would just spin continuously around on her palm, as if north wasn't relevant here.

The last tinges of daylight were fading behind the branches and leaves blocking the sky from her view and the chill of night soaked into the air. Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders and continued on, deeper into the forest, hoping against hope she would soon find someone or something that could guide her.

After nearly twenty more minutes of walking and darkness had fully descended, she was ready to settle down for the night and wait until someone came for her. Surely, _someone_ was looking for her. Shrugging out of the cloak, Hermione lowered herself to the ground and leaned against a rather inviting tree, trying to make herself comfortable, as she tucked the cloth around her body, drawing warmth from the wool fabric.

Hermione would never admit it, even to herself, but she was terrified. There was no telling what was in these woods; things that the Malfoys might not want anybody else to know about or possibly things they weren't even aware of.

Either way, she kept her wand in her hand as she started to drift off to sleep, her eyelids becoming heavy. It might start working again at any moment and just the feel of the thin wood against her skin made her feel safer. As if just holding it would make things right again. Slumber was just about to take her under, when she heard it. A whisper just above the nightly noises of the forest.

_He will kill you. Your love means __**nothing**_

Sleep forgotten, she soared to her feet, nearly stumbling over an uncovered tree root in her urgency, and pointed her wand into the vast darkness surrounding her, the forest around her charged with tension. She spun around trying to find the source of the voice, her wand held out before her like a sword to ward off danger, but there was nothing, only trees and bushes in her line of vision. But that didn't reassure her in the least; her skin still crawled with apprehension.

A foreboding was in the air.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked uneasily, her voice breaking the silence of the area and a tremor swept down her spine. Her inner voice was telling her to run, to try to find her way back to the manor at all costs. There was something out there far worse than a Dark Mark.

The forest was quiet in response, the trees and branches continuing their gentle swaying in the October wind and paying no mind to the terrified girl in their presence. The leaves beneath her feet crackled as she moved in a circle, trying once more to locate the origin of that horrible voice, her courage beginning to dampen as it sounded again.

_He will watch your blood run like rivers. And he will laugh as you take your final breath._

It was a hideous sound, like air being scratched over the vocal chords producing a death rattle of wheezing and choking. Hermione could feel the words produce images, horrific and terrifying and filled with pain, in her mind as she felt panic grip her heart fully.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she called into the darkness, fear seeping into her tone, her hands beginning to tremble.

_I am your worst fears. I am everything you yourself know. I am the wind, the water, and the earth. I am the past, the present, and the future._

_I am you as you want to be.

* * *

_

Luna knew it was time.

The news of Neville's death had spread through the castle like wildfire and even now the teachers were speculating on its cause. Had it been suicide? Or just a fatal accident?

The young blonde girl knew that it'd been neither and although she hadn't actively pushed him off the tower parapet, she had allowed him to die so Ginny could live. She had kept the balance as she always had, even though she had never actively interfered before this school term.

It'd been simple, really, and it horrified her to think that.

It shouldn't be so simple to end another's life.

After the Ravenclaw had deflected Ginny away from the tower, she'd gone up to wait behind some shelves in the room she knew would hide her well. All the pieces had already fallen into place, now the only thing left to do was watch her plan come to fruition.

She had sent him a note: _Meet me in the Astronomy Tower. Love, Luna._

The blonde had known about the Gryffindor's crush on her and had manipulated it to her advantage. Just as the spider and the fly, he had arrived that morning with no thoughts of doom on his mind, just the pleasure of the possibility of being alone with the girl he was infatuated with.

She had left a white rose, a symbol of the peace she hoped he would find, right on the section of loose railing, and watched as he leaned against it to study the flower, the bars collapsing under his weight and plummeting to the ground below. There was no chance of bouncing because fate had demanded a death that morning, and she had provided it.

Maybe if she'd been a different person she wouldn't have interfered at all, if her mother had lived and continued to teach her to keep her gift to herself, but Luna knew too many things were happening around her for that to be an option any longer. She had to help, to sift out the strands of possible futures and cast some away while making sure others became reality.

There was too much at stake, and Luna could no longer be a bystander.

Ginny had to live to bring back Tom. She'd foreseen it and saw what bringing the malicious boy into being would do to the balance but not having him alive and in the present would be far worse otherwise.

And now, with Neville and Blaise both dead, as well as one of the girl's twins, for Luna could see everything now that she'd opened her mind completely to the assaulting visions, the next step was to confess to murder.

She had taken Ginny as far as she could go. Ron was the one who needed her now.

So, Luna prepared to move to the next phase in her strategy.

The Ravenclaw summoned a house-elf she trusted to be discreet from her own home. Zicker was old, even for a house-elf, but he'd been in her family's service for as long as she could remember. And by the time he'd arrived at Hogwarts, she already had her bags packed and ready to be transferred to her room at home, because even though magic-folk couldn't apparate on the grounds of the school didn't mean house-elves couldn't.

She also gave the house-elf something of the most importance: a letter addressed to her father, which explained everything that would be happening so he wouldn't worry, to be taken to him at once.

It was time to tell her father the truth.

Her mother had always warned her about keeping her gift secret, and to her, that meant her father as well.

Adriana Lovegood hadn't told her husband about her gift to see the future until after they'd been married, and she knew, even then, that he didn't really understand it fully and was more concerned with running The Quibbler, which had been in his family for three generations.

It wasn't until she had passed on to the next life and he'd found a letter left by her that explained how she had foreseen her death and had known it was her time that he'd truly understood both its power and its danger.

He'd been outraged, and ever since then, there was no talk of future in the Lovegood household; they simply lived day-to-day without worry of what might be coming.

It wasn't hard to do since Luna felt her gift had let her down, for she hadn't seen her mother's death, but she'd only been nine years old at the time. So, Luna had never broken the promise she'd given to her: she resisted the impulse to act on her visions and she never told her father she had them.

But sometimes, she wondered how different her life might have been if she'd first told her father instead of her mother when she began receiving visions. Most of the time, however, she knew from her sight that everything happens for a reason and even if you choose a different path, a different fate will become truth.

There was no fighting destiny.

The blonde knew these things well and understood them as she sent Zicker, stunned by his young mistress's orders, on his way and began the long trek down from Ravenclaw tower, passing the silent stone corridors as she walked, for everyone else was at lunch, and arrived before the opening to Professor Dumbledore's office.

She stated the password to the guarding statue and stepped onto the revolving staircase, taking one last deep breath of air and letting it out before going through the door.

Just as she had imagined, the Headmaster sat behind his desk surrounded by half the faculty and nearly as many Ministry officials crowding the space in the round room. The clamor in the room was nearly unbearable as accusations and retorts flew freely round, but they all glanced towards the door in silence at the sound of Luna entering. Before any of them had the chance to speak, the Ravenclaw declared her intentions in a clear, precise voice.

"I'd like to confess to the murder of Neville Longbottom."

* * *

Blaise smoothed Draco's blond hair off his forehead as she made nonsense noises of comfort, his uncontrollable shivering beginning to taper off as he calmed. The emotional upheaval of the last few days had definitely taken its toll on him; he was drawn and pale, his eyelids were heavy above dark circles, and Blaise knew he wouldn't recover without good rest.

Keeping that in mind, she put her hands on his shoulders and tugged upward, her fingers catching in the material of his shirt as he stood slowly.

"Come on, you should go lie down. You can worry about Hermione tomorrow," she said gently in his ear as she supported his weight against her side. "She has her wand, right?" Blaise questioned uneasily, but a nod from her blond companion put her fears at rest.

They moved further across the room and towards the door, Blaise half-dragging, half-carrying the Slytherin boy, when a shout from below startled them both.

"Draco!"

It was Lucius, who sounded both angry and frantic, which was an odd combination when it came to the Malfoy patriarch. He continued to roar his son's name, getting more irate by the minute, as his footsteps sounded closer, their thumping echoed throughout the hush of the second-floor.

The man appeared in the open doorway of the study a second later, and Blaise, even though she logically knew he couldn't see her, took a step back in trepidation at the expression on the elder Malfoy's face and dropped Draco where she'd been supporting him, the momentum causing him to fall to his knees.

Lucius paused for half a moment at his son's strange actions before sense overtook him and he strode angrily into the room, his cloak billowing violently behind him. He came to a stop before Draco, his form nearly filling the room with his emotions as he stood over his son.

"Where's Hermione? Did you find her?" the older man bit out furiously, spit gathering in the corners of his mouth.

Shaking her head sadly, Blaise knew she couldn't do anything more now as she faded back into the ether from whence she came, back to where she could watch. She could tell from the events happening that it wasn't the right time to push Draco any further.

"No," Draco replied sullenly, not even noticing Blaise's disappearance. "None of my Locator charms turned up anything."

Lucius felt himself close to shaking with rage. "Did you go outside and look for her?" he asked, his tone deceptively smooth.

"No," the younger blond stated once more. "I have too much to do here. Besides, it's after dark now."

Draco knew he should have seen the blow coming before it landed, but his breakdown had made him weary and he wasn't running at full alertness. It was a hard pop to the back of the head that sent him crashing to the floor, the spot stinging in pain as tiny white specks danced in front of his eyes.

"Idiot boy! Do you not know what is in those woods?" Lucius screamed at him, beyond all senses now. "Have you not listened to everything I've ever told you about those woods? What your grandfather has told you?"

Raising his hands to shield himself from any more strikes, Draco pleaded with his father. "What are you talking about? The goblins? The imps? Hermione can handle herself fine against all of those," he tried to dispute, his mind working overtime to figure out what the older man was getting at without success.

"No, Draco," Lucius ground out between clenched teeth, "there's a fear wraith in those woods, and in her heightened emotional state, Hermione will be a perfect target for it. It will latch onto her and make her paranoid beyond all sanity." His next words were stated with a severity Draco felt in his bones as he realized exactly what his father was trying to convey.

"Then, she will kill the next person she comes across who she feels has done her ill in the slightest way."

* * *

The Lady de Winter had not made it to the ripe old age of sixty-seven without being observant and quick on her feet.

It wasn't very old in magical terms and she was the youngest dowager she knew, but when royalty is added into the equation, one must always reexamine the situation.

She had endured assassination attempts on her husband and herself, rogue government agencies trying to take over, and even a civil war amongst her own family. Though she didn't look it, with her elegant silk garments and perfectly styled hair, Fran knew exactly what it took to survive.

Her instincts had always served her well and right now, they were telling her that her granddaughter was in more trouble than she could handle.

Surveying the suite she'd been given by the Malfoys with a satisfied eye, the Lady spoke over her shoulder to her great nephew who was standing in the open doorway, which led to the fourth-floor corridor.

"Ignatius, what did you sense while we were in the room?" she inquired, her tone indicating the importance of the matter.

The youth rolled his eyes at his aunt's high-handedness but proceeded to answer her respectfully. "She was feeling sad and tired and unsure."

"And now?"

"She feels scared, terrified actually, and exhausted," he replied carefully.

"Hmm," the Lady thought to herself. "Can you sense where she's at right now?"

Iggy closed his eyes and concentrated as a magical pulse of energy sparked down his body like blue lightning. He reopened them and gazed at his aunt mournfully when he found no success. "The Unplottable Charm the Malfoys have over their entire property extends to the people within."

Fran nodded. "Yes, the Malfoys always were notorious for loving their privacy. It doesn't surprise me."

The young man cautiously watched his aunt move about the room as she unpacked her trunk. "So, what do we do now? I thought we were going to take her and leave."

"We were," the older woman stated without any further explanation.

"And now?" Iggy questioned impatiently. "I thought she wasn't safe here."

"She's not," Fran replied, annoyance starting to get the better of her, "but she doesn't know that yet." The Lady placed her things around the room as she began to settle in. "We'll just have to watch and be patient until the situation changes.

"We have to wait for the opportune moment, and then it's back to France where she'll be untouched by the war." A determined glint of deadly seriousness flashed in her brown eyes, so like her granddaughter's, as she spoke to her nephew. "I won't lose another to that monster's cause. Not like last time."

* * *

It'd been easier that he'd thought.

Though he hadn't spoken to Ginevra in three or four years, she was still as naïve as ever and just as simple to manipulate. However, he wasn't out in the world yet.

Tom Riddle had been biding his time for years, but he knew the war was just beginning to really brew into a maelstrom and his older counterpart, the less handsome one, would be creating havoc and death any day now.

Tom, for his part, might have only been a memory inside a single page, but he was still connected to his other self as well as the people he'd come in contact with during his brief jaunt outside of the diary years previous: Ginevra, of course, but Potter as well.

The young hero was feeling insecure and disconnected these days and Tom couldn't wait to become solid once more so he could twist both those things around and make Potter suffer even more.

But the green-eyed boy was starting to question his place in things also, and that was something that Tom just couldn't have.

If Potter didn't take up the mantle of savior, then the balance would be off.

Tom knew Lord Voldemort had grown so powerful and arrogant that he didn't worry about such things anymore, but the younger boy knew and remembered them well. And upsetting the balance would be very bad indeed.

Nevertheless, that didn't mean he couldn't play with it.

* * *

"Where are you?" Hermione called into the darkness.

_In you and all around you, _came the reply.

Wand still held out in front of her, she backed up against a tree, its sturdiness giving her the courage to converse with the disembodied voice. "What do you want with me?"

_What do you want with you?_

"Do you mean me harm?" her voice trembled with each word.

_Do you mean yourself harm?_

Getting frustrated, Hermione groaned. "Do you always speak in riddles?"

There was no answer to that and she got the vague idea that it hadn't understood her question, but another idea came to her.

"Why did you say such horrible things earlier?" The tone of her voice was small as she inquired, as if she knew she wouldn't like the reply.

_I only speak the truth._

"That's not the truth. Draco loves me; he would never hurt me," she stated, knowing that she was right without any doubts to the contrary.

_The boy loves only himself._

Fear started creeping into her heart and in her weary state, she couldn't prevent it from taking hold. It was a fear rooted in her own insecurities.

"You're wrong."

_He loved his other lover much more. Why do you think he does not search for you?_

"You're lying to me," Hermione screamed into the night before she could stop herself, her heart pounding in rage.

_Even now, he is caring for her child. __**Their **__child._

"No," her head shaking wildly, "he's looking for me. He is."

_You were nothing more than a hole to him._

"No," her body was quivering now, from fury as her rationality began to waver.

_And you turned out to be a pureblood so he didn't sully himself._

"No."

_A pretty pureblood that he could play with, but not what he really wanted._

"NO!" she screamed as her reason snapped, wrath bubbling beneath the surface of her skin and ready to boil over as the fear wraith showed itself.

It was a dark figure of the blackest black and was formed entirely by thick wisps of smoke, and just by looking at it, she could feel the evilness inside so she shut her eyes to the sight.

But it was too late, the specter slipped inside the crack in her emotions she'd created and merged with her mind. All her fear, her paranoia, and her doubts were brought to the forefront, and when she reopened her eyes, they were black.

Tbc...

A/N: So, what do you think? What will happen next? You'll just have to wait to find out. Again, I'm sorry for the drastically long wait, but hopefully, I can keep updating. Please leave me a review if you would. :)


	24. Best Laid Plans

A/N: Okay, in case you didn't notice, this story is completely AU. I actually started it before OotP came out, so it's been AU for awhile. I've let some stuff slip in from the fifth book (including Luna, but I couldn't've done this without her really), but I'm trying very hard not to do the same with six and seven. So, just keep that in mind and read on. I hope you guys enjoy this latest installment. :)

**Return to Eden**

_Chapter 24: Best Laid Plans…_

The fear wraith gazed out at its surroundings from the eyes of its host for the first time and thought, with no little amusement, that its predicament was quite the same as the girl's. How did one get out of this damnable forest without getting lost?

Reeling in pleasure, however, the wraith plunged through the Head Girl's innermost secrets and felt a thrill of longing as the sweet taste of fear, insecurity, and doubt strengthened its weakened form. It'd been a good two hundred years since it'd been able to feed, ever since the cursed Xanthus Malfoy had banished it into the forest and placed protective wards on its borders, making it impossible for it to leave while in its true form.

But in a body? Well, that was a dragon of a different scale.

The wraith felt its new face twist into an ironic smile as it took a step forward, testing the feel of this figure and settling into its skin. It slowly crouched down, knees bending and muscles tightening, as it picked up the girl's dropped wand and tucked it away into a robe pocket for safekeeping.

The fear was getting stronger as the girl, locked away in her own mind, tried to fight it more than ever and regain control of her body, and the wraith felt a certain headiness as it closed the connection, feeling it had siphoned off enough for now. The wraith absorbed all the lovely tidbits it had drained from the girl as it set off for the edge of the forest, knowing a tiny wizarding village existed somewhere around here.

There was all the usual things from the girl for one of her age, fear of rejection, fear of abandonment, and insecurities about her appearance, but there was something much deeper and darker which had a taste of fine wine to the wraith.

It was a fear of herself and it was much stronger than anything else.

The wraith had felt it coming off her when she'd first entered the forest and had been inexplicably drawn to her, the scent too delicious to resist. It was her blood, her heritage, and all the trappings that came with it which made the girl most terrified, though it was deeply buried under a different fear.

A fear centered around a boy named Draco Malfoy, both for and because of him.

The boy, undoubtedly one of Xanthus' bratty descendants, was apparently the object of affection and hate for the girl and most confusedly so, for it'd been this very thing which the wraith had used to coax the break in her mind needed for it to take possession.

Most curious indeed, and something that warranted further exploration especially considering the particular grudge it held against the Malfoy family, but not until it found the sustenance it could feel this body needed. Although the wraith itself did not require food, the form it inhabited did.

And it was so messy when the wraith felt a body die around it and it was forced to find someone else to possess.

It didn't have time for that again right now. The girl would do just fine, and when it opened her mind back up, a little at a time, and let the fears flow forth, they would merge into the wraith and it would carry all the slights and wrongs done against her as its own as it feasted on her doubts and horrors.

Then, the killing would begin.

* * *

Hermione Granger had never felt less like a Gryffindor.

She was terrified beyond anything she'd ever felt before from where she was locked away. The brunette could feel her legs walking and her arms swinging at her sides, but at the same time, she knew she wasn't the one moving them. It felt like sitting in a room in her mind and watching her life on the telly.

A sense of hopelessness descended on her as her brains failed her for the first time. They'd covered fear wraiths in Defense Against the Dark Arts in her sixth year when Lupin had finally caved to Dumbledore and agreed to come back and teach. Having read on the subject, she'd had all the answers in that class as usual. She'd known the ways to ward them off, the methods a fear wraith used to trick their victims, and what to do when you came upon a person you suspected could be possessed.

However, there was nothing, _nothing_, about what a possessed person could do once they were, in fact, possessed.

Hermione knew she should have spotted the fear wraith's method instantly, the riddles were particularly telling, but her emotions had been running high and simmering just on the surface was the memory of Draco's betrayal. All had culminated into making her more vulnerable than she would be normally. She'd tried to fight the wraith off, but it'd been no use. When the wraith had first fed off her, she'd tried to glimpse into its mind and learn its intentions, but it'd been shielded.

The girl felt a bolt of yearning sweep through her as she thought of the blond. A Dark Mark seemed so trivial now and together, they could have worked around it. Fear wraiths were dark and dangerous beings, a subject of much alarm for wizards, for they were more intelligent than most magical creatures.

Hermione could only wait and see what would happen, hoping against hope that someone would recognize the signs of possession in her. It was possible that the wraith was just using her as a carrier until it could find another body to possess, but in that time, it might let her die. Or it could be waiting to make its move and do what she most dreaded.

Kill Draco.

* * *

Neville stood cautiously at the black well, the stones ancient and crumbling, as he gazed thoughtfully into its unending depths, the glistening amethyst liquid reflecting the scenes in the forest as the sound of it sloshing around echoed in the empty room. His face was illuminated with a lavender glow as he bent closer to watch the wraith, making sure it took the right path out of the forest. A sudden chiming caused him to glance up and the scene disappeared as the well went dark.

Blaise had joined him in the room, and instead of acknowledging he was even there, she leaned over the well and swirled a single finger in the liquid. She pulled back, her finger completely dry, and waited for the ripples to clear. The scene was now of a familiar blond boy who was lying in bed, his covers twisted at his waist as he tossed in slumber.

With a sigh of relief, the raven-haired girl stepped back and the well went dark once more as she broke the hush in the room. "Good, he's finally resting. He sure does need it after the week he's had."

Neville rolled his eyes in an uncharacteristic gesture as he tugged her away from the well. "He'll be fine."

"Let go of me, Longbottom," Blaise grumbled as she tried to wrestle out of his grip. "I want to check on Hermione."

"She's fine," he assured her, his tone giving nothing away.

"I'm sorry if I don't take your word for it." Finally succeeding in getting loose, Blaise swirled the well again before he could stop her. Silence reigned between them as she studied the depths and when she turned around to face him a few minutes later, fury in every line of her body, Neville knew he was in for an all-out tirade.

"You let her get possessed by a fear wraith?" Her tone was deceptively calm.

"Yes," he answered tersely, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the nearest wall.

"You idiot," and at that, the dams broke. "How could you be so stupid?" she screamed. "You're supposed to be her _guardian_, for Merlin's sake! Only one day on the job and already she's in more danger than ever," she jeered mockingly.

"I disagree," Neville stated firmly. "When the Old Power gave me this job, he told me this was going to happen."

Blaise looked flabbergasted. It wasn't a good look for her.

"This was _meant_ to happen?" She couldn't keep the astonishment out of her words as she leaned over the well again, trailing her hand in the depths, and violet light infused the room.

Neville shrugged and even though he knew she hadn't seen him do it, he knew she'd felt it. They were as connected now as the two they watched and guided, both two halves of a whole.

Blaise sighed as she watched the scenes quickly dance in front of her, each one of a different place, a different person. "And the others?"

"They are on their paths, as well," the sandy-haired boy replied, joining her at the rim of the well, his eyes drawn to its sights.

Blaise waved her arm over the liquid and it returned to the sleeping blond boy. Weariness overcame her as she gazed at his face in repose, surrounded by shimmering purple.

"What am I going to tell Draco when I see him next? He will surely ask about her."

Neville stuck his own finger into the well and the scene changed yet again. They watched the wraith trek through the forest in Hermione's body for a few moments before he spoke.

"Tell him she's safe."

Blaise shivered though she could no longer feel the cold. "That's an outright lie. You know as well as I that she's in grave danger."

Neville frowned at his companion. "It's a necessary one."

The girl gazed forlornly at the pool of liquid, her eyes more brilliantly violet than ever from the well's light as her body slumped against the stones. "I wish we could just tell them everything."

"I know," the boy replied kindly, "but they call it a journey for a reason."

* * *

Two days later, a most unusual pair were gathering in front of a fireplace in a London flat and double-checking everything they held in their hands. Once they were both satisfied, they stepped over the grate and into the fireplace itself.

However, before the girl could drop the powder which would transport them elsewhere, the raven-haired boy grabbed her hand and sighed.

Harry, feeling his doubts rising, turned to the blonde at his side. "You're sure this will work?"

Pansy expelled a breath of air as she tried not to let her frustration get the better of her. "Yes, I'm sure it will work. I'm allowed into Malfoy Manor, and since we're Flooing at the same time, it won't even sense you. We're aiming for the room next to Draco's since he makes sure it's unoccupied so he can keep his Quidditch gear there. I'd bet, if I know anything about Draco, that Granger's room will be somewhere on the same corridor."

Harry gripped his fingers tighter around her wrist, his knuckles white in sharp relief against the backdrop of her black sleeve. "Are you _certain_?"

"Yes," Pansy gritted her teeth in exasperation at his reluctance but knew she'd have to allow him his reassurances. After all, it would be impossible to carry out this plan without him. "I'm certain."

Harry studied her for a minute more for any sign of deception before letting go of her hand. Taking care not to knock his arms against the walls of the fireplace, he whipped his invisibility cloak around to where it would cover every inch of them. A quick silencing spell was added to muffle their footsteps and their voices and then they were ready.

"Just remember, we want to get in and out as quickly as possible," Pansy reminded him for what felt like the hundredth time. "And I know you've never done target Flooing before so just keep thinking 'room to the left of Draco's' and we should be fine."

"I got it, Pansy," Harry retorted gruffly. "I'm not Crabbe or Goyle, you know."

"Right," the Slytherin sardonically replied, "I keep forgetting. Okay, well, here we go." She dropped the glittering powder she'd been holding tightly in her closed fist and green flames shot up around them with a great hiss as they grabbed each other's hand. "Malfoy Manor," she stated in a clear, precise voice and the sitting room of the Parkinsons' London flat faded away.

Harry started feeling the familiar nausea build in the pit of his stomach as they spun through the network from grate to grate, Pansy's hand clutching his the only thing he could feel besides the queasiness. He tried to keep their room target in his mind, but it was quickly being overpowered by the churning in his stomach. No matter how long he was a wizard, he knew he'd never get used to the forms of travel they utilized, however, he was quite fond of his broomstick.

Just as he began to think he really would have to vomit, they came to a stop at one particular grate and found themselves standing back on solid ground once more in an very large fireplace.

"This is it," Pansy stated unnecessarily beside him, her voice barely above a whisper. Together, they stepped out of the fireplace and into the room beyond, the cloak still concealing them from view.

The room looked nothing like Pansy had described; from what she had told him, Harry had surmised that it would be piled with Quidditch equipment and broken broomsticks. This room was clean and tidy, the creamy mint walls looked freshly painted, and the white airy curtains were pulled back to let the morning sun in.

Pansy froze at his side. "This isn't the right room."

The Gryffindor suddenly had the strongest urge to hit her or himself on the head. "I figured that out by myself," he replied, his voice also lowered to a whisper. "So, which room are we in?" He could feel Pansy's curls brush against his shoulder as she shook her head.

"I've never seen this room before."

Harry felt the beginnings of anxiety wind in his throat. "Are we even in Malfoy Manor?"

The Slytherin turned sharply to glance at the fireplace and sure enough, the Malfoy coat of arms was engraved above the mantel. "Yes, but I'm not sure where or which floor."

"Great," Harry replied, his patience starting to wear thin. "Well, we'd better -"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a sudden piercing cry from the other side of the room. While they had noticed the absence of Quidditch supplies, they had failed to notice that the room contained a bassinet.

The door abruptly swung open and Draco Malfoy, paler and more haggard looking than usual, rushed into the room. His long strides took him immediately to the side of the bassinet and he reached down to lift a squirming bundle of pink blankets into his arms.

Even though they were still protected by the cloak and the silencing spell, he and Pansy backed away until they were pressed against the opposite wall. Draco's mutterings to the crying child as he tried to comfort her could be heard clear across the room and Harry grew uncomfortable as he watched Malfoy in this private moment. The Gryffindor had no idea who the baby was, but it was clear that Malfoy cared about her a great deal.

"It's okay, Madison, it's okay," the blond whispered as he rocked the baby against his shoulder, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Peeling his eyes away from the sight, Harry turned to Pansy and was surprised to see the look of absolute misery decorating her face. He was about to ask her if she knew who the baby was and who it belonged to when she spoke, her tone betraying her offense.

"There was a second baby."

These words only served to confuse Harry more but his confusion was short-lived as the Dungbombs and Stink Pellets she'd been holding in her hand to use as a distraction if they needed one in their rescue mission crashed loudly to the floor, the silencing spell only able to muffle it slightly.

Harry drew out his wand, expecting to block any number of spells Malfoy threw at him, but Pansy had other plans as she ripped off the invisibility cloak and exposed both of them to the main person they'd been hoping to avoid.

At the expression of pure rage on Malfoy's face, the raven-haired boy was seriously considering grabbing the witch and trying to Apparate as far away as he could manage, but another glance at the blond made him realize that he was still holding the baby and had not pulled out his wand.

Draco surveyed his fellow Slytherin and his archrival with cold gray eyes. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, his voice as hard as stone.

Pansy peered up at him, her blue eyes swimming with unshed tears. "There was a second baby and you didn't tell me?"

The tall blond felt unease slide down his spine like a chill. "What are you talking about?" he scoffed indifferently. "This is my cousin. She's staying -"

"Don't lie to me!" Pansy shrieked hysterically, cutting him off in mid-explanation. "I was there at the funeral! I saw her other child!"

Draco seemed to be weighing her words in his mind before reaching a decision. Heaving a great sigh, he switched the baby over to his other shoulder. "Fine. Yes, Blaise was having twins, one survived, the other did not. Madison is my child and now she's my responsibility."

The blonde witch looked like she'd just been slapped. "How could you keep something like that from me? Blaise was one of my best friends."

"We felt it was safer for all involved that Madison remain a secret," he answered, setting the now sleeping baby back in her bassinet.

"Why?" Pansy asked confusedly.

Feeling he'd already given too much away, Draco redirected his attention to the Gryffindor who'd been silently watching the exchange in interest. "Why are _you_ here, Potter? Come to rescue your helpless bookworm from the evil dragon?" he sneered.

Harry felt his face twist in response. "That's _exactly_ what I'm here for. She hasn't been herself and she needs _someone_ to look out for her." His tone indicated that Malfoy was incapable of doing such a thing.

The Slytherin chuckled deprecatingly as he turned back to the bassinet and gazed down at the baby girl. "You're too late, Potter."

Harry felt his hackles rise. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"I mean, Hermione's gone," the blond stated as he circled to face the Gryffindor, no trace of humor left on his face and his gray eyes had gone dull.

"She left nearly two days ago and I have no idea where she went."

* * *

Luna watched the quiet exchange between the two Magical Law Enforcement official with dreamy eyes.

Even now, the fear wraith was leading Hermione's body out of the forest and in two days time, Harry and Pansy would learn of Madison's existence.

The Ravenclaw, however, was sitting in the same interrogation room that Ron had been in several days previous as her fate was decided. She'd been calm as she went through the proceedings. They had weighed her wand before tagging it and storing it in the Auror Headquarters, she'd answered probing questions about her background to confirm her identity, and she'd been asked to tell her story over and over to make sure everything added up.

When planning out her confession, Luna had made sure that it seemed like she hadn't intended to kill Neville, but that she was still directly responsible for his death nevertheless.

This was very important because she needed to be placed in the same vicinity as Ron. Otherwise, her plan would never work. Luckily for both of them, they had just enough time for everything before the Wizengamot came into session and they would be tried.

Apparently reaching a decision, the two officials turned to her looking grim; the older witch with the monocle addressed her frankly.

"We've decided you'll be placed with Mr. Weasley until the Wizengamot can hear your case in its entirety. Since Dumbledore has spoken for you, you'll be able to continue your schoolwork. Mr. Gumboil here will escort you to where you need to go. That is all."

Luna nodded, indicating that she understood, and stood from the metal chair, her eyes darting to the two-way sheet of glass as an eerie smile danced across her mouth. The Minister himself was standing behind the wall muttering to himself as she breezed out of the room and towards the lift. His words were ringing in her ears just as if he'd shouted them from right beside her.

"What the bloody hell is going on at that school?"

The blonde witch had no time to allay his fears as things were moving quicker than ever. Not wanting to alert the slightest suspicion, she forced her mind to silence as she stepped out of the lift and onto Level Two, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her eyes clouded over as she followed the wizard over to his cubicle.

The man started digging in one of his drawers as he spoke to her over his shoulder. "Empty out your pockets and take off any jewelry or accessories you might have on."

She proceeded to obey his first instruction and emptied out all her pockets but then told him in her characteristically wistful tone, "Oh, I'd like to keep my earrings, please. I made them myself, you see."

The wizard stared at her distrustfully as he straightened, a Secrecy Sensor now in hand. He took great care to run it over her twice, giving special attention to her earrings, and when it didn't give the slightest twitch, he frowned. Reaching up, he touched the bottom of her earrings, which resembled red sticks as they were long and thin and dangled almost to her shoulders.

"Well, they're not sharp," he said finally, "I suppose you can keep them. Okay, Mr. Weasley is being kept over here," and he marched off, fully expecting her to follow.

After leaving the room of cubicles and walking down an empty corridor, they came to a stop in front of what looked like a glass case, and Luna only had a moment to register the long wall of magical glass before Mr. Gumboil nudged her unceremoniously into one of the cells and the pane clicked behind her.

"Bathroom breaks are every three hours. Your school things are being sent tomorrow," he stated succinctly before turning away and going back out the door.

The Ravenclaw studied the area around her with a meticulous eye. There was a cot piled with blankets to her left and a small table and chair to her right. The Auror on duty was sitting at a desk at the end of the line of cells, only two cells away. She took all this in and memorized it. She'd also have to make note of when the guards rotated and who was on duty when.

Her light blue eyes were drawn to the crumpled redheaded form on the floor in the cell next to hers. She bent down and knocked softly on the glass.

"Ron… Ron!" she called, trying not to attract the attention of the Auror.

The figure jerked as if coming out of a deep sleep before turning slowly around. His own blue eyes widened in shock.

"Luna! What are you doing here?"

She kneeled down so they were face-to-face and continued on in a hurried whisper. "Ron, you have to listen to me very carefully. Can that Auror hear what we're saying?"

The youngest Weasley boy shook his head dazedly, his face still reflecting his astonishment in finding her here.

"Okay, that's good," she sighed. "That will make things easier."

The Gryffindor found his voice then. "Easier for what?"

Luna smiled her dreamy smile and said quite matter-of-factly, "In three days, we're going to escape."

* * *

Ginny Weasley was a mess of emotions.

For two days, she'd been trying to deny the existence of Tom Riddle, the sixteen-year-old boy, in the present. Two days in which they'd been cooped up in the room above the Leaky Cauldron where Tom had spent most of the time showing her how much he had missed her and having a body.

The first time had been painful, but then losing your virginity normally was.

Ginny had cried afterwards while Tom had slept. She had betrayed her family and everything they stood for better than anybody else in the entire history of betrayal. She had slept with the most evil man alive and had given him the most precious gift she had to give.

She'd tried to creep away after that first time, but Tom had caught her by the hair and pulled her back into the room.

That had been the second time.

It was all about possession then. Tom had whispered in her ear about how she belonged to him, how she was his property. And then, he had made her promise to never leave him again, to always be at his side.

She had promised.

She knew it was stupid to do so, had known it even as the words were leaving her mouth, but there was no other answer she could give. There was no way to gauge how he would react if she didn't agree. And even if she was a Gryffindor, she wasn't ready to die just yet.

Ginny was smart enough to know that sometimes it was stupid to be brave.

The third time had followed after the promise, and this time, he'd been more forgiving, more courteous, more enticing. She knew he was only luring her in for the kill, but she couldn't do anything about it; she'd already promised.

It was after that time the showers had started.

She was back in the shower now as Tom slept once more. They'd just had sex for the eighth time, she was still counting, and she wondered when he would decide they needed to leave the room.

The scalding hot water cascaded over her and turned her skin pink as she thought of his face before their fourth time. She had thought he would punish her, but he'd only been amused by her actions, told her it was a pointless endeavor.

Reaching out, she grabbed the washrag and continued where she left off during her last shower. Her upper left thigh was still raw and pink, but she continued to scrub at it, wincing as she scraped against the sensitive skin.

The red letters of TMR still stared resolutely back at her, not faded in the slightest at her ministrations. Undaunted, she continued to rub even though she knew it was no use.

Blood magic was forever.

Tbc…

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this one, my lovelies! We're finally starting to move towards the end and the next chapter will be action-packed. Until next time. Please leave me a review if you would. :)


End file.
